Love At First Sight
by BlackLynx17
Summary: Wendy is a princess forced to be married at the age of 18. It wouldn't be a problem if she had fallen in love with her fiance, but fate is not so kind. Determined to run away to chose her own love, she runs into a nice man who rescues her from her guards. Thinking this man is her one true love, she decides to escape with him. She has no idea that her true love is a no good pirate.
1. The Beginning

**BlackLynx17: New story. Why? Because I watched pirates of the caribbeans (all of them after seeing 3) and got inspired like a true sucker and ended up writing 400 pages and still going story about Wendy and Mest! Like seriously! What is wrong with me? Why do I love this couple so much? No one else does! And why is there no one to fangirl and swap stories and art with? Gosh, what is wrong with the world?**

 **So on a serious note... I spent probably 2? 3? Months, maybe even more, writing a fanfiction for myself. The longer it got, the more I got to think I wasn't going to post this up... what would be the point though? Of all this hard work of writing out my fantasies and never sharing them? Only keeping them to myself? No. That's stupid.**

 **Why am I updating this new story now? Because I'm bored. Like I don't have enough work with Fairy Tail Hotel. I remember when I used to update 4 to 5 stories at the same time and now I can barely handle one. What happened to me? Why am I no longer that good at writing?**

 **Anyway, I don't expect anyone to read this honestly. If you do, thanks, and if you leave a review, thank you. I hope this story brings joy to people like this couple has brought to me.**

 **No, that is a lie. I'M UPDATING THIS STORY NOW BECAUSE OF THE NEW FAIRY TAIL EPISODE THAT CAME OUT! MEST HAS RETURNED AND HE LOOKS AMAZING AND IT BROKE MY HEART THAT WENDY DIDN'T RECOGNIZE HIM! I RECOGNIZED YOU MEST AND I LOVE YOU! With Wendy of course, never with me. I would never split up my OTP like that. Wendy and Mest or nothing at all.**

 **I don't understand people who have OTP's, but then ships themselves with the male/or/female/or both of thier OTP. Like why are you including yourself with your perfect ship? You're ruining your perfect ship! I also don't understand why people imagine themselves with fictional characters... I truly believe there is an alternate world where all these people exist and are alive... that is how far gone I am.**

 **Why am I still writing?**

 **I'm done. Read. Enjoy. Don't expect regular updates. My first priority is Fairy Tail Hotel, this is my last. I might update everytime Mest is in an episode of Fairy Tail though. We will see how things go. Enjoy the ride. It is going to be a long, long, long, long time until this story is finish. Ever wished your favorite fanfic still continued on with random fluff and happiness? Well this is the story for you!**

 **P.S. Will be smutty and rated M for Mature near the 50's chapters, maybe 30's, I can't tell chapters to pages, because I am absolute trash. Just expect for it all to change.**

* * *

 _Title: Love At First Sight_

 _Secret Title: Pirate Love_

 _Summary: Wendy is a princess forced to be married at the age of 18. It wouldn't be a problem for her if she had fallen in love with her fiance, but alas fate is not too kind. Determined to runaway to chose her own love, she runs into a nice man who rescues her from her guards. Thinking this man is her one true love, she decides to escape with him. She had no idea that her true love was a no good pirate._

* * *

Chapter One

The Meeting

* * *

There is a commotion in the marketplace. A man looks up from the apple he's thinking of buying (not) and narrows his eyes. He can see the sea of people parting away, making room for whatever is coming through. He can hear the yells of someone, several people actually. Perfect, a distraction. A cool slide of the hand and the man is off to the next vendor, a pretty shiny necklace catching his eye as his apple sits comfortably inside of his coat pocket. He loves days like these where everything seems to be going perfect, or at least, perfect as it'll ever be. Hmm, he should just settle for his way. He loves it when things go his way.

The commotion is getting louder, whoever is making it is surely getting closer and closer to him. As people bump into him he picks whatever he can grab, a pocket of coins here, a couple of jewelry there. He's in mid-pick when whatever is making so much noise finally passes by him.

A girl.

A tiny girl.

A beautiful, tiny girl.

Dressed in a leathery dark red coat, eyes wide open as she runs past him. Their eyes meet, no, maybe he imagines that they do. Why does he want to imagine that? (He wishes he was noticed by her). She runs by him so fast he thinks that it is just his imagination that she's beautiful. That in fact she was ugly, and just a common thief who didn't have an ounce of skill to have gotten caught.

There are a lot of guards chasing after her though. A lot of male ones... with swords... and guns. Well, that's none of his business. He's done a good job, made a butt load of money on his little adventure. Time to meet up with his friends... it's none of his business if she gets caught or not. He's no one's protector...

The man presses his lips together and starts tapping his foot in an irritating fashion.

* * *

Her lungs are burning, but she's made it this far and she refuses to get caught. It took ages to escape, months of planning and playing nice to let them drop their guards down. She can't even breathe without someone giving her permission and she can't stand that anymore. This isn't living! This is slowly dying! So she runs as fast as she can, as quickly as her legs will take her. She doesn't know these markets, and she bumps into people who don't see her in time. Hasty apologizes spewing out of her lips as she goes.

She risks looking back. Everyone is a lot closer than she thought they would be. She's not going to make it. She's going to get caught again. They are going to drag her back kicking and screaming and then she will really be a prisoner.

She feels her life slipping right out of her hands.

Without thinking she turns back ahead and runs down an alleyway, crawling through spaces and knocking things down to block their way however she can. Everything hurts. She can't give up. To give up would mean sudden death. She feels she rather die then re-

A scream is on her lips as a hand reaches out of nowhere and covers her mouth. She is pulled into the shadows and tears come streaming down her cheeks. No, she was only kidding! She doesn't want to die! She'll return home! She'll never go out again! She prays the guards will find her, but a voice whispers in her ears as she struggles.

"If you don't want them to find you, then stop making noise!" It hisses.

She freezes for some reason... trusting in the voice. She falls into a warm chest and relaxes her body, the hand around her mouth loosening quite a bit. She clings onto this mysterious man when she hears voices pass by.

" _Where did she go?!"_

" _I don't know! I saw her head somewhere in this direction, just keeping moving!"_

" _We're going to lose our heads if we don't find her."_

" _Then for your head's sake find that damn brat!"_

She flinches at the word brat and then scowls in the darkness. That was pretty harsh. She isn't a brat, she just wants to choose her own fate. Why does making their lives as guards harder automatically make her a brat? The man behind her, holding her way too closely, glares down the alleyway watching whoever was chasing her disappear around the corner. He doesn't relax, he waits a bit more... a second more... they really aren't coming back.

"You know, if you're going to be a thief the number one rule you need to remember is to not get caught. Consider yourself lucky that I was in such a helping mood to save you." The man says finally releasing his hold.

The girl wasn't expecting him to let go, so she falls down to her knees since he was the only thing holding her up. The man grunts and offers a hand, but the girl simply ignores it as she looks up at the sky and closes her eyes. Her hood falls off and the man sees the most brilliant, exotic, midnight blue he's ever seen in all of the land. When her eyes finally open he sees diamonds, as sweet and pure as chocolate. Damn, it wasn't his imagination. She really is beautiful. A beautiful girl stealing in the slums like this. It doesn't sit well within his stomach.

"I don't know if I should thank you, or scold you for giving me such a fright." The beautiful girl tells him, a hand pressed against her chest as she tries to catch her breath.

The man clears his throat and tries to seem normal, "you didn't get caught, did you?"

Her eyes narrow, "I suppose thanks are in order then. Thank you very much for helping me Mister..."

"Mest. You can call me Mest, no mister necessary. You're welcoming Miss..." he begs for her name, wondering if it matches her beauty, holding out his hand again to help her back up.

The girl smiles at the gesture and this time she grabs it. Mest wishes he wasn't wearing gloves right now so he would know what if felt like to actually touch her skin, to feel it beneath his fingers and see if it's really as soft as it looks. This girl is dangerous. Extremely dangerous. If he were with his friends they would be telling him to ditch her right now and leave. He can't find the will to go though, he's trapped in the webs of her eyes. He doesn't want to leave her, he wants to help her, and make sure she returns home safely and learns how to steal decently so the next time she steals and he's not around she'll be able to escape. If it'll even help her situation he'll give her his treasures of the day. Wow, now he's really talking crazy talk. What curse has this girl placed on him?

"I am Prin-... ah," the girl bites her lips and bows her head down, "Wendy. My name is Wendy."

"Wendy what Miss? I believe customs say it's rude to address a woman by her first name and not her last," Mest asks, pulling up whatever manners and shivery he's long abandoned.

"I don't really like customs, or traditions," Wendy spits with hatred, "so please call me whatever you must, but I would really like if it were Wendy."

"Wendy," he tries out the name, and a gust of wind rustles up his clothes.

It's perfection.

Wendy smiles and nods her head again at him. She fixes the coat on her shoulders, hiding her hair behind her hood as she places it back on.

"Thank you very much Mest for rescuing me, but I'm afraid I must be on my way. I'm... sorry, I don't really have anything as payment." Wendy blushes slightly, feeling around her pockets for something, anything to give her savior.

Why would she carry money around though when that's what her guards were for? Mest blinks his eyes a couple of times and shakes his head.

"Don't worry about it. Where do you plan on going though? I'm afraid to say that to send you on your way without at least showing you a trick or two would hurt my conscious." Mest says trying to coax her into spending a little more time with him.

More time, the day, the night. Mest's face flusters at the thought and he shakes his head, no. His thoughts aren't going to go to that. Wendy's eyes narrow and she tilts her head, not understanding what he's saying.

"Show me a trick or two? Whatever are you talking about?"

"Slide of hands? Come on, isn't that why you were getting chased? Because you got caught stealing?" Mest asks.

Wendy gasps and covers her mouth, "I would never steal! That's a crime! That's wrong!"

Mest doesn't understand; what's going on here? "Wasn't that the reason you were getting chased?"

"No!"

"Then why were you?"

"Because I ran awa-" Wendy bites her bottom lip and stops herself.

Mest... he's not understanding. He shouldn't have gotten himself involved in this. He can already hear his friend's voices in his head, laughing at him, telling him to cut his losses and leave. He can't abandon her though, he won't, why won't he?

"Because what?"

"Why I was being chased is no concern of yours. Good day," Wendy bows before heading out of the alleyway.

"Hey! Wait up! It is too a concern of mine since I'm the one who saved you! You're kind of my responsibility now kid!"

"Kid?! I am not a kid!" Wendy huffs turning back to him.

Mest scratches the back of his head and looks her up and down, "sorry to say, but you really look like one."

Her face turns as bright as a tomato, "why I've never met someone as rude as you before! And to think I thought of you as some sort of hero!"

Mest laughs at that word, hero, ha! Funny! "Wow, you really got that one wrong there. I'm no hero."

"Clearly not!"

"But I do want to help you, so here. Take this. I don't know your situation, or your policies against stealing, but if you want to get anywhere in this town you're going to need money," Mest says.

He digs into his pockets and pulls out the heaviest wallet he's stolen. Of course he'll never tell her that. He stole it, she didn't. She'll simply accept it from him without knowing where it came from. Wendy rolls her eyes and huffs, turning away from him.

"I don't want to go anywhere in this town, I want to leave this god forsaken place." She mumbles.

So quietly he almost misses it. So gently that he almost doesn't hear it. But he does, he learns that she wants to leave this town, which is an amazing coincidence because he wasn't going to stay here much longer either.

"Sorry to say, that still requires cash my dear little Wendy."

She starts to ignore him now and walks off. She especially can't turn back and let him see how his little nickname has her face flustering again. Mest pockets the wallet as he runs after her and tugs on her coat, letting the hood fall off again so he can stare at her enchanting hair.

"Wendy, please. I can help you."

"Mest, you're starting to scare me now. I thought of you as a nice person, but I'm starting to fear you're just as bad as those who chased me. Please, let me be. I don't want to be caged up here." Wendy begs, her eyes showing... so much.

Mest stares into them and sees her pain. Sees her hurt. Sees a woman who has never had an adventure, or fun, or grand battles, or probably even a stroll around a simple marketplace. A woman who has never known freedom. Ha, who is he kidding with all this freedom stuff, she's just a kid... a kid he empathizes with.

"If it is freedom you want, it is freedom I give you. I happen to own a ship." Mest says so frankly.

Wendy raises an eyebrow at him.

"A very fine ship, a beautiful ship even, with a whole arrange of different, colorful people. I offer it to you, to take you anywhere you'd like to go free of charge. Come on kid, what do you say? Because from the looks of things, you don't know where your are-"

She opens her mouth to interrupt.

"Ah-ah-ah, not truly. You have no money, and there are a lot of armed people looking for you. If you try to reach the docks from here you will surely get caught, and if you don't no man will offer you passage on their ship without a bit of... persuading, if you know what I mean."

Wendy's eyebrows furrow and it's clear that no, she doesn't have a clue on what he's insinuating. Wow, he's got a pretty pure girl on his hands... he likes that about her though.

"Why are you doing this? What is it that you want from me?" Wendy finally asks, pulling her coat closer to herself as she takes a step back.

"Why the love of a beautiful woman of course," Mest answers without hesitation.

Wendy gasps and flusters, her hands reaching out to the closest thing possible (which happened to be an empty bottle lying on the ground) and throws it straight at him. Mest yelps as he ducks just in time and waves his hands up in the air.

"I was kidding! I'm only playing! I want nothing from you except to know that you're safe and happy! I want to help you!"

"Why?! I was raised correctly, I know people take advantage of the young and foolish!" Wendy screams throwing more trash at him.

"It isn't like that! Ah! Not at all Wendy! Don't, drop that! Gods! I saw you running, you ran right past me! Our eyes met and- ouch! I just wanted to help you as soon as I saw you!" Mest confesses.

Wendy freezes, the broken glass shard in her hand dropping from her fingers, "... say that again?"

"What? Please don't hurt me?" Mest asks, disgusted with himself that he's cowering from a child.

"No, before that, or after. I don't know, you said something though, you said..." she trails off.

"Said what? That I saw you? Saw you getting chased, saw the distress on your face as our eyes met, or at least I think they met, and I just wanted to... I really wanted to help you. It felt wrong to just abandon you, so here we are! In this dirty alleyway covered in way too much shit to throw because all I wanted to do was see you safe." Mest ends with a great big huff, his hands raising in the air before dropping to his sides.

She's heard about this before, what he just described. Her mother told her about it. How scared she was to marry, how as soon as she saw her father that she knew this man would never hurt her, that this man would never wrong her... that this man was meant to be with her forever. It had been love at first sight and they ended up happily married and had her. Wendy only dreamed about that happening, wished for it so fiercely, and when the day came where she finally met her betrothed... it was to her disappointment that she felt nothing for him. She had no ultimate feelings washing away her doubts, nothing to tell her that this man would be kind, and fair, and faithful.

What Mest was describing though... it sounded a lot like that. Love at first sight. He had saved her from her guards, hadn't harmed her or treated her badly... he was rather handsome... those eyes of his very alluring. Wendy feels her face fluster as she takes a step forward. It wasn't at first sight, or maybe it was and she hadn't noticed at first.

Mest gulps at her calm and peaceful expression. Why is she looking at him like that? Why is she getting closer? Is there something on his face? His gloved hands raise up to check.

Truly, what did Wendy have to lose other than her life? If she returns she's going to lose it anyways, being forced to marry a man she felt nothing for. If she takes a chance and tries to survive on her own... she knows nothing of the peasant world, so how would she even survive? This man was offering her a way out, was offering to take care of her, was offering to protect her, was offering his love to her.

(No, he was not.)

Wendy nods her head slowly and closes the gap between them, resting her forehead against his chest. Mest immediately stiffens up as he wonders what in the world was happening right now.

"Will you... will you take care of me?"

"Uhhh," Mest gulps. Take care? As in give her money and help her escape this town she seems to despise so much? Because if that's the case then, "yes?"

Wendy looks up at him and smiles brightly. She knew it, this man was trustworthy. This man loved her, and she could surly end up with someone worse than him if she doesn't take a chance now. She likes him already, maybe in time she'll learn to love him. Something in Mest melts and softens up. She reaches for his hand and (even though he's still wearing those damn gloves) a warmth unlike he's ever known spreads through his entire body.

"Then I shall go with you Mest, wherever you're heading. Please, take me with you."

What just happened right now where she pulled a whole 360 on him and is now happily willing to go anywhere with him?... Or why does that even matter? She's agreed, he can make sure she's off this island, taken cared for, and when they reach their next destination, settle her someplace new and make sure she's safe and happy before leaving on his next adventure. He got what he wanted, let his friends ghosts laughing in his head shut up finally.

"Okay... yeah, I'll take you. Um, we should probably hide you on my ship though until we leave. I'm sure those men haven't given up on you... ah- here! Put this on. They'll recognize you with that coat, it'll be easier to sneak you away if you aren't wearing what they're expecting." Mest says slipping his coat off.

Wendy nods her head and beams with pride; she's chosen such a smart husband. She pulls the strings loose and lets her coat drop to the floor. Mest lets out a loud gasps and his coat slips out of his fingers. Wendy looks up at him and tilts her head to the side.

"What is wrong Mest?"

"You're- you're- you're the-"


	2. Cruel Fate

**BlackLynx17: Wow, I was not expecting any reviews for this story. I don't really write Mendy for other people, because there aren't a lot of people out there who love it like me, but more myself when I'm in the mood to read about them. It means a lot that there are people who like this couple though. Thanks for reading. Hope you enjoy this chapter as well.**

* * *

 _Title: Love At First Sight_

 _Secret Title: Pirate Love_

 _Summary: Wendy is a princess forced to be married at the age of 18. It wouldn't be a problem for her if she had fallen in love with her fiance, but alas fate is not too kind. Determined to runaway to chose her own love, she runs into a nice man who rescues her from her guards. Thinking this man is her one true love, she decides to escape with him. She had no idea that her true love was a no good pirate._

* * *

Chapter Two

Cruel Fate

* * *

" _Where the fuck was Mest?!"_

" _You already know he was doing his own thing."_

" _Honestly, you think he would just for once, for once! I don't know, go along as planned and actually help out!"_

Mest groans and rubs his face as voices echo throughout his ship. His crew is returning; he hears their moaning and groaning as they load up. The moans only get louder and louder as the rest of his friends arrive. It's well after midnight now (their original plan being to meet at the ship and sail off before midnight). They should have been on their way a long time ago. Now, how is he going to do this? There's no easy way, but there are terribly bad ways that he would like to avoid.

Wendy stiffens when she hears the voices of laughter and hollers. She quickly runs over to his side, pulling at his sleeves to get his attention. Mest breaks out of his thoughts and stares down at her, a wave on concern rushing over him as he stares at her scared face.

"What's happening? Did they find me? Are they here to take me away from you?" She whispers.

"No, no, that's just my crew, those are my friends. They're finally back from... whatever they wanted to do. Don't worry, you're safe. No one is taking you away from me."

Wendy looks up at him with those hypnotizing eyes and smiles brightly, "oh, good! I like your room Mest, it's very... cozy."

Of course it would only be cozy to her despite it being the biggest and nicest room on this ship. Her room is probably twice as big, who is he kidding, ten times as big filled with only the finest things in the world... still, she doesn't appear to be lying to him. She's being sincere and- oh god, she really has placed a spell on him. This isn't going to end well, not at all.

"Wendy, I'm going to go say hi to everyone. Please change into... anything you find that fits you in here and then come and join us on the deck. I'll introduce you to all my friends and then we'll be on our merry way."

He'll only be shooting himself in the foot if he introduces her wearing a gown like that.

"Away from here, right?" She asks.

"Yes, away from here."

"Far, far away! Never to return again, right?!" Her eyes really sparkle this time.

A small smile appears on Mest's face as he nods, "yes Wendy, never to return again."

Wendy squeals and runs around the room, "aye aye, Captain!"

Mest flinches. He hasn't told her, so maybe she's just teasing? He nods at her once and leaves his quarters, closing the door behind him before heading to face the sharks on the deck. When he arrives he sees his friends doing their duties, loading up their goods, going over inventory, and getting ready to set sail.

"Oh, Captain! How nice of you to make your presence known to us!"

Mest rolls his eyes, "calm down Natsu. I know you're mad that I didn't help with today's score, but you won't believe what I went through."

"Couldn't be worse than what we went through today; I nearly got a bullet to the ass thank you very much."

"Hopefully it would have hit the stick that's stuck up there Gajeel." Mest laughs.

His crew all joins in and Gajeel rolls his eyes, smile on his face. Mest walks around greeting his friends, patting them on the back or simply waving. He stares at the cargo being carried on board and nods to himself, liking what he sees.

"How did our little heist go?" He asks.

"Completely as planned, although for some reason the place wasn't as guarded as we thought it would be. Wonder where half the guards went." Erza, Mest's first mate, explains to her captain.

Mest knows exactly what those guards were doing and swallows. He waits until his crew is finally done loading up all the supplies before clearing his voice.

"Listen up everyone, I have an announcement to make! It may come as a surprise, but please listen to me and believe in my judgment. I know what's best and well..." how should he introduce her? A friend? No, a guest? That might be worse... "er- crew member. We have a new person joining our crew."

There... not entirely a lie... not entirely the truth now either though because she's not staying. Crew member? The word whispers through his friends as they wonder what in the world their captain has done now.

"Hold on just a second, while we were busting our asses stealing the treasures this kingdom had to offer, you were making buddy buddy with someone at a pub and convinced them to join our crew?" Gray asks.

"Ah- not entirely," Mest tries to explain himself.

There's shouting now, and threatening, and not entirely nice words as they lecture their captain on relaxing while everyone else did all the hard work.

"Come on guys! It's not like I was just goofing around! I made some scores myself at this place for us!"

"Yeah! And it seems you've scored a woman as well!"

The deck gets dead silent and Mest narrows his eyes; how did they know that she was a woman? He turns around and sucks in his breath sharply. Wendy is walking on deck now, only wearing one of his nice dress shirts stopping just above her knees. Of course no one else would realize that she was wearing just his shirt since she also took one of his belts and strapped it around her waist, making it seem like some sort of... foreign-style dress (shirt dress sounded too stupid in his mind). Her beautiful, exotic, blue hair is braided to the side of her head, cascading down her shoulder nearly brushing against the deck. No, that will not do. Her hair must never touch the ground, especially one as slimy and grimy as this one. She looks so nervous she's trying to shrink down and make herself invisible. There is clear panic in her eyes, not expecting so many people to be here, so she runs over to the only person she knows, which is Mest.

He said these people are his friends, so Wendy's tries her best to smile and remember her manners. She's shaking in her boots though, literally and figuratively, and she can't stop even as Mest places a reassuring hand on her back.

"Everyone, shut up and listen well. This here is Wendy, she's our new guest." Mest announces.

"Guest? I thought you said she was our new crew mate?"

"Are you kidding Mest? She's nothing but a child!"

His friends get rowdy and Mest's left eye starts to twitch. If everyone doesn't shut up soon and let him explain the situation they're about to get stabbed. He should have just told them all the truth to begin with. His friends were dumb, but they weren't stupid. Who cares if they don't understand, this is his ship and if they have a problem with it they can jump overboard.

"Why is she here?!"

"Yeah, who is she?!"

Wendy gulps and takes a step forward. She grabs Mest's hand for courage and remembers what her instructors taught her. When facing her people she should always have her back up straight, her head centered, her chin up, and speak with a voice that's not only clear, but filled with respect and kindness as to not threaten or offend others. Some members of his crew see her about to speak, so they quiet down a bit, but most of them are still voicing their complaints.

"I'm Wendy Marvell, Mest's wife. I hope we can all get along and be great friends," Wendy introduces herself with a smile.

And she's done it. Her voice was strong and clear, it didn't waver, and she didn't look away from any of the faces... that are now all staring at her... with confusion and wonder in their eyes... oh no, what did she do wrong? She wasn't expecting this kind of reaction. Wendy looks up at Mest, hoping he can help her, but he matches their expressions, only looking more stupefied as his jaw drops.

"YOU WENT AND GOT YOURSELF HITCHED!?"

Everyone erupts and Mest is at a lost for words. Wife... his wife, Mest's wife. Is he Mest? Yes he is. Did he propose to Wendy? Mest doesn't know. Today has been such a crazy and unbelievable day, maybe he did and doesn't remember anything about it?! Anything could happen today! Anything! Gold could be falling from the heavens any minute now! Married... MARRIED?!

"EVERYONE QUIT YOUR YAPPING! Captain, you better start explaining and it better be good before you have a mutiny on your hands," Erza's voice rings loudly.

Wendy blinks and narrows her eyes at Mest, "Captain? You're a captain?"

Sure when she first saw the size of his ship she thought he must have worked for a trading company, or be related to the owner, or something of that nature. She didn't expect for him to be a captain, he looked nothing like one. All the captains she's ever met were old and bald, had these funny mustaches, and wore all these shiny medals and pins. Mest dressed like he was going to the bar to smoke, gamble, and drink. He didn't look anything like a captain... and yet-

"Yes girly, captain, our captain of the Fairy Tail Pirates." Natsu tells her.

Mest snaps out of his disbelief and shoots a fearsome glare at Natsu, but it's too late. The damage is done. Wendy's hand drops from Mest's and she takes a step back, away from him. That's the last thing he wants.

"You're a- a- a pirate?"

She looks shocked, betrayed, hurt. Mest's chest lurches and he can't stand it anymore. It wasn't supposed to be like this. She wasn't supposed to find out, or at least, he was supposed to explain to her in simpler and kinder terms that yes, he was a pirate, and yes, he pillaged and plundered, but they weren't the worse pirates out there- yeah, that sounds terrible in his mind.

Wendy looks at him and then back at the rest of his crew. She notices the swords, the guns, she looks up at the crow's nest and sees the jolly roger they fly. It doesn't have a skull on it, but it is a black colored flag... she's given herself away to a pirate... a pirate... her hands ball up into fists and she lowers her head.

However horrible a creature pirates were, her Mest was still better then selling herself into a life of solitude and loveless marriage. At least he loved her, at least he wanted her... but he lied to her, and she didn't lie to him. She told him exactly who she was the minute she decided to be his... she believed he would accept her for her and... what hurts the most is not the lying, but the thought that-

"Did you think I wouldn't accept you if I would have known?" Her voice breaks.

And something breaks inside of Mest. His cool and carefree facade finally disappears and a stone hard expression recovers in its place. He's done being the nice captain, he's done letting them assume what they want and say whatever the hell they think is on their mind. What's worse, he's done letting them hurt Wendy.

"I want everyone to shut up and get us into sea right this instant! Captain's orders! If anyone has a problem you know where the exit is! Erza, get us off of this land immediately. We'll be in my quarters and we are NOT to be disturb. Come with me Wendy," Mest barks out orders.

The crew is paralyzed as they watch their captain grab his mysterious wife by the arm and drag her away. It's silent until Erza finally recovers, clapping her hands and repeating the orders.

"You heard the captain, and he's pissed, so we need to move it!"

"But Erza-"

"Trust in me, trust in Mest. There is a reason for all of this and he for sure is going to explain every single detail to us. You saw it with your own eyes first though; he needs to fix whatever he's done." Erza says, a small frown on her face as she stares at where they left.

If that little girl comes running out with tears in her eyes... Erza reaches for her sword's handle and squeezes it tightly. Captain or not, he's going to have hell to pay.

* * *

The door slams close behind them and Wendy flinches. She walks over to the bed against the back of the room and sits down on it, staring at the wall in front of her, afraid to look at her beloved. Mest is pacing back and forth, trying to understand, to wrap his head around- just trying to make any sense of this at all! Because clearly nothing does! Last time he thought he was captain and going on land to steal, and now he comes back married to a- to a- a prin-

"Did you truly think that?" Wendy's voice is the first to break the silence.

Mest flinches and he looks over at her, hands running wildly through his hair, "what?"

She finds the courage to stare directly into his eyes, "that I wouldn't accept you, that I would fear you and run away, that I wouldn't understand that you were a- a-" her lips tremble.

"A pirate?" Mest finishes.

Wendy looks away and nods her head, "I told you the truth about me. I thought we were supposed to be honest to each other, about everything, so why weren't you? Why didn't you tell me? Why did you-"

"Trick you? Into joining a pirate's crew? Is that what you wanted to say?" Mest yells, finding his voice. Turns out the voice he finds is loud and angry.

She flinches, but her eyes stay strong, "why didn't you believe in me?! I don't care that you're a pirate, I care that you hurt me! I'm supposed to be your beloved!"

He lurches back like she's slapped him. He doesn't want to hurt her. That's the last thing he wants to do. He wanted to save her, to help her, to provide for her, and make her happy for some god knows reason. He doesn't understand her though, and when she's calling him things like husband and beloved, it makes him more confused and angry that he doesn't understand.

"Excuse me, am I missing something? Because last time I checked I thought I was just a passage for you to get away from the kingdom that adores and glorifies you. Not some husband material, not your beloved. I have no idea what you are talking about Wendy!"

His voice booms and Wendy's heart... breaks. Her strong persona completely shatters and she throws herself onto the bed, heavy sobs breaking out of her lips as she cries. She ran away from home for this? She believed herself in love with this man? Her mother and father, all her pets, the only home she's ever known, all her servants, her friends, all the people who loved her and deserved better than a princess who only cared about herself. She's left everything for a man who doesn't even love her.

Mest falls to his knees and leans his head down, a broken man. He doesn't... he doesn't understand. Crying, why is she crying? Of course because he's hurt her. Why did he do such a thing? All he wanted to do was help her. Now it feels like he's kidnapped her, lied to her, and is sending her off to her doom. Maybe he should just return her, throw her back on the beach and pray that someone finds her and... and sentence her life back to that prison.

"Princess Marvell," the name escapes his lips.

He stole away a princess. A princess who was on a walk with her guards and then ran away, hoping to escape. A princess who has never known how it feels to be starving. Never been desperate enough to risk her life and steal. Never been beaten, never been in a fight, probably never even lifted up a single finger. The minute she told him who she truly was he should have let her go. She wouldn't survive on his ship, wouldn't make it a few days to the next kingdom or even to a remotely populated island. He should have left her behind... why didn't he? Why did he keep her still? Despite what she truly is? Despite what he truly is?

No more feeling like this. They have to come to an understanding, they have to speak. He can't leave and face his crew like this, leaving her crying behind... especially when those tears are because of him. Mest picks himself up off the ground and walks over to his bed. He sits down next to Wendy, crying her eyes out on his nice sheets he just had cleaned, and calls her name again.

"Princess Marvell."

She mumbles something into the cushion.

"What?" Mest asks.

Wendy sniffs and turns her head to the side. Snot is pouring out of her nose, her eyes full on red with tears, face flustered because she's so upset, and croaks out, "Wendy."

Mest feels his heart crack and nods his head, "Wendy, please, talk with me."

Wendy sniffs and burrows her face back into the cushion. There's nothing to talk about. She doesn't know what to do. She doesn't know what she can do. She knew everything she's ever wanted and now it feels like its been taken from her. She doesn't have a clue on what to do now Not a single one. Mest sighs and reaches out to pat her head, but he pauses. He shouldn't. His hands aren't clean enough to touch a princess, he'll taint her... but she's not a princess...

"Wendy is this room you're not a princess... You're not Princess Marvell of Fiore, and I'm not... I'm not Doranbolt Mest Gryder, 5th Captain of the Fairy Tail Pirates. In these four walls we're just... Wendy and Mest. Runaway and thief. So please talk to me, please stop crying and help me understand what I can do to make you feel better."

Wendy stills. She stays quiet for a long time. Mest finally finds the courage to place his hand over her head and stroke her hair. So soft, so luscious, he shouldn't take advantage of this, but he does. Slowly she stops crying and before he realizes it she's moving away from him, leaning up into a sitting position, and showing way too much leg to him. He has to remind himself to stare at her face, no matter how sad and pathetic it looks.

"You don't love me," she whimpers.

Love her. Love her. Mest repeats the words and then shakes his head at her.

"I don't."

She gasps, clutching at her heart like his words hurt her physically. He doesn't understand why.

"Why would you think that I did Wendy?"

Wendy sniffs and wipes her tears away on the sleeves of her shirt (his shirt; he'll have to just buy a new one). "Because, because of what you told me."

Mest narrows his eyes, "because of what I told you?"

"Yes, you said, you said," she sounds pathetic and she hates herself for it. She tries clearing her throat to get her voice back, "you told me when our eyes met that you wanted to help me. From that one glance, that you wanted to save me."

Mest nods his head, "I did tell you that."

So he acknowledges it! She wasn't fooling herself, he wasn't lying! Her eyes narrow as she simply doesn't understand.

"Well I don't know what country you come from, but in my kingdom that's called love at first sight. I believed that you loved me because of what you said, but now it seems that you don't, and you lied to me, about who you are, about what you truly are, and that hurts more than anything else. I would have accepted you as you are, but you lied to your beloved-... except, I'm not your beloved, or at least, you don't believe so."

Mest eyebrows furrows as he listens to her. Love at first sight? From his story, from when their eyes first met? And what about her? She was scared of him, idolized him, wanted to run away from him, and now she was suddenly in love with him and wanted to marry him?

"You fell in love with me at first sight?" He has to ask, has to, so things will start to make sense.

Wendy blushes and looks away, "not exactly. I like you a lot, enough to want to be with you. I thought love would come later the longer I stayed with you."

"The longer you stayed? You didn't plan on abandoning ship right after we arrived on a new land?"

Wendy shakes her head, "never, I want you. I want to be with you Mest, that's why I left everything I've ever known. That's why I was so resolved. Because I had found the one thing I've been looking for."

"Freedom?" His voice cracks.

"Someone who loves me for me, and someone who I could love and be with without the pressures of my parents and my kingdom choosing for me. It's my choice to choose who I wish to be with, no one else can dictate that, and you were able to give me that choice. My choice was you."

He's never felt like this before. He's never felt wanted. He's never felt needed. He's never... none of this should matter. None of this, stop thinking about this Mest! Stop considering this! She is a princess! She wanted to escape and saw her way through him! It has nothing else to do with anything! If anyone else had saved her she would have gone with them! He isn't special! She doesn't truly love him! Ah... that last thought hurt him more than he thought it would.

"I know what love at first sight is Wendy, that's a widely known phrase. Where I'm from though, it doesn't mean immediate marriage."

"It did for my mother."

Mest freezes and looks over at Wendy. She has a kind smile on her face as she remembers her family, her fingers twiddling around as she recalls her loved ones.

"As long as Fiore can remember, the queens have been cursed with giving birth to females mostly. A queen cannot rule a kingdom alone, so arranged marriages were common. Our parents pick who they feel will help our country most and we're just supposed to... accept that without question." Wendy whispers, her eyes becoming lost and misty.

She gulps whatever saliva is in her mouth before continuing, "my mother knew her duty. She was prepared to be with whoever her parents picked. She saw the love in their eyes, heard the story that love takes time, but the minute she saw my father she knew instantly that he was the one. That he would take care of her, provide for her, protect her, she knew all of that from the smile on his face when they first saw each other. Love at first sight, she told me. Over and over, whenever I would ask her about my betrothed. I didn't know if they had picked one yet and I was so scared. I already didn't like being confined to the castle walls, I wanted to go out and explore and be... normal. My mom would always calm me down with her love at first sight story though and I truly believed that when I met my betrothed it would be love at first sight... needless to say when I finally met him it wasn't, or else why would I be here?"

Mest squeezes his knees tightly. She is betrothed? She has a fiancee? It leaves a vile and sour taste in his mouth; he doesn't like it one bit.

"I didn't fall in love with him and I didn't understand why. It was supposed to be love at first sight, but he wasn't what I had been imagining. He was a horrible person, all into himself, laughing when I told him my hobbies, a woman shouldn't read so many books and play around in the gardens, that's what servants are for," Wendy says in a mocking voice that has Mest smirking, "I went to my parents immediately and explained my situation. They laughed. They raised me into believing in love at first sight instead of just telling me my duties as princess to Fiore. I don't understand why they would give me such false hope like that. I pleaded for another chance at love at first sight, but was ignored. I already ran away a few times to see my kingdom for myself, but this was the last straw. I knew they were my parents, I love them very much, but for them to force me to marry a man I did not love and bare children I would hate? Why would they ask that of me?!" Wendy's voice screeches.

She starts breathing quickly, her chest rising rapidly over and over again. Mest immediately reaches out for her hand and squeezes it tightly. He wipes her tears away and looks at her right in the eyes.

"It's alright Wendy, you're here, you're with me. You're safe, it's okay," he repeats in a soothing voice.

Wendy bites her lips and nods her head up and down, "I know I'm a bad daughter, but it just wasn't fair. I didn't ask to be a princess, I was prepared to give my kingdom everything I had, all I wanted in return was the chance to fall in love and be with someone I got to choose. They took that away from me... so I acted sweet. I obeyed, I returned to my normal life, and laid in wait for a chance at my escape. They trusted me enough to take me for a walk and then I ran. The guards were immediately on my tail, I thought they were for sure going to catch me when you came out of nowhere Mest and saved me. I was so scared, but also grateful, and when you started talking about seeing me and wanting to help... I was happy. Happy because you found me. Because you, well you didn't, but I was happy to believe you loved me and when I looked at you I saw someone who would never hurt me and cherish me and all I wanted to do was do the same... silly huh? Maybe that was my problem to begin with. I believe so strongly in love at first sight and true love... if I wasn't so gullible maybe my life would be better. Maybe I would have hurt less people, maybe would have caused less problems for my savior."

Mest gulps and throws caution into the wind. He reaches out and wraps his arms around her, something he's wanted to do so desperately since she first sounded hurt. He's able to touch her this time, actually feel her skin without his gloves on, and she's so soft, and so small... so breakable.

"You haven't caused me any problems Wendy. Confused the hell out of me, yes, but problems? No, never." Mest tells her.

Wendy clings to this moment even if it isn't real.

"Telling you that I was a princess was the final test. I thought if you tried to return me back home expecting a reward, you weren't the one for me. But you didn't, you still accepted me as I was and didn't care one bit. I loved that about you." She whispers.

And she shocks herself because it's true. She doesn't love him, she doesn't know if she does yet or not, but the fact that he accepted her was something she loved.

"You still accepted me." She continues.

That was all she wanted. To be free. To be seen. To be able to make her own choices. She would have been a great princess if her kingdom had been great back to her. But it hadn't, so now Mest has her in his arms. He's the one comforting her, holding her, not anyone else, and that puts a smile on his face.

"I was scared you would run from me if I told you I was a pirate, even more so after you told me you were a princess. I thought you would have me hung or something," he teases.

Wendy stills in his arms and pulls away, "what? Never!"

He believes her and pulls her back in, hoping she'll find comfort.

"It's not that I didn't believe in you or trust you... well, yeah, maybe it is, I just didn't understand or feel what you felt from our little meeting. How was I to know that you would think..." Mest groans, "I guess it doesn't matter now. I came to your little kingdom to steal your royal jewels, and I ended up stealing away their princess."

"You didn't steal me, I came willingly."

Mest chuckles and pulls back, staring into her eyes.

"What do you want to do Wendy? Do you wish to return home?"

Mest already feels the boat moving, swaying side to side, but he'll turn it back around if that's what she wants. He'll do anything she wants of him right now.

"If I return home I'll be forced to marry someone I don't love."

Ah right, he forgot about that part. She already has someone waiting for her back home, someone she doesn't love. Someone she threw herself in the arms of another man because of how much she despised him. A scowl settles on Mest's face and he grunts.

"Right, I'm not taking you home even if you beg me. Where do you wish to go? I'll take you anywhere in the world and help you get settled in. Anything at all you want to be, I'll take care of you and make sure you're happy."

Wendy sniffs and stares at him, not understanding his sweet words. Why? Why is he being so kind to her? Why is he comforting her? Why is he offering to take care of her if he doesn't want her? Why is his hold on her so strong and warm that she wants nothing more than to lay her head back down against his chest and fall asleep?

"Why can't I stay with you Mest?"

It damn near breaks his heart to say the words out loud, "because you don't want me Wendy."

"I do, I chose you."

"You would have chosen anyone who stepped in and helped you escape."

Wendy pulls away from him so fast Mest doesn't have time to react. Her face is a cold one and her eyes are no longer filled with sadness, but hatred.

"You think I would just fall in love with anyone?" She accuses.

Mest shrugs; from the sound of things and what she's told him, "yes, I do. You don't love me, you said so yourself."

"And so if I did would you let me stay with you?"

Yes. The answer hits him in the head so fast he doesn't have time to think. Of course he wouldn't, because no matter what he doesn't love her. He cares for her for some odd reason, but the thought of her actually loving him... why is his heart racing?

"It doesn't matter."

"You listen here and you listen good Mest, Doran-somthing, Captain of some pirates, whoever you are. It had to be you and no one else. I'm not a fool, I'm not stupid. I saw hundreds of people there in the market, hundreds of men who looked far better off than you, who probably had respectful jobs and wasn't a pirate!" She screams.

It hurts Mest's pride and he glares down at the so called love sick princess.

"I've been surrounded by thousands of people my entire life, seen thousands of faces, hundred of thousands, too many to even recall! And not a single one of them ever made me feel what I feel right now when I stare into your eyes."

The glare on Mest's face falls right off and he's struck with more confusion.

"It could have only been you Mest. If I didn't feel any type of pull towards you then I wouldn't have came along, I would have been back home about to marry some creep who only wants me for my title and my body. Just because I don't love you now doesn't mean I don't feel a single thing for you! How dare you write off my feelings like that! Of course I'm confused! I've never been in love before! I've only heard about it from my mother, so that's all I have to go on! I'm sorry if I ever misled you, which I think I haven't, or ever lied to you, which I know I haven't, but I had no clue on what to do! I wished and prayed for my love to come and rescue me, and guess what? You came Mest. You did. You were the answer to my prayers. Have you ever been in love? Huh Mest? You easily toss away what I'm telling you might be true love, so you must be an expert and know about it yourself, huh?!"

He's silent. He doesn't know what to say, he doesn't think he can even say anything. He hasn't experienced true love. He's experienced lust, a whole lot of lust, but love? No, not for a pirate. Love gets you killed. Love ties you down. The sea is the only love of his life. So who was he to brush aside her feelings when he couldn't even be sure if what she felt was real or not?

"I know you feel something, or else why did you save me? Why did you come for me? Why did you protect me? Why did you bring me here Mest? Huh? Answer me. Why am I here with you right now? Why are you willing to rescue me, but not keep me and set me free? Would that really make you happy? If you just left me and never saw my face again?"

Mest simply wanted to save her. He saw her face, thought she was beautiful, saw it again up close, thought she was even more beautiful, and fell under her spell. He simply wants to help her. He simply wants to make her smile and give her the world... and that doesn't sound like him at all. Why does he want to do those things? Why? She brings up a very valid question...

"You can stay," he finally sighs.

"No, I don't want to stay if you don't want me." Wendy growls out.

"Then what do you want Wendy?" Mest growls back.

"I want you to be honest with me! I want you to tell me the reason why you're so gentle to me if you're only going to toss me aside when you're done!"

Mest chuckles darkly, "that's hilarious, I would never touch you in such a unholy way. I would never dare to taint you!"

"And why wouldn't you? Pirates steal! Pirates kill! Why aren't you doing those things Mest?"

"Did it ever occur to you that I might not be your normal type of pirate?!"

"Of course! Because I wouldn't have fallen for a pirate if he wasn't a good person!"

"You don't know what type of person I am Wendy! You barely even know me! Sprouting all this talk about marriage and being my wife!"

"Whose fault is that?! I told you everything from the beginning! Only the truth! While you hid and lied to me!"

"Well that's what pirates do! They lie!"

"So is that it?! Were you lying to me back then when you said you'd take care of me?! Because that is the reason I decided to tell you everything! Because you made me feel safe and loved like I've never had before in my entire life!" She screams.

Mest pauses and curses himself over and over again.

"You made me feel loved and wanted, so tell me it was a lie! Tell me everything was a lie Mest! Everything you've told me this day and I'll go back! I'll go back and marry whoever the hell they want! I'll go back to being the perfect little princess! Or I'll just leave and go be some nobody on some island, but please, please for my sake, stop lying to me! Stop giving me false hope! Stop being so kind to me if you don't really mean any of it!"

The tears are back and he feels like throwing himself overboard. Why can't he stop hurting her? Why can't she just... why can't he just accept her? Like she's accepted him? Even after everything, even after the arguments and tears... she still wants him.

"They weren't lies," he whispers.

Wendy chokes out a sob, "then why are you hurting me so much?"

"Because I'm an idiot, and a bad person, and I don't deserve to be with such a beautiful and kind princess. I'm a pirate," Mest shrugs, thinking it would explain everything.

Wendy wipes away her tears and moves to get up out of bed. She walks to the corner of the room where the dresser is and pulls the first drawer open, pulling out the dress she was wearing earlier.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm going home Mest. You don't want me here, I can't... I don't want to hurt anymore. I'm tired of crying. I just want to rest. I've accepted that I'll never be happy, so let me just find peace."

A sudden anger takes a hold of Mest. He stomps over to her, rips the dress out of her hands, then strides over to the small window he has facing the sea. He doesn't care how expensive looking this dress is. He doesn't care how much money he could make pawning it, or how much one of his friends would love to get this as a gift, he doesn't care about any of that. He claws open the window and shoves the dress through the small hole, wanting it out of his quarters and off of his ship.

"Mest! What are you doing?!"

"What I should have done the moment you started crying! The right thing! Wendy, join my crew! Become a pirate! You don't need a man in your life! You don't need anyone or anything! The sea will be your lover! As she is mine! You'll want for nothing, you'll go on far off adventures, you'll be free and happy here Wendy. Stay here with me." Mest tells her, fire and passion burning in his eyes as he holds out his hand.

Wendy looks at it, then back at his eyes, slowly shaking her head, "why do you keep thinking I want freedom Mest?"

"Because that's what you want! You told me! You wanted to escape from home! Escape from your parents! Escape from a man you didn't love!"

"Because I want love. True love. You may think of me silly, but I want a family. I want a husband who loves me, and kids who I adore." Wendy smiles sadly.

Mest persists, "but- but- you don't need any of those things! You can have freedom-"

"I don't need them, but I want them Mest-"

"But I'm a pirate!"

"I accepted that about you. You just can't accept the fact that you'll be with me. I see that now, so return me home Mest... who knows, if you pretend to just be sailors you might even get a reward for returning me-"

"I don't want a god damn reward Wendy, I want you!" Mest yells at the top of his lungs.

Wendy flinches as she stares at him, stray tears falling out of her eyes, "now that's not fair Mest. I told you no more lies."

He can't win. This conversation, it's the same thing over and over again. It's endless. He can't accept that she wants him. He can't understand that she doesn't realize she truly doesn't love him. He can't let her go though. He can't comprehend why he can't let her go. He saved her, she's his responsibility now, she's his... damn... dammit... she's something more to him. He'll never touch her, never take advantage over her, but he'll make her happy. As happy as she'll ever be. If she wants a family and kids though, who knows? Maybe she'll realize he isn't the one for her after spending some time with him. She's young, she'll learn. A pirate's life isn't a happy one (who is he kidding, it's the best) for a princess. Maybe she'll break, maybe she'll want to go home on her own... and he prays he will be strong enough to let her go.

"No more lies. Stay with me," Mest says, offering his hand for a different reason now.

Wendy wipes away her tears, "no."

"I understand now, or I've given up. I feel like I'll go to hell for this, but I already am so who cares?! You said you didn't love me, but you could fall for me, correct? That you do like me enough to put your future in my hands? Well think of me as the same way Wendy. I care for you, deeply, but I don't love you. Maybe we could fall for each other?" He doesn't like those words coming out of his mouth and already feels the fiery pits of hell just from saying them, "maybe we could be... something more?"

To even hope for such a thing, to even want such a thing- don't think about it. He wants to make her happy, he has to, he's done caring about the reasons that won't come up. Wendy stares at his new resolve and sniffs. She was foolish to believe in love at first sight. Why would it exist for him if it didn't exist for her? She likes him, she could be with him... and he likes her, and he's saying he could be with her. She can't help the smile that appears on her face. It isn't love at first sight... it's a choice. A choice she has. A choice she's always wanted. To pick who she wants, and he cares. About her, about her choices, about her opinions and thoughts. He really cares.

So of course she would choose him, because he's the only one who has ever cared for her like this. She crosses over, wishing to throw herself back into his arms and hope that he will make her feel safe and loved like before, but restrains herself. He wouldn't like that, it would only make things more confusing. So she grabs his hand sheepishly, staring at her toes the entire time as she gives it a light squeeze. She doesn't have the courage to say this to his face, but she has to say it out loud because she wants her intentions to be clear.

"Please fall in love with me."

Because she wants him. That is for sure, that passion is there, even if the love isn't. Mest finds it hard to swallow. His arms are twitching to reach out for her fully and just squeeze her close, wanting to hide her from all, protect her from all. His heart is going crazy and now he's getting scared because it's really feeling like he... like he will.

"I'll... do my best," he manages to choke out.

The smile that lights up on her face kills him with the thoughts that he wouldn't be able to do it, that he would disappoint and bring tears to her dazzling face again because she doesn't deserve to be sad. She wasn't created to cry and frown. She's alive because she's supposed to show the world that smile of hers and light it all up.

"And I will too, Mest."

It's settled. She'll stay... which creates another problem. He can't let her interact with his crew without securing what's his. Mest pulls away and walks to one of his dressers, pulling open drawers and boxes as he searches for where he hides his rings at. Even though it's always in the same place, he's panicking and can't remember until he's turning the room upside down and- ah ha! He finds them! Yes! Mest walks back to Wendy and pulls over her left hand, trying ring after ring on her finger, letting the ones that didn't fit slip off onto the floor before finally this little, tiny one, not a single diamond on it, not even made of gold, more like copper or bronze that probably isn't worth anything and he wonders why he has it with his collection, fits on her ring finger perfectly and doesn't slip off. He goes to take it off her, having dozens of more rings he has yet to try, hopefully finding one that has more flash, but Wendy pulls her hand away and hugs it tightly to her chest as she screams at him.

"No! I want this one, I love this one! It's mine now! No take backs!"

"But Wendy-"

"No take backs!" She pouts.

And he'll give her anything when she makes that face. Mest sighs and drops the rest of his rings on the floor, not even caring about them. He'll pick them up later.

"I'm not- don't think it's a proposal, I mean it is, but it's just- I don't want my crew messing with you! They're honorable men and women and I trust them with my life and I trust them with yours," (a tiny lie, just a hint of doubt in that), "but if you're not clear on what belongs to you then they will claim it for themselves! I don't want that happening, so if anyone bothers you or says anything you have to tell me immediately alright?"

"Because I'm yours," Wendy smiles softly at his concern.

Mest stutters and flinches, "Ah- na- ye-" he doesn't like the way he feels hearing those words, "just tell them we're together or something."

"I've already told them we're married, is it acceptable to continue that charade as we figure out our feelings for each other?" She asks sweetly.

He gives up, "yes."

"Okay Captain," Wendy giggles at him.

Mest raises an eyebrow, "Captain?"

"That's what the others call you, shouldn't I do the same since I'm under you?" Wendy asks innocently.

A blush threatens to spread across his face, but he swallows it down, "you're not like the others, you're my wife- ah, I mean, just call me by my name Wendy. Captain is a loose term here, we're all friends. Everyone will be calling me Mest unless they're teasing, so please just... whatever you want."

Wendy nods her head, "what was your full name again?"

"Doranbolt Mest Gryder... the third," Mest mumbles the last part under his breath.

"Doranbolt Mest Gryder... Wendy Gryder," Wendy whispers the last part to herself.

Completely oblivious that she didn't whisper it softly enough, because Mest hears it and starts heading for the doors.

"The crew is expecting me, would you care to join?" He asks, face completely inflamed now.

"I'm actually really tired right now Mest, from crying and arguing and such. Would it be okay if I went to bed instead?" Wendy asks softly.

"Of course!" Mest says, then teasingly adds at the end, "princess."

Wendy giggles at him and turns around, heading for his bed. She takes the belt off , letting his baggy shirt consume her again, and kicks off her boots before going under the covers. Mest gulps and he's about to speak, but he's already wasted enough time with her, and his crew is only so patient.

"Night Mest," Wendy whispers tiredly, "I've never fallen asleep on a moving ship before. I'm sure," she yawns, "it'll be nice."

Mest goes over to blow out all the candles except for one and passes a sparing glance at Wendy before turning away.

"Good night little princess."

She listens to him leave and stares at the ring on her finger with the last bit of light that's left in the room. She's had jewels, pearls, sparkling diamonds, worth so much money, that even her smallest diamond could feed dozens of people. She's had riches and what he gave her meant so much more than any of those things. So simple, so dull, it makes her heart soar and helps her fall asleep with a smile on her face knowing that she's finally free from her cruel fate.


	3. One Of Us

**BlackLynx17: I love how Mest is going to be apart of the final series of Fairy Tail! I've been squealing and fangirling these past three episodes with him being a major role! I love him and Wendy so much! I hope they make an epilogue where they end up together, and poor Wendy. Everyone saying she's grown while she's like, no, not at all.**

* * *

 _Title: Love At First Sight_

 _Secret Title: Pirate Love_

 _Summary: Wendy is a princess forced to be married at the age of 18. It wouldn't be a problem for her if she had fallen in love with her fiance, but alas fate is not too kind. Determined to runaway to chose her own love, she runs into a nice man who rescues her from her guards. Thinking this man is her one true love, she decides to escape with him. She had no idea that her true love was a no good pirate._

* * *

Chapter Three

One Of Us

* * *

Erza looks up from her compass as her captain finally rears his ugly head from his quarters. He climbs up the stairs slowly, making his way over to her rather pathetically. He looks completely exhausted, so she decides to give him a little break and kicks her chair over to him.

"Thanks," he mumbles, falling back into it.

She tosses him a bottle of rum as well, looking like he could really use it. Mest barely catches it in time, nodding towards her before taking a swing.

"You have a lot of explaining to do Mest," she warns.

"Where do I even start?" Mest groans rubbing his eyes.

"You can start on why that woman introduced herself as Wendy Marvell, because I'm pretty sure the kingdom we just left had a princess named Marvell as well."

Mest takes another sip of rum.

"Really?! Is that it then?! You kidnapped the princess for ransom?! Great job Captain, I knew I could trust in you. You wouldn't have ditched us like that if you didn't find a bigger score! A princess has to be worth way more than what we made from our looting." Gajeel laughs.

"You have to be kidding me! We don't kidnap people Gajeel! We don't hurt others who are innocent! We're better pirates than that! Tell me it isn't true Mest!" Levy calls out.

"Stop your eavesdropping and gather round everybody, but give our poor captain some space. You're all forgetting one very important detail. When that princess introduced herself to us, she claimed to be Mest's wife. So tell us Captain, exactly what has happened since this morning when we parted ways and entered that kingdom."

It would have been easier to explain it to Erza first. Tell her the whole truth, keeping nothing back, and then have her help explain it to the others. He told himself to stop lying to his crew though... these people are his friends. If he can't be completely honest with them, then who can he be honest with? Mest shakes his head when Wendy's face appears in his mind.

"That princess prefers to be called Wendy," he decides to start.

His crew are all ears.

"She was running away from her guards because she was being forced to marry this complete dick," Mest spits out and takes another swing of rum. Erza reaches out and snatches it away from him, glaring when he tries to get it back, "and I thought she was just some common thief, so I went to rescue her. One thing led to another, we got married, now she's apart of our crew. Now give me back the bottle Erza."

"That's not good enough Captain." Erza argues with him.

"You're horrible, you are all horrible. I've had a really, really rough day, and I just want to relax and sleep, I deserve that, but I can't! I can't, so now I just want to get drunk, but I can't do that either! What do you all want from me?!"

"ANSWERS!" Is his reply.

Mest groans and covers his face with his hands, "I wanted to save her, and she fell in love with me at first sight or some shit. I'm just doing this to protect her."

"So you aren't really married?"

"We are," Mest glares out at his sea of friends, wondering which one of them said that.

"So then it isn't a real marriage? Since you're only doing it to... protect her?"

"I swear to God if a single one of you lays a finger on her Davy Jones' locker is going to be looking pretty cozier than this place." Mest growls out.

Erza sighs and shakes her head, "is the girl staying with us Mest?"

"Yes." He pouts.

"And for how long?"

"An indefinite amount of time."

"And she is to be treated as your wife?"

Mest gulps, but gives a sharp nod of his head.

"Okay then." Erza sighs out.

"Okay?!"

"Just like that?! We deserve more than that!"

"You all deserve to walk the plank!" Mest declares.

"Hey, listen up you lot. Mest is our captain and we have never not trusted him before. Whom he decides to marry is his choice and his alone. We have no right to interfere in that; how would you like it if the captain annulled all your relationships?!" Erza screams.

Soft murmurs are heard between everyone.

"So what she's a princess? She's clearly chosen Mest, and Mest has brought her along, so he clearly knows what he's doing. He would never put us in danger. We can't help who we fall in love with. Mest, you're my captain and I've never doubted you before... so tell us now. Is she... is Wendy?" The words die out on her lips.

Mest takes a small breath. He's a horrible captain. He wanted her so badly that he just took her and didn't think of the consequences. He didn't think about his crew at all, his best friends, none of them. He doesn't deserve their loyalty after that.

"She's one of us now." He mumbles.

"Aye," Erza says.

"Aye," the rest of the crew, reluctantly, agree.

Because if they had a death wish, they surely would have disagreed. Erza's smile is tight as she places a hand on Mest's shoulder and squeezes him.

"Congratulations on your wedding, sir. Why don't you go join your wife? I can handle things from here."

Mest nods his head and stands up, "I know many of you still have questions. Just give me time and all will become clear. If any of you don't like this, I'll understand if you wish to seek freedom elsewhere."

No one says anything and Mest figures it's his time to go. He walks past his friends and heads towards the captain's quarters. He just wants to knock out and rest, but he completely forgets about the little princess that has not only stolen away his affection, but his bed as well. He should sleep on the floor, reduce temptation, but he's so drunk and exhausted as soon as his head hits the pillow he knows he's going to sleep, so he does just that and passes out on top of the blankets.

* * *

He's waiting for her to wake up and scream. For her eyes to widen as she realizes she's not home anymore. For her to freak out, realize her mistake, and demand to be taken back home. He's waiting for any number of things to go wrong as he watches her sleep. That is the only reason he's watching her sleep. Not because she looks so peaceful and god damn beautiful. Not because she's an angel gracing him with her presence, somehow captured in his room. Not because she makes his bed look like the more comfiest thing in the entire world... no, of course not. He's just waiting for her to explode.

What he gets is a soft sneeze. It isn't cold in the room, at least not to him, but he's used to the seas. She isn't. She's used to castles and fires by her bedside, tea or whatever warm drink royalty have in the cold. He reaches out to pull the blankets higher over her chest, ignoring how she makes his shirt look- she's just beautiful no matter what! His mind can't get over the fact that someone like her exists in the world. He's running out of ways to describe her beauty, words just do it no justice.

Her chocolate brown eyes slowly reveal themselves as they flutter open. This is it, this is the moment. Wendy wakes up and sees Mest, her beloved... her maybe beloved, lying beside her, staring at her so intensely, tucking her in with care. Did he stay awake all night to make sure she was alright? Mest is confused as a blush appears on Wendy's face, and instead of screaming like he assumed, she's smiling and laughing.

"I don't think I've ever had such a pleasant awakening before."

She's going to kill him. He should abandon ship and all hope he has right now. Nope, this is his end game. The end of his world. Wendy yawns and leans up from her sleeping position, rubbing her eyes as she looks around the room.

"Is there a refresher here?" She asks.

"Um yes, the girl's is, well it's by the girl's room and... I'll have to show you. I kind of wish I didn't throw away your dress now because my clothes obviously don't fit you. There's nothing for you to wear as you face my crew." Mest kicks himself.

Wendy smiles gently, "I thought you said they were your friends?"

"Friends, crew, we didn't really talk everything out yesterday, so just be prepared for today to be a little rocky."

"Mest, I used to be the princess of Fiore. Every day I would wake up at what felt like the crack of dawn and go through lessons after lessons teaching me how to be the perfect princess. This is the first time since I've been able to read that I've slept in for as long as I wanted. I'll take a little rocky any day over my princess ones."

"Well then... I guess today is going to be a good one."

He doesn't know what he can say to that, so he gives up. He's discovering that giving up when it comes to her is a lot easier than arguing. She calls this sleeping in, but he knows none of his crew are awake right now, except for maybe the chefs and bookworms. They aren't going to be discovered if they wander the halls at this time. Wendy kicks the covers away and Mest rolls off the bed, proud of himself for remaining calm. He heads for the door and is startled when Wendy isn't following after him, but appears to be... fixing his bed.

"What are you doing?" Mest asks.

"I don't want to keep it messy; I don't know how you like it." Wendy answers honestly.

"Wendy, we're pirates. You don't have to fix my bed, it never has to be fixed."

"But at home-"

"Ever. Do you even enjoy doing it?"

Wendy bites her lip as she drops the pillow back in place, "not really."

"Then stop."

Wendy blinks at him slowly before looking back at his- their bed. She's already fixed her side... she tears the top sheet off and leaves it crumbled up in one corner. A small smile appears on her face and she walks over towards Mest proudly.

"That a girl," he praises rubbing her head as he holds the door open.

"For a pirate, you have very nice manners." Wendy praises, thanking him.

"I wasn't always a pirate. My mother was able to teach me a thing or two before I made a living for myself." Mest informs as he leads the way down the hall.

Just as he suspected, not a soul awake. Wendy keeps to his side closely, eyes wide and on guard as she takes everything in.

"Why'd you do it then? Become a pirate?"

"Loved the freedom, here you are princess. I'll be waiting for you whenever you come out. Although it doesn't look it, this ship is actually quite large and I don't think you'll be able to find your way around without me. We'll do a tour today and I can show you some of the ropes of being a pirate." Mest tries to joke at the end.

Wendy smiles and nods her head before disappearing behind the door. Yeah right, a princess as a pirate, a pirate princess, what is wrong with him? He didn't get enough sleep, that is the only option why his mind is so jumbled.

"Mest? What are you doing here?"

Mest flinches and looks over, "Mirajane, you scared me. I'm just... well Wendy's..." a blush appears on his face and Mirajane nods her head knowingly.

"Enough said, I understand. Well, if you'll excuse me." Mirajane says making her way towards the door.

"Ah- wait! Wendy doesn't have any clothes of her own. Do you think some of the girls could let her borrow some? Just until we reach the next town and then I'll buy her some, as well as all the girls who helped anything they want. I just... don't want her walking around only wearing my clothes," Mest groans.

Mirajane laughing at him doesn't make him feel any better.

"You must have been really impatient if you didn't let her pack before sweeping her away."

Mest glares, "it wasn't like that."

"I know, I'm only teasing. I'm sure the girls would love to give her some clothes... well, I know I would love to dig through their dressers and find some. She looked to be Lisanna's shape, but I actually don't remember how big she was. You didn't really introduce her long enough for her to have a lasting impression, or introduce her at all now that I'm thinking about it."

"You know I already feel bad about that."

Mirajane giggles behind her hand, "I'm only making sure you understand what you've put us through with this surprise. How old is Wendy?"

Mest mouth opens to answer... but no numbers come out.

He actually doesn't know how old the girl who is supposed to be his wife is... he actually doesn't know a lot about his pretend wife. Only her name, that she's a princess, and that she believes in love... well it makes sense! He's only known her for a day! Thinking that doesn't make Mest feel any less of an asshole. Mirajane sees him struggling and sighs, shaking her head to herself.

"I only ask because I want to know if she's going to be hitting another growth spurt soon. It would be wise to pick out clothes for her that fit her needs best, especially when shopping for her. You can't want your wife to be borrowing ours every time she grows out of it."

Mest groans, "I hate it when you make me feel like a child."

"Really? I think it's adorable," Mirajane giggles.

The door to the refresher opens and Wendy walks out feeling happy and refreshed. She squeaks when she sees Mest not standing alone like she thought he would be and blushes from embarrassment. Mest bites his bottom lip to prevent smiling from her cuteness, which Mirajane doesn't miss as she peeks at him before looking over at her.

"Hello there Wendy, my name is Mirajane, but people around here like to call me Mira. It's nice to meet you." Mirajane introduces herself.

Wendy stares with wide eyes at Mirajane. She's never seen someone this beautiful before. Her skin looks so smooth, her hair so bright and pure, that smile making her feel completely at ease around her. A blush appears on Wendy's cheeks as she realizes she just embarrassed herself in front of someone so beautiful. She never would have thought that a pirate could look like this; she never would have mistaken Mirajane for one, but rather a princess.

"Good morning," Wendy whispers, lowering her head.

"Wow, a princess bowing down to me? Can't say I've had that experience before," Mirajane teases.

Wendy flusters more from embarrassment, if that's even possible. Her face looks as bright red as a strawberry. Mest decides to save her and steps in.

"She isn't a princess, she's a pirate now. Treat her like the rest of us."

"So protective, does she have you wrapped around her finger already Captain?" Mirajane smiles knowingly at him.

"Didn't you have to use the refresher Mirajane?" Mest reminds her.

"Right, of course. Excuse me Wendy, would you mind if I asked how old you are? Such a young and petite little thing, I'm not sure if we have anyone your size on our deck, but I will certainly try."

"Oh, um, I'm 17... ma'am," Wendy adds at the end.

Mest has to cough to cover his laugh while Mirajane's face freezes for a second.

"Oh darling, I'm not an old bat. I'm not even that much older than you, so please call me Mira, or even big sis. But don't ever call me ma'am again." Mirajane threatens with kindness.

Wendy flinches and takes step towards Mest's side, "I'm sorry."

"No harm done. 17, huh? I would have figured you for so much younger. You look like a baby."

17\. She's 17? No, impossible. He thought she was like 12! Ha, no seriously, she didn't look older than 15, didn't look taller than 15, but 17? It makes Mest feel just a tiny bit better that he wasn't as despicable as he thought he was. 17. He can work with 17, 18 would be the day though he would ever try to remotely touch her more than a soft caress. She'll have to be in her 20's if she wanted anything more than a quick peck- why was he thinking about kissing her? Kissing her wasn't apart of the deal. It will be if they fall in love, but until then no kissing. No touching. Just friends. Just friends.

"I've been that my family on my mother's side has very good genes. If I was any younger I wouldn't have been betrothed until I was close to marriageable age."

"That's right, Mest did mention something about a fiancee you didn't wish to marry."

"That's right. I did not love him, so I didn't want to marry him." Wendy nods her head.

"You must have loved our Mest then to marry him after only knowing him for a day?" Mirajane asks.

Wendy's face turns completely red and that's enough of an answer for her. She giggles as she pats Wendy's shoulder, giving her a small kiss on the forehead.

"No need to explain, I'm glad to have you as a friend now. I'll be sure to knock Mest when I drop by with some clothes later on. It was lovely meeting you Wendy, can't wait to see you during breakfast." Mirajane says before disappearing into the refresher.

Wendy stares as her fleeting figure before looking up at Mest, "I was both scared and amazed by her."

"Most people are, come on. You have an hour or so more before everyone starts to wake up. You can go back to sleeping in if you want." Mest offers leading the way back to his quarters.

"And what will you be doing?" Wendy asks, her eyes open wide.

"Be with you of course. I don't plan on leaving your side until I'm sure you're comfortable enough around my crew. I would never just throw you to the sharks," Mest tsks shaking his head, "not my style."

Wendy smiles softly and follows after Mest, content with his answer. She's reminded of how beautiful Mirajane is as she thinks back to her and peeks at her... captain? Beneath her eyelashes.

"Mira was very pretty."

Mest hums in agreement.

"Have you ever?..." the sentence dies on her lips.

He freezes as he reaches for the door to their- no, his room. She won't be staying here with him again; he's not so stupid to tempt fate twice.

"If you don't want to answer... well no, I want you to be honest with me. I can't honestly say I won't be hurt, but I do want to know-"

"No. Never with her." Mest interrupts, opening up his door.

"Oh," Wendy sighs out in relief before skipping after him, "what about the other people in your crew-"

"Never with my friends. It's bad for friendships, especially since I'm the captain. No, I prefer wrenches from taverns and-" his words die on his lips.

Wendy's trying not to look hurt, trying and being very unsuccessful. Of course there have been others; she would have been foolish to hope for otherwise. He was a captain of a pirate ship, he was older than her... she thinks, he probably had many grand adventures and swoon many beautiful women just like he's swoon her... it still hurts though. Her mother and father were both their firsts, she expected that as well. Still, she preferred Mest who has had... many previous lovers than a man who has had none, but did not hold her heart.

"They were just- it was nothing Wendy, they meant nothing. I didn't love them."

"You don't really love me either," Wendy mumbles, rubbing her shoulder.

It was a low blow, but she's hurt. She's stubborn and childish and she's mad that someone else has been with her husband (not husband) before her. Mest sighs and rubs the back of his neck.

"Well I never offered to marry any of them, nor save them, or even brought them to my ship and let them sleep in my bed, so it's pretty obvious you mean the most to me!"

There, he's confessed. If she's still sulking there's nothing else he can do, but she isn't. She's smiling lightly, his words uplifting her spirit and raising her confidence. He's right, she's the one here with him now, not them...

"And just to be clear, because I feel like we should talk a lot more often than normal couples because we seem to misunderstand a lot about each other, you won't be seeing anyone else while you're with me... right?"

Why would he dare touch another woman when he has the perfect one right in front of him? Nope, he didn't mean to think that, he didn't. No woman would be enough for him after knowing her- still bad, still implies too much. Mest just shakes his head at that one, afraid of the words that will come spilling out of his mouth.

Wendy lets out a sigh of relief and nods her head, "good. One last question, well, about this topic. How many has there been before me?"

Mest freezes. Well... his first girl had to be when he still lived at his hometown at 15. They had been an innocent couple, only a few stolen kisses here and there before the sea called him. After that though... Wendy didn't like the grimace on his face.

"I don't remember." Mest decides to go with.

Wendy frowns, "can you give me a guess?"

"Ah-" Mest licks his lips and scratches his neck.

Wendy gasps softly as she tilts her head, "I thought women were supposed to save themselves until marriage. Are there really some out there that have sinned?"

There's no way he's going to be the one to tell her that there are a lot of women who sin, on a daily bases, and that it's actually a job that some of those lots of women enjoy. Not today, not after knowing her for only two days, damn her kingdom and her parents for keeping her so pure... although he really loves that about her- fuck.

"Too many to count, no more questions Wendy."

"But-"

"You said that was the last one on that topic, so let's drop it and discuss something else." Mest interrupts her again.

Wendy pouts and walks over to the bed, sitting down on the crumpled up blankets and staring at the small window on one of the walls. Mest groans and runs a hand down his face, moving to join her.

"Why can't it be enough that you have me now Wendy? That nothing I did in my past matters and that you're all I care about or will ever care about as we get our feelings straightened out?" He asks.

"It is enough Mest, I'm just being childish. I can't help but feel jealous of _ALL_ the women you've had in your life before knowing me." Wendy says simply.

Mest frowns and rolls his eyes, "it wasn't _ALOT_ of women."

"But still too many for you to count." She huffs.

Ah- she's got him there.

"There's nothing to be jealous of, none of them compare to you so can we please just drop it?"

"Yes, how can I compare to any of them? I'm not experienced in the slightest. I don't know what to do to make you smile, or laugh, or feel nice, or even how to kiss and please you. I don't know anything, so how could I even compare?" She mumbles darkly to herself.

No, that isn't what he said. That isn't what he meant. Mest reaches over and tilts her chin up, so she's facing him, looking at him, so she knows he means what he's saying from the bottom of his heart.

"Isn't that what we're doing now? Learning about each other? Discovering what we like and dislike? What makes you smile and what makes me laugh? What..." Mest has a hard time getting this one out, "pleases the other person? You can't compare yourselves to them Wendy because you're nothing like them. You're someone special, you're someone I cherish. We already share so much more than I ever had with any other woman I've been with, and you're only going to know more and more about me that no one will ever be able to compare you to anyone else."

"But I... I've never been kissed before. How will you enjoy it if I don't know how?" Wendy mumbles weakly, gnawing on her bottom lip.

"Listen Wendy, and listen closely, we are not going to worry about that for a very, very, very, very... very very very, very long time. Extremely long. Not until we're both madly in love and sure of our feelings for each other will I ever touch, no, kiss you. Ever. There's no need to worry about that. Let's just take things at a super slow pace and try to be friends first- er, well, try to fall in love with each other first. Alright princess?"

He's not going to corrupt her in any way, shape, or form. He's going to protect her. Protect her from people who'll harm her, protect her from people who'll want her, protect her from his own self. Wendy doesn't get the message as clearly as he wants her too, but she does understand. He's respecting her, he's protecting her pureness and not taking advantage of her. She picked a good husband-ah, captain.

"Yes Captain," Wendy smirks.

Mest smirks back and pats her head, "that a girl."

Wendy brings a pillow to her lap and hugs it to her chest, patting the spot next to her. Mest grimaces a little, not knowing if that would be a good thing or not, but she begins her pouting and he finds his butt falling down onto the bed.

"Weren't you going to sleep in more?" Mest asks, voice a bit strained.

"Well, I rather know more about you Doranbolt Mest Gryder... the third."

Mest groans.

"May I ask how old my captain is?" Wendy tilts her head to the side.

"23." He answers.

She doesn't flinch at their age difference or show a reaction in the slightest. She doesn't care, Mest thinks to himself.

"And your birthday?" She asks next.

"It already passed last month, April 16."

Now she has a small pout on her lips, "oh, well I'll be sure to remember that next time so we can celebrate it."

Who says she's even going to stay here for the entire year? She might leave, she might crack, she might discover that he is no prince charming, but a pirate that can offer her nothing of the world she's used to. Wendy is staring up at him, watching him. Does she want something? She's waiting... is he supposed to ask the questions now?

"Ah- so you're 17?"

Wendy smiles and nods her head over and over again.

"When is your birthday?"

"September 21! I'll be 18- ah..." a grimace hits Wendy's face making Mest narrow his eyebrows slightly.

"What?"

"It's nothing, just that... as soon as I would have turned 18 my wedding day would have been the very next one. It just makes me think how close I could have been married off without a second thought." Wendy mumbles, staring down at her fingertips.

Well she shouldn't think about those things because she's here with him now and he's not going to let her go in a month or two months, maybe not even a year, so when September rolls around the only celebration the pirates on this ship will be having is her birthday.

"I remember when I turned 18 at sea... my crew, or well my previous crew mates and captain, thought it would be hilarious to throw me into the sea while I was still resting and let me drown for my present."

Wendy's face turns to one of horror as she gasps, "what?!"

"Oh no, no, no!" Mest quickly recovers, shaking his hands back and forth, "it was a joke! It was all playful banter, they fished me back up real quick," (small lie, he was left swimming after their ship for what felt like an hour), "and then we celebrated."

The expression on Wendy's face doesn't look any better, "I don't think I would want to be thrown overboard, I don't even know how to swim."

Mest stares at her blankly, "well of course I would never let anyone do that to you and are you serious? You're the princess of a kingdom surrounded by water, yet you can't swim?"

Wendy shrugs, "was never allowed to go out to sea and learn after drowning once."

Well there's another thing on his list to do with her. It isn't safe for a sailor- pirate, to be out at sea when she could die at any moment she's thrown overboard. Their conversation is interrupted by the sound of knocking on the door. Mest clears his voice and nods his head at Wendy before getting up. He cracks the door open and sees Mirajane on the other side with a smile on her face.

"Here you go Captain, should be enough for a few days. Erza said something about making port at Dawn Island by night or the next day morning. She should be good until then."

"Thanks Mira," Mest sighs taking the sack of clothes she's offering him.

"No problem Mest, now if you'll excuse me. Breakfast isn't going to cook itself and we have a lot of hungry pirates on our hands. Do you know what position you'll be putting Wendy in to work?"

Mest blinks, "uh?"

"Just a thought, I could always use an extra hand when feeding these bottomless pits. See you soon Captain," Mirajane giggles before walking down the hall.

Mest didn't even think about that. He closes the door and looks back over to Wendy, seeing her slap her hands down on his pillow. She's a princess, what is she good at? She can't even swim, so something above deck is out of the question... practically everything is out of the question because she's a princess, not some pirate!

"Are those for me?" Wendy asks looking up.

"Ah- yeah, Mira just dropped them off. See if you can find something to wear, I'll just..." he looks back at his door, "I'll just..." she may have gotten some good sleep, but he certainly didn't. Plus wouldn't it look strange for the captain to be standing outside his own quarters?

"Just sleep. I'll just sleep. Um... yeah," Mest grunts heading back towards bed.

He lays down in it and pulls the covers all the way over his head, blocking everything from view. Wendy pays him no mind and goes to the sack he dropped on the floor, pulling out clothes with fabric she's never felt before. Some of them are soft, a lot of them feel itchy, and some seem to be made up of leather or something else shiny. How is one supposed to wear these things? She looks behind her, Mest's name on her lips, but he seems to have already knocked out. Alright, she can do this. She can't rely on him for everything after all. She wants to be useful too. Wendy undoes the button to Mest's shirt he let her borrow and lets it fall of the ground before kicking it away and finding something new to wear.

And just because he can't see, doesn't mean he can't hear. Pretending to be asleep with enough women as they try and sneak out, dressing quickly, he more than knows what Wendy's trying to put on now and covers his ears with his pillows.

She needs to get her own room as soon as humanly possible.


	4. Spicy Off Color

**BlackLynx17: Boom! Boom! Boom! New chapter! New chapter! New chapter!**

* * *

 _Title: Love At First Sight_

 _Secret Title: Pirate Love_

 _Summary: Wendy is a princess forced to be married at the age of 18. It wouldn't be a problem for her if she had fallen in love with her fiance, but alas fate is not too kind. Determined to runaway to chose her own love, she runs into a nice man who rescues her from her guards. Thinking this man is her one true love, she decides to escape with him. She had no idea that her true love was a no good pirate._

* * *

Chapter Four

Spicy Off Color

* * *

Wendy gives Mest a look over. He looks completely different than how she first saw him at the market. Back then he was dressed kind of hush-hush like, a large coat on him covering his outfit until he gave it to her to wear. Underneath he simply wore a nice dress shirt and some dress pants, matching everyone else in the market that day. Presently he's wearing layers of clothing, all dark colors, the coat she borrowed now rightly where it belongs. His has a sword on one side of his hip, a gun on the other, the true signs of a pirate, and all these jewels covering his fingers. The hat on his head is what truly makes him look like the pirates she's seen in books; pitch black perched upon his head. He really is a pirate. She's really with a pirate, trying to make a life on a pirate ship.

"Come on princess, let's get you fed." Mest announces leading the way.

He can recognize everything on her. She's wearing Levy's stripped blue and white shirt (something he hasn't seen on her in a long time, but remembers because he lost a bet to her wearing that shirt). Her dark blue trousers belong to Juvia (he remembers her spilling beer all over them once) and kind of sag a bit, probably would be completely falling off if it wasn't for Lucy's studded belt keeping them on her (only she would wear that much sparkle). Mirajane even provided her own jacket to make sure Wendy stays warm, it completely consuming her. She looks better in his clothes, a voice in the back of his mind tells him, a voice he completely ignores and scoffs at.

Wendy walks after him, pulling her sleeves up every time they fall down. Maybe she shouldn't have worn the jacket, but as soon as she's out on the deck a gust of wind hits her and she finds herself shivering. She pulls her jacket closer to her chest and sticks next to Mest, happy when they start descending back downstairs. Loud noises can be heard from down the hall and Wendy gulps as she's about to meet her new friends... then a small smile appears on her face. She's never had friends before. Servants, yes, people to talk to, all the time, but actual friends? Who like her for her? It'll be a new experience.

"Morning scallywags!" Mest bursts in through the doors, smile on his face.

His crew gives him similar greetings and he's pushes around, getting pats and hugs and shoves. Wendy walks in after him and fails miserably to not stand out. She smiles and nods when she meets someone's eyes, and nearly screeches when a hand grabs her arm and pulls her away. She finds herself falling into a seat and surrounded by four females, all of them standing over and blinking down at her.

"Wow, so this is what a princess looks like," one of them says.

"Her hair is something amazing, you have really beautiful hair dear. I've never seen such a color before," another mentions touching it.

"Ah- thanks?" Wendy mumbles.

"She's a tiny thing though, isn't she? How old are you there princess?"

"Um, 17-"

"What? She's our age Levy! I didn't know you could be a 17 year old princess! Wait, no, that didn't come out right."

"Hehehe, and everyone thinks you're the smart one Lucy."

"Shut up Juvia!"

"Um, hi there. You can call me Wendy, you know, if you like. I'm no longer a princess, I'm... I'm a pirate like the rest of you now too. So... yeah, I would like it if you would, if you could, be my friend." She whispers, losing her confidence half way.

The four girls all look at each other before smiling back at her.

"Hello there Wendy," they say all at the exact same time.

Wendy's shocked as her hand gets grabbed to and fro.

"My name is Lucy, it's a pleasure to meet you."

"Hi, I'm Levy. Let's be good friends."

"I'm Lisanna, Mira is my big sister and Elfman is my big brother, so if you ever need me I'm probably hanging around them."

"Juvia's name is Juvia, and she's happy to see another female on board. Too many men stink up this place."

Wendy looks around her. Lucy, Levy, Lisanna, Juvia. And apparently she's as old as two of these girls... she's never had friends her own age before.

"So Wendy, what made you want to join a pirate crew?" Levy asks with a smile.

"Ah, well-"

"Levs, weren't you there yesterday? When Mest explained the whole debacle?"

"I was, but I still would like to hear it from her. We both know he left a lot of things out."

"That's an understatement."

Wendy's stomach growls a little and she blushes, the girls all looking at her again. All of a sudden they stop surrounding her and are standing up.

"Sorry, we should totally get some food in your first, huh?" Lucy asks her.

"What is it that you like? I'll have Mira sneak you some extra," Lisanna winks.

"Um, well what do we have?" Wendy shrugs.

"Don't worry about it girls, I already got her something." Mest says coming from behind.

He hands a bowl to Wendy and takes the seat next to her on the bench, placing his own slop down in front of him. Wendy smiles and thanks him before fixing her position and joining him.

"Mest, go back to the boy's side. It's the girl's turn to hang our with your wife," Lisanna shoos him away.

"Is that anyway to talk to your captain?"

"Is that anyway to talk to a lady?"

What is this stuff? Wendy lifts up her spoon and lets this tan concoction fall from it. She's never seen food like this before. Could this even be classified as food? What food group is this from? She looks towards Mest for answers, but he's still arguing with the girls. Wendy looks in front of her and sees a man with a book sitting there, eating the same thing she is as he sketches.

"Pst," Wendy whispers.

The man looks up and smiles, "yes?"

"Do you know what this is?" She asks motioning to her bowl.

"Porridge. We still have a few leftover ingredients that Mira wanted to use up. Don't worry, she'll be making the good stuff by lunch."

"Oh, thank you- um-"

"Reedus, nice to meet you. Welcome aboard."

Wendy smiles, "thanks Reedus."

So if Reedus is eating it, and Mest is eating it, Wendy can surely eat it. She's heard of porridge before. Sure she's never seen any that has looked like this, but she has heard of it. She takes a spoonful and shoves it into her mouth. It tastes... milky, but very sweet, and a lot like cinnamon. Wendy decides she likes it and begins to dig in, emptying her bowl by the time Mest finally gives in and throws his hands up in defeat. He can't win against women anymore, he doesn't know how it happened but he just can't.

"Wendy, you good?" He asks turning his attention back towards her.

Wendy looks up with innocent eyes as she holds her bowl towards him, "may I have some more please?"

Mest blinks, "you ate it all?"

"It was very good; I've never had anything like it before."

She likes the slop. She's a princess, he figured her tastes would be refined being used to all the good stuff, but she likes the slop that Mirajane makes. Does that mean Mirajane cooks like a royal chef? Or that his little princess just has the taste palate of a commoner?

"Here, you can have mine. I'll get some more for myself," Mest says grabbing her bowl, and pushing over his own.

"Thanks Mest!" She cheers before digging in.

He can't hide the smile on his face as he leaves the bench and heads back towards the counter. Unknowing to him, a new face steals his seat and Wendy looks up to see a man with salmon hair next to her. She blinks, swallows her mouthful, and then blinks some more.

"Hi," she tells him.

The man gives her a boyish grin, "hi back there."

Wendy nods her head and takes another spoonful of porridge.

"Tastes good, right?"

She nods her head, "amazing. I've never had anything like it before."

"Yeah, Mira cooks alright. Here, try some of mine. I like it with a little bit more kick to it." The man says offering her his bowl.

Wendy stares at it before looking at him, a little unsure of herself.

"Ah- sorry, where are my manners? The name's Natsu, us off colors have to stick together, you know?" Natsu winks at her.

"Off colors?" Wendy asks tilting her head.

"Our hair? Our unusual hair colors aren't like the norm. My salmon, your... what is it, midnight neon blue? It's something I've never seen before, way different than Levy and Juvia with their mild blue hair color that is more common. If anyone gives you any smack you can always tell me, we have to stick together."

Wendy giggles and decides she likes this Natsu guy. He has a cute smile, and he's nice, and he likes her hair (which apparently is an off color?). She lifts up her spoon to try some of Natsu's porridge, it being a completely bright red color instead of tan. She lifts her spoon to her mouth and swallows a bite, tears immediately coming to her eyes. It tastes nothing like her own; it's spicy and hotter. Once she had to drink this spicy soup when she had the flu and she's reminded of it as she swallows. It isn't all displeasing though; it does have a nice flavor to it. If she ignores her burning tongue it does have something there.

Natsu's laughing and patting her back as her face turns red, "good, right?"

Wendy nods her head, "a bit too much for me. Maybe," she mumbles and takes another spoonful.

She mixes it into her bowl and tries a bit, that spicy flavor still there, but not as strong. She smiles and nods her head to herself, loving it.

"Much better." She sighs out.

"What's much better Wen-..." Mest freezes as he stares at her face.

There are tears in her eyes, threatening to fall down, and her cheeks are bright red as she looks back up at him. Mest immediately begins to glare at Natsu and reaches for his shirt.

"What did you do to her?" He growls out.

"Geez Mest, relax! I'm just being friendly!" Natsu yelps.

"It's true, he offered me some of his food!" Wendy tells him.

"You had my food, you didn't need more, it's still full. I can see it right there Wendy. You don't have to cover for him." Mest tells her as calmly as his anger will allow him.

"But his had something spicy in it and it was actually really good. I just wasn't used to it and it kind of burned my tongue a little."

Mest takes a deep breath and drops Natsu, scooting him aside as he takes his rightful place beside her. Natsu just shrugs and walks over to the other side of Wendy, sitting there instead and ignoring the scowl on his captain's face.

"I bet back home you eat much better than this, huh Wens?" Natsu asks.

Mest doesn't think it's possible for his scowl to darken, but it does and he really wishes someone would drag Natsu away right now. He shoves his slop in his mouth, not even tasting it as he glares.

"I wouldn't say better, just different. I've tried something like this porridge before, but I don't think it was called porridge, and it never tasted this good. Although I have to admit, I'd like your flavors a little better if they weren't so strong." Wendy replies.

"I feel you, not everyone can handle my secret concoction. I'm proud of you though Wens, when I made Luce try it she screamed and cried her way to the refresher," Natsu laughs.

Wendy joins him in giggling and Mest feels completely ignored. Well, isn't this what he wanted? Her getting along with his crew? Well, yes, but not this close. He didn't want them to all of a sudden be buddy buddy with each other. Wendy looks back at Mest and smiles, his scowl disappearing as he tries to smile back at her.

"Is there anymore?" She asks, her bowl empty... again.

"You have to be kidding me," Mest says in disbelief.

She's a princess, a tiny princess at that, yet it seems she has the appetite of a full grown man. Wendy blushes and looks down at her hands, placing the bowl back on the table in front of her.

"Um, never mind. Sorry, I'm actually not that hungry anymore," she lies, biting her bottom lip.

Was it not right for pirates to ask for seconds? Or well, thirds? At home she could have anything she wanted as much as she wanted, but this wasn't home. This was her new one, her new life, and she would try her best to adapt to it.

"Damn Mest, let the poor princess eat. Look at her, she needs as much as she can get." Natsu advises, shaking his head.

Mest goes back to glaring, "you don't think I know that?!"

"No, it's fine! I'm done!" Wendy waves her hands at them both.

"No Wendy, I'm sorry. I didn't mean it like that- you can have as much as you want. There's plenty to go around. Here," Mest explains pushing his bowl over to her again.

Wendy pouts and looks up at him, "but you haven't eaten yet either."

"Well my first concern is you."

"But that's not fair. If what you say is true then I'll just get some more myself. I want you to eat too you know." Wendy says getting up.

"Wendy, it's fine-"

"Calm down Mest, she can walk over and get her own meal. You see where Mira is standing over there? Just ask her and she'll give you some more. Gosh, you baby her too much Mest. How is she suppose to learn things if you're by her side every step of the way?"

"Shut up Natsu!"

Wendy excuses herself and starts heading over to Mirajane, listening to Natsu's instructions. There's a small line waiting for her. More people say hello and are courteous and Wendy does the same. It's a bit of a surprise. These pirates are nothing like the pirates she's come to known from her tutors. They're nice, and polite, and sure they look kind of scary, but they aren't really.

"Hello again Wendy, I'm glad the clothes fit... or well, some of them." Mirajane greets.

"Yeah, they do their job. Do you think I could have some more porridge? It's really good." Wendy asks offering her bowl.

"Sure thing sweetie, I'm glad to hear that. Thank you. It's an old recipe I created when I used to live in the slums with my sister and brother. It doesn't take a lot to make something good." Mirajane says pouring in a spoonful.

"Well it's really good, do you think I could have a little bit more?" Wendy asks.

Mirajane looks at her as she puts another spoonful in.

"A little more?"

And another.

"A bit more?"

Her bowl is nearly full and Wendy smiles brightly, reaching back for it. "Thanks Mira!"

"You're going to eat all that now, right?"

"Of course, I'm starving, or well, I've never eaten anything this good either. A little bit of both," Wendy giggles before heading back.

Mirajane sighs and stirs her pot. She's going to have to make more. Good, great, they've picked up another Natsu and Gajeel. She swears those boys can eat pretty much everything in her kitchen and it seems now their new princess shares that same appetite. Wendy walks back over to her table, sitting between Natsu and Mest who are glaring away from each other. She wonders how that happened, but Reedus gives her a small smile which has her smiling back.

"Natsu, do you think you could?" Wendy asks pushing her bowl towards him.

"Huh? Oh yeah, sure! No problem Wens." Natsu grins scooping some of his into hers.

Mest watches with narrowed eyes, "what are you doing?"

"Ha! See that! Wendy actually likes my spices!" Natsu laughs proudly.

Wendy stirs up her meal and takes a bite, her eyes widening from the flavors. She looks over at Mest and nods her head, agreeing with her new friend.

"Yup, it's really good. It makes my tongue feel like it's on fire."

Mest wants to retort, that's not a good thing, but bites his tongue. She's happy, she's smiling, she's eating like a champion, let her have this. Mest takes a small breath as he continues to eat, watching her pack everything into her tiny body.

"Hey Mest, we've got a situation. Think I can talk to you for a second?" Erza calls walking into the room.

Mest looks down at Wendy, still eating, then over at Erza. She rolls her eyes at him.

"Come on, ten minutes tops. She'll be fine, you trust your crew, right?"

All of a sudden eyes are on Mest and he clears his throat, getting out of his seat. He pats Wendy on top of her head, telling her he'll find her right back here, and glares at Natsu before he walks over to the door, Erza smirking as she leads the way.

"You're not funny." Mest growls.

"Come on, you can't protect her from us forever. Let her socialize, let the crew get to know her. The reason they're so pissed at you is because they know nothing about her. She's a princess, they're bound to be curious."

"It's that curiosity I'm worried about."

Erza sighs and shakes her head, "I just need to go over the inventory with you, and then you can go back to playing bodyguard."

Mest rolls his eyes off and scoffs, "bodyguard," he chuckles.

He doesn't know why he's laughing though because that seems to be exactly what he is for her right now.


	5. What Can A Princess Do?

**BlackLynx17: Took me two days to edit this! Hopefully you enjoy it!**

* * *

 _Title: Love At First Sight_

 _Secret Title: Pirate Love_

 _Summary: Wendy is a princess forced to be married at the age of 18. It wouldn't be a problem for her if she had fallen in love with her fiance, but alas fate is not too kind. Determined to runaway to chose her own love, she runs into a nice man who rescues her from her guards. Thinking this man is her one true love, she decides to escape with him. She had no idea that her true love was a no good pirate._

* * *

Chapter Five

What Can A Princess Do?

* * *

"Ah- I'm not so sure I should go." Wendy mumbles as she fiddles with her fingers.

"Why not? Come on Wendy, breakfast is over. We have work to do in the day. Mest knows the shift, he'll find you even if you come with me. Do you really want to just sit here alone waiting for him to return?" Natsu asks.

No, she doesn't want to do that. She wants to explore; she's never been on a pirate ship before. Wendy bites her bottom lip before she nods her head and takes Natsu's extended hand. The man laughs and is leading her out of the kitchen, towards the deck where hundreds of things seem to be going on all at once. She sees people tying ropes to the ship, moving boxes and barrels, shivers when she feels water splash against her boots as some of them scrub the deck, and hears loud banging noises as she finds people hammering away. She doesn't know what's going on, but everything seems so... so... intriguing.

"Here's the poop deck," Natsu laughs to himself, "this is basically where I tend to spend my time during the day, unless the weather isn't being so kind, then I go and hide down below. I'm the carpenter of the ship, one of many, but there are also a lot of other positions you can do on old Vermillion. Spend some time with me, and if you think carpeting is not for you, I can give you to someone else to try something new."

Wendy blinks and tilts her head, "carpeting? What do you do, fix things?"

"Exactly! Our ship is strong, but old. You wouldn't believe how many things break every single day, so it's my job to make sure we stay floating. There was a railing I planned on fixing today that's been a bit shaky. You can be my trusty assistant and help me. I'll show you all the ropes to being a fixer-upper." Natsu grins at her.

Wendy smiles back and nods her head with enthusiasm. Yes, she could try to do that, fix things. Although she's never fixed anything in her entire life before, it's never too late to learn. From the way he's describing it to her carpeting sounds like it will be fun. Natsu laughs and pats her on the back before leading her to the storage room. He shows her where the tools are always located before going back on the deck, explaining the ins and outs of each tool.

That is where Mest finds her in a panic. What Erza promised ten minutes ended up being half an hour and he rushed back to the kitchen, expecting to find his princess there LIKE HE TOLD HER TO BE, but instead the room was completely empty. After that all hell broke loose as he ran all around his ship trying to find her, fearing for the worse. Of course he finds her with Natsu though, the last person she was with before he left her. And if that wasn't a scary enough sight, she was on top of the deck nearly leaning over the railing as Natsu hammered away at it.

Something possessed Mest at this moment. He stalked over there and wrapped his arms around Wendy's waist, pulling her as far away as possible from the railing where she could have easily fallen over and drowned to death.

"Wendy, I thought I told you to wait for me." Mest tries to sound pleasant enough.

But Wendy flinches from the sound of his voice and looks down at her feet, ashamed of herself. Natsu yelps at the sudden surprise and throws down his tools on the floor. What in the world was wrong with his captain? He stalks over to him and glares fiercely at the man.

"What the hell Mest? You didn't have to scare the girl!"

"Why is she even with you in the first place Natsu?!"

"Because we were trying to see if she had a knack for carpeting! She was helping me fix our ship and was doing a pretty good job at it before you stole her away!"

"Why would you make her do such a thing?! Why would you have her over the ledge like that?! Do you know she can't swim?! She could have fallen over and drowned!"

"Excuse me, I may not be smart, but I'm not dumb either! I never would have let her fallen over! And even if I had, I'm pretty sure I would have figured out she couldn't swim when she didn't come up for air! I would have jumped after her in an instant! She's part of our crew now, and more importantly, she's my friend! I care about her, and I didn't force Wendy to do anything she didn't want to!" Natsu yells back.

"It's true Mest, I wanted to try it, Natsu's not at fault." Wendy whispers to him.

"She's not to be a carpenter!" Mest growls out.

"Then what is her role on this ship?! Because it can't just be playing your wife! She'll go mad, along with the rest of us since she wouldn't be pulling her own weight!"

She can't be a carpenter, she can't be. It's too dangerous, too gruesome. Wendy can't handle tools, she's a princess. He doesn't want her dangling on some rope fixing the sails, or hanging over the rails patching up holes. He's handled a hammer and a nail before, those shits hurt when you miss. He can't have Wendy hurting herself like that.

But what else could she do? She can't be a fighter or gunner, he doesn't want her around the violence. He doesn't want blood on her hands, blood being splattered on her and tainting her. She can't man the helms or be a navigator, she knows nothing of the world, nothing of the seas. Besides, those are well sought after; if pirates attack them and find out his innocent Wendy is a navigator they'll kidnap her. He couldn't have her on her knees scrubbing the decks, or working all day downstairs organizing and keeping books. He couldn't have her in the kitchen wasting away with Mirajane; he's seen her scars and burns. Nothing will ever blemish her flawless skin... there's no job a princess can do on a pirate ship... there's no job a princess should do on a pirate ship.

"Mest?" Wendy calls, placing a hand on his chest.

Mest flinches and looks down at her.

"I want to help, I want to have a role and a place in your crew," she says glancing at Natsu, "I want to pull my own weight."

"Wendy, there's nothing you can do-"

"I know that, but that doesn't mean I can't learn. That doesn't mean I can't try." She pouts at him stubbornly.

He could always put her in the crow's nest with Bickslow. No, not with him, with someone else other than him. She would be safe there, away from the other mates, away from danger if a large tide washes over them or if a ship attacks.

"You can keep watch in the crow's nest then-"

"I want to stay here with Natsu," she commands, stomping her foot down on the ground.

Mest takes a step back and Natsu grins. This girl is going to do just fine if she's standing up to their captain like that. Just fine all on her own.

"Natsu's helping me, he's letting me try his job and told me if I didn't like it I could try something else. I want to try them all and find out what I'm good at. Don't you want me to belong? Why won't you let me try?"

Mest bites his tongue and glares down at her. All he wanted to do was help her. She isn't used to this kind of job, this kind of work. It's hard work. Being a pirate isn't all fun and games (mostly). It's life or death! And she is just taking that all for granted! Well fine! Let her slave herself away! She'll come running back to him completely tired and beat, begging to have an easy job, and he'll just laugh and have her admit that she was wrong to spit at his kindness.

"Do what you wish then," Mest spits out before he turns away, stalking up the stairs towards the helm.

Wendy frowns, looking down at her boots as she sighs out. She didn't want to anger him, but it just wasn't fair. She's not a princess anymore, yet he's treating her like everyone else did back home. Like she's just a delicate little piece of glass that can't do a thing for herself. Natsu walks over and places a hand on her shoulder, grand smile on his face.

"Don't worry about it Wens, our captain gets kind of crazy sometimes. Still want to help?" He asks.

Wendy nods her head at him, "yes Natsu."

"Good, maybe stay a little bit away from the railing though. I didn't know about the not being able to swim part, and to be honest I'm not the best swimmer as well." Natsu chuckles.

Wendy joins him in laughing and nods again, "good idea."

Mest glares from his seat as Wendy smiles and laughs with Natsu. Oh look, hitting a nail is so much fun. He scoffs and broods to himself. Erza sighs and shakes her head, tying the wheel with a rope before she joins her captain.

"You know, spying is never a good hobby."

Mest lurches back like he's been slapped, "I'm not spying! They're out in the open, I'm simply looking in their direction and making sure Natsu doesn't do anything stupid with her!"

"Mest, we all know she's your wife."

"What does that have to do with anything? She doesn't know how to use a hammer, she'll hurt herself."

Oh, so that's what this is about. Erza presses her lips together and narrows her eyebrows.

"She can't just warm your bed at night Mest. Captain's wife or not, she has to earn her keep like the rest of us."

Mest starts spewing out profanities as he jumps to his feet and glares at his first mate, "SHE DOES NOT WARM MY BED AT NIGHT! FOR YOU TO EVEN SAY SUCH A THING!" He yells out before shouting more curse words.

Erza holds her hands up in the air, clearly hitting a nerve with that one. Mest grunts and kicks whatever is in his way, walking over to the charts on the counter and throwing himself into navigation.

"Stupid, I would never... she's just a kid... 17 year old princess... where the hell are we going anyway?!" Mest yells slamming his hand down on the compass.

"Mest, you're being foolish."

"I'm being foolish?!"

"Yes, you are. Stop acting like some love sick fool and start acting like our captain. There are things you need to get done."

"Well then bring them here, I'm not letting her out of my sight."

"Well you need to if you ever want her to find a place on this ship. She isn't just yours Mest, she's everyone's. Friend, companion, mate. You can't lock her away like some kind of princess! Er, even though she is one, you know what I mean!"

Mest freezes because yes, he does. She was a princess... she was locked away in her castle, forced to take classes and be guarded and watched and cared for... and she hated that. She wanted freedom (still not what she truly wanted), she wanted the chance to chose her fate and do what she wanted to... and he wanted to give her that... but he's not. He's keeping her contained just like she was back home. Mest groans and runs a hand down his face.

"I'm not husband material."

"I agree with that, you're barely even captain material," Erza tries to crack a joke.

Mest chuckles a bit under his breath, "please promise me she's going to be fine."

"I promise you Mest, she's going to get along just fine."

He takes a breath and stands back up, nodding at his first mate.

"Well then, let's get to work. We have lots of things to discuss if we're going to be trading all we've stolen at the next island."

"Glad to hear that," Erza grins.

Mest walks back downstairs, planning on heading to the charting room. He spares a glance at Wendy, her face narrowed with determination as she helps Natsu. She's doing her best, she's going to be just fine. She's doing her best, she's going to be just fine. He repeats this mantra to himself as he disappears from her sight, and her, out of his protection.

* * *

Mest walks into the kitchen, eyes automatically scanning around for exotic dark blue hair. He doesn't see his Wendy anywhere and frowns, wondering where she was. Did she already eat? No, he's sure she would have waited for him. Mest walks over towards Natsu and taps on his shoulder.

"Where's Wendy?" He asks.

"Last time I checked with Levy; she was showing her the ropes to bookkeeping after she helped me finish fixing up the railing." Natsu answers.

Mest glares and looks around for Levy, finding her sitting in the corner next to Lucy and Gajeel. He starts making his way over towards them, but is stopped when Cana cuts in front of him and shoves a tray into his arms.

"Here," she hiccups.

"What's all this? I'm busy at the moment Cana, I'll eat when-"

"Shut up, will you? Mira told me to give this to you. Told me your wife is in the infirmary right now; got herself a nasty little burn while she was down here cooking up lunch."

Mest's blood goes cold, "what?"

Cana shrugs and lets go of the tray, "that's what she told me, now if you'll excuse me. I got a bottle calling my name."

Mest is out of the kitchen in an instant, knuckles turning white as his grip on the tray tightens. He's practically running down the corridors towards the infirmary, kicking open the door when he finally arrives there. Wendy is sitting down on one of the cots with a frown on her face, Elfman chuckling as he pats her head.

"Captain, I thought you'd be here sooner. You've even brought some food for her as well, perfect. There's no reason for my staying anymore. Wendy keep the bandage on and have Mest change it for you tomorrow. Try not to get it wet, alright?"

"Yes Elfman, thanks for helping me." Wendy nods her head.

"Not a problem, I think I'll get myself something to grub on now. I trust you can handle the rest Captain." Elfman says, patting his shoulder on his way out.

There is a big frown on Mest's face as he walks over, slamming the tray on the table before taking Wendy's hand. The whole palm is bandage up and he turns it around, examining it closely. Wendy blinks at him and stares at his face. She didn't think it could be possible, but he looks even madder than before at her. Should she stay quiet? Maybe he's just worried about her? She notices a bit of sweat running down his face. Did he run here to check on her?

"Elfman said it was just a burn. Um... I touched a pot I wasn't supposed to and burned my palm. He put some ointment on it though and now it feels completely fine. He said there wouldn't be scarring either, so I'm lucky." Wendy grins.

Mest gives her a look making that grin drop. She looks back down at her lap and he sighs, dropping her hand and rubbing his eyes. He reaches out for her plate on the tray and hands it over.

"Here, eat."

Wendy silently takes the plate and shoves whatever is on it in her mouth. He's mad at her. She doesn't know why, but he's mad, or disappointed, or something else that isn't good. Mest watches her with a blank expression. Her hand shakes when she holds her fork; even if it's fine now, that burn still must be causing her some type of pain.

"I don't think the kitchens are for you." Mest mumbles quietly.

Wendy looks up to meet his eyes, then looks back down at her plate. "Me either, it was really hot and sweaty in there. Before I got this Mira had me cutting onions and I couldn't stop crying. I'm pretty sure there are tears in the onion soup." She responds back.

Mest chuckles, "maybe it'll make it taste better? Onion soup has a ghastly flavor; I hate it when she makes it."

Wendy finds a smile and Mest finally relaxes, pulling his plate to his lap as he begins eating along with her.

"So what have you done today my little princess?" He asks taking a bite out of a bread roll.

"Oh, well, first I helped Natsu fix the railing. It was hard work; I didn't like how many times he hurt himself hitting his thumb with that hammer. Then he let me go with Levy and I went downstairs and helped her clean the books that you have. There was a lot of dust down there and it was a bit stuffy. She had this weird way of organizing I couldn't get the hang of, but it was interesting reading some of the books. When she started having me calculate all these numbers my head began to hurt and then Juvia came in and dragged me away. She had me help clean the girl's room; I had no idea that so many people could sleep in one room! Everything was decorated so cutely and it smelled sweet in there, like fruits and candy. I got to scrub the floor with this spiky thing that tickled. I liked doing that, but my knees really hurt after being on them for so long. I think Gajeel came in, asking me if I wanted to learn how to arm a cannon? Or guns? Some type of weapon, but then Lisanna ran in and pulled me away saying her sister was in desperate need of a helper. After that I burned myself and now I'm here with you."

Mest bends his fork under the force he's holding it, "Wendy... I'm trying to be understanding, but I don't think you should learn how to mess with the cannons or the guns. Stick with anything else."

Wendy blinks and tilts her head, "why? I wanted to experience everything Mest and see what I like. What if I'm actually good at it?"

"No, you won't be, and even if you are I won't have you being really good at those machines. I don't want you hurting people. You wouldn't be able to handle the burden of taking a life. Do you want to kill people?"

Wendy bites her lips and shakes her head, "no, not really."

"Good, then listen to me. Other than that... I'm glad you had fun." Mest sighs out reluctantly.

She's smiling, she's having fun. That's all that should matter. Nothing else. Mest will personally talk to everyone she's been with and find out exactly what has happened with them, but for now he'll just smile and encourage her.

"I got a full tour of the ship running around with everyone today and I didn't know a pirate ship could hold so many rooms. Are all ships like this?"

"I don't know, I've only sailed under one flag my entire life. This ship is the only one I've known," Mest answers.

He keeps it a secret about all the times he's been kidnapped and sent to the brig on other ships. He wasn't admiring those ships when that happened, but trying to plot his escape.

"How old were you Mest when you decided to be a pirate?"

"15."

Her eyes widen, "really? That's younger than me."

Mest shrugs, "hometown didn't really have anything to offer. I wanted to sail and have adventures; I met a captain I liked enough to follow under his lead and ended up loving it."

"How did you become captain?"

Mest hums and places his fork on his plate, suddenly losing his appetite. He places it back on the tray and leans back in his chair, staring up at the ceiling.

"Well there was a raid and our previous captain was killed. I... I don't care what the others say, I didn't save everyone. I just helped come up with a plan for our victory and escape and after the dust had settled everyone in the crew named me captain. I wasn't even second in command, maybe third or fourth. They wanted to sail under me though, and I didn't want to spit on their respect, so I became the fifth captain of the Fairy Tail Pirates and have been so for the past three years."

Wendy nods her head at him, "I hear the way everyone talks about you. They really like you Mest, I'm sure we all like you as captain."

Mest gives her a look, "finish eating your food, and mine as well while you're at it."

Wendy grins and scarfs down the rest of her plate before reaching for his. She licks her lips as she digs in, Mest dumbfounded at how much she can pack down.

"What were you good at Wendy? Back in your kingdom?"

"A princess is supposed to be good at everything," she answers automatically.

"Well I'm asking you what you think you were truly good at."

"Running away... actually no, I always got caught. I guess I wasn't very good at that," she giggles.

Mest chuckles with her.

"I don't know. I don't think I was good at anything really. I didn't mind my lessons, but I didn't like them either. I was bad with numbers, I did love reading though. So many books we had, so many far off places and knowledge to obtain... actually, I really liked it in here when Elfman was patching me up. I was always curious about medicine; listening Eflman explain everything to me was fascinating."

Mest raises an eyebrow at her. Doctor, huh? That could work. She wouldn't be out on the deck getting attacked or hurt being a doctor, only hurt others, no, save others. He already thinks of her as an angel; if she learned about medicine she could heal their crew with her magic touch. And if anything ever happened to his ship, if they were ever pillaged by other pirates and (hopefully not) beaten, she would survive. Doctors were just as important and well sought after as navigators. No pirate who knew better would take her life. Wendy would be the perfect doctor, intelligent, skillful, small, and weak. Easy prey for anyone to kidnap; they would have to be completely stupid to kill her. They would imprison her of course, and hurt her, and the thought burned as his imagination ran wild... maybe it would be better for her to perish with the crew rather than get captured and held against her will.

"You should have him train you if you're interested. Elfman isn't really our ship's doctor, it's a little bit of everyone honestly, so the position is open. You could help a lot of people Wendy," Mest smiles at her.

Wendy looks over and smiles back, "I'll think about it. I still want to try everything else, but Elfman said I could borrow the medical books and bring them to our room. I'll be reading them tonight before bed so I can learn a bit more."

Ah- no, now he's reminded of a problem, good thing too. Mest leans up in his seat and crosses his legs, clearing his voice to catch her attention again.

"Wendy, I've asked for Juvia and Mirajane to help find a space for you down in the girl's room. They said that they would clean up and find something for you by the time the day ended, so you'll have a place to lay your head."

Wendy looks up at him and tilts her head, "why would you ask that when I already have a room with you?"

"Because I don't plan on sharing my room with you."

A frown appears on her perfect face and Mest stiffens up. She opens her mouth, closes it, and then furrows her eyebrows. She's thinking, that's clear, so Mest just keeps his mouth shut so he doesn't say the wrong thing.

"I'm not... understanding Mest. Please explain it to me. Why can't we share a room? I thought we were married? Or at least, married to everyone else."

"We are-"

"And don't married couples share a room?"

"Normally yes Wendy, but we're a special case."

"Do you just not wish to sleep beside me? Did I do something wrong last night? Was I a terrible bed mate?" Wendy gasps, covering her mouth as her eyes widen.

"No Wendy, you were wonderful! You were just fine! No! I just don't think it's the wisest thing to be sleeping in the same bed-"

"Well why not?"

"Because only people in love sleep in the same bed-"

Wendy scoffs at that, but bites her tongue. Mest freezes and looks at her.

"What?"

Wendy shakes her head.

"No, what is it Wendy?"

"It's nothing, please continue."

"No, it's not nothing Wendy. If it was you wouldn't have made that noise. We're supposed to be honest, remember?"

Wendy takes a breath, "well, it's not like you've never slept in the same bed as someone you didn't love before, so I don't believe that."

Mest grimaces.

"You said I mattered to you, that I meant more, and now you're kicking me out? How am I supposed to understand that?"

"I don't trust myself around you Wendy, that's the real reason why we can't share a room." He confesses.

"But I trust you, so what's the problem?" She pouts at him.

She's trying his patience, she really is. One day he's going to do something and it's going to be his fault for not being more careful. It's going to be all his fault.

"Please, for me, just... try it. If you really don't like sharing a room with the other girls then... we'll figure something else out." He tells her.

He'll give her his room while he sleeps in the hammocks below with the rest of his male crew. He doesn't care, he just can't risk another night with her. Wendy stares at him before going back to her meal, nodding her head.

"Okay Mest, I'll try it."

He sighs out in relief and pats the top of her head, brushing her hair away from her face and behind her ear. She really is beautiful; he's surprised he didn't realize that she was a princess the minute he laid his eyes on her. Wendy finds her cheeks warm being under his intense stare and soft touches. She clears her voice a little bit and Mest jumps back, staring at the wall all of a sudden, embarrassed.

She smiles quietly to herself and continues to eat.

* * *

Wendy loves her female crew mates, she loves her friends. She has always wanted people to talk and to share things with, to be close without her being a princess ruining things. The girl's room was filled with just that, all sorts of girls with different personalities gathering around and wanting to know everything about her. It was really fun. She got to make new friends, she got to talk about her old life as a princess, and she got to hear adventures about Mest and learn more about him. The room wasn't as... relaxing though.

Everyone was sweet, she had a nice little mattress at the corner of the room, and her own little station to place her borrowed things. Her bunk mates were Lisanna and Levy and they were really nice to her. When lights out came, even though most of the beds were still empty (she was told some girls worked late into the night keeping watch) she couldn't find sleep. She laid in the bed, letting the ship swish her side to side. She just wasn't used to it.

Although it was impossible to be used to something because this was only her second night on the ship. She couldn't have gotten used to Mest's quarters and his bed so quickly, no, of course not. She knew it wasn't the room or the bed, it was him. So she tried to sleep, but she failed. She tried reading until she passed out, but it was hard to read under such pale moonlight, so she failed again. She missed him. He was her first friend, her first love (soon to be). She didn't want to be here, so she left.

Wendy leans up from her bed and places her feet down against the wooden floors, shivering at the coldness. She tiptoes towards the door, trying her best not to make a noise. Her nightgown slips from her shoulder a bit, and she pulls it back up as she exits the room. Levy was kind enough to loan her one, she still preferred the freedom of Mest's shirt more (no she doesn't, she just misses him). It's scary to be someplace you're unfamiliar with people you aren't used to. Wendy's sure one day she'll feel completely at home as she does in Mest's quarters, but until that day comes she sneaks her way down the halls.

Reedus is there and he nods at her as she passes. She recognizes a few others as well on her walk, but they don't notice her so she keeps moving. A minute or so passes and she thinks she's standing in front of his door. It looks like his place... kind of. She can't really remember, she's only been in here once. The only way to be sure is to open the door and find out; hoping she's not bursting into a room that belongs to someone else. The door creaks softly as she peeks her head in, and a smile appears on her face when she recognizes everything. The mirrors, the charts, the rugs, the bed, Mest. She quickly walks in and closes the door behind her, nearly scampering to the bed. The covers are warm and enticing and she's ready to crawl under them... but remembers what he told her.

The real reason he didn't want her sleeping in the same bed with him. They weren't in love yet and only lovers did that, and also something about not trusting himself which was ridiculous. Well that was foolish, he's slept with others before, so why can't he just share a bed with her? She's about to crawl underneath the blankets and rest her head on his pillow... but stops herself.

Mest is completely knocked out, snoring loudly as it echos through his room, and she smiles at him. He looks handsome like this; who is she kidding, he always looks handsome. He's not going to like it that she did this. She promised him to try, and honestly she really did... but she couldn't do it. Just having his presence was enough. Wendy yawns and looks around the room, spotting a chair in front of a desk. She walks over, grabs the coat hanging on it, and pulls it around her before she sits down and lays her head on the desk.

Far more uncomfortable than the bed she just had, yes, but she falls asleep in an instant knowing Mest is right there near her.


	6. Dawn Island

**BlackLynx17: Hi everyone. Thanks for reading my stories, thank you so much. I'm so grateful to be a writer. I love being able to create my own stories and actually have people who love them. It means a lot to me, thank you.**

* * *

 _Title: Love At First Sight_

 _Secret Title: Pirate Love_

 _Summary: Wendy is a princess forced to be married at the age of 18. It wouldn't be a problem for her if she had fallen in love with her fiance, but alas fate is not too kind. Determined to runaway to chose her own love, she runs into a nice man who rescues her from her guards. Thinking this man is her one true love, she decides to escape with him. She had no idea that her true love was a no good pirate._

* * *

Chapter Six

Dawn Island

* * *

Mest groans as his eyes shoot open. His body is tense and he lays still for a minute, willing for his muscles to relax. He feels the boat swaying not as wildly as it did when he went to sleep. They must have made it to the island, or at least be close by it if the waters are no longer harsh. He leans up and runs his hand over his face, needing to wash up and get this foul taste out of his mouth. He wonders how Wendy slept last night, but knows better than to go check on her. Men weren't allowed in the girl's room unless it was an emergency, even if there was no one inside. That is a solid rule and unless any man wants to deal with Mirajane and Erza they should know better. He guesses he'll just see her at breakfast then.

Since they're at the island, or at least should arrive today, he'll finally be able to buy her some nice clothes of her own. Nothing befitting of a princess of course, but a pirate. Still, something cute, and maybe a little expensive. He has more than enough money to buy her whatever she wants; not as much as a king, but enough for her. Mest kicks his blankets off and stands up to get ready for the day, a smile on his face as he imagines how happy Wendy will be now that she'll finally be able to explore a place without guards, to be free and do whatever she wants...

…

…

Mest blinks as he stares down at the floor. He rubs his eyes a few times and looks back down.

…

…

Now for some reason his little princess was here... in his room... lying on the floor... the filthy floor... on the rug he's never washed once since he bought the damn thing and no! This won't do! Why is she even here? An anger overcomes Mest as he stomps towards her and-... pauses when he sees her sleeping face. He groans very loudly and leans down, picking her up from the floor and placing her on the bed. He can only assume that she came in the middle of the night; why she wouldn't join him by his side though and preferred to sleep on the floor, he did not know. He planned on just leaving her there while he freshened up, but as soon as her head hit the pillow she moaned and fluttered her eyes open.

"Mest?" She whispers softly.

Mest sighs and brushes her hair out of her face, "good morning little princess."

Wendy moans as she curls closer to his side, nuzzling against his hand. That's it, he knows she's still half asleep if she's doing something as adorable as this. He's reminded of a small kitten curling against his hand.

"I thought I wasn't a princess in this room?" She yawns.

His eyes soften and he nods, "you're right, good morning Wendy. As much as I would hate to ruin this lovely moment-"

"Then don't," she frowns.

He ignores her and continues. "I'm afraid that still leaves the question on what you were doing in my room, lying on the floor no less."

Wendy flinches and moves away now, burying her head underneath the blankets. He hears her mumble something and leans in closer to the bump.

"Huh? What was that?"

"I missed you."

Mest blinks and leans back up, tearing the blankets away from her. Her face is a soft red from her blush, her eyes squeezed closed as she accepts her fate. The yelling doesn't come though; she's almost too afraid to look, but curiosity gets the better of her and she slowly opens her eyes. Mest is staring at her with a blank expression on his face. She can't tell how mad he is, so she figures if she apologizes quickly he won't be too mad.

"I'm sorry."

He blinks, "for missing me?"

"No. I promised you I would give it a try, but I didn't really. I mean... I could have stayed there. It was a nice room and it had a nice bed. I talked with the girls for what seemed like all night, but I couldn't fall asleep. I was waiting for sleep to take me, but it never did and just... I gave in and returned here."

His eyebrows furrow together, "why were you on the floor though? Why not the bed?"

She shrinks a little, "I thought you would have gotten mad at me. You told me we weren't supposed to share a bed until our feelings were sure. I didn't need to sleep by you, I just wanted to feel your presence and know you were there. It's... scary sleeping in a new place. You're all I know, which sounds crazy because I've only known you for two days so compared to your crew it's nothing really, but I just feel like... I feel more comfortable with you. I actually fell asleep at your desk first; I don't remember how I got on the ground. I don't think I sleep walk, but then again how would I know if I was asleep?"

Mest didn't know what to think or what to say. It's crazy honestly, completely crazy. She joins a pirate out to sea, marries him without even knowing anything about him, and seeks comfort in him only after knowing him for two days. She left everything behind she's ever known because of her ridiculous obsession with love... and she's convinced herself that he's the one.

A chuckle escapes his lips. She sneaked into his room and slept on the floor because she was scared he would be mad if they shared the bed. He shakes his head and sighs; he can't win. He can never win. He reaches out and Wendy flinches slightly; no, she shouldn't do that. He would never harm her. She was truly scared that he would yell at her... again. He places his hand on her head gently and strokes her hair.

"You're welcome in here anytime Wendy." He says with a warmth in his voice.

Wendy widens her eyes and leans up, "really?"

"Yes. Please still try to get used to the girl's room, but if it's too much... you may stay. I'll just bring a cot in here or something so you won't be forced to sleep on the floor again. That is no place for a prin-... lady like yourself. Always come to my bed, just wake me before doing so."

So he can get the hell out of it before he tries anything in his sleep. Wendy smiles brightly at him and throws her arms around Mest's shoulders, pulling him close for a hug.

"Thank you Mest! Thank you! I promise I'll do my best and listen, maybe tonight will be different. I slept very peacefully though; the floor wasn't as bad as I thought it would be," She smiles pulling back.

"The longer I stay with you Wendy the more I question how your upbringing was," Mest tells her honestly.

Wendy tilts her head to the side, "what do you mean?"

"Normally women are raised not to fall asleep in bed with a man who is not her husband."

"Well you are my husband."

"Technically, you know what I mean. You ran away with a stranger and now you're in bed with one. Any other girl would know better, but you don't even question it. You don't question anything when it comes to me and carelessly throw your arms around me."

Wendy blinks a few times. "I trust you. From the moment I believed you were my love at first sight I trusted you Mest. Just because you weren't didn't mean that trust faded. Just because we've argued and cried doesn't mean my belief in you vanished. You care for me deeply; it may not be the way I would like for yet, but that doesn't make it any less meaningful. I know the duties of a wife and husband and I just... I don't know. I like being with you and I know you would never do anything to harm me, at least consciously you wouldn't. It has nothing to do with my upbringing. Even if I was a peasant girl I still would have been with you. I don't know how, but I would have tried."

Mest smiles lightly and pokes at her cheek, "you sure do talk a lot, you know that kid?"

"Well you asked the question, I was simply answering." Wendy huffs.

He wants to believe her. That if she wasn't a princess she still would have wanted him. That if she didn't believe in this love at first sight nonsense and if anyone else would have rescued her, she wouldn't be with them. It's hard to imagine though. He doesn't want to take advantage, he doesn't want her to regret down the line. She'll see, he knows she will. He just needs to be careful around her and make sure he doesn't taint her in anyway until... Mest swallows thickly, until her real prince charming shows up and steals her away.

"We have a long day of fun in the sun ahead of us Wendy, why don't you get ready?" Mest asks her.

Wendy hums and throws herself back down on the bed, curling around the blankets, "I think I'll sleep in just a little bit longer."

Mest rolls his eyes and throws a pillow at her head, smiling all the while.

* * *

"You know the rules guys; we may be spending the night here, but remember to relieve others of their duties so they can have their turn to play," Mest announces.

His crew all cheer and smile before they head towards the town, planning on shopping, getting drunk, and doing whatever else their heart desires. Erza walks to Mest and stops at his side, waving a parchment in front of his face.

"Got our contacts right here. I'll be sure to get the most we can make on these goods. You take care of her and make sure she stops looking like a slob." She winks.

"Just do your duties," Mest mumbles and ignores her, "and make sure they don't screw you over! Laxus has my full permission to go nuts."

"Hahaha! Like I actually need Laxus, you should know Mest that I'm much more terrifying than him," Erza smirks before following after the others.

Then there was only two of them standing on the shores, himself and Wendy. She looks over at the town with wide eyes, curling her fingers over and over again as she imagines what's there waiting for her. Mest looks down at her with a small frown,wishing she wasn't wearing that damn stupid hat Natsu gave her.

This was a neighboring island though and surely news of the missing princess would have hit their ears. He didn't even think about it until Erza mentioned something, telling him they needed to disguise her. Some wanted to cut of her hair, others had dyes they could use to change the color, and Mest was quick to draw his sword. No one was going to touch a single strand of her beautiful hair that captivated him, so the next best thing was to braid it all up and hide it under a hat. She needed to keep her features covered and he scowled not being able to give her true freedom. Surely as the years go by the search would slowly give up.

"We're going there?" Wendy asks, her bright eyes still shining as she stares into his.

"Yup, welcome to Dawn Island. Come on, we can explore and indulge in all it has to offer after we get what we need to do done first." Mest says leading the way.

Wendy is quick to keep his pace, her small legs running after him. "What time do we have to get back to the ship to switch?"

"The rules don't apply to the captain. We can spend the night at an inn here if you so desire, or return back to the ship."

Wendy hums, "we'll see what this town has to offer first."

As it turns out this place has a lot of things to offer. Wendy is amazed by the view she's never been able to experience until now. People hustling through the streets, stores as far as the eye can see, spices and exotic foods she's never seen or heard of before catching her eyes. Mest is the one who has to drag her away from it all. They will have time for looking later he keeps reminding her, but she can't help herself. She's able to roam this town without her guards breathing down her neck. She can do anything she wants now and no one will stop her...

… Well, no one after Mest finally buys her stupid new wardrobe.

"In here Wendy," Mest states holding a door open.

Wendy frowns as she enters the building, but it quickly leaves her face as she looks around. She's never been in a clothing store before; all her gowns were handmade and measured to fit her by the maids. There's so many styles and dresses here though, so many different colors she didn't even know existed. She leaves her (fake) husband's side to wander through the store. Mest looks around for the clerk and heads over to him, ringing the bell on the counter until he catches his attention.

"Hello there, I'm looking to buy a complete wardrobe for my little... wife over there," Mest mumbles looking back.

Wendy is shifting through the clothes, making a different expression for each article she sees.

"Practical stuff only, we do a lot of heavy lifting and traveling. A couple dresses will be fine, but we're mainly looking for things that will keep her warm."

"Understood sir, farmers?"

"Merchants, we just docked last night to sell our goods before we set off again tomorrow."

"Ah, I understand completely. We have a collection of clothes that is suitable for that type of work. I must admit though I'm surprised, isn't it awful bad luck to carry a woman into sea?"

"I'll have you know most of the workers on my ship are women and they work twice as hard as the men," Mest glares.

"Ah- my apologizes sir." The clerk bows his head down.

Mest rolls his eyes and leans off the counter, walking over to Wendy. The clerk snaps his fingers at his daughter and sends her over after explaining everything.

"Don't let them see your hair or reveal your name Princess Wendy," he whispers in her ear.

Wendy gives him a look, but she doesn't get to question him as she's dragged away by the clerk's daughter. Mest goes and makes himself comfortable in one of the chairs, picking up a newspaper that's lying on the table and reading through it. Even though the date says today, there doesn't seem to be any news about the missing princess of Fiore. Time passes and he feels himself dozing off. He snaps back to himself when he feels his leg getting shaken.

"Huh? What?" Mest asks looking up.

Wendy's standing in front of him with a slight frown on her face. Mest narrows his eyes slightly.

"What's wrong? What happened?"

Her eyes widen and she shakes her head, "ah- no, nothing is wrong. They just... she made me try on a lot of different clothes and I... don't really have the money for any of them."

"Well obviously I'm going to be paying for everything." Mest tells her getting up.

"But it's too much! I haven't earned my keep yet, you shouldn't have to pay for everything... it makes me feel bad." Wendy mutters looking at her feet.

"Hey, don't worry about it. Just let me take care of you," Mest smiles placing his hands on her shoulders.

"I've always been taken care of, that's the problem." She whispers, moving her shoulders out of his touch.

Mest scowls at her and sighs out loudly, "then I'm expecting payment back whenever you can. You're working for my crew now, everything we have is yours as well. We all get equal share, so on our next adventure I guess you'll be paying me back with what you get."

Wendy's face lights up, "okay! I promise! I'll even give you interest!"

Mest pats her cheek before heading towards the counter, pulling out his wallet.

"What's the damage boss?"

"Here's the receipt sir."

Mest doesn't bat an eye at the price as he pulls out the amount.

"We'll be returning tomorrow morning to pick up everything; have it wrapped and ready to go by then."

"Of course sir, thank you for your business."

Mest takes his receipt and nods his head in thanks before heading towards the doors, Wendy right on his tail. He opens up the door for her and she's grinning brightly as she stares at him.

"Can we explore now?"

"Yes kid, lead the way."

Wendy cheers and has to resist the urge to run away to her heart's content. She sticks by Mest's side and grabs his hand, tugging him with her.

"Were you able to get some good clothes?"

"I think so."

"You think so?"

"Well to be honest all I've ever wore were gowns and dresses. Wearing shirts like these and pants are a new experience for me. I definitely prefer pants over dresses; they're very comfortable and keep my legs warm. The ones she had me try on fit very nice and I really liked them a lot-"

"That's all that matters Wendy."

She squeezes his hand and smiles up at him, "then yes! I did get some good clothes! I can't wait to start wearing everything tomorrow! Thanks Mest!"

"I apologize that there wasn't any stores here specially made for princesses," he teases.

Wendy shakes her head, "don't be, I'm very happy that I'm able to stop being the princess of Fiore and start being me."

It passes right over her head, but she's completely genuine with him. Mest sighs and fixes the hat on her head, stroking the side of her ear pretending to put some hair away. He actually just wants to feel it against his fingertips.

"Go crazy kid, we got nothing but time while we're here. Let's see it all!"

* * *

Wendy stalks away from him the minute they enter the meet up pub. Her eyes scan for familiar faces and she walks her way over to them, completely leaving Mest behind. He sighs and goes over towards the bar, needing a couple of drinks in him. She stomps over to the table and squeezes between Natsu and Juvia, a pout on her lips as she crosses her arms.

"Wendy!" The crew cheers.

Natsu, Gajeel, Levy, Juvia, Erza, and Lucy are all sitting alongside her, some of them with wine stained cheeks on their faces. Wendy thinks it's a bit weird, but doesn't question them as she broods. She wants to be away from Mest right now. So far away.

"Wendy? Come on, why the small pout? Huh? Huh?" Natsu asks poking at her cheeks.

"Captain," she spits out with distaste.

Her friends groan and grab the drinks in front of them, each of them taking a long sip. Wendy raises an eyebrow and looks inside of the cup when Natsu slams it back down on the table.

"What are you drinking?"

"Ah- I don't think Mest would like it very much if you had some," Natsu says moving the mug away.

"Who cares what he likes, he doesn't care what I like at all," Wendy glares at him.

"Trouble in paradise princess?" Gajeel asks taking another sip.

Levy shoves his shoulder, making him curse as he spills his drink all over the table.

"What the hell Levy?!"

"Quiet you! Remember where we are right now!" She hisses back.

"There, there Wendy," Juvia sighs out pulling her into a hug. Wendy's face is shoved into her breast, "just tell Juvia everything and she'll make it all better."

"What happened Wendy? I thought Mest was taking you around town? You two looked happy when you got off the boat," Lucy asks with a hiccup.

"Everything was fine. We went shopping, I got to try all these sweets, I enjoyed every minute of it," Wendy smiles remembering it all; her expression turns sour and everyone leans in, "but then this- this- floozy! Forgive my language please, but I'm so mad! This woman throws herself at Mest and completely shoves me aside! Apparently Mest knew the woman and I know I shouldn't be mad because he's already told me I wasn't his first, but it still gets me- just so- argh! And she wasn't even the only woman who stopped us!"

The gang all look at each other and Natsu slides his drink back over towards Wendy.

"Maybe you actually do need this after all, try it kid."

Wendy glares at the mug and quickly chugs down whatever it is. Her throat starts to burn as a foul taste hits her tongue. She drops the mug, coughing loudly as she chokes down the bitter drink.

"What was that?" She groans.

"Beer, rum, wine? One of the three, we asked for a round of the strongest thing they sell in here." Natsu shrugs and waves over the waitress for another round.

"Ugh, I'm not supposed to consume alcohol. It numbs the mind and makes people do things they normally never would."

"It also takes away all those shitty feelings and makes you feel on top of the world, so drink up kid because by the looks of things you're going to need it." Gajeel chuckles giving her another.

"What?"

Levy slaps the back of his head and Wendy turns around, towards the direction they were both looking at. She doesn't spot Mest sitting at the bar counter, but actually following a woman she doesn't know up the stairs while she wears his hat. Wendy feels her throat tighten and tears threaten to spill out.

"I can't fucking believe- he's married! Natsu, go get him!" Lucy growls, slamming her hand on the table.

"No! Don't!" Wendy screams.

She believed in him, she trusted him. He said he would be faithful but... Wendy's face hardens as she reaches for the mug and stares right at Gajeel.

"This will take away the shitty feeling and make me have fun, right?" She asks.

Gajeel gives her a shit eating grin, "let's go party kid."

Wendy downs a second glass. Screw Mest, screw that bastard. He's hurt her one too many times; she's going to forget about him now and do what she's always wanted to do. Not listen to a single thing anyone else says and do whatever the hell she wants.

"Let's party!" She screams throwing her mug in the air.

"Aye!" The people in the pub scream out alongside her and the music begins to get louder it seems.

The drinks keep coming, the gang start partying, Natsu grabs Wendy's hand and brings her down to the dance floor, the two of them moving to the music with a drunken grace. Whenever she begins to feel bad she drinks another and another until the pain fades away. Soon the taste of the drink isn't bothering her anymore and she feels like she's on top of the world. The crowd cheers as she dances on top of a table, ripping her hat off and letting her hair flow freely as she throws it out towards the crowd. They all start singing a sailor song and Wendy just laughs along, spinning around with Levy and Lucy at her side.

She doesn't know how long she feels good, but suddenly it's snatched away from her quite literally. A hand grabs her shoulder and pulls her off of the table top. She stumbles to not fall on the ground and meets the most beautiful, fieriest, green eyes she's ever seen.

"What the hell is happening right now Wendy?! What are you doing?!" Mest yells at her.

"Mest," she smiles before she remembers she's mad at him and glares, "Mest."

"Natsu! I swear to God, did you get her drunk?! I'm going to-"

Wendy pushes him away from her and staggers back. Mest quickly turns his attention back to her and grabs her arm again before he loses her in the crowd.

"No, let me go! I hate you right now!" She screams.

"Wendy! Stop it, we're leaving this place right now!"

"No! You are, I'm not! It's not fair! I trusted you! You aren't the only one who is allowed to have fun! Why can't I have any while you remain unfaithful?! It's only fair that I get to be dragged away as well! Hey! Everyone! Listen up! Is there anyone who would like to spent a wonderful night with me?!" Wendy announces, waving her hand around in the air to call attention.

And attention she catches, of nearly every male in the bar staring at her with lust in their eyes. Something in Mest snaps and he's finally had enough of this. He leans down and picks Wendy up, throwing her over his shoulder as he heads for the exit.

"We're leaving," he hisses at her.

"Now wait a second there son, from the looks of things it seems that the sweet miss doesn't want to go home with you. Why not put her down and let her have the fun she wants?" Someone dares to stand in his way.

Without a second's hesitation Mest reaches for the gun in his holster and holds it right at the man's head, a expression of fury on his face. The bar quiets down in an instant and the music comes to an erupt stop.

"If she's something you're willing to die over then come at me. If not, I suggest you move aside," Mest growls, repositioning Wendy as she smacks against his back.

His crew are standing up, even through their drunk states, knowing that trouble is brewing. They reach for their swords and guns, waiting for the first sign. The man raises his hands up in the air and moves out of the way.

"I thought so," Mest snarls and keeps his gun leveled as he heads for the doors.

He only puts it away once he's out of the pub and walking down the streets, tightening his hold on his screaming and kicking princess as he heads for their inn. He's beyond pissed as he carries her to their room, finally letting her down to close the door after him.

"What the hell is your problem Mest?!" Wendy screams.

"Wendy, you're drunk. Go to bed this instant. I'm not playing around." Mest glares, pointing towards the bed.

"No! You don't get to order me around! I was having so much fun before you came and ruined it!"

"Really? Fun getting drunk and letting all that filth ogle you?!"

"At least they want me!"

"Don't I want you?! Isn't that why I saved you?!"

"Saved me?!" She scoffs, "you've done nothing but ruined my fun! I saw what you did! Don't play dumb! So you get to go have your grand adventures and do whatever the hell you want while I have to sit there and accept it all?! It's only fair that I get to go out with guys as well!"

"What are you talking about Wendy?!"

She screams in frustration and Mest covers his ears, shaking his head side to side.

"No, that's it! I'm done! Fine! You want to whore yourself around, well go ahead! I won't stop you anymore! Just don't coming running back to me in the morning and expect me to just be okay with everything! Well go on! Leave if that's what you want to do!"

"I will! Forget you Mest! I can't believe you!" Wendy screams stumbling to the door.

She claws it open and slams it behind her making the walls shake. Mest grunts and yells out loudly to himself, pulling at his hair. She's so infuriating! So stubborn! Fine! Let her go and do whatever the hell she wants! He's only trying to watch out for her and she's spitting in his face! Whatever! She'll come running back crying to him after the first guy forces himself on her and...

Mest catches his breath as he stares at nothing. She's going to go hurt. She's going to throw herself at someone who doesn't deserve her and he's just gone and let her go. He curses and runs towards the door, throwing it open to catch up with her. He doesn't care what she says, he doesn't care how loudly she screams or how mad she gets. He's not drunk enough to not care about her anymore; he doesn't think he'll ever be drunk enough for that. Mest swore to protect her and that's exactly what he's going to do, no matter how much she's ungrateful to him.

When the door swings open and slams against the wall, he pauses as he sees her... still there. She hasn't moved a single step away from the door. Even though he can't see her face, her back looks defeated. She turns around and looks at him; those brilliant brown eyes of her are clouded, her entire face a beet red as she frowns.

"I-" she starts to say. She looks down at her hand and stumbles a bit. Mest reaches out to catch her, but she catches herself by slamming her hand against the doorway. "No matter what you've done... I would never do that to you."

Mest narrows his eyes, "Wendy, what are you-"

"Mest?" She calls out his name.

Mest looks at her with concern as her face goes from red to green.

"I don't feel so good."


	7. Home

**BlackLynx17: I have been MIA. I got a new job, training was eight hours a day, and I hardly had the will to wake up and live. Sorry. Thanks for sticking with me though. Enjoy.**

* * *

 _Title: Love At First Sight_

 _Secret Title: Pirate Love_

 _Summary: Wendy is a princess forced to be married at the age of 18. It wouldn't be a problem for her if she had fallen in love with her fiance, but alas fate is not too kind. Determined to runaway to chose her own love, she runs into a nice man who rescues her from her guards. Thinking this man is her one true love, she decides to escape with him. She had no idea that her true love was a no good pirate._

* * *

Chapter Seven

Home

* * *

She feels like crying, so she does. It isn't a heavy cry though, Wendy only feels a few tears sliding down her cheeks. They're immediately wiped away and something damp is placed on her forehead. She peeks her eyes open and squeezes them tightly shut right after. Her vision is shot, the candlelight around the room burning her eyes. She tries again after a few seconds, powering through the pain and letting her eyes adjust.

The burning sensation fades away and she finds herself in an unfamiliar room. Wendy blinks and turns her head to the side, trying to figure out where she might be. There is a constant throbbing sensation coming from her head and the damp cloth falls off of her forehead as she turns to the side. She spies Mest there, leaning against the headboard beside her silently. Without a word he picks up the damp cloth and places it back on her forehead. Wendy's hands twitch as she tries to lift them up, but she can't seem to find the strength to move.

"Me-" she tries to speak, but her throat is so dry. Her mouth feels like it's filled with cotton.

"Shh, just rest. If you need to throw up again go ahead, I've got a bucket ready. I'm sure you're in pain right now, so just go back to sleep Wendy and you'll feel better when you wake up."

His voice sounds so drained and wounded tears fall down her cheeks again. He doesn't look alarmed as he grabs a cloth and wipes them all away. She remembers. She was angry at him. She was crushed when she saw him betraying her. She wanted to forget. God she wanted to forget, so she drank. He tried to stop her, to save her, but she didn't want that. She wanted to hurt him like he hurt her... she almost did something so stupid and regrettable. She was never going to go through with it, but to think that if she did...

"Mest," she croaks out.

"Wendy, listen-"

"I want to go home Mest." She cries.

Mest freezes. Home... home... no, she can't. He can't take her back there. He's only had her for a little while and all they've done is fight. He remembers the crying and arguing more than he remembers the happy times. He hasn't shown her what it means to be free, what it means to be a pirate. He hasn't fallen in love with her yet... she hasn't fallen in love with him yet. He doesn't want her to leave... but he can't stand to make her unhappy. He couldn't even keep her for a week... he knew she would realize that he wasn't the one, but still... he didn't even last a week.

"Rest up and I'll take you home as soon as you're better." Mest says brushing her tears away.

"No, I want to go back home to the ship now. I don't like this room or this bed. I want to go back and curl in our bed."

Mest flinches and pulls away, looking at Wendy's tear stained face. He clears his throat and asks as softly as he can.

"You want to go back home?"

Wendy sniffs as she nods her head.

"And where is that? Wendy?"

"Stop being mean to me. I already told you, back to the ship. Back to Vermillion."

She thinks that his ship is home. She thinks that the Vermillion is her home. She doesn't want to return back to Fiore, she wants to return back home. His home, their home. Relief spreads throughout his entire body, relief and happiness.

"Please Wendy, go back to sleep. As soon as you wake up I promise you'll be back home. The town's asleep now though and so should you be."

"No," she whines, shaking her head.

Mest sighs and looks around the room. What more can he do? He gets up out of bed and gathers their things, wrapping her around tightly in a blanket as he picks her up. Wendy closes her eyes shut and leans against his chest as he carries her. The town is dead and the moonlight is his only friend as he makes the long trip back to their home. He hopes she realizes how much he does for her. He hopes she realizes how much she means to him. He hopes he realizes that he can never stand it when she's sad and begging for something within his reach.

* * *

Mest opens his eyes and jerks up. He didn't mean to fall asleep; he was supposed to stay up and watch her just in case anything happened. He checks the bed and doesn't find her there. Mest jumps out of bed and looks around, his heart stopping when he sees her lying face first down on the floor. He reaches out and rolls her around, placing his hand over her forehead. She doesn't feel like she has a fever or anything of the sort. Wendy moans as she flutters open her eyes.

"Water," her voice cracks.

Mest nods his head and picks her up, lying her on their bed. Because he fell asleep she rolled right off and slept on the floor, once again. Stupid. He walks over to the table and grabs the pitcher he set up when they returned last night to the Vermillion. He pours her a glass and walks back to her side, pressing it against her lips and holding her head up as she sips. Wendy swallows down the glass and sighs out, feeling her voice come back to her. She clears her throat and looks back up at Mest, a frown on her lips.

"I'm sorry," she tells him.

Mest chuckles and shakes his head, "it doesn't matter Wendy, as long as you feel better."

"No, it does. I don't care if you broke your promise, I don't care how much you hurt me, I shouldn't have tried to get back at you. I shouldn't have gotten drunk and tried to forget about you. I should have spoken with you and been honest."

His eyebrows narrow, "broke a promise? Hurt you? Wendy, what are you talking about?"

"I was hurt. I only planned on ignoring you after those women threw themselves towards you, but then I saw you disappear upstairs with one of them and-" a sob catches in her throat as tears threatens to fall.

Mest's face tightens as he tries to recall what she's talking about. Their day was going perfect, the two of them having fun until a few women of his past had to go and ruin it all. He was clear that he had no interest in them; he expressed just that and stayed by Wendy's side. She was pouting though and went to their friends as soon as entered the meet up spot. He went to get a drink and then his hat got stolen and he-

His eyes widen and he shakes his head sharply, "no Wendy, never would I break a promise with you! Never would I make you cry on purpose! Pirates still have some amount of honor, what I swore to you I'd never break!"

"I don't care Mest, I don't want to talk about it. I just want to stay with you-"

"Wendy, I didn't sleep with her. That woman you saw with me stole my hat. That's all. Yes I knew her, yes I clearly told her I wasn't interested, but she took it and I chased her upstairs to get it back. As soon as I did I got more drinks and then returned back down to see you dancing and acting crazy. Nothing happened at all. I don't bare any love marks, you can check yourself."

Wendy slowly blinks the tears from her eyes, "I feel even more horrible now because I didn't trust you. I tried to hurt you and you didn't deserve it one bit. You don't deserve to be stuck with someone as wicked as me. I hurt you so badly and you still cared for me-" she's sobbing so hard she can't make any complete sentences.

Mest sighs and pulls her into his arms, stroking her hair as he comforts her.

"No Wendy, it's my fault. Of course you would think that after seeing what happened before, about knowing how... dishonorable I was before. It was only natural."

"Stop being so nice to me! Be mean, it isn't helping me at all!"

He chuckles and holds her tighter, letting her cry and hopefully tire herself out again. Wendy just cries until she's hungry though and ends up sniffling.

"I don't like me," she whispers.

"Well that's a shame because I like you a lot." Mest whispers back.

She thinks she feels something close to love for him at this moment. She's a terrible woman, a terrible princess. She overreacts, she gets jealous for no reason, she wants to take advantage of his kindness, of his heart. She wants it for her own. She wants to stay with him despite all the pain she caused.

"Please say something mean to me," she mutters into his shoulder.

Mest groans, "I can't believe you let yourself get drunk and dance on top of a table. I'm very disappointed in you Wendy."

She flinches.

"No, I mean, I didn't mean it- you wanted-"

"No Mest, it's okay. Keep going, I want to hear more."

He bites his lip, "and to let men stare at what doesn't belong to them, what will never belong to them. To let your hair down and allow them see your beautiful self. I almost killed people last night over you. Do you know that?"

Wendy snuggles into the crook of his neck and sighs out peacefully. Goosebumps appear all over Mest's body and he stills.

"And um... and uh... you did quite a bit of damage with your kicking. Nearly got me in the face when I tried to save you and ah... you threw up all over my boots and those were my favorite pair."

Wendy giggles, "I'm sorry Mest. I'll make it all up to you and then some. Please forgive me."

"Well... hmm... I don't know if I should... but I guess, alright. You twisted my arm about it."

"I wonder if we're ever going to get this right," she hums.

"What right?"

"Us."

…

…

"Oh," Mest says.

…

…

"As long as we both don't give up, I think we will."

Wendy smiles and pulls away from him. She yawns softly and rests her head down against the pillows. Mest gets up and pulls the blankets over her, stroking her hair away from her face before he does the very brave thing of kissing her forehead softly.

"Go back to sleep."

"But I'm hungry."

"Then sleep while I go get you something to eat."

She yawns and closes her eyes, shaking her head.

"You don't fight fair."

"Never said I did kid, never said I did."

* * *

He can taste blood in his mouth. Yup, right there, blood. People are yelling, he's just lying there on the floor trying to ignore the pain, there are feet gathering around him, arms helping him up. Mest looks over at Natsu with a glare, one of his own meeting back at him as blood (his blood) drips from his fist.

"I can't believe you would do that to Wens! I thought she was your wife! How could you hurt her like that?!" Natsu accuses him.

So maybe Wendy didn't come up with that conclusion by herself. It makes sense to Mest that Natsu would help her get there. He's proud though, just a little bit. Natsu clearly cares about Wendy and is willing to kick his ass when he hurts her. Good, he needs a good ass kicking when he does, but not when he's done nothing wrong... and maybe it isn't good that Natsu cares about his Wendy so much.

"I didn't hurt her; nothing happened. I already explained it to Wendy and she's forgiven me. You all didn't understand what you saw."

"You- you- you!... Huh?" Natsu asks, stopping his struggling and standing there with a blank expression on his face, "you didn't cheat on our Wendy?"

"No."

"And you're not a no good scoundrel?"

"Last time I checked, not really."

"Oh," Natsu ponders rubbing the back of his head, "well then I guess I owe you an apology Captain."

"Nope. Don't think I've forgotten how you let Wendy get drunk last night and caused this problem," Mest murmurs darkly.

Natsu's eyes go wide and he starts pointing fingers, "Gajeel! Levy! Lucy! And Juvia were all there with me! We were all buying her drinks!"

"NATSU!"

"Then the five of you can enjoy scrubbing the decks for the rest of the day. Don't let it happen again."

"GOD DAMMIT NATSU! YOU SNITCH!"

Mest walks away from his crew and towards Mirajane behind the counter. She's leaning against her hand, a small smile on her face as she watched everything unfold.

"Can I get some food please?" Mest asks, tapping his busted lip and seeing blood on his fingertips.

"Quite a wild night, huh?" Mirajane quirks an eyebrow.

"One I would like to forget."

"She's only been here for two days and look at all the trouble that's brewed."

"Don't remind me, food? Please?"

Mirajane sighs and disappears to prepare the food. She comes back out a minute later with breakfast for two and slides him over the tray.

"You really didn't cheat on your wife, did you?"

"Of course not."

"Just checking. Erza said we made a big score from what we sold. We'll be set for a while so we should go on another treasure hunt after we restock."

"Maybe, we'll see."

"Elfman picked up everything you asked for; it should have been hanging on your door-"

"I got the bags, tell him thank you."

Mirajane giggles and stares into Mest's eyes, "pretty impatient to get back, huh?"

He doesn't deem that necessary to answer and heads back to his quarters. It's a challenge opening up the door with his hands full, a challenge he passes as he slips in and closes the door behind him with his foot.

"Wendy?" He calls out.

"Hmm?" Wendy hums, but doesn't change her position.

"Breakfast."

Her stomach growls making him chuckle as he walks over to her bedside and sits down at the corner, holding out a tray of what seems to be her favorite meal. Mirajane's special porridge.

"Ah- this might actually be too heavy for you. If you feel like throwing up please tell me; I rather you do it in a bucket and not on my bed." Mest grimaces.

"I'll eat slow," Wendy mumbles sitting up.

She gasps and takes a good look at his face, her hands automatically reaching out to touch his lips.

"What happened?"

"Don't worry about it, just a small scuffle with Natsu. Eat." Mest orders, leaving no room to argue.

She wears a frown, but accepts the bowl he offers. He watches her take a bite before taking one of his own, planning on eating slowly just in case she ends up wanting seconds.

"Eflman picked up your clothes; the bags are in the corner over there... um, you can leave them here if you like, or put them away in the girl's room. Wherever you feel more comfortable with."

"You bought me a lot, I think I can do both." She smiles warmly at him.

Mest shoves the spoon in his mouth and pretends to enjoy it.

"Promise me you'll stop me if I ever try to drink again; I don't believe I can handle this throbbing pain in my head."

"That's already a given. I'm never going to let you have another drink again, although the more you drink the more you get used to the hangovers. You just have to pace yourself correctly."

Wendy licks her lips and stares over at Mest, "what's your favorite meal?"

"Mirajane makes these mean jerky biscuits; I swear I could inhale dozens and still want more. You?"

"It was this weird salad dish the chefs at the castle could only make when certain flowers were in bloom. There would be actually flowers inside of the salad, which is weird, but it looked so beautiful and tasted so delicious. Hehehe, I remember eating the flowers in the garden thinking they would taste the same when I was younger."

Mest chuckles under his breath, "I can see you doing that. Favorite... hmm..."

"Color? That's important. I really like the color white; it makes all other colors brighter."

"I have to say I'm really loving blue again. Black was everything to me, but now..." Mest lets the sentence die as he reaches out and brushes his fingers through her hair.

Wendy swallows her meal and blushes a bit, licking her lips again before speaking, "do you think you could brush my hair?"

Mest coughs, "what?"

"Brush it? I mean, you don't have to. It's just really long and back at the castle I would have servants do it. I never really knew how tough of a job it was until I had to do it myself. My hair is a lot longer than I thought it was. Maybe I should let Erza cut it." Wendy mumbles playing with the ends.

"No! Don't! Just wait there," Mest exclaims getting up.

He places his bowl of porridge down and goes looking through his drawers. He knows he has a brush here somewhere; he uses it to brush down his hair down whenever his fingers can't do the trick. He cheers when he finds it and walks back to the bed, shaking it in his hand at Wendy. She smiles gently and fixes her position, turning around and sitting with her legs to the side.

Mest reaches out for her hair and touches it, feels its softness, lets the strands curl against his fingers as he gathers it all up, and pulls it towards him as he starts at the top and brushes down. A shiver runs down her spine and Wendy sighs out lightly as she relaxes.

"Are we going to be leaving Dawn Island soon?"

"We've already left it."

"Oh... so where are we heading now?"

"Well we made a good profit from what we sold, so usually we'll stock up on supplies and go chasing after treasure."

Wendy gasps and turns around to face him, "treasure? Really?"

"Look ahead unless you want me to stop. Yes, real treasure. We have a couple of treasure maps that we haven't used yet. It takes a long time treasure hunting, so we usually only go when we've made a big score in stealing things from places. I suppose I'll talk it over with the crew, and if everyone is on board, we will begin our journey."

"Wow. I hope we find something amazing. What's the best treasure you've ever found?"

Mest hands stop moving from shock. As soon as the words left her mouth the answer immediately came to mind. He was staring at it right now. It came so instantly... he didn't have time to doubt. He won't say it out loud, no, no he won't. Mest goes back to brushing her hair.

"I don't know, but I remember this one time we had to dig like... twelve feet underground. It felt like forever and I had almost given up, but finally I hit something solid and the rewards was plenty. That helped furnish the comfortable room you sleep in today. Don't really have a fancy for sparkling jewels, although rings I do enjoy."

"Rings are okay I guess, I like necklaces better."

Mest snorts, "for a second I thought you were going to say tiaras princess."

Wendy giggles, "no! Wearing a tiara was so painful, it would always get tangled in my hair. I prefer pirate hats."

"I've taught you well then."

Wendy smiles and Mest laughs, the two of them locked in their own little world.


	8. Surprise Attack

**BlackLynx17: New chapter up! Pretty short, only 3,000 words. Hope you liiiiiiike.**

* * *

 _Title: Love At First Sight_

 _Secret Title: Pirate Love_

 _Summary: Wendy is a princess forced to be married at the age of 18. It wouldn't be a problem for her if she had fallen in love with her fiance, but alas fate is not too kind. Determined to runaway to chose her own love, she runs into a nice man who rescues her from her guards. Thinking this man is her one true love, she decides to escape with him. She had no idea that her true love was a no good pirate._

* * *

Chapter Eight

Surprise Attack

* * *

She can't make out a single letter in the book on her lap. No, that's a lie. She can make out some of the letters, but not nearly enough to read the page. Wendy huffs a little as she closes her book and places it beside her. She pulls the cover back and gets out of bed, putting on her boots before reaching for her book again. She tries her best to be as quiet as possible as she sneaks pass her sleeping roommates, slowly closing the door behind her before she's home free. Out in the hallway she no longer has to be sneaky or silent and simply walks down the hall to her other room. Wendy sees a soft light flicking from underneath the door and smiles to herself; seems like she wasn't the only one who couldn't fall asleep. The door creaks as she peeks her head in, eyes scanning around and finding her target hunching over his desk.

Mest looks up at the noise and blinks, "again?"

Wendy pouts lightly and opens the door a little more to show him her book, "I'm at a really good place. Please?"

"Like I ever say no," Mest mumbles to himself as he hunches back over his desk.

Wendy grins and enters the room, closing the door behind her. She walks over to him and grabs one of the candles on his desk, pressing her lips against his temple as thanks. He ignores what she does; he's grown used to it these past weeks. He doesn't remember when she started doing it, maybe she learned it from him since he does it whenever he's overwhelmed with the urge to touch her, but he tries his best not to let her know what it does to him and swallows down the butterflies flapping around in his stomach.

Wendy climbs under the covers, placing the candle on the nightstand, and reopens her book to the page she left off at. For a few minutes the room is quiet as she reads and he writes down in his journal. She flips page after page, absorbing the information, turning her head side to side as she examines pictures.

"You did a good job patching up Jellal the other day."

"Thanks, I'm happy I'm finally over the urge of getting sick when I see blood."

Mest chuckles, "yeah, can't be a doctor if you get faint and pass out at the sight of blood."

"I wasn't expecting for there to be so much! That wound was so big for a sword cut! Natsu and Gajeel shouldn't have been fighting with him in the first place! And Mirajane shouldn't have made me do the sewing up either; it was my first time ever!"

Mest laughs even harder and Wendy can't help but stop pouting and smile from such a carefree sound. Okay, so it was a little bit funny. But she's better now, more experienced. She can easily see blood without getting queasy and sew up an open wound while only gagging a few times. That's a huge improvement from not being able to even stand the sight of blood.

"I'm just glad you found something you like that suits you. Although I admire your courage to try cooking again, I don't think I've ever seen so many people sick in my life."

"I'm ignoring you now Mest, good night." Wendy huffs shoving her nose in her book.

Mest smirks and finishes his teasing, doing the same as he goes back to work. An hour or so later his eyes are refusing to stay open any longer and he blows out his candle. He walks over to the bed and lifts the book from Wendy's fingers, tucking her in as she sleeps soundlessly. He blows out her candle next before going to retire in his little cot.

She's doing better at staying in her room with the other girls, but every so often whenever she wants to stay up reading or misses his company (for some strange reason despite the fact that they see each other every day) she finds her way to him and he finds his way to his tucked away cot in the corner of his room. He jumps in and lets it rock back and forth, kicking off his boots.

It's peaceful.

It's been peaceful for the past two months that she's been here. She's really grown into her part alongside the crew. She's no longer a princess, but a pirate as well. She still has things to learn about, but the two of them... have been great. Mest sighs out with a smile on his face, closing his eyes. The next time he opens them Erza is kicking open his door, eyes wide on alert with her sword in hand. Mest leans up and falls out of his cot, quickly putting on his boots and reaching for his sword.

"Captain we're under attack!" She screams.

"I'm coming!" Mest yells back, grabbing his scabbard and strapping it around his waist.

"Mest?" Wendy cries out.

Mest freezes and turns around, seeing her holding the blankets up to her chest as she stares with wide eyes. He has her now, he has someone he must protect now. Mest gulps and tries his best to smile and calm her. Erza is already out of the room, running back on the deck to fight their enemies. Mest keeps his eyes on Wendy as he tries to tell her calmly.

"Stay in the room no matter what happens Wendy. I'll come get you when everything is safe."

"We're under attack?" She asks.

To think he actually thought they wouldn't be attacked by a passing pirate's ship or the royal navy once he brought her aboard. Stupid. Plain stupidity.

"Don't worry, I won't let anything happen to you Wendy." Mest tells her before heading towards the door.

He spares her one more glance and smiles kindly before closing the door behind him. Once closed, his face turns cold and he reaches for his sword in one hand, his gun in the other. Time to show whoever thinks they can just climb aboard his ship whose captain.

* * *

Wendy covers her ears.

She can still hear the screams.

She squeezes them close.

She can still hear cannons firing off.

She closes her eyes tightly and tries to block everything out.

It works. It works. It works. The next time she puts her hands down, all is quiet. Wendy looks up and doesn't see anything out of the small window. She doesn't hear anything anymore. No voices, no cannons, no fires of gunshots.

Mest told her to stay here.

But what if someone is hurt? What has she been training for if she's not going to help her crew? Wendy moves the blankets and gets up, but her feet fall from under her and she lands on the ground. They're shaking; she's scared. She's never been part of an attack before. She's never seen her crew fight and kill. This is her first and she hasn't even seen it yet. Just stayed safely in the background protected, like always. Her friends could be hurt right now, they could be lying there bleeding, and there are only so many of them who know so little about how to patch wounds up. They needed her. With this new bound confidence Wendy gets up and goes to her dresser, pulling out a pair of pants and putting them on. She goes for the door and peeks out of it both ways before heading towards the medical room. Even though there's no one inside the room looks wrecked with books and bottles scattered on the ground; must have fallen over when the ship was hit and shook. Ignoring the mess, she grabs one of the bags filled with ointments and bandages before heading up on deck.

What she sees shocks her to her core.

Bodies everywhere. Fire lighting up the night sky. Blood decorating the wood as her friends cheer and gather around each other. Mest is standing tall with his sword to his side, blood dripping down it as he watches the enemy's ship burn. She can't tell if they're pirates or something else; she doesn't think it really matters. Mest turns around to check on his crew and freezes when he sees her standing there.

"Wendy," he gasps.

Wendy lowers her head shyly, knowing she should feel bad for disobeying, and holds up her bag hoping he'll be okay with it. Mest is clearly not and puts away his sword, stalking over to her and reaching for her arm.

"I told you stay to in the room!" He growls, blood sinking into her sleeves.

Whose blood she doesn't know, she just stares at it with wide eyes. Mest follows her gaze and flinches away, looking at his hands with distaste. He didn't want to taint her, he didn't want to ruin her innocence and cover her in blood.

"It got quiet and I thought our friends were hurt. I only want to help Mest," she says calmly, trying to sound normal as the blood sinks into the fabric and stains her nightgown.

"And what if it was quiet because we were all dead? Huh?" Mest asks.

Wendy looks him in the eyes and answers, "then I would have died too."

Mest frowns at her deeply, his whole face scowling.

"I could actually use a bit of patching up over here if you don't mind," Natsu calls out to her, waving his good arm in the air.

Wendy stares at Mest for permission though and waits until he gives her the nod of his head before she walks over, careful to avoid the bodies on the floor. There is blood pouring out of Natsu's left shoulder and she pulls down his shirt, hissing at the large gash she sees.

"What do you think Wens?" Natsu chuckles.

"I think this is going to hurt," she tells him.

She does what Elfman and Mirajane taught her, doing her best to clean and disinfect the wound before bandaging him up. It didn't look deep enough for stitches, thank goodness. She hears the rest of the crew begin to move, sees them dragging the bodies to throw overboard and murmur about the hell it was, but also the excitement of the battle. None of her friends had died. None of them would die from their injuries. Tonight the Fairy Tail Pirates were victorious and would live to see another day.

"Captain, we got one still breathing over here." Gajeel calls out.

The foe was pretending to be dead in hopes of a chance to get away, but as soon as he was grabbed by the arm the pain was too much for him to keep quiet. He hissed and cried out, Gajeel immediately releasing him and drawing his gun. Mest walks over and examines the man. He looks like he'll bleed out and die any second now.

"What do you want to do about him?"

Wendy finishes up patching Natsu and walks over slowly. The man has given up fighting. He's lying there so weak; he's lost all of his friends, his crew, his ship. He deserves mercy.

"Kill him." Mest answers without another thought.

"No!" Wendy screams running over.

She stands in front of Mest and glares, holding out her hands. "Look at him! He can't fight anymore, he can't fend for himself! Why would you kill him?"

"Because he just attacked my crew and tried to kill every single one of us Wendy!"

"And now he can't even lift up a finger! So we're just supposed to meet his violence with our own? You told me your were different pirates once! He can't hurt anyone! Let me help him and then you can throw him in the brig and ditch him at our next stop!"

Mest sighs out in frustration, "Wendy-" his eyes go wide and he reaches out for her, "WENDY!"

Seems the man wasn't so powerless as she claimed him to be. Wendy screeches as she's pulled back, the beaten down man grabbing her bag and yanking her towards him. Mest pulls out his sword and raises it, but it's too late. He has Wendy in a chock hold, arms poised around her neck.

"Make one more step and I'll break her neck!" He barks out.

The Fairy Tail Pirates freeze as their doctor is taken hostage right in front of them. Wendy is shaking as she turns around, seeing the man she tried to save about to kill her.

"Please, I'm trying to help you." She whispers.

"And I really appreciate that precious, but from the look of things nothing was really going your way and I don't want to die today."

"You will if you lay a single finger on her! Release her this instant!" Mest yells moving closer.

"Ah-ah-ah, do you want to see her lifeless body on the floor? Like I saw all my friends you've just slaughtered? Maybe I should kill her, as revenge. I'm as good as dead anyway, maybe I will-"

Wendy flinches as she hears a gunshot. Blood and pieces of flesh splatter on her face as she looks down, the man she tried to save, the man who tried to kill her, lying on the floor with his head in pieces. Laxus climbs over the railing soaking wet (he was pushed overboard earlier in the fight) and drops the gun he found back on the floor, staring Wendy down with an emotionless face before he looks away. Mest is by her side in an instant, cupping her face, wiping the blood away with his fingers as he checks her neck for any injuries.

"Laxus... good work." He sighs out.

"Let's just hurry up and clean up this mess. I hate the smell of rotten flesh," Laxus grunts.

Wendy blinks slowly as Mest stares into her eyes. He's moving his lips, but she can't hear the words he's saying. Someone died in front of her tonight. Someone died and she felt their warm blood splatter against her. Such is the life of a pirate; she should have known better from the stories she grew up hearing. A life is gone today and she watched it fade away right beside her. Mest is pulling her forward onto her feet. She doesn't feel herself standing. She doesn't feel anything at all. Mest is by her side; Erza is there too. She's handed off and is being led somewhere.

Blood drips down her face. It drips down her eyebrow. She feels it cover her body, feels it in her hair. This blood was someone's and now that someone is dead. Mest leaves her sight and Erza is there, helping her down, pulling her clothes off before cold water pours over her.

She tries to breathe.

"Erza?"

"Shh, let's get you cleaned up, alright Wendy?" Erza says softly.

She pours water over her hair, letting the blood wash out. She rubs a wet rag over her face, wiping off the blood that lingers. Wendy simply watches as the clear water in the bowl slowly turn a darker shade of red. Before she realizes it she's clean (according to Erza) and a towel is being wrapped around her.

"Wendy, are you okay?"

"He killed him." Wendy whispers.

"He was going to kill you Wendy, we didn't have a choice."

"All I wanted to do was help him, but he wanted to kill me. I was trying to save him, but he didn't let me."

"Wendy, he didn't deserve to be saved. He didn't deserve your kindness. Pirates are... terrible creatures of the sea. We don't deserve anyone's pity."

Wendy looks into Erza's eyes and frowns, "I just wanted to help."

Erza frown back, "you shouldn't have though and listened to Mest. He's our captain for a reason."

Mest. He tried to warn her, he tried to save her... and she just got captured. Wendy pulls the towel closer to her and suddenly feels very, very cold.

"I want to see Mest."

Erza nods her head and tells her to stay put before leaving. Wendy stares at the blood on the floor and watches it swirl and mix with the water. She's no longer dirty, but she can still feel it linger on her skin. The door to the refresher opens again and Erza walks back in, offering a pair of clothes.

"Mest said he'll meet you back in your room. He still has to... clean up. I'll walk you back, okay?"

Wendy nods her head and dresses, holding onto Erza's arm tightly as she follows her. She tucks her into the bed and smiles down at her sadly before patting her head and leaving. She thinks Wendy is weak. All of them must think that now. Wendy gulps down whatever feelings she's holding in. She's not going to cry, she's not going to show fear. This is a pirate's life. They get attacked, they fight each other, they kill, this is the life. She'll get used to it exactly like how she got used to living on this ship. One day at a time.

She lies under the covers with her eyes wide open, staring up at the ceiling. An eternity passes before the door to the room opens up again. Mest comes walking in, face and hands clean although blood still lingers on his clothes. He spares a glance at Wendy before he turns away and pulls his shirt off. Wendy isn't looking; she's still staring up at the ceiling. Mest changes before walking over towards the bed. He feels tired, overworked, and way too heavy in the heart. He could have lost her today. He could lose her everyday, but today seemed too real. She was right in front of him and yet he couldn't reach her. If only he would have reached her then...

Mest gulps as his arms reach out, pulling her into him as he lies down beside her. Wendy rolls around and rests her head on his chest, closing her eyes tightly.

"I'm sorry."

"Just please tell me you're alright."

"He didn't harm me," Wendy mumbles, "I'm fine. Are you?"

"Nothing but a couple of scratches, I'll be fine... Wendy, what were you thinking?"

She blinks into the darkness, "I guess I wasn't really."

"You could have been killed."

"I know."

"You shouldn't have shown sympathy, they were out there trying to slaughter us minutes before you showed up."

"I'm sorry."

"He could have killed you and then what would I have done? Wendy... I could have lost you. Just like that, in an instant. You could have been taken from me and I would have just been... broken."

"I'm sorry Mest, I'm sorry. I never meant to hurt you, I'm sorry. I'll listen next time, I won't go out next time. Please, stop looking like this." Wendy whimpers.

Mest doesn't know what expression he has on his face right now. He doesn't know how much it's making Wendy's heart hurt because she was the one causing him this pain right now. She reaches out her hands and cuffs his face, eyes heavy and filled with sadness as she rubs his cheeks gently. Mest stares into her eyes and tries calming down. He leans forward and rest their foreheads together, closing his eyes.

"I just came to check on you. The others still need my help."

"Please Mest, please stay," Wendy whispers rubbing her head against his.

"We're going to have a lot to talk about when morning comes. Rest up."

"Mest."

Mest grabs her hands and pulls away, pressing gentle kisses against her palms as he gets up. The words of offering help are on her lips, but she swallows them down remembering her want to help others is what made him seem so broken. Mest walks out the door without another glance and Wendy curls up in a ball, finally letting her tears fall down freely.


	9. Island Of Rare Animals

**BlackLynx17: Finally finding time to update all my works. Don't think I've forgotten about them. Thanks for loving Mendy.**

* * *

 _Title: Love At First Sight_

 _Secret Title: Pirate Love_

 _Summary: Wendy is a princess forced to be married at the age of 18. It wouldn't be a problem for her if she had fallen in love with her fiance, but alas fate is not too kind. Determined to runaway to chose her own love, she runs into a nice man who rescues her from her guards. Thinking this man is her one true love, she decides to escape with him. She had no idea that her true love was a no good pirate._

* * *

Chapter Nine

Island Of Rare Animals

* * *

Mest digs his knife out of the table and throws it back in again, a scowl on his face as he glares at the wall. Erza and Mirajane look at him from the other side of the room before looking at each other, each of them motioning with their heads to go and talk to their sulking captain. Laxus, on the other hand, doesn't see these small motions and decides to go in himself.

"You're an idiot, you know that right?"

Erza and Mirajane stop bickering, eyes going wide as they stare at Laxus while Mest pauses, knife in his hands as he looks over.

"Excuse me?" He asks.

"That girl has been on a pirate's ship, A PIRATE'S SHIP, for months now. Months. And while you let her do whatever the hell she wants to help earn her keep, you have denied her what she really needs to know to survive here. Gods, I've never even seen her hold up a sword and the knives in Mira's kitchen don't count. She walks about here with nothing to defend herself and what, you actually believed that she was safe? On a pirate's ship? Defenseless? Last night would have went down differently is she could protect herself."

"If she would have listened to me and stayed in the back, last night wouldn't have even happened at all." Mest informs him calmly with a bite in his tone.

"That's not the point, Captain. We have a pirate that can't swim and can't fight. She's dead weight-"

"Alright, alright, alright, you were doing good there for a minute Laxus, but let me take over now," Erza runs over to cover his mouth.

Laxus glares ahead and Mest matches his glare, squeezing the knife in his hand waiting to see how he was going to finish the sentence. Mirajane scurries over and grabs Laxus' arm, pulling him back while Erza tries to finish what he started.

"Although the way he said it was a bit... blunt, Laxus does have a point Mest. Why haven't you taught Wendy how to use a sword? Or at least given her a knife? You don't really need training for that, just stab and twist."

"Because she doesn't need one. I can protect her."

"Well I protected her last night Captain, so maybe you can't." Laxus spits out.

"There, there you, we're leaving now," Mirajane growls dragging Laxus out by the ear.

Mest takes a deep breath and stabs his knife into the table, letting it stay there as he leans forward and squeezes his knees.

"Mest... you almost lost her yesterday-"

"I know, please don't remind me. I just... never wanted to see her covered in blood. She's too good for that, too pure for that! I never wanted to taint her. She wanted to come with pirates though, she wanted to earn her keep, she wanted to work hard, and I'm letting her, but I don't want to sully her. I don't want to ruin her. She was a princess Erza, she had everything she could ever want, and I took her away from that and gave her this! This is not what a princess should ever do! I just... I want to keep some part of her special still. I don't want her to become killers like us, I don't want her to hurt people. I need to protect that part of her, I swear that I will."

"Mest, we both know better now that Wendy never liked being a princess. I get that you're trying to protect her innocence... but you're also taking away her right to protect herself. Is that worth more to you? She almost vanished tonight. Is it worth risking that again just because you don't want her to pick up a sword? No one is saying she has to use it, just let her know how to."

Mest glares at the wall and runs his hands down his face.

"What are you even doing here right now? Why aren't you with your wife?"

"I'm scared to look at her. I keep thinking about when that beast had his hands around her and I was powerless. I don't like feeling that way."

"Did you ever stop to think how Wendy could be feeling right now though? She was the one who would have actually died. Has a princesss ever had a dance with death?"

Mest blinks and jumps to his feet, speeding out of the room. Erza sighs and shakes her head as he goes, glaring down at the knife he stabbed in her favorite table. She pulls it out with a scowl, looking at all the chips he made in the fine wood.

"Idiot." She grumbles throwing the knife into the wall.

Mest heads towards his quarters quickly, daybreak rising over the horizon. He opens the doors and walks in, finding his Wendy curled up in a ball with tears dried on her cheeks. Dammit, Erza was right. Mest groans and pulls up a chair, sitting by her side and watching her sleep. He brushes her hair away from her face and tries his best to rub away any signs of tears.

He knows she can fight. She's determined, she would probably be real good at it once she became experienced... but he doesn't want that for her. He's never wanted that for her. He just needs to do a better job. Next time she'll stay safe. Next time they'll be more prepared. She hasn't made him weaker, just... more dull to his surroundings.

Mest watches Wendy rest peacefully until a certain jerk alarms him. He leans over her, seeing her eyes tighten as she twitches again. Her fingers dig into the blankets and Mest places a hand on her shoulder, giving her a little shake.

"Wendy."

Her eyes burst open and she stares wide eyed at him, a soft scream on her lips as she jumps back. Mest freezes and Wendy takes a soft breath, recognizing this man beside her. Her shoulders relax and she casts her eyes down, gnawing on her bottom lip.

"Sorry."

"What's wrong? You look pale." Mest asks, placing his hand on her forehead.

It feels sweaty and burning hot. Wendy shakes his hand away and leans up on the bed, pulling the blankets up close as she rests her head against her knees.

"Nothing, I just had a few nightmares."

Mest sucks in a breath and narrows his eyes, "a few?"

She shrugs, "I kept waking up... where did you go?"

Definition, I kept waking up looking for you to be here with me, but you were never there. Mest bites his lips and lowers his head down, squeezing his knees tightly.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be, I know you're the captain. I'm not your only priority-"

"I wasn't even doing anything important though! I was wallowing in my own fears, leaving you to face yours alone. I'm sorry I left, but I'm here now. I'll stay here now Wendy, so just tell me what you need me to do and I'll do it!"

He failed her... once again. Wendy pulls her hair back from her face, wiping the sweat off with her sleeves. She reaches out after and grabs one of Mest's hand, falling back into bed as she settles in. She doesn't want to say it out loudly; she only wants him here with her. She closes her eyes and squeezes his hand, hoping he'll understand. Mest gets the picture and moves his chair closer to the mattress, holding onto her hand as he tries to find a comfortable position.

He doesn't let go until she wakes up in the high morning, a smile on her face as she slept peacefully without a nightmare in sight.

* * *

Wendy runs along the white, sandy beaches. She lets her toes feel the warm grains underneath her feet, too hot to stay still, so she keeps moving. She splashes against the wetter sands as she runs towards the ocean, squealing as she runs back trying to escape the waves that chase her. She could have never done this back in her kingdom, despite wanting to every time she saw the tides. She could have never done this in a dress either, which is why she's so happy to be wearing pants.

"Wendy! Wendy don't go out too far! Do you hear me?!" Mest calls out, shaking his head at her.

"She's fine Mest, this island is supposed to be inhabited except for all the animals." Erza sighs patting his shoulder.

"Yeah, supposed to, not actually is," Mest grunts and then begins to glare when he sees Natsu run out and join Wendy.

She squeals when he kicks water at her and Natsu laughs as she returns the favor. While Mest helps the crew get the supplies off of the ship he sees Juvia join them next, and then Gray right after.

"They should be working," he growls.

"Nah, I bet you just wish you could be playing with her," Mirajane giggles as she passes him by.

Mest turns his head and glares at her, "what was that?"

Wendy spreads her arms wide open as she feels the wind brush against her. The waves rise to her ankles and tickle her feet, cooling her down in this hot weather. They've finally arrived at the Island Of Rare Animals, supposedly where their treasure lies waiting to be dug up. She looks back towards the ship and sees the exploration team gathering around with shovels and supplies. Less than half the crew on the ship is coming with them; she hears looking for treasure is a tiring thing and most don't like doing it. Wendy can't see it their way at all. All of this is so exciting! Exploring a new land! Looking for buried treasure! It doesn't get better than this! She runs her way back over to the greens of the island, brushing off all the sand caught between her toes before pulling her boots back on. She joins Mest at his side and listens to him finish giving out orders before handing Erza the map. He looks down at her and smiles gently.

"Good timing, we're going to explore now. Erza's our navigator, so she'll lead the way." Mest tells her.

"And then we'll find treasure?!" Wendy's eyes sparkle as she leans up on her toes.

He chuckles and pats her head, "yes dear, and then we'll find treasure. I'm sure you've seen treasure before."

"Hardly!"

"What did you call your jewels back when you were a princess? Most pirates would think of those as treasures."

"But I didn't go looking for them and dig them up! This is actually real pirate treasure! What do you think we'll find? Gold? Diamonds? Riches beyond our wildest dreams?"

"Hopefully something, half these maps are phony," Gray interrupts squeezing the water out of his shirt.

"Aw... well I hope it's something too then." Wendy presses her lips together in a pout.

Mest chuckles and shakes his head, "come on buckos we have a long journey ahead of us. Let's try to find what we're looking for before the sun sets and if we do, I see a large banquet waiting for us on these shores."

Everyone cheers, Wendy jumping up in the air as she runs ahead and stays by Erza's side. This is interesting stuff, reading a treasure map, so she wants to be there and learn the ways. Of course it doesn't catch her attention forever. When they enter the island's forest Wendy is shocked by all the greenery she sees. She finds herself wandering off, still near the trail with her friends, admiring the plants, staring up at the trees, laughing when she finds a little animal or two scurrying around.

Natsu climbs a tree for her and shares the native fruits, juice running down her chin as she squeals from the flavors. Mest watches for a minute before looking ahead, thinking he could have done the same thing if she would have only asked. They keep treading across the island, it seeming a lot larger than what Wendy had thought when she first saw it. A lot more bugs than what she first thought as well; she finds herself more than once smacking at her arms whenever she feels something crawling on it. She finally gives up and rolls her sleeves back down, rather dealing with the heat than the bug bites. About an hour or so in she walks by Mest's side now at a slow pace, raising her hand over her head to keep the sun from blinding her. Mest looks down at her and takes his hat off, plopping it on top of her head. He takes his canteen off next and presses it against her lips.

"Drink, you'll faint from heat stroke before we find any treasures if you don't."

Wendy takes it from his hands and takes a sip, smiling up at Mest as the water cools her.

"Thanks. Are you sure I should be wearing this though? It is the captain's hat after all," she teases.

Mest smacks his hat down to cover her eyes and laughs, quickening his pace. Wendy pouts as she pulls it back up and chases after him. Erza stops in the middle of the road and stares at her compass. She looks down at the map and then looks around her surroundings.

"I think this is it. Boys, get to digging somewhere in this general area." Erza orders waving her hand around.

The men all grunt as they grab their shovels and do just that, digging them into the ground and tossing the dirt behind them. Wendy goes to grab a shovel as well, but Mirajane holds her back and pulls her into the shade where Erza and Juvia are already resting.

"Aren't we supposed to help?" She asks.

"That's more of a man's type of work; trust me, they're going to be doing that for a while. You don't want to work up a sweat, do you?" Mirajane asks her softly.

Wendy sticks out her bottom lip and looks back towards them. It does look like hard work and there's hardly any shade covering their backs; they're doing this with the sunlight heating them up. Still, she looks at the shovel on the ground and picks it up.

"I at least want to try it once," Wendy says and then digs it into the ground.

It doesn't go in the dirt and she wiggles it with a frown on her face. Juvia giggles behind her palm while Erza shakes her head. Sometimes she truly forgets that this girl was a princess once upon a time.

"Here, dig in, step there, and pull out. If you want to help at least know how to help." Erza explains, showing her the motions before passing it to her.

"Yes Erza," Wendy responds positioning the shovel correctly.

She digs it in, steps on it with all her might, smiles when it actually goes under the dirt, and grunts as she tries wiggling it back up. She stares at her finished product, a small hole in the ground, and the girls cheer for her as she looks up at them with a grand smile on her face.

"I did it!" She cheers.

"You sure did, now relax and let the boys finish the rest."

"Hello? She didn't even dig in the right spot! Cheer for us at least!" Gray calls out.

"Just keep digging Gray," Mest mumbles, shoulders shaking in laughter at his little princess.

The day only gets harsher and the girls relax and fan themselves, laughing as they swap stories about nothing. The men sweat harder as their digging persists, Natsu cursing as he drops his shovel and takes his shirt off. Suddenly Wendy watches as Juvia, Mirajane, and Erza all begin to whistle. Natsu rolls his eyes at them as he resumes working.

"You're going to get a pretty nasty burn Natsu," Gray warns him.

"I don't care, that thing wasn't help me in the slightest." Natsu grunts.

Gray rolls his eyes, but soon finds himself doing the same after a couple of minutes. Wendy watches with wide eyes and tries to cover them (but not really) as Mest pulls his shirt off and tosses it on the ground. She's never seen him naked before- er- well, shirtless. A lady isn't really supposed to look at those things, but her friends are all teasing and ogling, so she guesses for a pirate it's... acceptable?

"Wendy? You okay there? Your face is kind of red." Mirajane frowns.

"Huh? Oh yeah, I'm just feeling hot I guess." Wendy says.

"Don't get heat stroke!" Mest calls out from behind.

Erza starts fanning her face while Juvia passes her some water. Wendy is now even more embarrassed for getting caught thinking such a thing. She doesn't know why, but her heart races as she watches him work. She never knew his back was so wide, or how muscular. There are little white stripes here and there, maybe scars from old adventures? Her eyes narrow to his shoulder when she spies something standing out again his skin... what is that-... it looks like the fairy they have on their flag. Is that a tattoo? Mest has a tattoo?! She didn't know that! Well of course she didn't, she's never seen him shirtless before, but still. She stares at it intensity despite already memorizing the shape. When the sun begins to set the guys sigh out in a bit in relief as the day cools off. Natsu slams his shovel into the ground one more time, everyone freezing when they hear it hit something.

"I think I found it!" He sings.

Wendy gasps as she gathers around with the others, watching Natsu and Gray shovel their way with a new found speed. They brush the sands away from the top of what looks to be a chest, grunting as they reach for it and heave it up. They throw it out of the hole and it lands in front of Wendy's feet.

It doesn't look sparkling and magical like the chests she's seen in books. It's made out of old wood that seems faded and rusted iron. It's larger than she what imagined and she watches as the lock falls off in one small swoop as Mest smacks his shovel against it. He kicks it open with his foot and all of a sudden everything seems to sparkly as gold and jewels reveal itself.

Everyone breaks out and cheers, their adventure being a success, a chestful of gold for everybody. Wendy smiles as she walks a little closer. It's just gold. She's seen tons of it before back in her castle. She's held dozens of jewels and riches in her hands. This little chest is nothing compared to the riches she had back home, but everyone's so happy, and she's happy too. It had been an adventure. She hadn't woken up in her bed and walked into the other room, letting her servants decorate her with treasures. No, she sailed the sea for weeks, surviving on rations and staring out looking for this island, scaled it for hours and worked hard (not at all) to dig up the fortune. They deserved this, everyone did. The trip was adventurous and the rewards were plenty.

Mest walks over and runs his hands through the treasures, digging around until he spies something that catches his fancy. A gold chain with a small jewel no bigger than his thumb nail hanging off it. It looks to be a peridot, or maybe a jade, emerald, something green with value. This small necklace could easily get a dozen gold coins. It's actually going to be priceless instead though. He dangles it over Wendy's face and drops it when she reaches out her hands.

"Mest?"

"Take it. Sadly I don't see any tiaras in here, you do prefer necklaces better though, don't you?" He asks with a raised brow.

"But it's everyone's-"

"Consider it from my share then. A gift, so no give-backs."

Wendy stares at the small necklace and smiles brightly. She undoes the clasp and puts in on, looking up at Mest.

"How does it look?" She smiles.

Mest swallows. Each day he doesn't think she'll get more beautiful, but he's sadly mistaken as each day she gives him a smile or a look that heats up his entire body. He just nods his head curtly, patting his hat back over her eyes as he tries to swallow his blush down.

"Good, lets start heading back to the ship everyone. Ladies, lead the way. Men, we'll switch off carrying the chest."

Her first adventure, her first successful adventure, and as for her treasure? Wendy fiddles with the necklace around her neck with a smile.

Beyond her wildest dreams.


	10. Mermaids

**BlackLynx17: So I found out my word document no longer corrects my misspelled words for some reason... and that it hasn't been checking for the past... who knows how many chapters that I've been writing... so this completely and utterly sucks.**

* * *

 _Title: Love At First Sight_

 _Secret Title: Pirate Love_

 _Summary: Wendy is a princess forced to be married at the age of 18. It wouldn't be a problem for her if she had fallen in love with her fiance, but alas fate is not too kind. Determined to runaway to chose her own love, she runs into a nice man who rescues her from her guards. Thinking this man is her one true love, she decides to escape with him. She had no idea that her true love was a no good pirate._

* * *

Chapter Ten

Mermaids

* * *

Mest lied to her.

He promised he'd keep her away from the alcohol, but somehow she found them last night during their party and now she has her head smushed against the railing, the cool sea breeze doing wonders for her hangover. Jellal is standing beside her, looking out into the ocean as he keeps her company. He's the one who carried her back to the ship last night when she passed out on the sands of the beach. She doesn't remember where Mest was; she doesn't remember anything at all actually about last night.

"The more you drink the more used to hangovers you'll be." Jellal tells her.

"I've heard that before. Ugh, why do you guys do it so much? The fun I have doesn't outweigh how terrible it makes me feel." She groans.

He chuckles and shrugs, "pirates."

She groans again and welcomes the soothing touches as he rubs her back. The Fairy Tail Pirates are heading towards their new adventure, a small town well-known for dealing with pirates to sell all the treasure they found yesterday. The one around her neck she gets to keep though and Wendy loves how cool the jewel is against her skin. Jellal talks to her while she tries to get a grip on her splitting headache. She's watching the sea splash against the ship, really hoping she doesn't accidentally fall in. Wendy couldn't deal with drowning on top of a hangover.

"Erza is trying to get Mirajane to bake her favorite shortcake, but with the fruits we gathered from the island instead of strawberries. Apparently they were sweet like strawberries, so she's hoping it'll have the same taste since we ran... out... of them weeks... what the?"

Wendy looks up at Jellal, "huh?"

He's leaning over the railing, eyes narrowing as he stares over the horizon. One second he's as still as a statue and the next he's jumping back, whistling out loudly making Wendy flinch from the sudden sharp noise.

"Bickslow! Six o'clock!" Jellal waves towards the crow's nest.

Bickslow gets off his butt and looks through his spyglass, his breath hitching when he sees a jolly roger. He starts ringing the bell next to him, alarming his friends of what's to come.

"OYE! GET OFF YOUR ASSES! WE HAVE COMPANY CHASING OUR TAILS! INFORM THE CAPTAIN! THEY'RE PIRATES!" Bickslow yells down below.

The deck comes alive and Wendy holds onto her head. What's going on? Why was Jellal whistling so loudly? And why are there bells ringing now? It's too much for her to process, she's hurting! She can't understand! Everything is hurting right now, not just her head anymore. Maybe if she lays down for a second everything will feel better?

"Damn pirates! Why can't they steal their own treasure for once?! I bet they were lying in wait for us!" Natsu growls out.

"Yeah, like piracy is an honest job," Laxus laughs smacking his back.

"Where are they Bickslow?!" Mest yells out to the crow's nest.

Bickslow climbs down the ladder and jumps off the last few feet, stomping loudly when he lands on the deck.

"A most comfortable distance away Captain. If we follow the winds we'll easily be able to outrun them; it'll mean a small detour though, so if you don't want that I guess that means we're about to have a bit of fun," Bickslow sticks out his tongue.

"I'd like to avoid a battle if we can help it. Someone inform Erza about our detour! We'll outrun them and leave them stranded before circling back around! It's impossible for them to know our destination, so we shouldn't run into any problems."

"Aye, aye, Captain!"

Mest nods at his crew as they disperse before looking around for Wendy. Although they aren't going into battle today he would rather not risk it and keep her by his side just in case.

"Wendy? Has anyone seen my wife? Natsu, where's Wendy?" Mest asks, grabbing his arm as he walks by.

"Last time I checked she was sitting near the stern with Jellal." Natsu shrugs at him.

Mest heads for the back of the ship and finds her lying down, her hair sprawled out on the floor with her legs hanging off the ship.

"Wendy, what did I tell you about being so close to the edge? If you fall in-... Wendy?" Mest calls getting closer.

He thought she was simply resting, but she isn't responding. She doesn't seem to be moving at all and Mest runs towards her, shouting her name.

"Wendy! Wendy!"

Her chest is heaving up and down heavily, face stained red, sweat running down her forehead, and no matter how much he shakes her she doesn't respond one bit.

"Wendy?! Wendy answer me! Wendy! Help! Someone get Jellal! Ask him what happened! I need help immediately!" Mest barks out.

His friends all come running, Elfman and Mirajane breaking through the crowd to get to his side. They pull her from Mest's grasps and lay her flat on the floor, hands wandering all over her.

"What happened?!" Mest glares up as Jellal appears.

"I don't know, she was fine when I left to warn Bickslow," Jellal shrugs, panic on his face.

"Well she's burning up now! Come on Jellal, think! She wasn't showing any symptoms earlier? Pains? Sickness? Anything?" Mirajane asks him.

"She said she felt hot and came up here to cool down when I joined her. She also complained about a headache, but she blamed that on her hangover. I just thought it was that."

"Hangover? Wendy didn't drink last night, I made sure of that," Mest narrows his eyes at him.

"I found her passed out on the beach last night during the party and brought her back to your room. Are you saying that wasn't because she drank?" Jellal questions.

"Did your eyes leave her last night Mest? Are you sure she didn't drink?"

Mest stares down at his little princess, "I don't- I'm sure, I'm pretty sure. I didn't know she passed out- I found her in our room. I thought she walked herself there- I wasn't watching her enough-"

Elfman hisses sharply, "Sis! Look at this!"

Mirajane's attention leaves their captain as she stares over towards her brother. His hands are pulling up Wendy's sleeves, revealing all sorts of red marks on her arm. That wasn't what he was trying to show her though. Among the bug bites was this small, pulsing, black spot on her forearm. Mirajane gasps softly and gently traces her finger over it. Wendy twitches and screams out in pain the second she makes contact.

"What the hell is that?!"

"I don't know Captain, I don't know... what this could be. Maybe poison? She might have caught something on the island, but no one else did... it looks like a bug bit her. She has other bug bites, but why is this the only one that looks this bad? I don't know what this could be; I need to look at our medical books. Elfman, take her to the infirmary quickly."

"Got it," Elfman nods picking up their little doctor.

"A bug bite? What type of bug does that Mira?!" Mest growls out.

"I don't know Mest! I've never seen anything like it before! I don't know what type of bug it was, if it was poisonous or not, what type of poison the bug used, if this is just some sort of allergic reaction to a certain bug, nothing! I've never even heard of a fever and headaches from such a small bite! We're working blind here and I don't even know if we have anything on this ship to cure it!"

"Cure it? Are you shitting me right now?! Is this fatal?! Is she going to die?!"

"Mest! Let me do the best I can, okay?! We might need to go to shore and find a town doctor! Somewhere close to the island where she got bit, who knows about this type of thing!" Mirajane screams out before chasing after her brother.

"We can't dock anywhere near here, we're being chased remember? If we dock they'll catch up to us and a fight is sure to ensure. We wouldn't want to be fighting for our lives as we drag Wendy to the town's doctor." Freed informs them.

"What about Wendy?! She might die from this! We need to find her a cure! It's worth the risk, she's fucking worth it! I'll fight them all off if I have to!" Natsu yells at him.

"Enough! Erza find us a port quickly, please. We'll split up into groups. A small group will bring Wendy ashore so she can see a doctor while the rest of us remain on the Vermillion to draw their attention away. We can lead them on a chase away from the island and circle back tomorrow to pick them up."

He doesn't know what type of pirates are sailing after them. He doesn't know how many they have on their ship, how big or small the town they arrive at will be, how secure or lawless it'll be; they're going into this completely blind. He can't risk anything happening to her as she recovers though. They'll have to split up. Enough people left behind to protect her while the rest draws the enemy's attention away, and maybe even, fight them.

"Bickslow, were you able to see the flag they waved?" Mest asks.

"I couldn't tell for sure, but it looked like a mermaid Captain."

A mermaid? Mest has never heard of a crew that sails with a mermaid as their jolly roger. He narrows his eyes and nods his head, patting Bickslow's shoulder before heading towards the infirmary. His crew knows what to do and it doesn't matter if she's conscious or not. She's sure to be having bad dreams right now and she needs him by her side.

* * *

"I should be the one going," Mest spits out.

"Think about this logically Captain. It's already going to be slightly suspicious with four girls showing up in the dead of night. Think about how suspicious it will be if you show up along with us? Look at how small this town is. News of our arrival is going to spread like that," Erza explains snapping her finger, "and there's nothing to be suspicious about women. If you come with us we'll have to think up of a more believable story and we don't have time for that right now," she tries to reason.

"If the town is too small then what the hell are we even doing here?! She needs a great doctor, not some hick one!"

"Captain, trust us. Mirajane, Evergreen, and I can handle this. You need to handle the crew and make sure no one screws up. You can come ashore tomorrow after you lead those bastards away."

"Erza I don't think-"

"Do you trust me?" She glares at him.

Of course he does, with his life, but Wendy is lying in the dinghy there suffering and he's supposed to be helping her. He's supposed to be saving her, protecting her. That's what he signed up for when he took her and she's asking him to just sit back and do absolutely nothing? That's his wife, he needs to be with her.

"Captain, you look crazy right now. You won't be in your right mind, you'll attack anyone who tries to help her. You need to stay calm and believe in us. Take that anger out someplace else, but the longer we argue the worse your wife gets."

Mest reaches out his hands and slams them on Erza's shoulders, squeezing tightly.

"Protect her with your life. Please, save her."

It wasn't an order, but a plea. Erza gulps feeling her shoulders weigh down with the responsibility. Her captain is entrusting his entire world to her right now... and she's not going to disappoint him.

Her eyes dance with fire as she nods her head, "yes Captain!"

She joins the rest of the girls on the dinghy and Mest watches as they lower it down to sea. He watches as Erza paddles to the island, Wendy with her... she's going to be alright. She's going to be fine. He has to believe that. He can't have any doubt. By tomorrow he'll be here again picking them up and she'll be cured and recovering and safe in his arms once more.

"Captain-"

"Raise anchor and lets get moving. We've stayed here long enough," Mest says coldly.

Natsu walks over and pats his back, "she's going to be alright Mest. Erza has this handled, you know how demonic Mira can get, and Evergreen, forget about it. I would be more scared for the town than for our girls."

"Thanks Natsu."

It doesn't help, but he appreciates it. Nothing is going to help until Wendy is back by his side again.

* * *

"What did you say you girls were again?"

"Farmers Doctor, daughters of farmers. We're helping our fathers look for new exotic things to grow and sell. During our exploration though it seems that little Lotty here got bit by something nasty. Please tell us, is she going to be alright?" Mirajane feigns weeping.

"Ah yes, Lotty is going to be just fine. She got bit by a bug that's very common around here. They carry this poison in them to paralyze their prey so it makes it easier for them to feast. All you had to do was let the poison bleed out within the first few hours and she would have been fine. It's amazing how such tiny little creatures can be so deadly. If you would have brought her in a day or so later the poison would have completely spread and killed her."

"So she's going to be alright?" Erza asks.

"Yes, I've drained the poison from the bite and wrapped it up. If she continues to drink this elixir for the next two days to get rid of the remaining bits of toxin still in her body she'll only have a fever which should fade in a couple of days."

Mirajane is writing everything the doctor says inside of her journal. She speaks with him more, looking over the elixir and writing down the name so the next time this happens she'll be more prepared. She doesn't think she can handle another heartattack like this or have Mest freak out on her so much again. Evergreen pulls Erza away to a window and the two of them stare outside of it, scounting the area.

"Good, so she's fine. Should I find a place for us to rest?"

"No, we can't stay in town. I'm sure those pirates, if they do decide to send some of their men ashore, will be asking around for new guests. Anyone will be able to tell them where we're at and if we're seperated it'll only be easier for them to ambush us. One of us will have to stay here with Wendy in her room, another in town, and the last out on the outskirts. It's going to be a rough night, but Mest is counting on us."

"I call the first shift on resting with our unconcious doctor then." Evergreen mumbles.

"Of course you do," Erza rolls her eyes.

She leaves Evergreen's side and walks towards the back of the hall. Erza opens the door at the end of it and quietly enters the room, spying her captain's wife resting peacefully. She already looks better, color returning back to her face, her breathing stable finally. Erza sits down on the chair by her bedside and changes the rag on her forehead with a cold one.

"You sure gave our captain a good scare, me as well. Don't worry though Wendy, you're going to be just fine."

Wendy snoozes peacefully and Erza sighs out. It's going to be a long night.

* * *

"We've lost them Captain."

"Again? Completely this time?" Mest asks, looking out with his spyglass.

"Yes, sir. They were following us for a while, but I guess we were too quick for them. Haven't seen a single hint of them in hours."

Mest looks around them and sighs out in relief, "let's start circling back then. Let them be lost at sea, take the long route though and stay away from the island until daybreak. We'll hide along the coasts just in case we see a hint of them again. I'll go ashore and bring our crew back."

"Aye, Captain."

He can finally let his heart rest. He's done his part. He's led the ship away and lost them at sea. He believes in Erza and the rest of his crew to do their part. Now he can finally head back to get Wendy. God he's never going to let her go to another island without making sure she's covered up properly. To almost be killed by a bug bite? Unbelievable. She's just too fragile, too vulnerable... he has to work that much harder to protect her.

"Douse the lights, we don't want to be giving them any signs. Anyone who needs rest go ahead and have it; there's no need for us to be on high alert anymore. You all know your shifts." Mest commands.

He walks over towards the helm and starts spinning it around, changing their direction. Even though Mest should be number one on that list to get some sleep, he won't be able to sleep a wink without his princess by his side. Laxus walks up the stairs and over towards him, reaching out.

"You need rest too Mest; I've got it from here."

"I'm fine, you go-"

"You aren't going to be useful to her if you look dead on your feet. She doesn't need to be worrying about you, but resting instead. You know I'm right."

Mest curses and lets go, "stay on-"

"Blah, blah, I know, I know. Let's not forget whose grandfather was the third captain of this ship. I know what I'm doing Mest. Now get."

Cocky son of a bitch. Mest grumbles as he walks down the stairs to his quarters. He slams the door behind him and looks around... everything he sees reminding him of her. Her clothes are scattered on the floor when she was too excited to look for treasure to put them away, her books piled up on the tables, wanting to read as much as she could to become a better doctor for their crew, her presence everywhere around him. Mest drags his feet and lays down in their bed; it even smells like her. Everything reminds him of her.

He doesn't know if he can sleep, but he does close his eyes and just lays there peacefully. He thinks about when they first met. When she first arrived at his ship, how hard it was for her to get accustomed to things, how she still trusted and liked him even after knowing he was a pirate. All the times she's smiled at him. All the times she's laughed with him. All the small touches she's given him, all the quick pecks against his head, every time she reached for his hand whenever she needed him. His mind is soon consumed with her and his heart can't wait to see her again. To hold her in his arms, to tease her about bugs for a week. It's going to be her birthday soon, he remembers her telling him about it being in September. He wants to take her someplace nice as a surprise, someplace beautiful she'll really enjoy. She mentioned her favorite dish being salad with flowers; there was an island that grew the most beautiful flowers he's ever seen. The girls gushed and picked away til their hearts content whenever they visited. They can sail back there and he can beg and bribe Mirajane to try and recreate the dish for her. He can buy her more clothes, more books, more jewels, and present them to her. They can watch the sunset at the beach, her another year older, and stare into each other's eyes before he steals a small kiss. A real kiss from her.

Mest gulps and lets his fantasies run free. He doesn't know if he's awake or conscious anymore, but he's alarmed when someone starts shaking him. He's pulled up out of bed and dragged towards the deck, his mind not straight, but still being able to piece some things together as he stares at the faces of his friends. There's a bright light in the distance where the sun has not risen yet; it's flaring up and sparking the night sea. Mest walks closer to the guard, leaning over as he squints his eyes.

"What is that?"

No one says a thing and then all of a sudden... he recognizes it and his heart drop.

"It's where we left them."


	11. Lamia Scale

**BlackLynx17: Still haven't fixed my word document. I know how to use the internet and spell check my chapters. Problem is that there is a word limit, so I have to spellcheck paragraph by paragraph which turns out is very time consuming. You are very lucky that I love you all fellow Mendy fans or else I wouldn't care after doing it so many times and would just keep the small mistakes.**

* * *

 _Title: Love At First Sight_

 _Secret Title: Pirate Love_

 _Summary: Wendy is a princess forced to be married at the age of 18. It wouldn't be a problem for her if she had fallen in love with her fiance, but alas fate is not too kind. Determined to runaway to chose her own love, she runs into a nice man who rescues her from her guards. Thinking this man is her one true love, she decides to escape with him. She had no idea that her true love was a no good pirate._

* * *

Chapter Eleven

Lamia Scale

* * *

Erza slowly climbs up the ladder onto the Vermillion with a heavy heart. Right before she reaches the top a rough hand thrusts out and grabs her wrist. It yanks her up aboard the ship before discarding her on the ground. She wouldn't have accepted this treatment from anyone other than her captain because she knows what she's done. He trusted her with his heart... and she lost it. Mest looks back over the railing, not believing his eyes as he pulls Mirajane on board next, and then Evergreen, and then- and then-... there's no one else.

"Where is she?"

His looks for his wife on the dinghy, thinking that she might be resting inside of it and doesn't have the strength to climb up the ladder, but there is no one else inside of it. Just an empty boat swaying with the waves.

"No," he whispers.

He feels his heart crack ever so slightly.

"Mest-"

"No, this can't be, no..." he whispers again. All of a sudden he whips back around and glares down his crew, "where is Wendy?! Please Erza, please stop messing around with me! This isn't funny- I don't find this funny! Where is she?! Where is my wife?!" Mest shouts, panic seeping into him.

This can't be happening, this truly can't be happening. She has to be here, she has to be somewhere around here. She was just here, in his arms- just two days ago they were celebrating and laughing and now- no this isn't real. None of this is real. Erza allows Jellal to help her up before pushing him away. She walks over to their captain and reaches out to grab his arm.

"Captain, listen to me-"

"Don't!" He slaps her hand away, "I trusted you, I trusted you Erza! I trusted all of you- believed in all of you! Where is my wife?!"

The town was still on fire when they finally docked; there wasn't another pirate ship in sight. The townsfolk were screaming, panicking, running around like crazy trying to save their loved ones. His Wendy was okay though; he believed that because Erza was with her, along with Mirajane and Evergreen, and with the three of them together they were more than capable of protecting her. They were supposed to protect her until he finally came back because they were the ones who made him leave her in the first place. She isn't here though...

"Where is she Erza?" Mest's voice breaks.

The grim look on her face says it all. Mest feels his heart stop beating. His knees give out from under him and he's falling on the ground, kneeling down with an anguish look on his face.

"She's dead."

He doesn't want to whisper the words, but they spill out and tears well up in the corner of his eyes. Dead. He left her to die. How did she perish? By the fire? Inhaling the fumes before suffocating? Maybe she burned alive, or perhaps she was captured and killed then. Hopefully they were merciful and simply slit her throat before running away.

"She isn't dead Mest," Erza tells him.

Mest's head snaps up, "what?"

"You should have added a yet to that sentence Erza, it's not polite to give him false hope," Evergreen spits out.

"Shut it Ever!" Erza spits back.

"You three are going to tell me everything and you're going to tell me now before I lose my mind and slaughter the lot of you!" Mest orders getting back to his feet.

Hands grab him and hold him back as he tries reaching for Erza. Just to squeeze her, to squeeze the light out of her eyes ever so slightly like she's squeezed the light out of his.

"The fire was a distraction. We didn't see the ship dock, it must have been hiding around the island. Mirajane and I were scouting the town while Evergreen was babysitting Wendy. There was a fire and we went to investigate it, but it spread way too fast. We ran back to get them and found the building on fire. Mest... we broke in and tried finding her, she wasn't there though and neither was Ever. It collapsed and we barely got out with our lives. They must have been watching us for a while and we weren't able to notice; I can't imagine how else they were able to know how many of us there were and where we were all hiding at."

"Get to the point Erza!" Mest glares.

"They have her. That ship with the mermaid jolly roger took Wendy. We saw it clearly this time as it sailed away. Ever tried her best to fight, but she was overpowered. We don't know why they only kidnapped Wendy, but we saw their ship sail away and I won't ever forget that flag."

Pirates kidnapped her. Pirates have his Wendy. Pirates who aren't kind and honorable like his crew, although there is little honor among pirates. Mest feels his body go limp and is suddenly being held up by his crew.

"I rather her be dead." He confesses.

Because if she's dead she can't feel torture. If she's dead she can't feel her flesh be tore apart or her bones broken. She can't feel the fear as they- as they- Mest's hands fist his hair as he yells out at the top of his lungs.

"We'll get them Mest, we'll catch up with them before they do anything to her. We'll save Wendy-"

"If we're lucky she's already dead! If we're lucky they would have given her a painless death! If I find out they did anything else to her though, my justice will not be swift. I will make them beg and scream for their lives. I will make them pay for everything they've done against her. They will feel my wrath and only when I feel like their punishment is satisfactory will I tie them to cannons and throw them into the ocean, letting it crush their lungs and drown them into Davy Jones' locker. I don't care what we have to do to make it happen. You find those filthy fucking pirates and you find them now!" Mest orders.

"Lamia Scale. That's what I heard them call themselves, Lamia Scale," Evergreen says.

He will burn them to the ground and dance on their ashes. He will accept Wendy in whatever state she is in and... and... oh God. He was supposed to protect her. He's failed in the worse possible way. Mest doesn't hope any longer. He knows what she's going to be like when they finally catch up with Lamia Scale. Beaten, broken down, ra-... rap- he can't think the word, dead. They're going to ruin his little princess... he's going to lose her...

* * *

"She's in bad shape Lyon."

"I don't care what type of condition she is in Sherria, we need her alive so heal her."

"Geez, no need to be so demanding. A please would suffice."

"Just do your job."

" _Just do your job_."

Wendy moans out softly. A bright light shines in her face and she squeezes her eyes shut, jerking away from it.

"There there girly, I'm going to take good care of you." A voice whispers to her, "just keep resting until you're better."

It's a nice voice speaking to her, saying words she's heard before and knows better than to disobey. So Wendy relaxes and welcomes the darkness that once again consumes her.

* * *

"Come on girly, you need to eat something."

Wendy cries out as she's moved. She doesn't want to move, she's comfortable in these blankets. She wants to stay here and continue to rest. She feels herself getting picked up though and then something cold being pressed against her lips.

"Come on, drink it all up. It'll help with your fever."

Wendy gulps and drinks until the bowl is empty. She feels water bring pressed against her lips next and she drinks again until she's finally laid back down.

"You okay there? Conscious enough to talk yet?"

Wendy doesn't recognize who the voice belongs to, but it sounds very sweet. She hopes she can thank them soon for helping her. Where's Mest? He should be here...

* * *

Wendy moans out lightly as she flutters her eyes open. It feels like she's been bathing in her own sweat for days. Has she been doing that? Every part of her feels sticky, so that just might be the case. Wendy would kill for a bath right now. She tries getting up, but can't find the strength to do anything more than move her fingers.

"Hey there, finally awake? Drink this for me please."

A glass presses against her lips and Wendy swallows something bitter and warm. It gets caught in her throat and she starts coughing.

"Sorry about that; last bit of medicine, I promise. I just want to make sure the rest of the toxin is out of your body. How does your fever feel?"

"Fever?" Wendy whimpers.

Who is this girl? The voice she recognizes from her dreams, but the face not so much. Her hair is a hot pink color tied up into two short pigtails and Wendy's reminded of Natsu's off color club. Her eyes are so blue, almost matching her own hair blue, and there's a childish smile on her lips as she presses her hand against her forehead.

"Hmm, seems your fever has finally broke. I'm happy to see you up girly; you've been sleeping like the dead for the past two days. Do you remember anything? Anything at all? Eating? Drinking? Me helping you to the refreshers? That was a bit funny, you may have bumped your head once or twice on the door."

Wendy blinks slowly as the woman pulls her hand away and walks around the room. Her eyes narrow as she scans her surrounding. This doesn't look at all like their infirmary on the Vermillion. First off it smells amazing in here, like sunshine and flowers, which can be explained by all the plants and herbs hanging around everywhere. What happened in the two days she was sick? Did they rearrange everything? Wendy can't seem to remember a single thing.

"I'm sorry, but who are you? I'm afraid I've forgotten your name." She asks sheepishly.

"Oh, that's understandable because I never gave it to you. My name is Sherria, nice to meet you..."

Wendy blinks and tilts her head, "you don't know my name?"

"No, afraid I don't."

Her eyes narrow, "how is that possible? I'm married to the captain."

"Well he's not my captain, so why would I know?" Sherria asks, giving her an innocent expression as she tilts her head right back.

"Not your-"

She doesn't know this woman. She doesn't know this room. This woman, Sherria, her captain isn't Mest. Wendy's heart races and she flinches back, slamming against the wall, hugging herself as she pulls away and- her leg won't move. Wendy panics and tugs at her leg, trying to pull it to her chest. There's this loud rattling sound every time she tries to move it. She pulls off the blankets and finds her leg chained to the bed

"Sorry, my captain didn't want you running free while I was away. I'm here now though, so I can take it off if you like."

"Where's Mest?! Where's my friends?! My crew?! Who are you?!" Wendy screams.

"Ah- calm down there girly. I'm not here to hurt you-"

"I don't care! I want Mest! Let me go!"

Loud stomping can be heard coming down the hall and Wendy flinches as the door bursts open. A man walks in glaring at her with cold black eyes. Wendy feels a shiver run down her spine and bites her lip to stop herself from crying. She doesn't want to seem weak in front of these people... although that's exactly what she is right now. Weak and helpless.

"Lyon! Go away, you're scaring here!" Sherria pouts shooing him.

"I heard screaming, what's going on in here?"

"She's freaking out, that's all. I was just about to explain things to her until you came. Go, shoo, I have this handled."

"Clearly you don't. Get this straight Fairy Tail brat. You do anything to her, or anyone else in my crew, and I have no problem making your stay here a very unpleasant one. If you do anything to cross us I'll kill you without hesitation. What I want is your crew, not you. Technically I don't even need you anymore because I've caught their attention, but-"

"You're not hurting her Lyon!" Sherria pouts, standing between them.

"Consider yourself lucky. You still have a use to me, but if do anything to cross that line she won't be able to stop me. No one will. Sherria, handle this before I bring someone to handle it for me."

"I have this under control Captain, now leave." Sherria growls.

Lyon raises his lip in a sneer and glares once more at Wendy before stomping out of the room. Sherria sticks out her tongue and closes the door behind him, letting out a sigh. She looks over to her guest, finding her shivering with fear in her eyes.

"Please let me go." Wendy whimpers.

"I'm sorry, but I can't do that. I promise you that everything is going to be okay though. You said your captain's name was Mest? And that you're his wife? Don't worry, I'll keep it a secret. Lyon would love to know how valuable you are to those pirates, but I'll help protect you the best I can. You don't have to worry, you can trust me."

But Wendy can't trust her. The last time she trusted a pirate he ended up almost killing her, nearly breaking her neck when she only wanted to save him. Mest's voice is yelling warnings inside of her head right now. Just because she seems sweet and innocent doesn't mean she hasn't killed before and won't kill her. Maybe this is all just a ploy to make her lower her guard. Wendy bites her lips and balls her hands tightly into fists. She may not know how to fight, but she can kick and claw and scratch and bite.

Sherria sighs seeing her walls go up and grabs a chair, kicking her feet up on the bed once she sits down. "I'm going to kill Lyon, look at what he did to you. Is there anything I can get you girly? You really shouldn't be moving since your body is still recovering."

Wendy takes a small breath and tries her best to look menacing, "why am I here?"

Sherria blinks and smiles, "what's your name?"

Wendy doesn't say anything and continues to glare. Sherria pouts in response.

"Now that's not fair. How about this? For every question you answer of mine, I'll answer a question of yours, okay? That way we both learn things about each other. You asked me who I was first, and I told you. My name is Sherria Blendy and I'm the doctor for the Lamia Scale Pirates. Your turn."

Lamia Scale? She doesn't know those pirates (well, she really doesn't know any pirates other than the Fairy Tail Pirates and that was only after she joined). She wasn't going to figure out anything, especially where she was and how she was going to get back to Mest, if she doesn't cooperative. She can pretend to play along and as soon as the moment presents itself for her to escape she can do something and make her way back to Mest. He'll find her, she knows he will. Until then... all she needs to do is survive.

"I'm..." Do they know who the princess of Fiore is? They haven't recognized her, but that doesn't mean they won't. She needs to keep her hair hidden and change her name, "Wens. Wens Gryder. I'm... the doctor-in-training for the Fairy Tail Pirates."

Sherria's eyes widen, "you're a doctor too! Ah! That's so cool! We have to swap stories! I have a ton of nasty ones that will make your skin crawl! Hahahaha! We have to share techniques as well! I can show you a trick or two I've picked up if you like? I haven't been the doctor for very long, but I'm really good at it if I don't say so myself." She smiles brightly.

Wendy feels her lips lifting up to smile back and catches herself, placing a hand over her mouth. If Sherria notices, she doesn't comment and leans up in her seat.

"Your next question, why are you here? Well, let's just say, or you could actually say, my captain has been looking for your crew for a very long time. We've been trying to catch you guys for what seems like forever, but we always kept missing you. Seems we've finally caught up though."

"That doesn't answer why I'm here specifically."

"It didn't have to be you Wens, it could have been anyone in that crew. We've heard rumors of how close you all are. We are looking for someone very specific. We would have liked for it to be him, but it just turned out to be you. You were the weakest and easiest for us to capture. We had this other girl as well, but she managed to escape. Still, you're good enough."

The weakest? Even though it's true it still stings to hear herself be called that.

"What do you want with my friends? What are you going to do to them?!"

"Ah-ah-ah, it's my turn to ask a question Wens. Do you happen to have a man on your ship about the same built as Lyon, my captain you saw earlier, but with dark spiky hair, cool eyes, goes by the name of Gray Fullbuster?"

Gray? How do they know Gray? Is he the one they want to capture? Wendy tries her best to act aloof and looks away, "no, I don't know anyone of that name."

"Now Wens, I've been honest with you. It's only fair you return that courtesy. We already know Gray is on that ship, I would just like to hear it from your lips as well."

Wendy doesn't have to return anything to these pirates! They kidnapped her! They're holding her captive! They want to hurt her friends! They want Gray for some reason! She can't go yelling all these things out though, she has to play nice or else she won't gain their trust.

"Yes, there is a Gray in my crew."

Sherria smiles and nods her head, "see? Easy. Next question- er, what did you ask me again? You asked a lot, so I can't really remember it all."

Wendy goes through everything in her head, "you said I was captured, where? I can't remember anything about it."

And she's sure she would have remembered being ripped away from Mest and taken forcibly by pirates. There's no way she would have come willingly. Sherria stands up from her seat and moves over towards her, reaching for her. Wendy flinches and raises her hands, trying to smack her away.

"There, there now Wens, easy now. You have something there, see?" Sherria points.

Wendy pauses for a second to look down at where she's pointing. Sherria quickly grabs her arm and pulls it out, turning it around to show a wound. Wendy blinks and stares down at it, squinting her eyes. She doesn't remember having a scar like that before on her arm; doesn't remember at all how it got there in the first place either. It looks like whatever this wound may have been that it's healing nicely.

"Your scar right here was caused by a very poisonous bug. When they bite you they inflict toxins into your body; it usually takes a day or two for the effects to happen. I assume you got bit and your crew, not knowing what to do, dropped you off at some nearby town to get healed. It really is silly because if your doctor was smarter they would have known to simply cut the wound open and let the poison bleed out. Your teacher must be really something, huh?"

Wendy keeps her mouth shut about how the Vermillion doesn't really have a doctor aboard her ship.

"That's where we captured you. Your captain was smart, he sent you there with only a few guards and kept going forward to try and draw us away. We chased after him for a while, but my captain was smarter. He turned back around, knowing there must have been something there at that island for you to pass by it instead of sailing on, and sure enough it was you. That's how we captured you. You really don't remember any of this?"

Everything is a blur to Wendy. She just remembers being in pain, so much pain, and she thought it was because of the hangover... but it was because of this. She remembers being bit up, those stupid creatures. One of them must have been worse than the others; hopefully she killed that thing while she smacked away at her arms.

"I could have died?"

"Yes, the poison is very fatal to humans."

"What was the cure again? And what poison was it? What were the symptoms? What did the wound look like in the beginning?"

If Elfman and Mirajane couldn't heal her then they didn't know how to. She needs to learn these things so that the next time it happens she'll be able to save her friends. Sherria smiles brightly, seeing an opportunity at hand. She walks around the room, pulling a book off the shelf, and goes to join Wendy on the bed.

"Here, this is what the creature looks like. They're native to hot and humid islands in the East Blue seas. These are what the bites look like, and here are the symptoms. You can let the poison bleed out, but if you wait too long you'll have to use a special elixir that dispels toxins from the body, or any type of tea that does just that."

Wendy's eyes scan over the pages, learning and memorizing all she can. She turns the page and sees other categories of poisonous animals.

"What book is this?" She asks looking at the cover.

"Deadly Creatures of the East Blue; you never know what you're going to face out here, so I try to be prepared." Sherria tells her.

Wendy nods her head and gives the book back, making a mental note to have Mest get her a copy when she returns back to the ship... if she returns. Sherria shakes her head while pushing it back towards her.

"No, go ahead and keep it for now. You're going to be here for a long time, so you might as well do something with that time. Lyon wanted to put you in the brig when you recovered, but I'll try and convince him to let you stay here in the infirmary. He won't have any complaints I'm sure as long as I volunteer to stay here with you. You'd never attack me in my sleep, would you Wens?"

She wants to trust her so badly it's scary. Sherria seems so sweet, has treated her nicely, even stood up to her captain for her. Wendy doesn't know what to do. She doesn't know if she should trust her. Mest is yelling no in her head, but her own mind is saying something completely different.

"Why are you being so nice to me?"

Sherria tilts her head, "well what do you mean Wens?"

"The last pirate... the last pirate I trusted he tried killing me. I don't know if you're playing a game with me or not, but it won't work. I'm your prisoner here, your captain said so himself. Why are you being so nice and acting so friendly if you're just going to kill me in the end?"

Sherria looks down at the floor, hiding her hands behind her back. Her cheeks start to fluster and Wendy slightly raises her eyebrows.

"That sounds awful, but we're not those types of pirates Wens, I swear to you. When Lyon brought you to me... well you seemed like a kind girl, almost the same age as me and, well... there aren't very many girls my age on this ship. You're even a doctor just like me! We have so much in common already, and well... I guess I was hoping to make a new friend, even if you were going to end up leaving me in the end."

… All she wants is a friend. Standing up for her, being kind to her, treating her fairly... she just wanted a friend.

"Are you going to let them kill me?"

"No, never! I'll do everything in my power to make sure that doesn't happen! All we want is Gray! I mean, all my captain wants is Gray! If you play along I promise he won't do anything to you! You'll be safe here!"

"But what about Gray? What about my friend?"

Sherria bites her lips and looks away, "I don't know why he wants him."

"I thought you said we should be honest with each other, Sherria?" Wendy asks.

"He's always changing his mind, so I truly don't know what he wants to do with Gray. They know each other though, at least from what I've heard. He plans on trading you for him whenever you crew shows up after us. Wens, you don't have to trust me, but please believe me. I would like for us to be friends."

If she befriends this girl maybe she really will try her best to make sure nothing happens to her. She needs to stay safe for Mest. She needs to make sure she's ready for when he comes to get her. She can learn more about the crew, learn about who they are and why their captain wants Gray so much. She shouldn't waste her time here; she should use it wisely. Sherria's eyes light up as Wendy reaches out her hand and nods her head, putting on a smile.

"Okay then Sherria, let's be friends."

Sherria smiles and nods her head up and down, grabbing her hand and holding it tightly.

"We'll be good ones Wens!"

She feels a little bit bad, but she can't forget that these pirates kidnapped her while she was sick and are now keeping her hostage to hurt one of her friends.

"You bet."

* * *

"I haven't had a sleepover in forever! I think the last time I had one was before I became a pirate, back in my hometown with Sherry. She used to be a pirate just like me, but she's married now with a baby so the pirate life is over for her," Sherria sighs out, entering the room with blankets and pillows.

Wendy puts her book down and nods, "I don't think I've ever had a sleepover before. I mean, I've share a room with the other girls in my crew, but I don't think it's the same."

"Nope, sleepovers are for when you sleep at a friend's house, or well in our case, ship. Do you need to use the refresher again before we go to bed? I left the key to your chain in a different room. Although I trust you would never hurt me, Lyon said I need to be smart."

"No, I'm fine Sherria. Thanks for asking."

"No problem Wens! So, what are you reading?"

Wendy shows her the book cover and goes into asking for explanations about some of the medical terms in it. Sherria hasn't left her side since her awakening earlier and has been telling her all about her family and hometown, some members of her crew, and her life being apart of Lamia Scale. She has a cousin named Sherry who was brought into the pirate life because she was in love with Lyon. Things happened though and Sherry found love someplace else. Sherria always used to ride on the ship whenever Sherry would visit, so she fell into the life. She mentioned another name, Jura Wendy believes, as a crew member she complains a lot about.

From what she's been implying there are mostly men on this ship which is probably why she's really trying to be Wendy's friend. Against other women she stood a chance, a small chance, but if most of the crew are men... Wendy's better staying put. Sherria brings her food in here whenever she asks for it. She's not allowed to wander the ship and the only time Sherria unlocks her chains is when she needs to use the refresher. The refresher is only a couple feet away from their room, so Wendy hasn't been able to explore anything. She just needs to play it slow and smart. Mest will come for her, she knows he will. He's probably looking everywhere for her right now. She needs to have something for him when he arrives; she needs to have some sort of escape plan, something, anything, she can't waste her time!

"Wens? Wens? Wens!"

Wendy blinks and looks up at Sherria, "huh?"

"You kind of blanked out there, is everything okay? Are you tired? It is getting pretty late, we should sleep." Sherria says moving the book out of her hands.

"Oh, alright. Well... good night Sherria," Wendy smiles.

"Good night Wens, don't mind me. There's a rolled up cot we store underneath the bed. I just need to pull it out like so, and then there! My own little bed." Sherria cheers lying down on the cushion.

Wendy lays her head on her pillow and closes her eyes, taking deep breathes in and out. She'll wait until Sherria is fast asleep and then she'll try to do something about her chains. She needs to see what's out there, she needs to find her escape. There aren't any windows in this room, so she can't see where this ship is sailing. It is moving though, taking her farther and farther away from Mest.

"Wens... I know this is our first day knowing each other, but I really like you already. So please don't do anything that will make my captain mad. You'll be home before you know it, don't you worry. I'm sure of it." Sherria yawns at the end.

It makes her feel bad a little. Trying to sleep in a new room, trying to sleep in an new environment, the soft snores she's listening to not the one she's familiar with. It should have been impossible for her to have fallen asleep. But somehow, against all odds, she does.

* * *

"Mest-"

"Did you find them yet?!"

Erza flinches back, "not exactly-"

"So what are you doing in here then?!" Mest shouts, throwing books in her general direction.

Erza doesn't flinch this time, but keeps her eyes leveled with him.

"I'm here to check in on you Captain."

"It has been a week Erza! A full week! Instead of checking up on me, why don't you check up on Wendy? Huh?! Oh wait, you can't, because we don't know where that fucking mermaid ship is!" He yells, kicking his desk into oblivion.

It was the last thing in his room that he had yet to break. The chairs were the first to go, the dresses lost their drawers, the door hanging on by an screw, and the bed post was completely ripped off. Natsu was going to have a hell of a hard time trying to fix everything.

"Mest, we're trying. We're on their trail, Wendy wouldn't want you killing yourself like this. When was the last time you ate something? The last time you washed?! You stay locked up in this room thinking about the worst things instead of-"

"Instead of doing what Erza?! What I'm putting myself through is nothing, nothing compared to what she might be going through right now! What I know they're doing to her! Don't think I fucking forgot whose fault this is in the first place! Erza you let her go! You promised and yet- what am I supposed to do?! I'm supposed to protect her, I was supposed to show her the joys of the world, and now she's only knowing the terror!" Mest growls, throwing more shit around the room.

His heart is breaking. It's breaking and it's bleeding all over him and he can't patch it up. Their doctor is gone and no one else can fix him. Erza straightens her shoulders and enters the lion's den, walking straight over to him. Mest tries to smack her hands away, but she leans in again and wraps her arms around his shoulders, pulling him into a hug.

"Mest, it's alright."

"Release me Erza-"

"Everything is going to be okay. We're doing everything we can, we're going to get Wendy back. We're going to get her and we're going to be good again."

Mest's shoulders go slack as he leans into her, voice breaking, "but what if we're not?"

His arms go around her and he's hugging her close. Sobs erupt from his throat and Erza feels him shaking in her arms like a scared little child. She sighs and strokes his hair softly. Her captain really loves his wife, to the point of being completely useless without her. Erza wasn't expecting this when he first brought her onboard. Mest had always been whatever about women, but for him to be reacting like this? He truly lost the love of his life.

"Don't worry Mest. However we get Wendy back she's going to be able to get through it. She's a strong girl; you wouldn't have married a weakling. We just need to be there for her, but please think for the best. We're doing our best, I'm sure Wendy is doing her best as well, so please, you do your best too. I'm sure she isn't going to be happy coming home and seeing that you ruined her room," Erza tries to crack a joke.

Mest flinches and looks up. He sniffs lightly and mutters, "I fucked up."

"Big time, but that's okay, so did I. Mest, we're going to be fine. We'll find Lamia Scale and we'll make an example of them. Soon all the seas will know what the Fairy Tail Pirates are capable of and what we'll do to anyone who steals our friends," Erza pulls away, eyes fierce and fiery with passion.

Mest's tears dry and he nods his head, his hands squeezing into fists as his eyes darken, "they will pay dearly."

"And you can't make them pay if you don't take care of yourself."

Mest sighs and finally pulling away. He wipes his face off and scratches the back of his head.

"Uh... thanks Erza. I'll do better. She's fighting, I can feel it in my heart. I need to be fighting too."

"No problem Mest, what are first mate's for?"

Mest and Erza smile lightly at each other. Their small moment is broken when they hear soft footsteps getting louder. The doors burst open, one of them finally falling off its hinges and falling on the floor. Lisanna looks down at it and blushes in embarrassment.

"Oops, sorry, I can fix that. Captain I have news! Bickslow says he spots mermaid sails! They've docked by a nearby island; we've finally caught up to them!"

Mest's eyes widen and he reaches for his sword. Erza puts a hand on his chest and glares.

"Mest."

"Erza! We got them-"

"And we're still on the sea. It's still going to take time for us to land, so use that time wisely please."

Mest glares and throws his sword on the floor, pacing out the door. He passes by Lisanna and pats her head, mumbling a thanks as he goes on his way. Lisanna watches him leave before she looks back at Erza, a frown on her face.

"Is he going to be okay?"

"Of course, I just talked to him."

"No Erza, that's not what I meant. I mean with Wendy, if she's... is he going to be able to go on?" Lisanna asks.

Erza's face hardens and she shrugs, "how would it feel for you to lose the love of your life? Because that's what he's going through right now."

Lisanna looks down at the floor, "we'll save her. We'll be there on time, we won't lose another friend."

Erza looks up and nods her head.

"Of course not."


	12. Friends

**BlackLynx17: My word document is screwed... oh well. This chapter was a bit long, and I've been a bit lazy, which explains the late update. Sorry friends. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

 _Title: Love At First Sight_

 _Secret Title: Pirate Love_

 _Summary: Wendy is a princess forced to be married at the age of 18. It wouldn't be a problem for her if she had fallen in love with her fiance, but alas fate is not too kind. Determined to runaway to chose her own love, she runs into a nice man who rescues her from her guards. Thinking this man is her one true love, she decides to escape with him. She had no idea that her true love was a no good pirate._

* * *

Chapter Twelve

Friends

* * *

Three days after her capture Wendy was allowed to explore the ship (with Sherria's supervision of course). What she found outside of her little four wall prison... was something she's never seen before. Sherria's ship looked completely different from the Vermillion. Everything looked newer; everywhere Wendy stared she could see sea stones and sea shells reflecting the sun and shining. The wood seemed to be dyed a dark blue color, or maybe it was black and her eyes were just playing tricks on her. Their sails were a misty green, the mermaid jolly roger painted a dark forest green standing out against it.

Not to speak ill of her own home... but it was old. Completely old, and less bright, and less... shiny. Their sails were simply black with their red fairy standing out, which looked dark and broody. Sherria's ship... it looked like an actual mermaid's ship, like an underwater mermaid pirate ship... which was probably what they were going for since they were call Mermaid Heel.

Sherria is by her side holding her hand as she shows her around. When they arrive on the deck they run into Lyon, who glares fiercely at Wendy as he passes by. She keeps her head down while Sherria sticks her tongue out at him. Before she realizes it lunch time arrives and she finds herself in a kitchen twice the size of the one in the Vermillion filled with men that completely outnumber the women eating there. Sherria takes her to a little corner by the wall and eats without a care in the world. Wendy is more on edge, flinching every time someone walks by their table.

Sherria reaches over and takes her hand, giving her an encouraging smile. Wendy tries to return it, but her mind is on other things. There seems to be a total of sixteen crew members, Lyon being the captain. There isn't anything familiar about the sea that gives her any clues on where she might be and she hasn't heard talk from anyone whispering in the halls. It feels like she's lost and completely helpless. Her only escape would be to take the dinghy... and go where? If she steals some provisions she'll be able to survive a few days and hope she comes across land, but what if she's knocked over? It would be instant death. Wendy can't swim, so she'll drown. She can't risk that. She'll have to wait until they dock somewhere, or at least have an island in the distance and hope she can make it.

She still gets chained every night despite her new freedom. The first thing she needs to do is find the keys to her shackles. Sherria has been... a friend Wendy has always wanted. She's been polite and kind. She's done what she promised and protected her, provided for her... Wendy really likes her. She told herself not to let her guard down, but she likes Sherria. She wants to be friends with her. She doesn't want anything bad to happen to her once Mest comes to save her... she doesn't know how to protect her and that makes her a bad friend.

"Here Wens, you can keep these when you go back home. They're my old medical notes that carry a little bit of everything I've learned. All the most common colds and diseases and some homemade remedies as well." Sherria smiles handing over three small journals.

And she keeps speaking to Wendy about when she's going to go home, not if, but actually when. Wendy lowers her head and blushes lightly, thanking her in a whisper. She won't hurt Sherria, she can't possibly. Three days isn't a long enough time to care for someone so much... but then again, an instant shouldn't be long enough to fall in love either.

"Sherria, thanks." Wendy whispers.

"Of course Wens, do you want to go over them? I can answer any questions you have and then maybe you can tell me a little bit more about yourself? I feel like I've done all the talking."

For good reason, Wendy didn't want to reveal anything about herself or have her learn anything more about her crew. She opens her mouth, planning on changing the subject and distracting her with something else, but she doesn't need to. The door to the infirmary opens up and a man comes walking in (not wearing a shirt Wendy must add).

"Sherria, don't ask how because I don't really remember, but-" the man stops and holds up his hand, a knife going right through it.

Wendy's eyes go wide and Sherria is on her feet in an instant, running over to his side.

"Toby! What did you do?!"

"I told you not to ask that question, I don't remember."

"This is going to hurt. Wens, do you mind helping? I'm sure when I pull this out blood is going to come flying out. Could you be ready with the bandages and disinfect it?" Sherria asks.

"Of course," Wendy answers getting up as well.

Sherria showed her where everything was in here, proud of her own infirmary, so Wendy grabs the needed products while Sherria sits Toby on a stool and rests his hand on the table.

"You sure that's a bright idea Sherria?" Toby asks.

"Wens is really nice; if you all gave her a chance you'd know that." Sherria tells him.

"Nah, don't want to risk liking her and then having to killing her later." Toby says bluntly.

Wendy flinches and drops the supplies. Sherria fumes while Wendy goes on her knees, trying to pick them up. She can't forget, she can't let her guard down. Sherria may be nice, but that doesn't mean the rest of her crew is. She finds what she's looking for and stands beside Toby, giving Sherria a look.

"Ready?"

Wendy holds up the cloth and nods her head, "ready."

Toby howls as Sherria pulls the knife out of his hand. Blood oozes out and Wendy quickly covers it, letting Sherria's words echo in her mind as she disinfects and wraps it up. Sherria stands on the side with a smile on her face, placing the knife back on the table as she watches.

"Nice work Wens, couldn't have done it better myself." She praises.

"Yeah... thanks, I guess." Toby mumbles, looking up at her.

Wendy nods her head, "you're welcome."

Toby nods and gets up, poking Sherria's cheek as they tease each other.

"See, I told you she was sweet."

"Sure, sure, whatever. Just don't tell the captain about this."

"Hehehe, why not? I sure thought it was funny."

Wendy walks over to the corner and puts the supplies away. She watches Sherria and Toby out the corner of her eyes, making sure their attention isn't on her. When she's sure that it isn't she quickly swipes the knife from the table and hides it under her sleeves.

"Sherria? You think we could go to the refresher? I have a story I think you'd like I could tell you on the way. It involves me cooking and getting everyone in my crew sick."

Sherria is already giggling before she even starts, "really? Well I have to hear this! Toby, shoo, shoo. It's time for girl talk if you aren't going to be nice to my friend."

"Hey, I thought I was your friend."

Wendy keeps the knife close to her, completely hidden. She hopes she can tell enough stories to Sherria to distract her from realizing it's missing.

* * *

Wait for it.

…

…

…

Wait for it.

…

There, Sherria's soft snores echo through the room. Wendy slowly leans up from the bed and pulls the knife out she's hidden in her sock. She leans over and touches the lock on the chains, stabbing the knife in and twisting it around. It would help if she knew what she was doing. She twists and turns though, pulling and stabbing, but no matter what it doesn't budge. Wendy hisses softly to herself and stares at the knife, looking over at Sherria.

No.

…

She's close enough to Sherria. She could hold her hostage, demand she unlock her chains. She can even take Sherria with her, threaten that if they followed she will kill her, have her row, and Wendy's sure if she fell over Sherria would save her even if she tried to hold her hostage... no, Sherria would know Wendy wouldn't truly harm her unless... Mest is telling her to do it in her head. Telling her to do it and return back to him and she wants that, so desperately.

But...

The last pirate she trusted tried to kill her.

But...

Wendy raises the knife, her hand shaking as she stares at Sherria's sleeping face. All she wanted was a friend. That's all Wendy has ever wanted when she was still a princess, someone to really like her for her, to not care that she was a princess. She found friends like that on the Vermillion and it seems she's found a friend like that from Mermaid Heel too.

Wendy drops her hand and sighs out loudly, a frown on her face. Mest isn't going to be happy with her, but she can't help herself. Even if she tries she can never truly change. She wants to help people, not hurt them. She wants to trust them, not doubt them.

"Sherria? Sherria." Wendy calls out.

"Hmm? What is it Wens?" Sherria mumbles opening her eyes.

"Please don't get mad, but here." She says holding out the knife.

Sherria stares at it and slowly takes it from her hands. She doesn't know how to react, so she decides to just ask.

"Wens? What were you going to do with this?"

"Escape, but I couldn't. I thought about hurting you, but... I didn't want to do that... I'm sorry."

"Wens," Sherria's eyes narrow, "I... understand. You just want to get home, I know that. I'm sorry too that you're here with us. Thank you though, for trusting me. For not... yeah, I'm going to go get rid of this. Don't worry, I won't tell anyone."

Sherria gets up out of bed and leaves the infirmary. Wendy is left alone, tears falling down her cheeks. She trusted her. She trusted her and didn't get mad at her or hate her or yell at her, but forgave her. Sherria is too nice for Wendy. She can't kill, she's never had it in her to be a true pirate. Wendy sniffs and wipes her tears away. She's going to escape, for sure she's going to get back to Mest, but she isn't going to hurt people to do it. She's going to make it back being who she is. Sherria comes walking in a few minutes later; if she sees Wendy's tears she doesn't say anything.

"Here, let me just..."

Wendy watches as Sherria grabs her chains and pulls out a key. She unlocks the lock and lets it fall on the ground, smiling at a job well done.

"There, now maybe you can actually get a good night's sleep."

"Sherria," Wendy whispers.

"I trust you Wens, this is my ultimate sign of it. I wouldn't take advantage and wanders the halls without me because that would be very bad, but I believe you won't betray me. Now let's try to get a good sleep tonight, huh?" Sherria smiles.

Wendy isn't worthy of her kindness, but she will start acting like it. She lays back down in her bed and Sherria lays down in hers as well, the room laced with silence.

"Sherria?"

"Hmm?"

"My real name in Wendy, not Wens."

"Oh, I thought as much, but didn't want to push. That Wens was a fake name, not your real name being Wendy. Ahaha, Wendy. I like that, it's cute."

Wendy blushes, "thanks... I hope we can be really good friends too Sherria."

"Of course we can, we already are silly."

* * *

Five days into her capture Wendy finds herself sitting next to Sherria on the deck... and for some reason her captain is next to them as well. She was teaching her the wonders of fishing when Lyon came strolling up and leaned against the railing.

"Hi Captain, did you come to join us?" Sherria asks with a smile on her face.

Wendy leans further behind Sherria and stares at her pole. She doesn't really understand when she can tell that a fish is biting, but she rather pretend to know what she's doing than speak with him.

"You'll never catch anything if you keep yanking on the line like that Sherria." Lyon shakes his head at her.

"What do you know?" Sherria asks sticking her tongue at him.

"More than you apparently... it's nice to see our guest make a full recovery." Lyon announces, finally acknowledging Wendy.

She doesn't say anything in reply.

"I know, right? Her fever was completely gone by the second day."

"Toby told me that she helped you with him. I wasn't aware she was a doctor."

"You would be if you were kind and polite and actually held a conversation with her."

"Sherria," Wendy whispers.

"Don't worry Wendy, I got your back."

Lyon scratches his neck and sighs out, "I guess you have a point there. Thank you... Wendy. Seems you've bewitched Toby just like you've bewitched my little doctor."

"She hasn't bewitched anyone, she's just nice. Something you should try doing."

Lyon laughs and Sherria soon joins him. Wendy keeps her head low, licking her lips. He'll leave soon, and if he doesn't then Wendy will make an excuse and leave instead. She's tired, got a headache, needs to use the refresher, there are hundreds she could come up with.

"How is Gray doing?"

Wendy blinks and finally looks up to meet the eyes of her captor, "huh?"

"Gray, my brother. Is he well?"

Her eyes widen as she gasps, "your brother?"

Lyon seems irritated by her reaction, "why do you act so surprised? You must have known... actually, maybe I shouldn't be the one so surprised. It makes sense if he's never told you about me. He wasn't a good brother; I don't even know why I still call him that." He growls staring out into the ocean.

"I know Gray has a brother! I just... never knew his name... I didn't know... if you're Gray's brother then why did you kidnap me? His friend?!" Wendy gasps dropping her fishing pole as she faces him.

"Ah- Wendy! No, that was a good one! Jura is going to kill me," Sherria sighs ignoring the confession because she already knew about it.

"So he does speak of me, just not by name. Figures. I kidnapped you little one because I need to speak with my brother, but every time I try he always runs away. This time he'll be forced to talk to me though." Lyon looks down at her.

"But wait a minute, aren't you brothers? Why wouldn't Gray want to talk with you?"

"Because he ran away and became a pirate of course."

"But so are you! It doesn't make any sense."

"It doesn't have to make any sense to an outsider like you! I need to speak with my brother and settle things once and for all! You my dear are just what I have to deal with in order to get what I want."

Wendy bites her lip refusing to back down, no, she raises her chin up and talks back, "he's your brother. Whatever things you need to settle it should be talked out, not met with violence."

Lyon's eyes twitch and he raises up his hand to strike her. Sherria screams out and jumps in front of him, eyes fierce as she glares.

"Sherria!"

"No! You should have left her alone! You asked for that! Now you leave poor Wendy alone! She doesn't deserved this!"

"I am your Captain!"

"Then you're going to have to hit me first Captain! If you want to strike her."

Lyon growls out in frustration and turns away, not before calling over his shoulder and glaring at Wendy directly in her eyes.

"My brother killed our mother then ran away and joined a band of pirates! I've spent years searching for him to find the truth and avenge her! Whatever you know about him is all lies. Gray is a murderer and he will be brought to justice."

Wendy eyes widen as she covers her mouth. Lyon leaves with a huff and Sherria is glaring at his retreating figure before she turns around, wrapping her arms around Wendy.

"Don't listen to him Wendy."

"Sherria, is he speaking the truth?"

"We don't know. We'll never know the truth unless he faces Gray and finds out. So don't worry and trust in your friend, just like I trust in my captain. I'm sorry he scared you; are you okay?"

Wendy gulps and nods her head, "yes... thanks for rescuing me."

"You're welcome Wendy. Do you think you want to head in for a rest and some reading? I'm afraid I've lost my mood to continue fishing," Sherria frowns, especially since she's lost both poles.

Wendy nods her head and follows after Sherria, their fingers intertwining. Lyon is Gray's brother? She never would have guessed. But... if what he's saying is the truth... killed their mother? Ran off to sea? Gray mentioned having no living family... he didn't mention anything else... he didn't mention murder...

Lyon wasn't evil or mean. He was just trying to find out the truth. If someone had murdered her parents she would have wanted to know the truth of who did it and why. But they're brothers, family. There's no way Gray... she isn't going to find out until they find her. She can help... yes, this is how she can be useful. Gray trusts her. Maybe she can help mediate between the two, her and Sherria. It doesn't have to end in a blood bath. If Lyon and Gray talk it out then maybe their crews can talk it out as well and everything can end well for both sides.

She doesn't want to be rescued in blood.

She doesn't want to see Sherria's cold, lifeless body in front of her.

She doesn't want to see Sherria alive, but crying and surrounded by the bodies of her friends.

She refuses to see those endings.

* * *

"Wendy! Wendy! Guess what? Guess what? You'll be going home sooner than you expected!" Sherria cheers running into the room.

Wendy knocks over the books she's stacking in surprise, her eyes widening as she turns and stares "what?!"

"I know, right? I was just speaking to Lyon! We're going to be docking at Shell Town for some supplies and lie in wait for your friends to catch up before ambushing them!"

Wendy's face pales and she shakes her head, "what do you mean ambush?"

"Oops, that's not really a good thing for you, huh? No, not ambush, I mean, more like, we're going to have a pirate meeting! That's right! We're going to send a message when your ship docks, and then we'll have ourselves a good old pirate stand off. It'll be fun, I promise."

"How do you think people dying could be fun?!" Wendy screams out. She gasps and quickly covers her mouth, lowering her head. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to."

"I know, I guess it was pretty inconsiderate of me to say it like that. I just have a good feeling, that's all. Are you happy?"

Wendy nods her head, "yes, but also scared. I've missed Mest so much, but I don't want him or my friends to get hurt."

"Mest? He's your husband, right? I've been wanting to ask you questions about him, but you always seemed distant when I said his name."

"I'm sorry, I just... miss him is all." Wendy gulps.

"How did you meet him? Did he pass by your town a lot during his travels? Were your parents pirates together? Tell me, I love love stories."

"No, nothing like that. I just saw him and... love at first sight."

Sherria squeals, clapping her hands, "that's romantic! Was it the same for him?!"

It hurts to lie to her a little, "yeah, it was for both of us. I asked him to take me with him; my parents were pushing me to marry this guy I didn't love-"

"Oh my goodness, a forbidden love."

"I guess, well, I met Mest and he took me with him. I didn't know he was a pirate, I had no idea, but it didn't matter to me. I wanted to marry for love, so I did."

"Wow Wendy, that sounds... Mest sounds like a really amazing guy."

"Yeah, he is. I mean of course we fight. We barely knew each other for a day before we swore to be with each other. He was hard to understand at times, I was hard to understand as well. We grew up in two different parts of the world. We had a problem with talking things out, but once we realized that we tried our best... well, our best wasn't really good enough, but we kept going at it because we wanted each other. I wanted Mest, so I tried hard to keep him. You know it's silly. I cried so many times over him because of our fights, but thinking back all those fights were so stupid and childish."

"He must have really loved you though to be with you. My parents, they fought all the time and never once tried to listen to each other and ended up separating. That's how I came to live with Sherry. But you Wendy actually talk with your husband, you listen to each other. Never lose that... okay, on a different and more personal note... what does it feel like?"

Wendy blinks and tilts her head, "what does what feel like?"

"You know, being married to a man! Kissing him, touching each other, and other junk. I hear the first time is the worst, so tell me everything."

Wendy blushes slightly and shrugs, "there's nothing to tell really."

"What do you mean nothing to tell?!"

"Well I told you when we married we barely knew each other. He wanted to take things slow."

"I respect a gentlemen like that, but are you seriously saying he hasn't tried anything with you?!"

Wendy blinks, "I mean, he kisses my forehead sometimes-"

"But not your lips?!"

She's suddenly feeling ashamed of herself, "is that bad?"

"No, no Wendy don't stress, it's not bad, it's just... weird. Are you sure you guys are married? I see you wearing a ring, but..."

Wendy starts fiddling with her necklace, feeling the cold jewel against her fingertips. She never questioned these things. She simply likes being around Mest, enjoys every minute of it, so she is content with what she has. Of course she knows about kissing and sex, but Mest was clear on those things about wanting to wait until she was older. She thought of it sweet of him, but what if...

"Is it bad? That he hasn't kissed me yet?"

"It's not bad... it just makes me question how much he loves you."

Oh, well then that makes sense because Mest doesn't love her at all. At least not yet. Maybe one day when he does she will feel the passion and experience kisses and soft touches... but he does kiss her sometimes, and plays with her hair, and gives her hugs... he likes her, and she loves it when he gives her those things...

"You're his wife Wendy, I'm sure if you told him or initiated it yourself he would go along. Maybe Mest is just shy? I don't know, I've never met him. You love him dearly though, right? Sometimes I hear you whisper his name in your sleep."

Wendy snaps her head up, "I do?"

"Yeah, just soft murmurs. It makes me want to wake you, but I thought of it cruel since you can't see him now. Might as well see him in your dreams."

Being away from him has been torture. Out of all of her friends back on the Vermillion, Mest is the one that keeps her up at night and has her crying at random times. She knows she feels something close to love for him, hell she may even love him right now. It's been on the tip of her tongue for so long. She's never felt this kind of pain and hurt and yearning before. Her heart does flips and lurches every time she thinks of his face, his smile, his laughter. She fears that she's forgetting it all; it's been too long.

"Wendy? I'm sorry, do you want to change the subject now?" Sherria asks, a small frown on her lips as she wipes her tears away.

"I'm sorry, it's not that. I just... I didn't realize how much it hurts. I mean I did, I kept trying to distract myself, but it doesn't matter because I'll be seeing him soon, right?" Wendy sniffles.

"Yes, that's right. What are you going to do when you see him?"

"Ask him what took so long," Wendy laughs and snorts, wiping her nose, "I don't know. I think I'll run up to him and jump into his arms."

"And plant a big kiss on his lips, I want to see that." Sherria teases.

Wendy blushes and looks at her fingers, "I don't know about that."

"How long have you been married?"

"A few months."

"And what are you in love with him for? Of course his looks, since it was love at first sight, but tell me more if you can. What makes you smile?"

"Um, I've never talked to someone else about this." Wendy blushes.

"Don't worry, I'll tell you all about my own love stories as soon as we're done. We're friends; I won't have you gushing out all your secrets with me telling mine."

"Well... I love how gentle he is with me. I love it when he smiles at me and how it makes my heart soar. He always makes sure I have enough to eat and pays closer attention to me than I notice. He doesn't shower me with gifts, he knows I don't like that, but the ones he does give me mean the world." Wendy smiles holding her necklace, "he has the most amazing stories about his adventures, he's a great story teller, he treats me... like a princess. He cherish me like on too... he must really love me," she whispers.

Who would do all those things for her if it wasn't for love? And that's what she loves about him. Because he does all these tiny little things that doesn't seem like much, but mean the world to her. Oh... well that's a new feeling. She doesn't think she's ready to think about all that when he's not here beside her.

"Okay, your turn. Tell me about your love stories." Wendy says.

"Well, my love story hasn't begun yet, but when it does let me tell you it's going to be amazing. I already have my perfect guy in mind. I hope once he accomplishes his life goal that he'll finally be able to see me."

"What? Sherria?" Wendy whispers tilting her head.

"Come on Wendy, I thought it was obvious. I love Lyon. He's a great captain and a great friend and I hope when all this is over... he'll be a great husband as well," Sherria blushes lightly.

"Oh... does he feel the same way?"

Sherria's smile falls, her head lowering as she stares at her fingers, "... that's the big question, huh? Sometimes I feel like he does, other times... I don't know. Love is confusing. You're lucky your love was so simple and sure Wendy. Most of the time love isn't like that."

"Mine wasn't like that either Sherria, it took time and patience. I'm sure that Lyon... I'm sure he'll realize what a wonderful person you are Sherria, like I have. I love you and we've only know each other for a few days, so I'm sure he loves you after knowing you for years."

Sherria's eyes start to water as she throws her arms around Wendy's neck, pulling her in close.

"Wendy! I love you too! Thank you!" Sherria cries.

She doesn't know how she's going to be able to keep being friends with Sherria after she returns home, but she's going to try. No matter what happens between their crews she's going to stay her friend no matter what. She's going to help protect what is precious to her.

She's going to have to make sure that no fights happen once Lyon tries to exchange her for Gray.


	13. Reunited

**BlackLynx17: My laptop is officially broken. I either need to buy a new laptop or pay for WordDocument monthly on the already new laptop I bought last year. I know there are free online options I can use for typing, like google doc or even on fanfic site, but I love worddocument. I've been using it since... I first started writing fanfics and it has never failed me. My laptop has failed me.**

 **Anyway I've been wanting to read a lot of Mendy fanfics, but they don't exist, so now I have to reread my own and write new ones. I may be posting some new Mendy one-shots soon when I have some time.**

* * *

 _Title: Love At First Sight_

 _Secret Title: Pirate Love_

 _Summary: Wendy is a princess forced to be married at the age of 18. It wouldn't be a problem for her if she had fallen in love with her fiance, but alas fate is not too kind. Determined to runaway to chose her own love, she runs into a nice man who rescues her from her guards. Thinking this man is her one true love, she decides to escape with him. She had no idea that her true love was a no good pirate._

* * *

Chapter Thirteen

Reunited

* * *

He's ready.

"Captain Mest it appears they've laid anchor. What do you want us to do?"

These bastards may have had them on a wild chase this past week, but finally they've caught up.

"Ram into their ship and burn everyone alive," Mest answers.

His heart screamed when they nearly arrived at the island and watched that no good mermaid ship head for the seas again. They weren't running away anymore it seems; they were making a stand tonight. Mest wasn't going to keep his Wendy waiting any longer.

"No, don't do that. Pull up next to them and have our cannons ready to fire. Close enough where we'll be able to swing aboard their ship, but don't get our sails entangled in one another so we can't escape," Erza corrects him.

"There will be no survivors, there will be no mercy, only death and it shall be agonizing and painful," Mest states pulling out his sword.

"I think our captain has gone off the deep end guys." Natsu mumbles.

"You're just now thinking that? Just now? Have you not seen the way he's been acting all week?" Lucy sighs while shaking her head at him.

"Mest, we've got them. We're ready. We need to play this smart though. We can't just go charging in, we have to see if Wendy's safe first and have her in our hands before we kill them all." Erza says, snapping her fingers in his face to catch his attention.

"Listen to her Mest. You don't want to fire and see your wife get killed right in front of you." Laxus agrees.

"I don't know what is going to happen guys, but I can tell you this. Tonight I will have my revenge." Mest growls.

"Then please, for Wendy's sake, trust me-"

"Trust you? Trust you?! The reason we're in this whole mess?" Mest scoffs and then laughs.

"Hey! I don't know how many times I can apologize for that Mest, but there is only so much shit I can take from you! I'm owning up to what I've done, I'm making sure Wendy gets back to you in one piece, not pieces, so if you stand in my way I will cut you down! Captain or not, why are you risking her life like this?"

"Who says she's even still alive?" Mest whispers darkly.

"Well we'll find out soon so man your stations. Get ready to toss the anchor," Freed calls out spinning the wheel.

Mest walks down the stairs and over towards the railing, sword in his hand, his view clear. He's ready. He's prepared. Wendy's right in front of him and this time he's going to reach her. He has his crew behind him; they're prepared for this just as much as he is. No matter what happens tonight Wendy is coming home.

The Vermillion's deck gets swamped with her children, swords and guns in hand. Crew members wait downstairs loading the cannons, waiting for the signal to fire. Everyone is ready for war. They know Lamia Scale is ready for it too, know they're going to have something in store for them. Fairy Tail is going to get back their ship's doctor though no matter what. The Vermillion sails up to their enemy's ship and rests beside it. Their captain is waiting in the same spot as Mest, looking over with a smirk on his face. His crew surrounds him armed, but Mest could care less. His sword is ready to start spilling blood. He scans the deck looking for her, prepared for ultimate vengeance if she looks any different than the last time he's seen her.

"Welcome Fairy Ta-"

"Where is my wife?!" Mest yells out.

"Ah, straight to business then it seems," Lyon chuckles, "where is Gray Fullbuster?"

Mest holds his sword high, "I will not repeat myself. Bring her out this instant or I will enjoy slaughtering each and everyone of you and won't stop until every last drop of blood is drained out of your bodies!"

"Two can play this game Captain, neither will I repeat myself. It seems we have a stand off."

Mest growls in frustration and glares at the man, hoping to strike him dead with one look. Unknowing to him, Juvia sneaks down from the top deck and walks under, her eyes wandering to find her lover. She looks for him and runs over, repeating the request Lamia Scale's captain asked for. Gray listens with a confused look on his face before his whole world starts spinning.

* * *

Sherria is running her fingers through Wendy's hair trying to calm her down, but she hasn't stopped shaking all day. She can't stop. She doesn't know what's happening. Are they still waiting? Did Mest and the others finally get here? Are they fighting already? Have people died yet? It's killing her not knowing; she can't stay here another second!

"Sherria, please." Wendy begs.

"Wendy, you know we can't. What if a fight breaks out? Trust in Lyon, trust in me. He knows what he's doing, he just wants Gray-"

"Mest won't give him that, he won't sacrifice anyone for me!"

"Of course he will, you're his wife." Sherria smiles sadly.

"But what if he doesn't?! Are you going to risk losing everyone you love because of it? I can help Sherria, I can try to stop the fighting before it happens! I know them and I know your crew! You care for them deeply, so help me save them! Help me save my family as well!"

Sherria gives her a look and sighs, "he may fire the second he sees you."

"Not if I show him I'm okay, not if I tell him not to. Sherria, please, you told me to trust you and I have this past week. Now please, please, trust me. I know what I'm doing." Wendy begs reaching for her hands.

Sherria stares into her pleading eyes which was a big mistake. She sighs out loudly before getting up from off the ground.

"I can't believe I'm about to do this."

"Sherria?"

She picks up her sword and straps it to her hip, "I hope you know what you're doing Wendy. I'm betting everything on you."

"I do, thank you Sherria. Let's go, quickly." Wendy says pushing her out the door.

The two of them run through the halls, hoping they're not too late, that everyone is still alive. She hears Mest voice, calling her name, and her body completely stiffens up on her. Mest, he's here, he's here for her. It's been so long since she's last heard his voice, but he's here, finally. He's right up these stairs waiting for her.

"Wendy!" Sherria screams helping her up.

"I'm sorry, I'm okay. Let's keep going-"

"But you're crying-"

"I'm fine, it just really hit me now how much I've missed him."

How much she loved him. How the thought of him dying trying to rescue her... kills her inside. She can't let that happen, she won't! Sherria nods her head and grabs Wendy's hand, leading her as they walk up the last flight of stairs. They appear on the deck and Wendy's eyes widen as she sees his figure. She completely forgets about Sherria and leaves her side, running across the deck and reaching out for him.

"Mest!" She cries out.

Mest's heart drops in his chest and he reaches out his hand as well towards her, "Wendy."

She's alright, she's okay. She still has both beautiful eyes, her long flowing hair, there's not an injury that he can see on her from here... but he doesn't know what they've done to her. He has no idea what she's been through and a new found anger runs through his blood.

"Sherria, what have you done?!" Lyon hisses out.

"Trust me Lyon, she's here to help us-"

"She's here to return back to them! You've deluded yourself into thinking she truly offered her friendship! She was only using you to get back ho-"

"LYON!"

Lyon's blood goes cold. He turns back around to face his destiny. Gray couldn't believe it when Juvia told it to him, but sure enough he saw his dead brother standing there. Except he wasn't dead, he was alive... he's alive! Tears appear in Gray's eyes as he runs over.

"Lyon!" He calls out again.

Mest turns his head to him, "you know this man?"

"He's my brother," Gray nods his head.

"You're no brother of mine you murderer!" Lyon howls.

Gray flinches, "Lyon, please, what are you talking about-"

"You murdered our mother and skipped out of town! I'm here to bring you to justice Gray Fullbuster! Surrender him to me now or else I'll kill your girl Captain! Make your choice!" Lyon demands, yanking Wendy back by her arm.

"You don't lay a single finger on her!" Mest growls pulling out his gun.

"Mest, wait! I'll go, let me go. What he's saying... it's not a lie." Gray confesses standing in front of him.

"I don't care who you murdered Gray, he's not getting you, he's not keeping Wendy, and he's not getting out of here alive."

"Captain please, he's my brother!"

"He kidnapped my wife!"

"Let go of me!" Wendy growls; she tries yanking her arm out of his grasp.

"Quiet you before I kill you this instant."

Lyon throws her on the ground and she groans as she hits the floor. Sherria runs to her side and helps her up, wrapping her arms around her best friend.

"Lyon! Stop this! He's your brother, he's right there! Whatever you have to say to to him go ahead and say it! Talk this out!" Sherria begs.

"There's nothing to talk about! He's a murderer, he deserves death! Give him to me now Fairy Tail Pirates! This is your last warning!" Lyon warns pulling out his gun.

He aims it right towards Wendy and Mest shoves Gray aside to aim for Lyon's head.

"You do that and it's going to be the worst fucking mistake of your life! Even more so than taking her from me in the first place!"

They won't listen to each other. All they do is keep arguing. Wendy can't help them like this; she starts shaking her head. It isn't working. Mest is too angry while Lyon is completely blinded by rage. Sherria is squeezing her hand, tears falling out of her eyes. She's going to lose her best friend, she might lose her captain, and her friends as well.

"Wendy," she whispers.

Wendy takes a deep breath and stands up. She turns over to Mest and glares directly at him; her eyes pierce through his being making him flinch back.

"STOP IT MEST!" She screams at him.

Everyone's breath hitches. Mest blinks and stares at her, wondering if she really just said that to him.

"STOP WHAT WENDY?! SAVING YOU?!"

"They haven't hurt me!" Wendy calls out, pressing her hand to her chest as she walks forward, "they haven't laid a single finger on me! Sure, they scared me a bit," Wendy says looking back at Lyon, "but I've made friends here, best friends," she smiles looking over at Sherria, "and I won't forgive you for hurting them!"

"Are you FUCKING KIDDING ME WENDY?!" Mest yells at the top of his lungs, weapons forgotten. He throws them on the ground and wants to jump over the railing to reach and knock some sense into her. "HAVE YOU LEARNED NOTHING?! THEY STOLE YOU AWAY FROM ME! DO YOU REALLY WANT TO DIE THIS TIME?! DO YOU REALLY WANT TO LEAVE THIS EARTH SO MUCH?! REMEMBER WHAT HAPPENED LAST TIME YOU TRUSTED A PIRATE?!"

Wendy's eye twitches and she yells back, "remember what happened the first time I did?!"

She trusted him and she found a life of freedom, friendship, and love. Mest pauses... not having an answer for that at all. It gives Erza the chance to grab his collar and pull him back as she walks forward. She throws him on the ground and points her sword at his neck, daring him to try to get up. When he doesn't make a move her eyes move towards Gray and she raises an eyebrow. Gray nods once at her.

"We agree to the trade Captain! You give us back our doctor and you can have Gray Fullbuster!" She calls out.

"NO!" Juvia screams running towards him.

"Juvia, please, everything is going to be alright. I have to do this, I've been running from him for far too long." Gray whispers to her sweetly, cupping her face in his hands.

"Then take Juvia along with you, she'll help you Gray. She'll keep you safe." Juvia cries.

"This is something I need to do by myself darling, but I'll return. I promise," Gray smiles wiping her tears away.

"Agreed! Tie her up men, get her on a boat." Lyon orders.

"Please listen to me Lyon! I don't know what happened between you two, but you have to listen to Gray! You have to understand! He's your brother, isn't he?! Didn't you love him once upon a time?!" Wendy screams at Lyon's face.

"Of course, once upon a time. But you have the person you trusted most in this world cut down your parents and then try spewing out words about forgiveness," Lyon sneers.

Toby walks over with a sad look on his face, lifting up his hands revealing some rope. Sherria stands in his way and snatches it from him.

"I'll do it!"

She turns around and bends down to Wendy, gently tying her hands together.

"Everything is going to be okay Wendy; I'll protect Gray like I've protected you, I promise." Sherria smiles at her with tear stained eyes.

"I'm scared Sherria, I tried to help, I really did. I didn't want us to lose anyone we love," Wendy cries back.

Sherria finishes her knots and pulls her into a tight hug, "everything is going to be alright Wendy. Trust me. I trusted you and look what happened. No one's fighting; you were right. You're going to return back to Mest, so remember to do what you told me when you see him again. Don't forget to kiss him and let him know how much he was missed."

"Gray, don't do this. We can fight-"

"You'd kill my brother?" Gray asks Mest, staring right into his eyes.

"He kidnapped Wendy-"

"She said so herself that he didn't harm her."

"That doesn't change anything!"

"It changes everything to me! He's going to return her, unharmed! I get to see my brother who I haven't seen in ten years! Who I thought was dead! Whatever feelings he has for me I will face them. Don't worry about me Captain, I'll be just fine. You just make sure to grab Wendy tight when she comes back and never let her go again. I'll find my way back to you guys; I'm Fairy Tail for life." Gray grins at them.

Mest balls his hand into a fist as Gray steps onto the dinghy with Erza, her glaring at him, stopping him from even taking a single step towards it. Juvia cries at Gray's side, holding onto him as he's lowered to the water.

"Gray!"

"I'll come back to you Juvia, I promise." Gray smiles at her.

Sherria holds onto Wendy's hand tightly before she's gone from her life. Lyon sits next to her as he rows towards the middle waters between their two ships. They meet side by side and Gray smirks, raising an eyebrow and throwing a wave.

"Long time no see brother."

Something inside of Lyon snaps. He's been chasing this man for the better part of his life. Ten years of wondering why he did it. Why he killed their mother. Why he fled and never came back. Ten years of wanting to know why, of crying, of believing his brother to be a dirty scoundrel. He's imagined how he would get his justice, how he would question him, wonder what answers he could possibly give him that would make him understand. But the first thing Gray does when they're finally face to face is smirk and wave? As if nothing that he's been through even matters?

Lyon reaches for his gun. Wendy turns her head, her eyes widening as she watches him point it at Gray.

"No!" She screeches slamming herself against him.

Lyon grunts as he falls, his gun slipping out of his hand. Erza is quick to pull her sword out, but Gray holds her back as well, keeping his hands out.

"CALM DOWN! EVERYONE PLEASE! CALM DOWN!"

Mest has his crew ready to fire at the drop of his hat. Lyon's crew are all crowding around the railing, ready to rage war when their captain gives the signal.

"I'm sorry Lyon, I'm sorry. Please, don't hurt them. Please give me a chance. You deserve that, we both do." Gray whispers, bowing his head down.

Lyon glares at his older brother and spits. He yanks the ropes off of Wendy's hands, knowing his doctor didn't tie them correctly at all, and throws her off of his boat. Wendy yelps as Erza catches her and Gray jumps onto the other side, holding his hands out to be tied up.

"I've missed you Lyon." Gray tells him with complete honestly.

"We'll see how long you do," Lyon growls out.

"Gray, no! I'm sorry Gray! I'm sorry!" Wendy cries, reaching out as Erza starts rowing them away.

"Don't worry Wendy, I'm going to be fine. Just fine. Take care of the guys, everyone missed you a lot, Juvia too. Don't let her sulk; tell her to keep her eyes out on the horizon. I'll meet her at the place we first fell in love at. I'll be waiting there for her." Gray calls out as the distance grows farther.

"There's nothing more we can do now Wendy. Gray chose his fate." Erza tells her.

"It was my fault that he did though!" Wendy screams.

"No, it was my fault. I let you get captured. Mirajane, Ever, and I were supposed to protect you and we failed. I'm the reason why Gray is leaving, not you." Erza squeezes her eyes shut, biting her lip hard enough to draw blood.

"I know you're a good man Lyon! I know you're a good captain! Sherria wouldn't have spoken so fondly of you otherwise if you weren't! Please, don't hurt him! Trust in him! Talk it out! So many people are wronged because they don't take the time to understand it! They think they know everything and assume! You'll never find peace if you don't though! You still care for him, or else why would you have asked me about Gray? Sherria! I believe in you! I trust you! I'll never forget you and the next time we meet I'll smile and hug you and tell you all my stories! Thank you for everything you've done for me!"

"Wendy! I'll keep my promise, I swear I will! Gray will return back to you so take care and don't worry one bit! I look forward to the next time we meet!" Sherria calls out, tears in her eyes, but she's truly smiling as she waves her hand.

Gray looks up at the new girl waving like crazy, a smile on his face as he hears her words. "Seems you got yourself a good crew."

"Shut up Gray," Lyon glares as he rows.

He's thinking the same thing though, because the words he heard from that brat prisoner of his are ringing in his ears, making his heart race. Mest leans over the railing, holding his arms out as far as they can stretch as his men pull the dinghy back to the deck. Wendy cries as she reaches back for him, not believing her eyes. Their fingers touch and Mest is yanking her up, pulling her onboard and into his arms. He buries his head into her hair and holds her tightly to the point of suffocation, unshed tears filling his eyes. Wendy laughs as she's smashed against his chest.

"I missed you so much Mest," she starts crying, the fear of everything she's been through sinking it.

She was sick to the point of dying, she was kidnapped and taken aboard a strange ship, one of her close friends had to sacrifice himself to return her home, and now they had to leave him behind. Mest can't calm his breathing down or release his hold. His heart is pounding while his ears ring loudly. She's here, but he doesn't believe it. He's holding her, but he can't fathom it. He's yearned for this, dreamed of this, but he can't comprehend any of it. He just wants to run away with her, pull her into his quarters away from prying eyes and worship her, check each and every little speck on her to make sure she's okay...

But he can't...

Because he remembers how she was stolen away from him. Mest grip loosens slightly as he glares at the other ship, at all the pirates who caused this pain inside of him. They won't get away with this. He swore to spill their blood and that's exactly what he'll do. Gray will be alright; he'll be sure to aim away from him and Mest knows he'll be resourceful and find his own way.

"Tell the men to light the cannons," Mest orders.

Wendy shoves herself away from him and stares at his face with wide eyes, "what?! No! You can't do that!"

"Quiet Wendy and wait in my quarters, you'll be safe there. Go now." He pushes her away despite his body telling him to pull her closer.

"Mest this is madness! Gray sacrificed himself for her, for you! For all of us!"

"Well I didn't ask him to do it and I surely didn't convince him! They started this war, I'm just trying to finish it! Now men! Fi-"

Wendy reaches out for Mest's coat and pulls him down, yanking his head straight towards her lips. His eyes widen as she presses their lips together for their first kiss. She pulls away from him just as quickly as she started it, tears freely falling from her eyes and she begs him, begs her husband.

"Please, no more fighting. I'm home now, I'm home Mest. Please don't leave me alone again."

Mest gulps as he can't draw his eyes away from her. She holds his hands in hers and takes a step back, Mest meeting her step as he follows after her. Erza is on pins and needles as she watches, waiting for their captain to completely disappear before barking out orders.

"We're done here, raise anchor and let's get the hell out of here. Keep your guards up until we're out of shooting range though... Juvia, come here." Erza sighs walking to her side.

Gray steps out of the boat and looks around at his brother's crew. Sherria is the only one who smiles kindly at him and he gives her a smile back in return.

"Get ready to ship off men... put this murderer in the brig," Lyon grunts shoving him forward.

"Ah, take it easy there Ly-"

"I'll do it Captain, follow me. Don't worry, I'm a friend of Wendy's and I promised I would protect you," Sherria whispers and winks as she takes his arm and leads him away.

Lyon watches the exchange with a scowl on his face.

"Captain, what do you want to do about them?" Jura asks, nodding over towards the ship that's slowly sailing away.

"Forget them, we got what we came for. I'll be in my quarters if anyone needs me."

He has a lot of things to think about. No, he doesn't think he'll face Gray today. That will be an adventure for a later time. No, tonight he thinks he'll sleep peacefully since he's finally achieved what he's been chasing after for so long.

* * *

"Oh Mest, what did you do?" Wendy frowns.

They don't have a door anymore to their room. When she looks further inside they don't have a lot of other things either. It looks completely different from when she's last seen it. She sighs out softly and shakes her head, staring at him. He doesn't look the least bit ashamed as he cuffs her face and keeps his eyes on her.

"I was so scared Wendy. When you were sick I wanted to be there with you, you have to know that I did. Erza told me it would be better if I led them away though and I, being a fool, believed her. I'm so sorry this happened to you, please forgive me. I've never felt so useless in my entire life before. Wendy," Mest's shoulders begin to shake as tears stream down his face.

"It's okay Mest, it's okay. I forgive you. I'm here now, I'm back home, back in your arms." Wendy coos, raising up her hands and wiping his tears away.

"No it's not okay! I let hatred consume me Wendy, it still consumes me. Thinking about what they could have done to you, what they did do to you. I was ready to slaughter them all. Sacrifice everything and make sure each and every one of them paid for hurting what's mine."

"But they didn't hurt me, so you can let go of that hatred. Look at me, I'm perfectly fine Mest. They took good care of me and I told you I made a friend. I tried to stay guarded, I tried to not trust anyone and escape, but I failed and it was for a good reason."

Because now Sherria is her best friend. Now she's going to make sure Gray stays safe, and they're going to go and be waiting for them at whatever promised place he first met Juvia at. She did what she set out to do. She prevent blood from spilling and saved both their families. Everything is going to be okay now.

Mest stares deeply into her eyes. His fingers stroke her cheeks, rub against her ears, trail down to her lips, remembering what she did to lead him away. He wants to do it again. Again and again, over and over until they were both breathless. Whatever reservations he had in his mind were completely gone the moment he saw her being lifted towards him. The reason his life has been hell since the moment she left it, the reason why he had such strong feelings to take her away, the reason why when they first saw each other he wanted to rescue her. It was love. He loved her and didn't realize it. He loved her and denied it all because he couldn't love her. He had a dangerous life, he wasn't good enough for the girl, especially not good enough for a princess. He couldn't give her everything she wanted, everything she deserved, so he ignored his feelings and pushed it down and told himself that one day she would get wise. One day she would realize he was no good and leave him herself.

She had stayed though, and their friendship had grown, and their feelings have grown stronger. She may not feel the same yet and that doesn't matter. He knows how he feels; he knows what he's going to do. It took nearly losing her and the worse thoughts of what could have happened to her for him to realize that he wanted her above all else. More than treasure, more than freedom, more than the sea, even more than being captain of Fairy Tail and his ship Vermillion.

"I love you Wendy," Mest tells her.

Wendy blinks softly and tilts her head to the side, her hands slowly slipping off his face, "what's that?"

"I love you. It doesn't matter what you say back to that, I just need you to know. I love you. I can't... I can never be without you again. I'll do whatever you want, I'll do whatever it takes to keep you happy and safe. I'll never let you go again. I love you. I've fallen for you. I've always been in love with you. You were my love at first sight, my everything Wendy. I love you."

She smiles brightly, tears streaming down her face again. She didn't know how badly she wanted to hear those words come from his lips until now. She's always known how she's felt, she's just never understood it at all, but now she does. Or maybe she still doesn't, none of that matters though because the man who rescued her does in fact love her and she couldn't be happier even if she tried to be.

"Mest," she cries out.

He wraps his arms around her again and lifts her into the air, walking them towards the bed before lying them both down on it. It has been far too long since she's been missing from here. Never again will he take sleeping next to her for granted. His arms stay secure around her figure as he pulls her as close against him as he possibly can, burying his face in her hair.

"Tell me everything, please. I want to know everything."

Wendy sniffs and rubs her face into his chest, "but Mest-"

"Please, I need to know that you're really okay. I need to know that you're really all here. So tell me everything."

She sighs out and smiles, relaxing her body in the arms she's been yearning for.

"Okay Mest, okay. You win."


	14. Confessions

**BlackLynx17: New chapter. Sorry for the delay.**

* * *

 _Title: Love At First Sight_

 _Secret Title: Pirate Love_

 _Summary: Wendy is a princess forced to be married at the age of 18. It wouldn't be a problem for her if she had fallen in love with her fiance, but alas fate is not too kind. Determined to runaway to chose her own love, she runs into a nice man who rescues her from her guards. Thinking this man is her one true love, she decides to escape with him. She had no idea that her true love was a no good pirate._

* * *

Chapter Fourteen

Confessions

* * *

Mest wakes up with a jolt. He stares at her sleeping form and realizes that everything wasn't all just a dream, that she's actually here right now in his arms. He lays his head back down on the pillows and breathes in her scent, sighing out peacefully. She's so beautiful. There isn't a single wrinkle on her face as she sleeps without a care in the world. For a moment he thinks he'll never see this view again and closes his eyes, fighting those thoughts away. None of that is true. He has her, he loves her, he'll never let her go again or take her for granted. Wendy moans softly and flutters her eyes open, smiling up at Mest as he looks down at her. She reaches her hands out and brushes her fingers through his hair.

"Good morning Mest."

He thinks he'll never hear her say that again.

"Looks like someone needs a haircut. If you keep this up your hair will end up longer than mine, hehehehe."

He thinks he'll never hear her laugh like that again.

"I didn't get the chance to tell you last night because you wanted to know everything about what happened and I passed out without realizing it, sorry about that. I should have said it immediately after you, but better late than never. I love you as well Mest. I've fallen for you just like you've fallen for me. I've known for a while, since the moment you gave me my necklace." Wendy smiles, her fingers fiddling with it.

Mest gulps and forgets all his doubts and dark fears.

"Tell me this isn't a dream. I've had so many dreams about this, with you in my arms, with you confessing your love, please tell me this is real. I won't be able to survive if this is just another dream."

"As real as the wedding ring on my finger," she stares at the cheap copper.

No matter how much she loves that dirty thing he really needs to buy her a better one.

"As real as the necklace lying on my chest." She tells him.

Now that's a good gift; he'll have to give her more things she can show off his claim on her.

"As real as the touches I give you," she whispers stroking his hair again, "I'm here Mest. You came for me and we escaped. You have me again in your arms and this time we're in love with each other."

Mest grabs her wrists and rolls over on top of her, holding them gently against the bed. He stares down at her lips and gulps, his mouth suddenly going dry as he thinks about what he's about to do.

"Can I?" He licks his lip.

Wendy hears her heart beating loudly in her ears and nods her head once, closing her eyes wondering if it'll make it any less scary. Mest takes a small breath and leans down, pressing their lips together for a second time. She squeals when his tongue brushes against her lips and shoots her eyes back open, squirming a bit. Mest sighs and pulls away, lying on his back again. Too soon. He runs his hands through his hair and gets up out of bed.

"Hungry? I'm sure Mira has a giant banquet waiting for you. We should keep her waiting or else the food will get cold."

"Mest? Did I do something wrong?" Wendy asks leaning up with him, hands reaching out.

"Of course not princess, I just don't think I should keep you to myself when everyone else hasn't gotten the chance to see that you're okay as well."

"Oh, right. Yeah," she mumbles resting her head against his shoulder.

Mest leans over and presses his lips against her head, "sorry about your clothes. I'll clean up everything and see if Natsu can fix our door."

"I'll help you too."

Mest clears his voice and gets up out of the bed. He walks around the room, moving around clothes and broken furniture before he finds what he's looking for. He stares back at Wendy, smile on his face as he holds up a brush.

"I can see your hair hasn't been taken care of. May I?"

Wendy grins brightly and bounces in bed; that it the last straw their bed can handle as the leg posts holding it up finally cracks. She eeps as it falls to the floor and Mest runs over, checking to see if she's okay. Wendy looks up at him with wide eyes before she giggles.

"I don't think Natsu's going to be able to fix that." She laughs.

Mest smiles and laughs with her, "yeah, let's just toss all this stuff and buy new furniture. We can pick it out together since we'll be sharing this room now."

"Okay, I'm thinking everything should be pink," Wendy grins as she turns around for him.

Mest grimaces as he pulls her hair and starts brushing it gently, "we'll see about that Wendy."

"I'm only teasing Mest, I like how you decorate your room. It has this ancient, rustic look and welcoming feeling to it. It needs a couple of more colors though... maybe a new carpet too, something softer for when I fall off the bed in my sleep."

"You'll be sleeping in my arms from now own, so I don't think that will be a problem."

Wendy blushes and looks down; Mest can't see it and continues to brush.

"How come you stopped kissing me before?"

His brush pauses before he continues, "I surprised you, I was going too fast."

"Some would think we aren't going fast enough at all. We've been together for months."

"We haven't been in love with each other-"

"Yes we have, we just didn't realize it yet," she teases.

Mest chuckles, "whatever you call it, it doesn't change the fact that I'm inexperienced when it comes to cherishing women while you're inexperienced at anything there has to do with men. We can take our time Wendy, we don't have to rush."

"Oh, so does that mean you're going to teach me how to kiss you properly?"

Mest chokes and coughs heavily, covering his mouth. Wendy peeks behind her shoulder and raises an eyebrow, "what did I say?"

"Everything Wendy, everything."

"Knock? Knock? Sorry, am I interrupting something?" Erza asks. She walks in the doorway and spots Wendy sitting on the bed with Mest behind her, face red.

"No, Mest is just brushing my hair. Hi Erza, it's good to see you again." Wendy greets warmly.

Erza matches her smile and raises an eyebrow at Mest, "I wasn't aware Mest brushed your hair. Does he know how to braid as well? Because I would absolutely love to see that."

"What do you want Erza?" Mest growls.

"Oh no, please don't stop on my account. I just came to tell you that everyone is waiting for you two in the kitchen. Mira made all this delicious food and she's refusing to let anyone have any until our guest of honor arrives. People have started to get a little antsy."

"Well we can't have that then, can we Mest?" Wendy giggles before standing up.

She pulls away from him and Mest reaches out, his fingers only touching her hair as she runs over towards Erza and wraps her arms around her.

"Thanks for saving me Erza and don't worry about before, I don't blame you at all for my kidnapping. I know you did your best."

Erza swallows and wraps her arms back around their little doctor, "thank you Wendy."

"Wendy, I don't think you should see the others wearing those clothes. Why don't you get dressed?" Mest asks reaching for her hand and holding it tightly.

"Yes, yes, you go get dressed while I have a conversation with your husband. We'll meet you in the kitchen dear," Erza agrees tugging Mest's arm.

"What? No! I-"

"Want to see your wife undress? Come on now Mest, I'm sure you've seen her naked plenty of times before-"

"What?! That's not it!" Mest yells out, blush back on his cheeks.

"It's not? Then it's not a problem, bye Wendy!" Erza grins before tugging Mest.

"Erza, I'm serious, I'm not leaving her-"

"Mest, she's back on our ship. No one is going to grab her again, besides this talk concerns her. It's serious Mest, come on." Erza warns pulling him away down the hall into a different more private room.

Mest frowns as he paces, glaring over at Erza for taking away his happiness. He's barely even had her for half a day and people are already trying to pull them apart.

"So about Gray-"

"I thought you said this was about Wendy?" Mest frowns raising an eyebrow.

"Shut up, will you Captain? Listen, Gray told Wendy something before he went on board with Lamia Scale. He told her to tell Juvia that he'd be waiting for her in the place they first met. Now I know some of the crew want to track down Lamia Scale to rescue Gray, but we both know him. He wouldn't have gone willing and said such a thing if he was sure of his death. I'm thinking, and you should really like this part, that we take a break from our adventuring and ask Juvia where this place is. We should sail straight to it and take a vacation while we wait for Gray's arrival. It gives everyone the chance to relax, you really put our lives through hell, and it'll give you and Wendy more time together and privacy since... you broke your door down."

Mest frowns as he thinks it over. They should be going after Gray, chasing them... but Gray is one of the smartest members in their crew. He knows what he's doing... Erza's right. Plus, Mest has to admit that he doesn't really have the heart to go on adventures right now. All he wants to do is be with Wendy, spend time with her, make sure she really didn't get hurt. They needed to pick up some new things for their room as well; he doesn't want her to continue sleeping in a pig's pen.

"Ask Juvia for where our heading is. I think everyone deserves a little vacation after what we've all been through. We'll stay for as long as we possibly can until the money runs out." Mest agrees.

"Good, now my next point... which you probably aren't going to like, but you need to hear this. Wendy is useless."

Mest eyes go wide, "say that again-"

"Now, now, hear me out. She's useless Mest and I've told you this before, but you haven't listened to me so I'm hoping that after this little exchange that you will. She can't fight Mest. She can't protect herself and she can't swim! You've practically set her up for failure the next time someone takes her- ah, I'm praying there won't be a next time, but you have to see reason here. Tell me, did she fight at all when she was taken aboard that ship? Was she able to find an escape that didn't involve her drowning at sea? Was she?"

Mest lowers his eyes and clenches his hands into fists, glaring at the floorboards. Erza takes that as a no.

"Don't do this again. I know she's precious to you, I know you think you can protect her, but please learn from this mistake. The next time this happens she might not be so sick when she's grabbed; next time she might be able to fight-"

"Next time, next time, will you please stop barking out next time! There will be no next time! This will be the last time! She's not leaving my side ever again!" Mest explodes.

"You thought that before she was kidnapped and look what happened! The seas are unpredictable and unforgivable! You never know what is going to happen! You have no good reason why you have kept her from protecting herself! I'm not saying she'll have to use it, I pray she will never have to face anything like this again, but at least let her have the know how to fight back!"

Mest releases a shaky breath, "I'll think about it."

"No, you're misunderstand me. There is no thinking about it. You will do it, or the crew and I will. I just thought I should let you know."

He scoffs, "if anyone lays a finger on her, or sword for that matter-"

"We know how to train each other, I just thought you would like to be her teacher. You'd take the most care in making sure she doesn't get hurt. That is all I have to say about this matter Captain. I'll inform the others of your decision after breakfast, now scurry along to your wife."

"Erza, watch yourself," Mest threatens before leaving the room.

He can't let anyone else teach Wendy how to fight; she wasn't made to kill. She's a healer, not a fighter... but if she did get a sword in her hands... would it have been able to make a small difference? Wendy told her how she planned on stealing a boat, but was scared to because one aggressive wave and she would have drowned... he'll have to teach her how to swim. He's been putting that off for far too long, that he agrees on with Erza, but as for the sword fighting and gun training?

Mest shakes his head and walks into the kitchen, eyes widening when he sees his crew members all gathering around and fawning over Wendy. His eyes twitch ever so slightly as they all pull her in for hugs, hugging his wife, touching his wife. Wendy has tears in her eyes as she hugs everyone back, smiles and sobs escaping from her lips.

"Natsu, and Ever, Lisanna, Lucy, Levy," she cries going through each of them.

Mest lets this go on for about... a couple of more seconds before he's clearing his voice and calling for everyone's attention.

"Please give my wife room and allow her to eat!"

"Stop hogging her for yourself Captain!"

He hears grumbles from his crew and rolls his eyes, stomping over towards Mirajane smiling in the back. He picks up a tray and holds it out for her to start piling food up on it.

"Good morning Captain, I see you woke up on the wrong side of the bed," Mirajane giggles grabbing the tray.

"I swear she's right there and she's fine; they can stop fawning over her now." Mest grumbles.

"Have you?"

Mest gives her a look.

"Didn't think so. Here you are, let her see everyone again and just stuff yourself with your favorite. I have some extra stashed away for you and Wendy, so come get more whenever you want." Mira says handing him back his tray.

Mest's mouth waters as he looks down at his favorite snack, Mirajane's one of a kind jerky biscuits. He finds his sour mood skyrocketing up in the air and smiles, thanking her quickly before he heads over to one of the deserted tables. For a couple of minutes he forgets why he was even mad in the first place, what he was doing in the kitchen, and what he was worrying about.

"Mest! Are you eating without me?"

Suddenly it all comes back. Mest gulps heavily as he looks up, Wendy pouting next to him with her hands on her hips. He tries grinning and feels crumbs fall from his lips. Wendy snorts and covers her mouth, tilting her head as she stares at him.

"What are you eating?"

"Jerky biscuit?" Mest offers.

Wendy's eyes go wide as she reaches out for it. She sits down on the bench and leans her head against his shoulder as she takes an experimental bite.

"Hmm! It's really good!" Wendy grins at him.

"Yup, it's her specialty. There's plenty more for you Wendy, along with dozens of other things," he says pushing his tray towards her.

Wendy turns around and wants to dig in, but just before she does she spots someone she was looking for in the corner of the room. She shoves the rest of her biscuit in her mouth and picks up the tray, walking around the bench and heading over towards her. Mest raises an eyebrow as he gets up and follows her, his eyes widening as she joins Juvia.

"Hi Juvia," Wendy greets softly.

Juvia looks up and smiles sadly at her, "hi Wendy. Juvia's happy you're back. You look good."

"Thanks, I wasn't really a prisoner on that ship. I mean I was, but everyone was nice to me. Everyone except for Lyon-er- but I mean! I'm sure that will be different since Gray's his brother." Wendy blurts out.

Mest sighs and shakes his head, patting the top of her head.

"Thanks Wendy."

"Um... while I was on the boat changing places with Gray, he told me something... for you. He said that he'll meet you at the place you first fell in love at and that he'll be waiting there for you."

Juvia's breath hitches and she nods her head, "yes, Juvia knows. Erza came by last night and told her the same thing. Tha- thanks, Wendy," her voice breaks.

"Juvia, you don't have to worry. Erza and I discussed things and we're going to take a break and head towards... whatever place that is. We're going to go and wait there for Gray to keep his promise to you. We'll stay until all our money runs out, and if you want, we can leave you behind with some of the crew and come back after making more scores."

She shakes her head, "no Mest, Juvia doesn't think that will be necessary."

Mest widens his eyes, "Juvia-"

"If Gray says he'll be waiting there then Juvia's sure he will be. There will be no more leaving behind our friends. Thanks though Mest, it means a lot." Juvia smiles brightly through her tears.

"Of course. Whenever you have the chance just tell Erza or Laxus about the place and we'll change our heading immediately. Who knows? We might even beat him there."

"Conomi Islands. It's Juvia's hometown; Gray found her there and welcomed her into the Fairy Tail Pirates."

Mest eyes widen a bit, "I remember that!... I remember... wait a second, isn't it stormy season right now?" He grimaces.

He remembers making port there years ago; it was in the middle of a lightning storm and their mast was struck by it. They had to rest there and it took twice as long to fix their ship because of the rainy weather and harsh winds.

"No, in August we have bright sunny days and flowers blooming everywhere."

"Really? I thought flowers bloomed in the spring?" Wendy asks.

"Conomi is known as an upside down island; it's all topsy turvy, winter happening in spring, spring in winter, but it's mainly subjected to storms."

"The day we all left though it was shining brightly. Juvia thinks you'll like it there Wendy, although it is a bit cold because of the winds. Dress warmly when we arrive."

"Hmm, hmm! I'm excited now! I can't wait to see your hometown! Do you think you can tell me more about it?"

Juvia smiles slightly and nods her head, opening her mouth to tell more tells about her home. Mest stares at Wendy out the corner of his eyes and relaxes. She really does make others smiles; she really does help people. She shouldn't fight them or hurt them, she should save them... but she should know how to protect herself. He goes back to eating as he sits quietly at the table, letting Wendy cheer Juvia up bit by bit.

* * *

"Um... yeah... the doors are going to take a while, maybe two hours? As for the rest... hmm..." Natsu hums, really trying not to say 'fuck it all' when Wendy's standing so close thinking he can fix anything, and hating Mest for putting him in this situation since he's the one who went on a rampage.

"Don't worry about the other stuff Natsu, once we dock at Conomi I'm going to buy new furniture. Just fix the door for us please," Mest tells him.

Natsu sighs out in relief, "oh thank goodness because this shit is fucked. Oops, sorry Wens. Yeah, I'll call Max over and we'll start working on this together. Need help getting rid of all the scraps when we're done?" Natsu asks picking up broken pieces of furniture.

"No, I should clean up my own mess. Thanks anyway," Mest rubs the back of his neck, a little embarrassed.

Wendy giggles behind a hand, "don't worry Natsu, I'll be helping him."

"Make sure to wear gloves Wens, splinters are a bitch- er, they hurt. A lot."

"Aye aye," Wendy salutes and giggles some more.

Natsu smiles and pats her head, "I'm going to go get my tools. Nice to have you back again Wendy. Try to stay a bit longer this time around, okay?"

Wendy laughs as she heads into the room. She goes through the old clothes she left on the floor, digging around her pockets for the small notebooks Sherria let her keep.

"Mest, I'll be in the infirmary if you need me, okay?" She tells him looking back.

"What for? I mean, I can come with you. I don't mind, I wanted to return all these books you've stolen anyway. It looks like a library in here," Mest says although he doesn't mean it.

He just wants an excuse to stay with her despite not even needing an excuse. Just wanting to is more than enough; she would never send him away. Mest gathers up her medical books and follows after her as she walks down the halls to the infirmary. She holds open the door for him and Mest places the book on the counter, putting them in places that look like where books go while Wendy starts going over the journals.

"In Sherria's infirmary she had all these plants; she would grind the leaves there in her room for medicine instead of having it in bottles. Do you think we could do that as well Mest? It gave the room such a pleasant smell." Wendy asks.

"Ah, that would be a bit tough since sunlight hardly appears in here and fresh water is hard to come by when we're out at sea. It'll diminish our supply quicker and then we'll have to make stops more often."

"Sherria gave me the names of all the plants! If they're in full bloom they won't require sunlight and only need to be watered once a week. It won't hurt our supplies that much and think of it this way; we'll save more money buying plants instead of medicine. What some doctors charge for elixirs is robbery." Wendy mumbles.

"That's why we rob them," Mest chuckles.

Wendy giggles as she scribbles down notes. Mest finishes putting the books up and looks around the room for something else to do. He doesn't really remember what the infirmary used to look like. There's been no need to since he knows how to fight and take care of himself. He's not invincible, but he prefers to be patched up in his own quarters... that is until his wife came along. There are papers hanging all along the walls about each of the members of Fairy Tail in Wendy's handwriting. Mest looks over at his page and chuckles a bit. He has hearts written on it and questions marks wondering why he never gets sick.

"You said Sherria was the doctor in Lamia Scale. Did you learn a lot from her?"

"Yes! You won't believe how smart she is Mest! She had all these books filled with diseases! And home remedies! And plant life, and bug books as well! It explained the bite I got and showed me what the creature looked like! I wrote a list of the titles I really enjoyed, hopefully Juvia's hometown has a bookstore. I want to get them all so I can be a good doctor like Sherria. Oh... well, hopefully I'll have enough money to buy them all."

"Of course you will, what's mine is yours." Mest sighs kicking his boots off and lying on the cot. He doesn't see anything he can do in this cramped room, so he just opens the window to let in a breeze and decides to watch her and maybe take a nap.

"But I still owe you for getting me all my clothes before and everything else you've given me. I don't think my share of the treasures covers all of that. I'm still not sure how that works." Wendy mumbles, biting her bottom lip.

"It works like this, whatever you want all you have to do is ask. I'm serious Wendy. You've already paid me back by just gracing me with your presence." He teases.

Wendy turns around in her chair and pouts at him, "Mest."

He laughs at her expression, "you do a lot of work around here Wendy. You work hard to keep everyone alive and healthy. You deserve everything and anything you desire, plus I really like being able to get you things. Are you going to deny me this pleasure in life? Do you want to see me unhappy Wendy?" He pouts.

Wendy frowns and turns back around, "I'm going to make a list of how much money I owe you. I'll pay you back for everything somehow."

"You can pay it back with hugs and kisses, but I'm only accepting that type of payment from you."

Wendy bursts out in laughter and shakes her head, biting her lips as she tries to concentrate back on what she's doing. Mest smiles and reaches out, pinching strands of her hair between his fingers and twirling them around.

"So you want plants and books. Anything else you desire princess? Maybe something a bit more shiny? And valuable? Perhaps a new ring to go on your finger-"

"Don't you dare, I like my ring just fine. Maybe a ring for yourself though?"

"What are you talking about darling? I wear plenty of rings."

"That don't show that you're married to me."

"That's because we're actually not."

Mest lets that sit in the air for a second, watching her shoulders sag a bit. He smiles as he tugs at the tips of her hair.

"We should... actually do it."

Wendy drops her pen as she looks at him, "what?"

"Get married. It'll be a pirate's wedding, I'll make Erza captain for a few minutes since only captains have enough power to ordain weddings, or we can have whatever type of wedding you like. Church one, barn one, the one where you dance naked around a bonfire," he teases at the end.

It does the trick. Wendy gasps as she leans in, "weddings like that exist?"

"Who knows? It's a big world out there. Want to find out?" He grins while wiggling his eyebrows.

Wendy pouts and sticks her tongue at him, "you're mean Mest."

"I try... but seriously. I want to be married to you... I love you princess, so what do you say?" Mest asks, his heart racing a little bit.

Wendy looks down at her hands, spinning her ring around her finger.

"We could pick me up a ring at the next port? I'll stop wearing all these flashy things, they're uncomfortable most of the time anyways." Mest says slowly taking off his many rings.

"I..." Wendy starts.

Mest feels his hands tremble. He's nervous, why is he nervous? It doesn't matter what she says. No matter what she still loves him, she's still going to be with him, they just won't be married. And why not? Why doesn't she want to marry him? She's practically already doing that, they've been faking this entire time! What's the difference if she actually is?! What's so wrong with that?! Why doesn't she want to marry him?

"I want Gray to be there. I want all our friends there... do you think we could wait? Please? I don't mind a pirate's wedding, I don't really care what type of wedding it is honestly as long as I get to marry you Mest. I would like for him to be there though; I don't think he would want to miss it."

He was stressing out for the wrong reasons. Mest groans out in relief and leans his head down on her hands.

"Mest? What's wrong?"

"Nothing, nothing at all. Yes, I think we should wait for Gray as well. He hates missing parties. I also think we should get you a pretty wedding dress; after all you only get married once. The crew is going to think we're doing it twice though," Mest grins at her.

Wendy giggles, "do you think we should tell them the truth?"

"What truth? I haven't lied to them one bit. Just stretched the truth a little. We are getting married, you are my wife, just not yet. It won't do them any good knowing; they'll just think I stole you away more and hate me."

"Oh no, we can't have that happening now can we?" Wendy smiles stroking his cheek.

"Not unless you want to keep me all to yourself and have everyone else hate me," Mest smirks leaning into her hand.

"That doesn't sound too bad... but I guess I wouldn't want that for you."

Mest stares into her eyes and forgets how to breathe. He's forgotten that just yesterday she was away from his grasp. He has forgotten the days he spent looking for her, dying over her. She's made him forget with only that small smile of hers, but when he remembers he feels a stab in his heart. He wants to marry her. He wants to marry her and kiss her and hug her and be there for her. He doesn't know how much time either of them have left and the thought of it getting cut short makes him want to quit being a pirate right now and steal her away to some forgotten land so they can start their lives. He doesn't think she'll go for that, and maybe he's over reacting just a bit, but still... if that's what she wanted he'd give it to her.

She once told him it wasn't freedom she desired, but love and children she adores. The thought made him laugh, but secretly it scared him. He wasn't used to love and he couldn't imagine kids. Children of pirates were murdered by law and the sea was no place for babies to learn their first steps. It's too soon for kids, but he wants to give it to her. She's still young and so is he (kind of). Whenever she wants to settle down he'll join her... but gosh, kids? Thoughts of being a father terrify him and he shivers involuntary.

Wendy tilts her head, "what's wrong?"

"Nothing, I'm just imagining being a father."

She raises both eyebrows high, "and how did your thoughts lead you there?"

"I was thinking about giving you everything you wanted and remembered you once told me you wanted love and children you adored."

"Well of course not now silly," Wendy giggles, "so you'll have the chance to get used to the idea. Only in the future, in the far off future. The thought terrifies me as well, but I do want a family."

"Are you sure you want it to be with me?" Mest asks.

"Of course, I wouldn't want anyone else to father my children but you."

Mest reaches out and grabs her face, pulling it closer to him as he presses their lips together. He had to do it, he had to kiss her and let her know what he felt when she told him those words. Wendy smiles as she kisses him back, pressing her lips firmly and even daring to open her mouth and lick his lips like he did so this morning. Mest flinches and pulls back, a smile on his lips as he pitches her cheek.

"You're bad."

"I blame you for not being a good enough teacher," she grins back, "I have to say though, I like kissing you. I wish we had done so a lot sooner. What was stopping us again?"

"The fact that you were so young," Mest answers.

"I'm still young, my birthday hasn't come yet."

"I've grown up from my childish thinking though. I'm still going to cherish and respect you, even after we're married... a few kisses here and there though aren't so bad."

Wendy smiles despite her cheeks hurting, "do you think this moment can be another here and there?"

Mest pinches her cheeks again, a little bit harder, and leans in.

"It shouldn't," he whispers and chuckles before kissing her again.


	15. Conomi Island

**BlackLynx17: Now that Star Vs. The Forces Of Evil is over I'm bingewatching all the episodes. So far I'm on season one and it's really good. Thanks for all the Mendy fans out there! I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

 _Title: Love At First Sight_

 _Secret Title: Pirate Love_

 _Summary: Wendy is a princess forced to be married at the age of 18. It wouldn't be a problem for her if she had fallen in love with her fiance, but alas fate is not too kind. Determined to runaway to chose her own love, she runs into a nice man who rescues her from her guards. Thinking this man is her one true love, she decides to escape with him. She had no idea that her true love was a no good pirate._

* * *

Chapter Fifteen

Conomi Island

* * *

Mest moves his arm around their bed expecting to find a warm, soft body that had escaped from him. He pauses for a second when he doesn't feel anything at all next to him. Mest rolls over to the edge of the bed and looks at the floor... his heart sinking when he doesn't see her lying there either.

"Wendy?" Mest leans up and looks over towards the spare cot he still has in the corner of their room.

Empty. A panic spreads throughout his entire body. Mest looks around the room and gets up out of bed, tripping over his clothes while trying to pull his pants on as he heads for the door. It's too early in the morning for her to be missing. She could have gone to the refresher, no- the bed was too cold. She didn't just leave, she had been gone for a while. He runs over and checks the infirmary, finding it deserted. He needs to calm down, he can't go into panic mode and start yelling at everyone to find his wife... yet. What if she went for a stroll on deck and fell overboard?! Mest feels his throat tighten and he runs towards the deck, racing upstairs and-...

His heart relaxes when he spots her midnight blue hair blowing in the wind. She's still here, she's still with him. It takes only a few seconds for his mind to process what she's doing though and his heart is racing all over again.

"Wendy!" He yells stomping over there.

Wendy flinches and drops her sword, bringing a hand to her chest.

"Mest! Don't scare me like that," she pouts.

"What the hell do you think you guys are doing?!"

"What does it look like? I already warned you Mest, she needs to know these things. Pick up your sword again Wendy and show me your stance." Erza explains pointing her sword out.

Wendy goes to pick it up, but Mest places his boot on it and holds it down.

"Mest, move aside."

"No, get back into bed Wendy. We're going to have a little chat about you sneaking off and doing this behind my back."

Wendy narrows her eyes, "behind your back? Since when do I need your permission to hang out with our friends? What we do is none of your concern."

"Mest, calm down. This is our first day of training, we're just trying to help." Jellal tells him.

"What you do IS my concern because you are MY wife and I am the captain of this ship. I don't want you doing this Wendy. I don't want you hurting others, hurting yourself-"

"Protecting myself," she corrects getting back up to her feet.

"I can protect you just fine, thank you."

"But what about when you're not there with me? What am I supposed to do then?"

Jellal walks forward, but Erza holds his shoulder and shakes her head. They're husband and wife, they'll work it out. Besides, it's getting just a little bit interesting right now.

"Why? Do you plan on leaving me so soon after your return?!"

"I thought it was cute before Mest and I allowed you to follow me around because I missed you and wanted you with me, but it has already been a full week! You can't control everything, you can't control me! This is something that I want to do for myself! Why can't you listen and be happy for me?"

"What? Be happy that my friends are about to slice you into ribbons?! Have you ever been in a sword fight Wendy? Especially with a pirate? If they're going to train you right they aren't going to go easy on you. They're going to hurt you and you'll come back to me with bruises and cuts and I'll fucking hate them and want to return the favor! Is that what you want?!"

"Then you teach me!" Wendy barks out.

Mest opens his mouth, but no sound comes out. He gulps and leans away from her, trying not to admire the fire and angry look she has on her face. He takes a step back and picks up her sword, spinning it around before pointing it at her. Everything in his body is rejecting him, no, don't do it. He can't train her because he can't stand to hurt her. To even point a sword at her like this... he drops the thing on the ground.

"I can't."

"Well they can. I'm doing this Mest, whether you _approve_ or not. I'll return to bed once I finish my lesson, and only then." Wendy pouts at him.

He can grab her. He can grab her and throw her over his shoulder and carry her back to their room. He can throw her on the bed and then lock the doors, because they have doors again now. He can stand in front of the exit blocking it, hearing her yell, and fight, and cry, but she'll never be able to move him. He can do all those things, every day, every night so she doesn't have to pick up a sword...

And she can hate him for it...

Mest grunts and walks back, leaning against the railing with a glare on his face. He can't teach her, he won't stop her, but he can very well supervise the whole thing and make sure Erza and Jellal don't harm her. Wendy huffs as she picks up her sword and holds it out.

"Your legs are weak and your arm is positioned too high. Watch, Jellal." Erza calls.

Jellal swipes his sword; Wendy hisses as her own goes flying out of her hand by the force of his swing and loses her balance. Mest eyes' widen and he stomps back to her side.

"See? Get more leveled so you can handle that. Try again-"

"What the hell was that? She's just a beginning, you don't just-"

"Mest!" Wendy yell.

"If you can't observe quietly I'm going to have to ask for you to leave Captain," Erza glares.

Mest bites his tongue and glares even fiercer as she goes back to his spot. Wendy fixes her position and holds her stance again, this time withstanding it when Jellal smacks against her sword.

"Very good Wendy, this time Jellal is going to do a barrage of attacks. Hold on tight and try to meet them." Erza says before nodding at Jellal.

He takes steps forward, swinging his sword down left and right. Wendy eeps a little and tries to block, swinging her sword willy nilly until she's disarmed. This time it actually hurts and Wendy starts rubbing her wrist while Erza instructs her. Mest is squeezing onto his arm so hard he's pretty sure he's stopping the circulation. He grunts and kicks himself off, heading back downstairs towards his quarters. Part of him because he wants to grab his sword and see how Jellal likes it when he's attacks, but mainly because he can't watch this. He can't watch her get attacked; it goes against his instincts to protect her. He'll try to go back to sleep and if she's not back within an hour he's going to actually go through with it and drag her back.

Wendy watches him leave with a small frown on her face, "is he mad at me?"

"Probably, but none of that matters. You want to be able to protect yourself, right? You aren't a princess anymore Wendy, so Mest needs to stop treating you as one. You're a pirate, you can fight, you just need to learn how." Erza nods her head.

Wendy sighs and nods back, grabbing her sword again. She returns to her stance and tries to block Jellal's attacks over and over again until her hands hurt. Not being able to fight him just proves to Wendy how weak she really is. And to think that she was just okay with all of that? Wendy's nearly covered in sweat by the time Erza puts her sword away and calls back Jellal.

"You did good today Wendy, believe it or not. We'll keep practicing every morning until you're experienced enough to hold your own during a fight. Keep your sword attached to you so you can get used to having it on your person at all time. I'll have Bisca and Azlack find you in the afternoon so you guys can have target practice. Mest might actually help you on that one since you won't get hurt practicing it." Erza tells her.

"That's going to be a lot of wasted bullets though and Natsu's going to be pissed if she hits the ship, which she's going too." Jellal chuckles.

"Whatever, we'll teach her how to arm and disarm one first. We'll worry about that later, go ahead and rest now Wendy."

"Nice work today kid, rest easy," Jellal pats the top of her head.

"Erza, Jellal, thanks. I think I'm going to go to the refresher first and try to get less... sweaty."

Erza and Jellal laugh at her before waving goodbye. Wendy ties the belt around her waist, her sword dragging against the floor a little as she walks. She tries tying it tighter, struggling with the holes as she heads to her room to pick up some clothes. The door opens right when she gets to it and Wendy bumps into Mest's chest.

"I was just coming to check on you." He says straightening her out.

"Practice ended. I'm a bit sweaty, so I was going to go get some clothes before freshening up," Wendy says coldly, walking around him as she heads for the dressers.

That are still broken since they haven't arrived at Conomi Island yet to buy new ones. She lets go of her belt, thinking she's finally got it, as she reaches to find some pants and a new shirt. The belt falls off her waist though and on the ground, her sword clattering down with it. Wendy growls and bends down to pick it up, mumbling under her breath. Mest sighs and walks back over to the bed, sitting down and holding out his hands. He whistles, catching Wendy's attention, and motions with his hands for her to come over.

"Let me help you there," Mest tells her.

"I'm fine, I was going to take it off anyway." Wendy growls grabbing her clothes.

"Then let me show you how to put it on so you can when you want too."

Wendy pouts and stubbornly walks over to him. Mest wraps his arms around her waist and leans his head on her chest, closing his eyes.

"I thought you were going to help?"

"I am, I'm just enjoying this moment," he mumbles.

She is sweaty, but he doesn't care as he kisses against her shirt. Wendy wiggles out of his hold and tosses her sword on his lap.

"Mest, I'm still mad at you."

"Stop being it so we can have fun," Mest smiles.

It falls when she still pouts at him. Mest sighs and pulls her in again, wrapping the belt around her waist. He fixes the strap on the sword before tightening it on her hip, making a new belt hole since the belt was too large to fit her. His hands drop when he finishes and Wendy admires his handy work.

"There, all ready to slaughter innocent lives," he mumbles darkly.

Wendy looks over at him and sighs, "I don't plan on slaughtering anyone Mest."

"I just... I don't like seeing you hurt Wendy. I don't like seeing it, I don't like thinking it, and knowing that you're not listening and are going to come back with new bruises everyday... after thinking I had lost you... it hurts." Mest mumbles.

Wendy eyes soften and she leans down, cupping Mest's face in her hands and pressing a soft kiss against his forehead.

"I don't ever want to be that useless again, please understand that Mest. I couldn't do anything to get back to you. I tried so hard to think of ways, but I was so... weak... nothing worked. I'm not doing this just for myself. I'm doing this so I can fight my way back to you if we should ever part again."

Mest looks at her with pride swelling in his heart, "I think that answer deserves a kiss."

"Oh no, I'm sweaty-"

"I don't care," he interrupts grabbing her hands.

"And stinky! And I haven't brushed yet, my breath is sure to be less than desirable and-"

"Excuses," Mest says before kissing her, "excuses," he finishes his speech before doing it again.

Wendy squeals and giggles, pulling away, "plus I'm still mad at you!"

"Like I said, stop so we can have fun," Mest grin pulling her down again.

Wendy ducks her head though, twisting out of his hands and scurrying for the door. Mest sighs as he watches her leave, a small smile on his face. How did he go so long without kissing her before? He needs to be more careful, but whenever he finds himself with the need now... he doesn't listen. Maybe this is his reward for being so good the first few months since he had her. He isn't taking her for granted anymore. Not her smiles, or her touches, or her kisses...

Mest sighs and runs his hands down his face; he should have breakfast ready for her when she comes back. He's sure she'll forgive him instantly if he gives her food. It never seems to fail to make her smile when she eats.

* * *

Juvia is the first to get off the ship when they dock. No one else seems to move as she steps onto land and wanders off. They know she's going to be looking for Gray; she's the only one who knows where the meet-up place will be at here. She disappears in the distance and everyone looks up, hoping, praying that she finds him.

Mest is one of the last ones who leaves the ship. If they're going to be here for a while he needed to make sure his ship would last without having anyone on it. Of course they would check her everyday, but he wasn't going to force half of his crew to sleep on it every night if there's nothing to protect. They've changed their sails and used fake names and papers so no one suspects them as pirates. It helps that Juvia knows this town; Mest was sure to bribe the port locals though just in case so they wouldn't ask any questions. They should be safe here.

He bids the Vermillion a farewell, promising to see her in the morning. His crew is scattered around, but they've all agreed to meet at the local inn and hold a gathering before dark. They've been on the sea for months searching for their last treasure, and with all that stress with the kidnapping they deserved this break. Mest walks through town, staring at locals and their shops. Juvia came from a pretty nice one; it could actually compare to some of the well-known islands they usually steal from. He came from some small farming island; he had no other future than to be a farmer like everyone else. Juvia could have actually made something of her life here. Mest guesses it goes to show how someone could follow someone else to the ends of the earth for love.

He finds Wendy with her nose pressed up against the glass of one the stores. Mest walks up and stands behind her, staring inside. It's a confectioners store with cakes and other such desserts on display behind the window. Wendy licks her lips, a feature Mest doesn't miss staring at her reflection, and he swears he can hear her stomach growl.

"Want to go in?" Mest offers, patting the pocket he has filled with gold coins.

"We really shouldn't. We have to make our money last so Juvia can have as much time as it takes for Gray to return. We don't even know if he's here or not. I don't want to be selfish."

There's a certain line on how selfless a person can be though. Mest wonders if they'll ever be a day where he sees it in Wendy because so far she keeps giving and trusting. It's unbelievable.

"I'm certain you're the only one thinking that right now Wendy; I'm sure all the girls are shopping while all the guys are drinking it up."

"They're allowed to all splurge on one thing, it's their money. I'm allowing myself to be splurge on the new furniture we're getting for our room and I already know that's going to be a lot. Hopefully Gray will be here and then I'll come back. It'll be a treat and celebration."

Mest sighs out loudly, "you do that then kid. I'm going inside and getting something. Join me if you want."

He can't win against her, so he'll just force her hand. Wendy screams his name loudly, but Mest ignores her as he walks into the store. The bell hanging above the door chimes, announcing his entrance. He's immediately hit by the smell of chocolate and sugar. Mest has never really had a sweet tooth, but that doesn't mean he can't grow one now.

"What's your most delicious looking dessert?" Mest asks the clerk, "whatever it is hand it over, no box or wrapping necessary."

The clerk raises an eyebrow, but says nothing as he comes back with a chocolate cake on a plate. Mest takes the plate from him and nods, turning around seeing Wendy glaring at him through the window. He picks up the cake and cheers with it to her before shoving it all in his mouth, frosting and cake smearing all over. He grins as her mouth drops open, licking his lips and each of his fingers to show how good it was.

Wendy doesn't seem to like that very much and turns away. Mest watches her leave and laughs to himself, placing his leftovers back on the plate. He puts the plate on the counter and turns back to the clerk, holding out his hands.

"Handkerchief?" He asks.

The clerk offers him one and Mest wipes his face and fingers off. "My good sir, that was simply amazing. Give me one of every pastry you have in your store please and wrap it up as pretty as possible. It's a present for my wife."

"Let me guess, she was the girl in the window?"

"How right you are."

The clerk snorts, "now I see, I'm sure she's going to need this much bribery to forgive you."

Mest laughs loudly, "right you are!"

He finishes his cake while the clerk works in the back getting what he ordered. The total ends up not being what he expected; he wonders how a shop like this gets by with charging barely anything for their confections. He doesn't even like chocolate all that much, but that cake was delicious. Mest is sure to throw a few extra coins before he grabs his two boxes, nodding his head while leaving.

He doesn't know where Wendy is, but he's sure she'll find him sooner or later. He should head towards the inn first and see if Erza's reserved all their rooms. It isn't as hard to find as he thought it would be; that's mostly because he can recognize his crew lingering outside of it laughing their asses off with drinks in their hands.

He nods when they hold the door open for him and Mest looks around for Erza. She doesn't appear to be anywhere in the inn... well that's inconvenient. How is he supposed to know what name she used for him? And if Wendy is bunked with him or not? He doesn't want to wait until their meet-up later in the night, especially with all these pastries in his hand. He has to drop them off.

"Hi, I'm part of the big group outside. My friend came in here requesting rooms for us all; I was trying to get into mine now."

"Of course sir, and must I say we're most excited to be having you for your journey. Young Miss Crimson has already collected all the keys to your rooms. Have you lost yours? If you know your room number I'll be more than happy to let you in."

Mest licks his lips. Crimson? Really Scarlet? Couldn't have thought up anything more original? Mest shakes his head and chuckles under his breath.

"How about this, has anyone checked in yet? I'm not sure what my room number is, but I just want to drop these things off."

"Ah yes, a young miss came in here early. She was a bit pouty, so I let her into one of the rooms to rest. I believe it was 101."

Mest raises an eyebrow, "was she kind of short? Long blue hair?"

"I'm afraid I didn't see her hair very well, she was covering it all with a hat. She was a bit on the short side though."

"Did her pout seem like she was trying to be mad, but ending up being really cute instead?"

"Uh-"

"Don't answer that, she's my wife. These are for her, we had a bit of a... scuffle. If you could just let me have the key, I'll be sure to return it and get the original from Ms. Crimson. I really wouldn't like for you to be there just in case she starts throwing things at me once she sees my face."

The inn keeper pales slightly, "that would be best. Please be sure to return it or else your room will be charged more if you lose it."

"Of course, thanks. Means a lot to me, wish me luck!" Mest calls out spinning the key with one finger as he heads for her room.

"Good luck!"

Mest looks at the numbers on the door and pauses at 101. He tries for the door first, just to check it, and finds out that it is in fact locked. Seems like his wife wanted to be left alone... good thing he has the key. Mest whistles as he unlocks the door and walks in. He finds his lovely wife sulking in one of the corners, curled up against the wall with a book in her hand. She looks surprised to see the door open, and when she sees who it is, a glare appears on her face.

Mest is reminded of the glare she gave him as she gaped at him through the window of the confections store and starts laughing hard. He places the boxes on the closest flat surface and hugs his stomach, not being able to help himself.

"I hate you Mest Gryder!" Wendy screams throwing her book at him.

It hits him in the shoulder, but it doesn't stop his laughter. Wendy screams and heads for the door, but Mest pulls her into his arms as soon as she walks past him and keeps her there.

"Wendy, Wendy I'm sorry, come on. I'm sorry princess, you have to admit it was a bit funny."

"Nothing was funny! You're mean!" Wendy glares at him.

"I was just trying to make you come in with me, but instead you ran off. Don't worry though, your captain took care of you. I've come to apologize and bribe you to forgive me with sweets, sweetheart." Mest grins at her.

Wendy stills in his arms and peeks at the boxes he places on the table, "what kind of bribe?"

"Well I didn't know what you loved, so I just got you a little bit of everything. It appears to me I don't know your favorite flavors."

"Mest, you didn't," Wendy pales a bit.

"Hey, none of that, smile. We're fine Wendy, so stop worrying about the little things. It's supposed to be a vacation for us, enjoy it. If Gray were here I'm sure he'd be telling you to take everything you can get out of me. I've already bought everything, so if you refuse to indulge yourself I'm afraid I'll throw it all out the window."

"No!" Wendy screeches, "I want it!"

Mest smiles at her, "now was that so hard to admit."

"You don't fight fair Doranbolt Mest Gryder the third." Her eyes narrow at him.

"Ah dear, neither do you. Come on, let me discover what sweets you truly enjoy." Mest says moving the boxes to the table.

He watches with joy in his eyes as Wendy opens the lid off everything. Her eyes sparkle as she licks her lips and is that drool trailing off the side of them? Surely she can't be amazed with these small confections. She's lived in a castle, she probably had the finest of chefs at her fingertips once upon a time. They could have recreated any number of these confections and it would have been better... except for that one cake Mest had. He doesn't see how anything can get better than that.

"I was only ever allowed to have sweets on my birthday; I can't believe I get to have all of these." Wendy whispers absentmindedly.

"What? Really? You were a princess, they should have given you anything you asked for." Mest asks, a bit surprised.

"I didn't deserve them anymore after all the times I ran away. Each time I had something I loved taken from me; the sweets were the first to go. I could have just sneaked some, but... I don't know. When I first ran off I felt really bad about it, like I had done something truly wrong. The longer I stayed there though and after I met my betrothed and didn't fall in love... I didn't see anything wrong with wanting to take my future into my own hands. I stopped feeling bad because what I was doing was my right."

"Slowly you're making my imagine of being royalty seem worse and sadder than being a pirate, and that is really saying something. Wendy I know you've probably heard this a million times growing up in a castle, and it'll probably seem sad compared to all you once had, but I need you to know that I'll give you anything you desire. All you have to do is ask because I'm afraid I'm still not up to speed with everything you love in life. I want to give you what makes you happy. Don't be afraid to ask me for anything and never feel bad about doing so. I won't deny you anything Wendy... well, unless they're completely unreasonable because let's face it, I make a pirate's salary."

He intended for that to be a joke, but Wendy doesn't giggle or laugh. She stares down at the pastries and slowly nods her head. She doesn't say anything for a moment, but then she's reaching out and placing a hand on his knee.

"It means more to me coming from you. I want to be able to do the same Mest for you. I want to give you the finer things in life as well."

Mest smirks at her, "I already have everything finer in life in you. You've already given me what I've wanted, so let me continue to give to you."

Wendy blushes and looks down at the pastries, picking one at random and shoving it in her mouth so she can ignore the intense gaze Mest is giving her. He watches her eat them one by one, a look of contentment on his face. He learns things about her that he didn't really notice until now. Whenever she dislike something, her faces scrunches up so tightly and she sticks her tongue out immediately (she doesn't seem to like dark chocolate or blackberries). Whenever it's something she's okay with she just takes a few bites before moving onto the next because there are a lot of pastries he knows she's not going to finish. When Mest starts snacking on the ones that didn't catch her eye, she stares at him for a few seconds. Afterward, whenever she tries something she absolutely loves she offers him a bite. It makes his stomach do flips to be fed by his wife; Mest takes advantage of it more than once and makes her blush when he accidentally licks against her fingertips when he's taking a bite.

She loves sweeter desserts and ones that have a ton of fruits and whip cream. Her eyes sparkled when she tried an orange marmalade pastry and then watered when she tried a strawberry and cream filled one. Her expressions are amusing as hell and Mest enjoys himself more than one would possibly think. By the end, when all the desserts are gone or bitten into at least once, Wendy leans back against her chair and sighs out. She rubs her full belly and closes her eyes, her fingers a sticky mess, crumbs and creams all over her lips.

"Full?" Mest teases.

"Yeah. I'm ready to sleep for 1,000 years now. Sweets shouldn't be consumed like this; I know, I'm a doctor. I did something very bad."

"But the reward was pretty sweet, wouldn't you think?" Mest chuckles.

Wendy gives a few breathless laughs and waves her hand at him. Mest decides to tease her more and catches her hand, leaning over and licking her fingers. She immediately pulls her hand away, a bright blush appearing on her face as she glares.

"That's nasty."

"Actually, it tastes more sweet." He smirks at her.

Wendy huffs and stands up from the table. She does this weird little walk or stumble, falling face first onto the bed and curling herself around in the blankets.

"Leave me, I must recover and I'm afraid you're stopping that."

"Ah, that's no good. How can I start it?"

"By leaving." Wendy snorts.

Mest rolls his eyes and walks over to the bed, He rolls Wendy around more, cocooning her in the blankets so that she can't escape or struggle, and then kicks off his boots before joining her on the bed.

"I think I could use a nap before the meeting tonight; I'm coming down from a really big sugar rush."

"Hmm, whatever. Just don't lick me again in my sleep," Wendy yawns.

She thought about fighting back, but everything hurts too much. Mest grins as he snuggles into her unmoving form, resting his chin on top of her head.

"I like us like this." He whispers.

"Me cocooned and you squeezing me?" Wendy asks.

"No, us being so at ease... it's like breathing."

"Oh," Wendy sighs out and then scoots a little closer, "me too."


	16. Swim This Way

**BlackLynx17: I hope I updated this rather quickly. I read through this chapter three times, but I still feel like I missed some mistakes. Sorry, if you notice any please let me know and I'll fix it. Good bye. Thanks for the reviews, as always.**

* * *

 _Title: Love At First Sight_

 _Secret Title: Pirate Love_

 _Summary: Wendy is a princess forced to be married at the age of 18. It wouldn't be a problem for her if she had fallen in love with her fiance, but alas fate is not too kind. Determined to runaway to chose her own love, she runs into a nice man who rescues her from her guards. Thinking this man is her one true love, she decides to escape with him. She had no idea that her true love was a no good pirate._

* * *

Chapter Sixteen

Swim This Way

* * *

The bar quiets down in an instant as Juvia walks through the door. They wait for someone to trail in behind her, grand smile on his face, wondering why the hell the party stopped... but no one shows up. Juvia looks up at her friends and smiles kindly at them, lifting up their spirits.

"Just because he isn't back yet doesn't mean he isn't coming at all. Believe in our friend, believe in Gray."

The bar explodes with cheers as everyone grabs Juvia, hugging her, ruffling up her hair, pouring her drinks one after the other. Wendy bites down on her bottom lip and lowers her head, her shoulders shaking a bit. This is all her fault. Gray gave himself up in order for her to return. It doesn't matter what anyone else says or thinks, if Wendy had only been stronger then things could have been different. A hand places itself on top of her head and she looks up, a few stray tears falling down her cheeks.

"You know you look really ugly when you cry." Mest says rubbing her head.

"I don't care. Juvia is smiling, so I'll cry for her," Wendy sniffs.

Mest shakes his head at her, "do you truly think she would want you to?"

Wendy doesn't reply back.

"We all know Gray is going to come back; there isn't a doubt in anyone's mind. He's resourceful like that. Maybe you don't believe in him enough because you haven't known him for years, but we don't have any doubts Wendy, so you shouldn't either."

"I know he'll be back, I just... wish he never had to leave in the first place. Why did he have to go and do that?"

"Because if he didn't I would have killed everyone there and we would have lost a lot of our friends."

Wendy stills and stares up at Mest, her eyes wide.

"I was prepared to murder anyone who kept you away from me Wendy. Gray volunteered so I wouldn't kill his brother and you enticed me away so I would let them live. You both saved a lot of lives, so don't cry. What you and Gray did was the right thing to do, everyone understands that. Juvia understands that. You're the only one who doesn't seem to."

"You're not making me feel any better," Wendy hiccups, but she rubs her tears away.

"Really? Not even a little bit?"

Wendy snorts and rolls her eyes, "maybe just a tiny bit, definitely not a little bit though."

"There we go, I'll take that. Come on, we should be partying, not crying alone in the corner. I'll even let you have a glass of rum, but only one! We don't need you getting drunk again; I'm afraid who you might seduce next." Mest shivers.

Wendy scoffs and shoves Mest away, walking over to join the crowd. A glass of something ends up being pushed into her hands and she takes a sip as she wanders. She finds herself in front of Juvia drinking with the girls and when their eyes meet she smiles brightly, holding out her glass. Juvia smiles back just as bright and cheers with her.

This time the smile she has on her face honestly looks happy.

* * *

Wendy holds her hands out wide and smiles as the wind brushes against her body and whips her hair around. She closes her eyes and screams before she runs into the water, chasing after the tide, and then runs away from it as it crashes back over the sand. Mest shakes his head as he pulls his boots off, one after the other. He wonders why she always does that. It's childish, but also very cute. Once his boots are gone he rolls up his pants and disposes his shirt and jewelry next. He hopes that no one crosses their path, thinking of them as easy picking and swiping their valuables. Mest knows he would do such a thing if given the chance.

Wendy giggles as she plays around in the shallows of the water, turning around about to ask Mest to join her. She pauses when she sees the state Mest is in, his hat on the sand, hair standing every which way, shirtless for some reason letting the sun accentuate every part of his muscles, a smirk on his lips as he stares back and catches her checking him out. Wendy blushes and hopes to God he can't see it.

"What are you doing?!" She calls out to him.

"Have you forgotten why we came out here today?" Mest asks heading over.

Wendy shrugs. She thought it was just to play around; she needed it after the brutal training she had with Erza and Jellal this morning. Her wrists were hurting so much she could barely hold up her fork to eat during breakfast. She had training with Azlack and Bisca later in the evening, Gajeel being busy today. She wanted to relax before she learned more.

"Try to think then Princess. We're on the beach, near the ocean, and I'm semi-naked going into the water."

Wendy puts two and two together, "you're teaching me how to swim?"

Mest laughs as he dives into the ocean water, coming back up and floating around, "it is an essential for any good pirate."

Wendy nods her head and runs back to his things. She takes her vest off and tosses it on top of Mest's piles of clothes, her hat going down next. She carefully takes the necklace around her neck off and looks down at her wedding ring... she doesn't want to lose it in the ocean, but she never takes it off... better safe than sorry. She places it very carefully in the pocket of her vest and begins to braid her hair. Mest relaxes as he floats through the water, letting it cool him down from this heat. He leans up and stares over at Wendy, wondering what in the world is taking her so long. He spits out and starts choking on sea water as he watches Wendy take her shirt off, leaving her only with a chemise and her shorts on.

"What are you doing?!" He yells out at her.

"Taking my clothes off like you did," Wendy puts it simply.

"Well don't take them all off! Put your shirt back on!"

Wendy blinks at him and shakes her head at his silliness. She heads towards him, ignoring Mest's scowl, and walks in until the water is to her waist. Mest swims over and stands above her, staring down.

"I can see through that you know," he warns her.

"I want to have something dry to wear when we leave, besides I've seen girls showing way more than me right now. I'm still modest compared to them." Wendy informs him as she ventures deeper into the ocean.

"What type of wenches do you stare at?!"

"The ones you used to."

Mest glares at her as she laughs. She starts jumping up and down on her feet, the waves nearly going up to her shoulders now. She stares up at Mest with bright eyes, trying her best to move around.

"So what's first Captain?"

Mest sighs and heads towards her. He stands by her side and places one hand on her stomach, the other on her shoulder as he pushes her down.

"I'll teach you how to float first; if you ever fall overboard you can just relax and the waters will keep you upright." Mest states.

Wendy's heart begins to race as he pushes her down. She remembers her parents taking her to the beach once when she was younger; the waves completely consumed her and there was this burning sensation throughout her body as she drowned. She never got to try swimming again because of her parents' fear of losing her.

"It's alright Wendy, I've got you. Just relax and let your body float." Mest assures her.

He keeps his hands on her back as she falls into the water and relaxes her body. Wendy's eyes widen as she begins to float, her arms and legs rising above the water. Mest slowly turns around, guiding her body in circles until she's used to it. He removes his hands, thinking she's got this, and that's when Wendy panics. Her hands reach out, grabbing onto him and clinging to his arm.

"Don't let me go!" She screeches.

Mest blushes as she presses against him, "Wendy, you have to learn to float on your own. That's the point of teaching you how to swim."

She looks at him with fear in her eyes, "you won't let me drown?"

He has to bite back his laughter at her cute tearful expression, "I swear I won't. What could a dead princess do for me?"

"That's not funny Mest," Wendy mumbles, letting him gently lay her back down into the water.

Mest slowly pulls his hands away and Wendy squeezes her eyes shut.

"You have to relax Wendy, I'm right here."

She takes a deep breath, some of the waves splashing against her face. She doesn't panic though and lets the water consume her. She stays afloat and opens her eyes, seeing the blue sky up above her and Mest hovering over, smile on his face.

"That's my girl. Congratulations, you can now float your way to land," he laughs.

Wendy giggles as well and leans back up, standing on her tip toes so she stays above the waves.

"What's next Captain?"

"Now we actually teach you how to swim. Here, give me your hands."

Wendy holds out her hands and Mest grabs them, walking backwards and dragging her with him on her chest.

"Kick your legs, they'll help you move through the water. I'll show you how to use your arms next, but get use to the feeling first."

Wendy begins kicking her legs quickly, splashing water everywhere. She laughs, rather liking this new form, and kicks wildly as Mest guides her.

"Alright, alright, you don't have to do it that strongly. You will tire yourself out before you ever reach land." Mest warns letting go of her.

Wendy dunks her head underwater, him no longer supporting her, and struggles as she drinks in sea water. Mest grabs her and picks her up immediately, apologizes on his lips as she coughs out sea water.

"I'm sorry Wendy, are you okay?"

Wendy frowns, but nods her head, "thanks for saving me."

"Sorry for drowning you."

He keeps a hand around her waist as he pulls her towards him. His free hand goes to brush her wet strands of hair away from her face, taking in her beauty. Wendy spits out the last bit of sea water in her mouth, her face scrunching up as she wishes the taste would disappear.

"You sure you're alright love?" He asks stroking her cheek.

Wendy finally meets his eyes and nods her head, "I promise, I'm good."

Mest walks over towards the shallows of the water, placing her down on her feet so she can stand. He pulls away and she instantly misses the warmth he provided her being pressed up against him.

"Let me show you the form; you'll still be kicking your legs, but your arms will be going like this and that will help you move forward," Mest says waving his arms in the air as he shows her his form.

Wendy nods her head and watches him dive underwater. He kicks his feet and resurfaces, his arms diving into the water, going around and coming back out one after the other. He swims circles around her and Wendy claps, completely amazed. She wants to do that! Mest comes back after a few minutes, grinning over at her as he offers his hand.

"You ready?"

Wendy nods her head and dives underneath the water. She holds her breath as she splashes her feet and moves her arms around. Mest has to bite his lip hard to prevent himself from laughing; she looks like a fish floundering out of water. Wendy surfaces and takes a deep breath of air, looking over eagerly at her husband.

"How was that?!"

"It was a start," Mest mumbles heading towards her.

They spend the next hour practicing her strokes. Mest is patient and kind, making sure she doesn't drown as he saves her the instant she stops moving. She has trouble learning how to breathe and hold her breath when her face goes underwater, but she tries her best to learn. When her limbs feel completely numb after an hour of practicing she just lays in the water and floats. She likes this technique better; she doesn't have to do anything. Just let the waves take her wherever they want her to go.

"Done for the day?" Mest asks, raising an eyebrow as he stands over her.

"Yeah, my arms are too tired. I don't know how I'm going to do target practice with Bisca and Azlack later. I don't even think I can lift them up- ah, Mest? Could you stand a little bit more to the right?"

Mest stares as he listens, blocking out the sun in her eyes.

"There we go. Yeah, I just want to relax and lay here."

"I'm sure Bisca and Azlack won't mind canceling practice for today." He mumbles.

She looks so peaceful drifting in the water. Her arms opened up wide, strands of her hair circling around her head. Her braid came loose, so pieces are floating around every which way. It contrasts so darkly against the clear water, standing out with the sun's ray. Mest feels his mouth go dry as he gazes down at her. He quickly looks up and checks around them; they still have this part of the beach to themselves and he highly doubts someone is standing far away with a telescope looking right at them.

Just one quick kiss.

Mest looks back over and leans down, pressing their wet lips together. Wendy moans and her eyes widen up; their kiss tastes salty. He pulls away and stares into her eyes, shrugging softly as if that explains everything. Somehow Wendy understands and she holds out her hands to wrap them around his shoulders as she pulls him down for another kiss. Mest complies and wraps his arms around her waist as she changes her position, no longer drifting. She licks his lips and he bites down on her own, enticing her to open her mouth before he tastes her. A sudden desire is burning in the pit of her belly she's never felt before. She doesn't understand it, but she knows it only feels better when she's kissing him. Wendy wraps her legs around Mest's waist, pulling him closer to her as she kisses him harder. She's picked up a few things from their previous kisses; this by far has to be the longest between them. Mest pulls away and grunts as he struggles to catch his breath, his hands moving down to her bottom to hitch her up higher. He lays kisses down her neck, nipping at a few spots while he catches his breath, before slamming against her lips again.

It's different. Everything is different. She doesn't know what this is. She doesn't know what she's doing. She wants him though, closer, more intense. Her hands rise to his hair and she's running her fingers through it, tugging it. Mest feels his blood boil all throughout his body. He needs to end this. He needs to stop before they're past the point of no return. With a heavy grunt he pulls away and releases his hold on her. Wendy is still clinging to him, still kissing him, and before he loses his whole thought he dives them underwater.

She immediately releases and resurfaces above the water, breathing heavily as she wipes her face. Mest stays under the water and holds his breath, placing his hands over his face. He stays there until his lungs burn before he resurfaces as well, not feeling the least bit better, but his mind is clearer.

"Mest?" Wendy calls his name softly.

"Let's head back, we're done for today." Mest tells her, leaving no room for refusal.

He treads back towards the shores, his pants sagging down as he gets out of the water. Wendy bites her bottom lip, willing her heart to stop racing in her chest as she follows after him. She doesn't understand, they were just having a good time a while ago. He must have felt what she was feeling, so why is he acting so cold to her now? Wendy stares at his figure and her heart drops as he carelessly picks up her vest and moves it aside.

"No!" She screams, splashing through the water as she runs out.

"What?" Mest asks shocked.

Wendy falls onto the sand and picks up her vest, going through the pockets. Her face pales when she finds the pockets empty. Where is it? Did it fall out? No, no, no, no, no! This can't be happening right now! She moves her hands through the sand trying to find it.

"My ring was in there! It fell out! Where is it?! I was so careful putting it away!" She cries out, looking for it frantically.

Mest's stomach drops, guilt flooding through him. He joins her on his knees and looks through the sand around their clothes. He doesn't miss the small sobs that escape his wife's lips as she fears losing it forever.

"It isn't a big deal Wendy, the ring was ugly and inexpensive. I'll just buy you a newer and better one like I've been wanting too for a while now."

"But that was the first thing you ever gave me! I don't want anything else, I want that one!" She cries.

Mest flinches back and lowers his eyes, his hands curling up in the sand. So that's the real reason why she always denied him before. He thought it was because she wanted him to save his money, or because she was used to fancy jewels and liked how simple it was... but she treasured it because that's the first thing he's ever gifted her. Back before they realized they loved each other, back when they were trying to love each other. It must have meant a lot to her for him to give her a ring and propose marriage (well fake marriage). She chose him... she could have refused, but she didn't.

Mest looks with a new strength, moving his hands all around until something blinds him. He stares at whatever is reflecting off the sun and sighs in relief when he sees her ring sticking out. He reaches over and grabs it, turning back towards Wendy who is now throwing sand everywhere.

"Wendy," he calls.

Wendy turns her head up and relief immediately crosses her face. A bright smile appears on her lips as she stares at her beloved treasure.

"You found it," she breathes peacefully and reaches out her hand.

He remembers when he first gave it to her, simply standing up trying on ring after ring until this one finally fit. Her pulling her hand away when he tried to take it back off to see if anything prettier would fit. That's how he proposed, that's how they were fake married. He really wanted to marry her now though, so...

Mest pulls the ring away and fixes his position, kneeling down on one knee as he looks over at her. Wendy's eyebrows furrow in confusion as she stares at him, standing up to walk closer. Here it goes, he needs to do this right. Mest takes a small breath before pinching the ring between his fingers.

"Princess Wendy Marvell... we started out pretty rough. I didn't understand what it meant to love someone so strongly, and I doubted your feelings because I thought I was nothing to you but a means to escape, that I was just the lucky son of a bitch to rescue you, that you would have chosen to run away with any other man who offered to save you. I realize how wrong I was about that. I've made you cry a lot, despite promising to always make you smile. You've gotten hurt and even kidnapped because of me, and none of that seems all that desirable as it might happen again because of the lives we live... but I love you. I want to be with you and I would do anything to make sure that happens. I've been with others before you and you've actually made me regret not waiting for my perfect woman because those feelings mean nothing now compared to what I have with you. I wish I would have stayed pure like you so we could have experienced everything new together. I may make your life more complicated if you choose to stay with me. We will fight, I'm sure of that, and say things we don't mean, and ignore each other, but we'll also laugh and have good times as well. I'm willing to go through all the bad times if it just gives me one happy moment with you. I promise to give you everything you've ever wanted, true love, kids you adore (although that thought still scares me). Even if you want to move to the countryside and become farmers... I'll quit pirating and do that for you. So I guess what I'm asking at the end of this big speech is... become mine princess. Will you please marry me Wendy Marvell?"

She doesn't trust her voice to speak, so she just nods her head up and down. Mest gives her a smile that dazzles her to her soul and she can't help but throw herself onto him, wrapping her arms around his shoulders as she cries into his neck.

"You're all I've ever hoped and dreamed about Mest Gryder. Please make me your wife, please keep me with you at all times and protect me from all others."

"Of course princess," Mest whispers into her ear, kissing the side of her head.

He pulls away and grabs her hand, placing the ring on her finger and actually meaning it this time. Where it'll stay until they're old and grey and buried underneath the ground. Wendy smiles and pulls him in for another hug, holding him tightly.

"It was a nice thought, but I don't want to quit being a pirate when I've gotten so good at it," Wendy giggles.

Mest laughs with her, "we can sail for as long as you desire my love."

"I need to get you a ring now, a real ring. Do you think there is a store in town?"

"Yes, and if not I'm sure Gajeel can whip us up something. He is a blacksmith, a ring should be nothing compared to swords. Lets dry up and get dressed first though; wouldn't want either of us catching colds now, would we?"

Wendy nods her head over and over again, but can't find herself letting go of him. She's so unbelievably happy right now she doesn't want to let go of this moment. She wants to remember it forever. Remember the way the beach looks, remember the sound of the ocean waves and Mest's breath in her ear, remember how warm it is and the where the sun shines over them. She doesn't want to miss a single thing.

Mrs. Wendy Gryder. Captain Wendy Gryder. A giggle escapes her lips and she pulls him in closer.

Nothing could be better than this right now.


	17. Welcome Back

**BlackLynx17: WAS SUPER BUSY WITH FAMILY AND JUNK! YOU CAN READ ABOUT IT AT MY KO-FI WEBSTITE BLACKLYNX17! THANKS FOR WAITING!**

* * *

 _Title: Love At First Sight_

 _Secret Title: Pirate Love_

 _Summary: Wendy is a princess forced to be married at the age of 18. It wouldn't be a problem for her if she had fallen in love with her fiance, but alas fate is not too kind. Determined to runaway to chose her own love, she runs into a nice man who rescues her from her guards. Thinking this man is her one true love, she decides to escape with him. She had no idea that her true love was a no good pirate._

* * *

Chapter Seventeen

Welcome Back

* * *

Juvia sighs as she watches the night sky. It will be daybreak in about another twenty minutes or so. They would always watch the sunrise together on the Vermillion and recall how they first met. It was instant attraction for her while Gray on the other hand played hard to get. It was only while they watched a sunrise did they truly realize how important the other one was. He didn't ask for her to come with him, he didn't have anything to offer her and didn't want to disappoint her with a life of piracy. She had nothing keeping her back though and told him he didn't have to when she saw the surprised look on his face as she walked onboard. It took a couple of weeks, maybe a month or so, but they became a perfect couple and soon after that... a perfect husband and wife.

They had the best of friends. It meant the world to her that so many of them wanted to chase after Gray like they had for Wendy. It was his own brother though and she had to hold fast that Lyon wouldn't kill his one and only brother. She felt regret for running down and calling out Gray's name to tell him the truth and she felt guilty that she was regretting that. If she hadn't warn Gray then Mest would have waged war and Lyon would have died. Gray wouldn't have even known that his brother was still alive... he deserved that... what did she deserve though?

She was never lonely. Her friends made sure she always had someone with her... only during these sunrises though. Juvia looks up at the stars and watches as the sun changes the sky, from blackness into such a bright light color that it reminds her of Gray. Changing her rainy days into one of pure sunshine. It's so unfair how the sky still seems to rise even though her sun is no longer with her. So unfair that the world doesn't stop when he's not here... so unfair.

"You know better than to dress like this when it's so cold out. You should have brought a jacket Juvia."

Juvia's breath hitches inside her throat. She doesn't dare move, thinking that his voice is only a dream she's been yearning for every night. She hears footsteps and sees him sit down next to her on the ground out the corner of her eyes.

"Wow, it looks just like how it did when we watched our first sunrise together. I don't think I'll ever forget that day, although I'm pretty sure it was raining before the sun came out. You look just as beautiful as that day Juvia."

Juvia feels tears falling out the corner of her eyes and she tilts her head, daring to look at him. Gray is smiling down at her and just staring, staring with his good looking self.

"I'm sorry I didn't get here first, I really tried to though. I'm sorry for how much pain and sorrow I caused you. I'll be sure to make it up to you whatever way you want me to." Gray apologizes.

It's real. His fingers are warm against her cold cheeks and Juvia can't hold it back anymore. She leans up and throws herself towards her husband, crushing him to her chest as she cries out loudly.

"Gray! Gray! Gray!"

"I know, I'm here, I'm sorry Juvia. I'm sorry."

They hold each other until the sun rises high into the sky, lighting up everything around them. Juvia finally catches her breath and just leans into his embrace, closing her eyes softly as she falls into him.

"What happened Gray?" She mumbles into his chest.

Gray sighs out and scratches the back of his head, "all this time while I thought he was dead, he thought I killed our mother and ran away from home. Lyon wouldn't listen to me at first, I remember being in the brig for days without any sunlight at all. Sherria, this girl from his crew, she kept me company and told me stories about Lyon. She was really nice."

Juvia bites Gray's shoulder hard.

"Ah-Juvia! It wasn't like that! Sherria is Wendy's best friend apparently, they got really close when she was prisoner there, and she promised Wendy that she'd watch out for me. Plus the girl is totally in love with my brother, so there's nothing to worry about."

Juvia huffs, but leans her head gently against his shoulder again.

"I'm sorry, I'll be more careful with my words next time. Where was I? Sherria kept me company until Lyon came to talk to me, except he didn't really talk. He only stood there and stared at me, so I did all the talking. I told him about you, and Natsu, Captain Mest, Fairy Tail, and the Vermillion. Basically everything about my life since I've seen him... he wasn't too happy with that and almost cut my arm off with his sword."

Juvia gasps, hugging him closer.

"Don't worry, Sherria was there to calm him down. Every time Lyon visited me he would only stand there and stare. I was waiting for him to finally talk to me about what happened that day... and he did. One night it was really late. He came towards the brig completely drunk out of his mind and was yelling at me, asking why I killed our mother and ran away... I knew he wouldn't remember anything, so I tried to tell him to go back to bed and help him. He was so mad Juvia, he opened my cell and threw a sword at my feet telling me to fight him. I didn't want to, but he pushed my hand and we fought. Let me tell you, drunk or not, Lyon was a worthy opponent. I have a scar from him to prove it... hmm, maybe he wasn't that drunk? Maybe he did had a few to gain his courage now that I think about it."

"You're okay?" Juvia interrupts his train of thought.

"Yes, I'm perfectly fine. Sherria healed all my wounds, I'm at 100% for you Juvia."

"Good, please continue Gray. Juvia's listening."

"Well, we fought, and somehow we both ended with our backs on the ground. I think we passed out, there was a bit of blood everywhere. The next thing I know I wake up in the infirmary with Lyon next to me, the both of us tied to our beds. Sherria's there with the key in her hand glaring at us both and demands for us to talk things through or else we'd be stuck there for a very, very long time."

"So were you able to tell Lyon the truth?"

"Yeah, we finally talked. I told him how I thought he was dead because of the avalanche that destroyed our home; I had no idea that he had chased after me and Ul... I didn't kill her, but it was still my fault. If I hadn't gone after the bandits that killed my parents then Ul wouldn't have gotten herself killed chasing after me. Lyon came into town days behind me while I headed home to find him. He heard about what happened, but from the stories it had sounded like I killed Ul for trying to take me back. It was all just a big misunderstanding and he didn't believe it at first. It was so hard to convince him Juvia, I think I started crying when I told him how I returned home to not only lose a mother a few days earlier, but a brother as well... I don't know how long we talked after that, but Lyon... he forgave me. We forgave each other and well... here I am. Lyon's here too, he wants to meet you, and he also wants to apologize for taking Wendy. He's changed, we both have now that we know we still have each other."

Juvia smiles and nods her head, "Mest and Wendy will appreciate that greatly. She feels guilty you know; Juvia sees it in her eyes every time she talks to her. She blames herself for you getting taken away from Juvia, so make sure to let her know that all is forgiven."

"Geez, I wonder why she would think such a thing. It was my decision."

"Juvia knows, but she's too... Juvia doesn't know the word. Wendy likes to take everything in and give everything back. She's a good girl. So Gray... do you have plans on joining Lyon's crew now that you have your brother back? Because you don't need to ask, you already know the answer. Juvia will follow you anywhere as long as we're together."

Gray stares into her eyes and smiles brightly, "of course I know that; I would have to be an idiot if I didn't. No Juvia, I won't take us away from our family. There will be visits though and meet ups. I'm hoping Mest will allow us to be allies so we can go to each other's aid whenever one of us is in trouble."

"That sounds like a good plan. Gray... Juvia's so happy you're back. She doesn't want this moment to end. Do the others have to know you're back? Can't you stay Juvia's a little while longer?"

Gray gently kisses her lips before pulling away, "I don't think anyone else is up right now, so we can stay for a while longer."

When the sun is at a more appropriate position in the sky Juvia and Gray finally get up and head back into town, hand in hand. They walk into the local tavern where everyone is having breakfast and clear their voices. All eyes turn to them and jaws drop to the ground. Gray smiles brightly and raises a hand in the air.

"Hey guys, did you miss me?"

* * *

"Now Captain, please remember what you told me before." Gray says holding onto Mest's arm.

"I will... try to be courteous and listen to the apology from the man who stole the love of my life away while she was nearly dying, hurt three of our crew members who were protecting her, and led us on a wild chase across the seas only to end up taking you." Mest spits out, growing angrier and angrier as he remembers all Lamia Scale has done.

"Who is also my brother," Gray nods at him.

Mest takes a big relaxing breath, "who is also your brother."

"Thanks, they should be arriving any second now. I told them to wait a couple hours after breakfast so I could have the time to talk to all of you. I know we thought of them as enemies once, but please think of them as sort of allies now? I swear Lyon feels bad, he really does." Gray tells his crew.

Some of them look iffy, a few of them like Mest who wants nothing to do with these pirates, but they will try for Gray. He would never lie to them and he is brothers with the captain. Gray trusts this guy now, for who knows what reason. Fairy Tail will try to act as civilized as pirates can... which is hardly at all.

"Will it just be Lyon? Or..." Wendy trails off.

Gray gives her a knowing smile and shrugs, "I'm not too sure; Lyon spoke as if he was the only one coming. Guess he didn't want to risk his crew just in case something happens."

"Oh," Wendy frowns a little.

She wants to see Sherria and tell her everything that's been going on since the moment she's left. She supposes she'll have to wait though until Lyon and Mest come to an agreement or something. Wendy looks up at her captain and notices him staring down at her.

"I don't want you here-"

"What? That's ridiculous Mest, of course I'm going to be here-"

"Last time they kidnapped you-"

"And you think they're going to do the same thing again? Gray said-"

"I don't care, you never know and I won't risk it-"

"So you don't believe in Gray?"

"I won't lose you again Wendy, not again." Mest gazes down at her.

Before Wendy can voice her opinion, the doors to the tavern open and all heads turn. Lyon walks in looking a little sheepish, scratching the back of his head as he scans the crowd for his brother. Sherria peeks out behinds him and narrows her eyes, a gasp escaping her lips as she spots her best friend.

"Wendy!" Sherria waves.

"Sherria!" Wendy cheers back.

She starts running, Mest's hand missing her by seconds, leaving the protection of his side. He takes a step forward, but Gray slams his hand on his shoulder and holds him there.

"I missed you Sherria!" Wendy cries wrapping her arms around her shoulders.

"As have I Wendy, I didn't expect to see you so soon! But I'm happy! So very happy!" Sherria cries back wrapping her arms around her.

The two girls look at each other and giggle at their silliness. Lyon ignores all of this and strolls up to Mest and Gray.

"Gray, I take it things went well?" Lyon asks, an eyebrow raising as he glances over at Mest.

Who is glaring fiercely, but it's not directed at him. Oh no, it's directed behind him at Wendy and Sherria who are holding hands and talking. Why doesn't that girl ever listen to him when all he wants to do is protect her? This is going to have to change when they get married; she needs to understand exactly what she puts him through and know that as his wife she needs to stay by his side.

"Captain Gryder?" Lyon calls out.

Gray elbows Mest and he glares at him, "what?"

He motions towards Lyon and Mest turns his glare to him, "what?!"

Lyon breathes out of nose, "I apologize for chasing after you for so long and... taking your doctor prisoner... and then taking Gray. I... I'm sorry."

Gray laughs and walks over, patting his back, "well don't give yourself a migraine thinking so hard on it."

"Shut up Gray," Lyon rolls his eyes, but there's a smile on his lips.

Mest takes a breath and balls his hand into a fist. He raises it and throws, connecting against Lyon's cheek and watching him fall straight down. The bar turns into an uproar at that moment, Gray yelling as he goes to his side, Sherria gasping as she runs to Lyon's, Wendy's mouth opening up wide to gape. Immediately she thinks the blame falls to her, that if she would have only stayed by his side she could have calmed him down and prevented all of this.

"That is for kidnapping my wife... we're good now. Someone get this man a drink, we have reasons to celebrate Gray reuniting with his long lost dead brother." Mest calls out shaking his hand a little.

Lyon pats Sherria away as she examines his busted lip and gives a glance at Mest, "fair enough Captain."

Mest holds out at hand and Lyon grabs it, helping himself up. Gray laughs as he walks over and pulls Lyon into a hug, ruffling up his hair.

"Have to say Lyon it is an improvement. Not a big one, but your face is looking much handsomer," Gray laughs.

Lyon scoffs and pushes him away, a smile of his own appearing on his lips, "where's this lovely wife of yours idiot? She must be brain dead to want to marry you willingly. Sherria? Invite the crew to land; if we're celebrating they're not going to want to miss the party." Lyon calls back to her.

"But your lip! I should at least-"

"Thanks Sherria, stop worrying so much. I'm fine," Lyon grins at her before following after his brother.

Sherria pouts and crosses her arms over her chest. Wendy touches her shoulder gently and gives her a smile.

"Don't worry, I'll come with you to keep you company, and when we come back I'll have Gray hold him down so you can patch him up." Wendy whispers the last part at the end.

Sherria giggles and nods her head, "thanks Wendy."

Mest comes walking over and stands in front of the two girls, both his eyebrows raising up as he stares them down.

"And where do you think you're going Wendy?" He asks matter of factly.

"With Sherria to get the rest of her crew of course Mest. I don't want her to go alone," Wendy replies trying to sound as confidently as him.

"And why would you think that I would allow you to go to the crew that kidnapped you?"

"Because you don't own me," Wendy challenges, raising an eyebrow.

"Yet. You have to see how dangerous-"

"They were my friends Mest. They were nice to me and didn't hurt me one bit, I already told you this. Besides, didn't you just make up with Lyon? Why can't I go?"

"Little princess, are you not listening? I already explained why, because they kidnapped you once before and it doesn't matter on how friendly terms I am with their captain, I would have to be an idiot if I would sent my wife to enemy lines again."

"Ally lines, not enemies."

"Um, Wendy?" Sherria mumbles, not liking being caught up in the middle of these two calm argument.

Wendy and Mest both look at her and scowl. Sherria flinches back and lowers her head, regretting interrupting now. Wendy narrows her eyes at Mest again before she sighs out and walks over to him. She presses her forehead against his chest and waits for his arms to wrap around her. She stays in his embrace for a few seconds, remembering that she loves this man and doesn't hate and want to kick him down to pieces, before she pulls away and grabs his hand.

"Sherria, this is Mest, my captain and husband. Mest, this is Sherria. She kept me safe from Lamia Scale BEFORE WE ALL GOT ALONG. She's a very close friend." Wendy smiles at her.

"It's nice to meet you Captain Mest. Wendy told me a lot about you while we were together. I'm happy to know you take care of her." Sherria gives him a little curtsy.

Mest nods his head, "likewise; thanks for taking care of her while she was kidnap-... away. All she's done is talk about you since her return. You've made her a better doctor, you have my gratitude for that."

Wendy smiles as the two most important people in her life get along. She squeezes Mest's hand tightly and he looks down at her. She can't believe she's going to do this, she's never had to because she's free to do whatever the hell she wants despite what Mest thinks. He's acting like how her parents did back in Fiore though and just because she's no longer there doesn't mean she doesn't remember how to act to get what she wants. So she smiles gently at Mest and looks up at him through her eyelashes, giving him an innocent expression as she squeezes his hand again.

"Mest, can I please go along with Sherria? I really don't want her going by herself. It'll only take a couple of minutes, ten at tops, and if I'm not back by then you can send whoever you want to come and get me. Even the whole crew. Please?" She pouts, tilting her head to the side and letting her hair fall over her shoulder.

Mest gulps thickly. He hasn't seen this expression on her face since she first boarded, begging to share a room with him. She's gotten used to glaring and demanding what she wants, which is perfectly fine by Mest because he can deal with her when she's angry, but when she's all sweet like this... she's going to realize exactly what this look does to him. He's never going to win another argument against her again. He has to make a stand, but if he refuses... then she's going to get all depressed and he doesn't want to see that sad expression on her face.

"Ten minutes," he tries to sound confident and not sigh at his defeat.

Wendy raises the hand she's holding and presses it against her cheek, leaning her head against it as she smiles brightly at him.

"Thanks Mest."

Mest is caught under her loving gaze and spell; blinking when all of a sudden she pulls away, grabs Sherria's hand, and makes a run for it. He groans and sighs, running his hands down his face as he turns and grabs the seat nearest to the clock on the wall. He watches the seconds ticket by. Wendy and Sherria run hand and hand down the streets and towards the port where Sherria's ship is docked. They laugh all the way there and Wendy points out places they pass.

"This place right here has some really pretty clothes; Mest and I went there a few days ago and bought some new things for me. This jewelry store is where Mest and I went ring shopping for him, I wanted to pick out something special for his wedding ring since I never really got him one. They had a lot of pretty jewels, nice and sparkly. And this place right here makes their own furniture! It was so cool designing some, Mest and I went because... he kind of destroyed our room."

Sherria laughs, "what do you mean destroyed?"

"I don't know, he didn't really tell me too much about it. Just when I got back everything was broken. I think he was angry and took it out on the poor furniture, and Natsu, he's our carpenter, he couldn't really fix everything, so Mest said we should just get some new ones. He even let me help pick them out! They're the cutest things Sherria. I hope I can show you around my ship so you can see my room, and my infirmary! I bought the books you recommended, this place has a really big bookstore I think you'll love, and the plants too! It's already making the ship smell better, hahahaha." Wendy laughs.

"I'm happy, you remember how to take care of them right?"

"Of course, I wrote down everything you told me Sherria. Oh! And this place right here has the best pastries around! Mest bought me all of them to try and although most of them were good, only three happen to be my favorites. He buys me them nearly everyday, I think I'm gaining a few pounds because of it." Wendy pouts poking at her stomach.

"I'm glad you sound so happy when you talk about him now Wendy. I can tell you truly love your husband." Sherria smiles at her.

Wendy stops walking and looks at her. She blinks before slowly nodding her head up and down.

"I do, I really do... anyway, what is next? Ah! This place right here!"

Sherria squeezes her hand as she listens to her friend. Her ship comes up way too quickly and she can only hope that Lyon will allow them to stay here for a few days. One night isn't enough time to be with her best friend. Wendy looks up at the crew and smiles lightly; even if they hold her hostage, even if she didn't speak with everyone of them, they weren't cruel, so she shouldn't return the favor.

"Hey guys! Come down to party; Captain's orders!" Sherria cheers out loudly.

"Really? What about the Fairy Tail Pirates?" Yuka calls out.

"We're all friends now! I would hurry if you want some booze, I've never seen people drink as much as my crew." Wendy yells waving her hands at them.

"Oooh, that sounds like a challenge. Saddle up men, we got some fairies to drink under the table." Jura grins.

Sherria giggles as her crew yells out ayes and start heading for the bridge. Wendy smiles and squeezes her hand, calling her attention.

"How long do you think we have left?" She asks.

Sherria hums and places a finger against her lips, "well it feels like that only to took about four minutes, so we probably have six, maybe seven minutes if he isn't counting the seconds."

Wendy snorts, "I know he is, but I still think we'll have enough time to hit just one itsy witsy store."

Sherria's eyes sparkly, "what do you have in mind?"

Wendy gives her a toothy grin, "I think you know."

"Perfect. I love eating sweets while I drink."


	18. Allies

**BlackLynx17: I lost the will to write, but now I'm back. Sorry for the long delay.**

* * *

 _Title: Love At First Sight_

 _Secret Title: Pirate Love_

 _Summary: Wendy is a princess forced to be married at the age of 18. It wouldn't be a problem for her if she had fallen in love with her fiance, but alas fate is not too kind. Determined to runaway to chose her own love, she runs into a nice man who rescues her from her guards. Thinking this man is her one true love, she decides to escape with him. She had no idea that her true love was a no good pirate._

* * *

Chapter Eighteen

Allies

* * *

Wendy cracks one of her eyes open. Her vision is immediately split and the bright light from the sun creeping into her room is blinding. She closes her eyes and wiggles her butt, placing her face on her pillow as she tries to get up. She starts with her behind first, knowing that it wouldn't give her a headache if she does. She leans up on her knees next and yup, there it is, she got up too fast. Wendy groans and holds her head in her hands, sitting down on her legs.

"What do you remember about last night?"

She flinches and looks beside her, heart beating against her chest. Maybe it was because she didn't know her left from right that made her panic, but she should have known that the only male voice she would be hearing this early in the morning would be her husband's. Mest is sitting on a chair beside their bed, his face wiped clean of emotions as he watches her. Wendy lets out a small breath of relief and rubs her eyes as she calms down.

"Huh?" She hums.

"Last night. What do you remember about it?" He asks.

Wendy blinks, her vision getting clearer each time; she can finally make out Mest. He's in the same outfit he was in last night, er- or at least, his shirt is the same except for the giant red stain on the bottom of it. He's missing his pants, leaving him in his underwear, which is pretty much covered because of his shirt. Her eyes narrow as she stares at him with a very amused expression.

"What happened to you?" Wendy asks, her voice hoarse.

Mest looks down at the state he's in and shakes his head, unbuttoning his shirt. He should have changed a long time again.

"You did Wendy, you happened to me."

Wendy doesn't know what she's seeing as Mest takes his shirt off and is left standing in just his underwear... and socks. Her mouth feels a bit dry as she stares at him. She's never seen a man this naked before; he at least keeps his pants on whenever he's teaching her to swim. She still doesn't know what happened to his pants though, even if he does say it's because of her. Mest doesn't seem mad or embarrassed to be lacking clothes; he's too concentrated on scolding his little wife. He blames the blush on her face from embarrassment, thinking her memories of last night are resurfacing, but in truth it's because she can see a lot of him and doesn't understand how it's making her heart race and her mouth run dry.

"What did I do last night?" Wendy asks, struggling to make eye contact.

And failing miserably as she stares at his arms, at his muscles, admiring the fairy tail tattoo on his shoulder. He should really go shirtless more often, but then again her crew would be able to see him like this as well and that doesn't sit too well with her.

"... Wendy."

Wendy blinks and looks up at him, "huh?"

Mest sighs as he leans back in his chair, "how bad is your hangover? I don't think I've seen you this absentminded."

"I'm not, I'm listening now, and what do you mean hangover? I thought you said I wasn't allowed to drink."

Mest glares and she flinches, feeling as if a big chunk of her memory is missing if he's giving her a look like that.

"Just because I say things doesn't mean you actually listen to me. I don't know how, I was watching you very carefully with Sherria, but one minute I look away and then the next you're completely drunk off your mind." Mest tells her.

Wendy looks down at her hands.

"You jumped on the tables and started singing with Sherria while everyone else cheered and chanted your names."

Wendy's face turns red again, but this time it's actually because of embarrassment.

"You called yourself the Sky Sisters and you were actually pretty good. I didn't know you could sing like that, even in a drunken state."

"Please stop," Wendy moans covering her face to hide her shame.

A smile makes its way on Mest's lips, "oh, that's not even the worse part. When I tried to get you down after you finished singing you started declaring your love for me for everyone to hear. I don't think anyone has ever seen such an entertaining thing in their life. I would have enjoyed it as well if I wasn't worried about the guys messing with you trying to get you to sing again."

Wendy doesn't move from her state.

"You started stripping your clothes off- you lit your pants on fire Wendy, on fire, as soon as you took them off, and was daring Natsu to eat them. That is why I'm not wearing pants, because you held yours above a candle and was waving it around in the air with your sword."

She peeks down and sees his pants on her, nearly falling off since they're so big. She can't remember any of this. Not a single thing and Wendy doesn't think that she wants too.

"When I tried to put mine on you, thank heavens your shirt was long enough to cover most of your legs, you somehow managed to find a bottle of wine and was telling me to lighten up. That ended in you breaking the bottle on the table, it spilling all over me, and waving the broken top around asking someone to bring you a cup to pour me a drink."

"That's enough," she whispers.

"No, the story is almost over. You need to hear this so you know what I had to put up with and so you know you are never, ever, allowed to touch a single drip of liquor again in your life. I had to wrestle the broken bottle from you and then you started crying buckets of tears. By that point I was beyond frustrated so I had to carry you out of the tavern and head back to the inn, pants-less, smelling like wine, and pulling my pants up on you since they kept falling down. When I finally got you into the room I thought to myself we're finally home free and that all I need to do was get you into bed and we're good... but you threw up Wendy... on my new favorite pair of boots, and then passed out on the floor. I spent the better night cleaning up your mess after tucking you in... now what did you learn from all this princess?"

Wendy is silent. She can't believe herself, she can't believe she did any of that! If Mest is telling her this though it must be true and just- ugh, she becomes the worst person when she's drunk. She doesn't want to be in this room anymore. She wants to curl up into a ball and die.

"Wendy, I'm speaking to you."

"I'm sorry Mest." She whispers.

Mest leans forward, "I didn't hear that very well, can you say it again?"

"I'm sorry Mest! I don't know what happened! I don't remember any of that! I just remember hanging out with Sherria and then just blank! I'm sorry you had to see all that! I'm sorry you had to do all that, oh my god the shame! I can never see any of my friends again! I can't believe I got on top of a table and sang! I just want to stay in here forever." Wendy cries pulling the blankets over her head.

Mest sighs as he leans back; at least she feels bad about it. If she felt absolutely nothing then they would have had a problem. Hopefully she learned her lesson. He stands up and walks over to the bed, tugging on the covers.

"Come on Wendy."

"No!" She moans holding them tightly.

"Come on Wendy, get out from under there. Everything is fine now."

"I tell you I won't do it."

"Come on!" Mest grunts, finally pulling the covers away.

Wendy screams lightly and gets up, glaring at him through her tears. The door to their room opens up and Natsu and Mirajane stand in the doorway, looking at the scene. They see their captain nearly naked and Wendy with a large blush on her face, her clothes and hair messed up, as she sits on the bed. Very slowly Mirajane reaches for the handle, closing the door with a soft click.

"Breakfast is ready, sorry to interrupt." Her voice calls before footsteps fade away into the hallway.

Wendy drops back on the bed then covers her face with a pillow, done with life. Mest's face heats up as he stares down and realizes exactly what he's wearing and what they must have thought. He walks over to the dresser and pulls out a pair of trousers and a button down shirt, putting them on as Wendy continues to sulk.

"Wendy-"

"I don't want to talk about anything anymore Mest. Just let me die." She grumbles.

Mest sighs as he wonders what to do. Force her to get up? Yeah, like that worked so well last time. Although he knows Natsu must be telling everyone what he saw, so it's likely no one will come to disturb them again. He looks around his room and spots a hairbrush on one of the counters. An idea comes to mind and, after he finishes up putting on his clothes, he grabs the brush and joins Wendy on the bed. She doesn't move to lean up, so Mest gathers her hair on his lap and starts brushing.

"I was very disappointed in you Wendy and mad as hell, but now... everything is alright."

What he really wanted to say is that he feels her embarrassment and doesn't think he can scold her any longer.

"No more drinking, that's a given, and no more being around our friends while they drink. I'm starting to think they have a negative impact on you and convince you to do things you know you shouldn't."

Still no response, he continues to brush.

"I'm not mad at you anymore though. I'm actually very curious about your voice now. Do you think once we're back on the ship you can sing to me? I'll brush your hair in return and it can be a special moment just between us. I love your voice Wendy. I love you."

Wendy finally moves and scoots closer to Mest, cuddling on his lap like a cat would. She wraps her arms around his waist and buries her face in his lap, curling around him.

"Steal me away from everything." She whispers.

Mest chuckles as he puts the brush down, "I thought I've already stolen you away from everything once."

"Well do it again. Let's just take the ship and leave."

"Hmm, as much as I would love to, it takes at least nine people to sail old Vermillion."

"Find nine people in town who don't know us then and let's go."

Mest laughs loudly at that and picks Wendy up, looking at her pouting, tear stained, red face. He brushes her hair back behind her ears and presses a kiss against her forehead.

"Did I ever tell you about the times I first got drunk in front of the crew?"

Wendy blinks and shakes her head.

"Well the first time I woke up completely naked, being held up by a rope on the Vermillion. Everyone got a good laugh at that one; those bastards kept me up there too until I got myself down."

Wendy giggles a little.

"Then there was another time where I decided to give myself a haircut; completely shaved everything off. Was called buzz cut and bald eagle until my hair grew back."

"Oh no, I like your shaggy hair." Wendy tells him, lifting up her hands to wrap around his neck and run her fingers through his hair.

"Took a while for me to grow it back this much. Let's see... there was the time I lit the Vermillion on fire, that was a good one. There was a time I caused an explosion in the kitchen because I wanted to make Mira's jerky biscuits, she hated me forever for doing that. Oh, there was one time I blackout and woke up in a pig's pen, completely covered in mud, with a pocket full of jewels in my coat, but I was only wearing my coat and a wig. Till this day I can't recall what led up to that."

"Wow, I guess what I did last night is NOTHING compared to what you've gone through." Wendy hums.

"You guess?" Mest asks raising an eyebrow.

"Okay, you win. I feel better about facing the crew now."

"Good, I'm glad my embarrassing stories could make you feel better about yourself. Hopefully you will remember them next time one of our friends tries to offer you a drink."

Wendy smiles at him and presses a quick peck against his lips, "I'm hungry Mest."

"Well then princess get dressed and let's join our friends."

* * *

Wendy bites down on her bottom lip hard enough to draw blood as she stares at Sherria. She's not in a better state, gripping on her skirt so hard it's wrinkling as she keeps sniffling.

"I promise to write in a journal everyday about everything and the next time we meet we'll exchange journals and learn everything we missed about each other." Wendy cries.

"Please do Wendy. I'll write down all the new medical knowledge I learn and force Lyon to make port whenever we hear rumors of your ship being seen. I'll even make lists of all the sweets I love so you can go and try them yourselves." Sherries whimpers, wiping her tears away.

"But I would want to try them with you."

Lyon and Mest sigh at the girls, shaking their heads. It was finally time for everyone to depart dear old Conomi Island. They've been here for nearly a month, staying an extra four days after Lamia Scale Pirates arrived. It was time for new adventures though, maps to be followed, treasures to be found. It seems for the Sky Sisters parting was much harder than they realized.

"How old is yours?" Mest asks rubbing his chin.

"19, you?" Lyon asks back.

"17."

It's really hard to believe it though with how childish she looks with all those tears running down her face. Sherria looks no better. Gray walks up to Wendy and places a hand on top of her head, grinning down as he rubs her hair.

"Don't cry Wendy, we're not saying good bye to them. Just... until next time. You'll want to see Sherria, and I'll want to see Lyon, so with two reasons instead of one Mest is bound to make it happen for us. Right Captain?" Gray calls out.

Wendy looks at him with hopeful, teary eyes, and he feels his heart break, "of course Wendy. We'll see her whenever you want."

"We're allies now, so we'll be keeping an eye and ear out for you guys. Sherria, you're going to have a lot more work cut out for you. I'll be sure you see your friends too." Lyon smiles gently at her.

Sherria's heart does flips and she nods her head, giving Wendy one last hug before she has to go.

"I'll see you soon Wendy." She whispers in her ear.

"Until next time Sherria." Wendy whispers back.

She parts and wipes her tears away, giving Wendy a grand smile before she takes Lyon's hand and heads for the ship. Lyon winks at Gray and waves a good bye, Gray grinning and waving back with Juvia coming to his side. Wendy tries to stay strong and send her friend off with a smile on her face, but as soon as she's gone she breaks down and cries.

"I've got her, get ready to set sail. I want to be out of here in twenty," Mest orders the crew as he walks over to Wendy.

He bends down and picks up her crumbled form, carrying her in his arms up the boardwalk and onto the Vermillion. Wendy buries her face in the side of his neck as she whimpers, not letting go of him even when they arrive at their quarters and lay down on the bed.

"It really hurts; I love her so much Mest." Wendy cries.

"I know, there, there. It won't be forever."

Especially if this is how she reacts when she parts from her.

"I didn't even cry this much when I left my parents and my kingdom. I don't understand."

"Well your parents and your kingdom tried to take all your happiness while all Sherria did was give you happiness. Those are two completely different situations. When you love someone of course you cry when it's time to part, so it's alright for you to cry now Wendy. You'll feel better once you've done it, and then you'll go on in life, and look forward to seeing her the next time."

Wendy sniffs and wipes her face off on his shirt. Mest doesn't say anything, it's not like he loved this shirt a lot... he doesn't... he does wonder where he bought it from though.

"I'm happy everyone else is all happy. Gray's back, he's friends with his brother again, our two crews aren't trying to kill each other anymore. I should be smiling, not crying."

"Wendy you can do whatever you want. No one would ever judge you for it, especially me. I'm here for all the moments in your life, the happy and the sad ones. I want to be there when you smile and comfort you just like this when you cry. So go ahead, cry for as long as you like, cry for the whole day even."

Wendy sniffs and squeezes Mest once, "actually, I'm a little bit hungry. Do you think I could eat something and then cry some more?"

Mest chuckles and she feels it vibrate through his chest. It's deep and heavy, but filled with warmth. He strokes his fingers through her hair and kisses her forehead.

"Of course princess. I'll be back with whatever Mira has already brewing away. Maybe even sneak a dessert or two from the shop we wiped clean," Mest says moving around.

Wendy rolls off him and cuddles with a pillow as he leaves, her stomach growling a little. She doesn't want to go with tears still in her eyes for her friends to see. Mest closes the doors behind him and heads up deck, nodding when he sees they've taken sail. He's about to go back underneath and head towards the kitchen when Erza and Laxus cross his paths.

"Where to Captain?" Erza asks.

"How is our money supply doing?" Mest responds.

"We're good for another adventure, after that we may have to start stealing again depending on how big the find is." Laxus tells him.

Mest nods his head, "we should probably hold off on the adventure; let's hit up a local kingdom and do what we do best. Maybe start heading over to the other part of the world; I feel we've overstayed our welcome in the East Blue."

"Told you Erz, you owe me money." Laxus chuckles.

Mest raises an eyebrow, "seriously guys?"

"You know it's all fun and games Mest. This time I was betting you'd be reckless and want us to go on an adventure to cheer up Wendy, Laxus said you would stick to your old tendencies though and make sure the crew was taken care for. Either way would still make you a good captain, I just wish I didn't lose." Erza pouts.

"Unbelievable you two, you know that? What if I would have chosen a third option? I would have wanted both of your money." Mest laughs.

Erza and Laxus join him and laugh together.

"Well, if we're going to be crossing oceans the sooner the better. It's about to be September soon and the waters will be freezing when winter rolls around. We should head somewhere warm and sunny, like the Tropics. I don't do so well in cold weather." Erza says.

"Agreed. Sailing through the snow is a bitch, everything gets frozen over, and winter in Fiore is the worst. We should high tail our assess before they get frozen to the floors." Laxus grunts.

Mest nods his head, agreeing with everything... and then thinks for a moment. He replays what Erza told him, something in the back of his mind nagging him. He got to thinking when she told him something, something about-

"Oh," Mest gasps slightly.

He had almost forgotten.

"What is it Mest? A problem?"

He had almost ruined what he had planned for her; if they sailed to new waters she wouldn't have seen it.

"Cap?" Laxus calls, waving a hand in his face.

"Erza, Laxus... there's actually been a change of plans. Listen, I need to tell you guys something. Wendy's..." he's nervous to tell them because this isn't what's good for the entire crew, only good for his wife. They'll gain nothing from making this side journey... and if they say no he'll have to plan something else for her, but there was no harm in asking, "Wendy's birthday is in September and well, I wanted to surprise her with something special. Visit an island we passed that I know would light up her entire world... but to do so would mean altering our course, wasting a few weeks getting there, playing good guys for even longer... do you think we could-"

"Yes. Is that even a question? Of course Captain, anything for Wendy. It's her birthday and her first one with the crew. We all want to be there to celebrate it with her and make sure it's something special. Besides, this wouldn't be the first time we've done something like this. Remember Natsu's birthday last year? When he was completely convince that there were real dragons in the caves at Mt. Colubo? We made that trip all the way to the island and spent the better night of his birthday walking around in the dark. We all get at least one selfish birthday wish, it's tradition for Fairy Tail Pirates." Erza nods her head.

"Plus we owe her a lot. That Doc has really earned her keep and place with us. When you first brought her aboard, eh I thought great, Mest is tired of old floozy wenches now he's gone after a princess, and that we were going to dump her on the closest island the moment you go bored, but you really surprised me Captain."

"Thanks Laxus, is that really how you feel about me?" Mest asks.

Laxus smirks and slaps his back, "I'm saying you made a good choice with her. We want to make sure she has a good birthday as well, you're not the only one who cares for her. Although, I doubt any birthday we throw for her will be better than the ones she's used to at her castle."

"I actually don't know about that last part. You see, my union with Wendy was all very quick. We didn't actually have time to have a real wedding, so I was thinking..." Mest scratches the back of his head.

Laxus and Erza share a knowing look before they grin back at their captain.

"What do you have in mind?"


	19. Love Letters

**BlackLynx17: I suck. I know. A late update is better than no update, right? I just read a post on twitter that said you know that a fanfiction has hope if it's been updated 6 years later and I laughed so hard reading that.**

* * *

 _Title: Love At First Sight_

 _Secret Title: Pirate Love_

 _Summary: Wendy is a princess forced to be married at the age of 18. It wouldn't be a problem for her if she had fallen in love with her fiance, but alas fate is not too kind. Determined to runaway to chose her own love, she runs into a nice man who rescues her from her guards. Thinking this man is her one true love, she decides to escape with him. She had no idea that her true love was a no good pirate._

* * *

Chapter Nineteen

Love Letters

* * *

Wendy blinks and tilts her head, looking over Levy's shoulder. She sees a quill in her hand as she writes something down on a piece of parchment. Normally Wendy would never invade someone's personal space like this, but Levy had such pretty penmanship she only wanted to get a closer look! She had been trained for years to write this elegant (and still failed to do so) so she wanted to see Levy's, but she accidentally ended up reading what felt like a love letter.

"You want him to what?" Wendy asks, narrowing her eyes as she can't make out the words.

Levy screeches and quickly moves to cover her letter, in the process banging her foot against the desk and spilling ink all over. Wendy takes a step back, eyes wide, apologizes on her lips as she bows her head.

"I'm sorry Levy! I'm so sorry! Are you okay?!"

"Yes, yeah Wendy, I'm fine, just... what were you doing? Is something wrong? Did you need me?" Levy asks her.

"I'm so sorry Levy. I wanted to ask if you knew which map Mest was using for our destination. Whenever I ask him where we're going next he just gives me a vague answer. I got distracted by your neat handwriting though- I didn't mean to read, it just ended up... happening," Wendy blushes looking down at her hands.

"Oh... it's alright Wendy. I'm just a little bit embarrassed about this," Levy blushes turning back in her seat.

She brings out a handkerchief and tries to dry the ink and clean up the mess behind it.

"Why? Were you writing a love letter to Gajeel?" She asks.

"Er-" her face turns more red, "yes, I was. Just a simple love letter, nothing more."

Wendy furrows her eyebrows and tilts her head slightly to the side, "doesn't he live here on the ship though? Why don't you just go and tell him what you want to say? What's the point of writing a letter?"

"It's just this thing we do Wendy."

Wendy doesn't understand and Levy can see it clearly on her face. It's so scrunched up it's funny to look at and she laughs. Wendy doesn't understand even more now; why is she laughing? Levy shakes her head and drops her handkerchief.

"I love Gajeel very much, we both love each other, but... hmm, have you ever run out of things to say to Mest?"

Wendy blinks and shakes her head, "no, not really."

"Or how about has there ever been something you wanted to say to him, but you were too embarrassed to ask out loud?"

That she gets, "yes, just a few things here and there." (She's lying, most of them are questions about the ship and she doesn't want to seem like an idiot in front of him for not knowing certain things, so she usually goes to Natsu for her answers because he never judges her... only laughs).

"Okay, good. Writing a letter can help with that, with words you want to say, but you feel as if you say them out loud your heart will explode. Gajeel, when we first started dating, he was always rude and cruel with his words, but he never really meant them. I understood that about him, that sometimes it's hard for him to say what he really means. He wrote me a letter one day explaining all his feelings and just," Levy smiles fondly to herself as she thinks back, "and I wrote one back, and just... we kept it going. It's a nice little surprise every now and then. Sometimes we write about nothing, sometimes about old memories, sometimes I just write the word I love you and give it to him. It's nothing big or fancy really, but it's special."

"Oh... I think I understand now. Wow, I'm jealous. The only letters I've ever written were invitations and thank you notes. I've never written a love letter before." Wendy pouts.

Levy blinks, "would you like to Wendy?"

"Huh? What?! Oh no, I couldn't! I've never written a love letter before!" She blushes waving her hands in front of her face.

"Well that's easy. Like I said you can start off small, maybe just write I love you or something? It doesn't matter what the words are Wendy, just the feelings put behind them. I can help you write the first one, if you want."

Wendy looks up from underneath her eyelashes as she chews on her bottom lip, "would you?"

Levy reaches out and pats the top of her head, "of course Wendy, come on. Pull up a chair, I'll get you some parchment and a quill and we can start it together."

Wendy nods her head full of enthusiasm... and then pauses for a second, "... do you... do you think Mest would want a love letter from me?"

"What are you, crazy? Of course he would! Mest loves you very much Wendy! You're his wife! He would love to get a letter from you! Tons of letters! Don't ever doubt that!"

Wendy nods her head again, thinking of herself silly. Of course Mest would like one, it's a letter filled with her love and they love each other. She just thought that he might think of it as a nuisance to send her words instead of saying them, like she thought when Levy first told her. Mest wasn't mean like that though, so what was she thinking?... She still feels nervous in the pit of her stomach.

"You promise to help it sound good, right?"

Levy blinks and forgets that Wendy's just a little girl, just like her, in her first relationship, with her first love. They've been together for a while now, but still she rushed into a marriage with Mest. There were probably a lot of things they didn't know about each other, and although their relationship seemed strong, she still had doubts.

"I promise you Wendy, don't worry. This is supposed to be fun, I'm sure he'll love it."

Wendy takes a small breath, "okay, let's do it!"

* * *

Mest blinks as he stares down at his tiny princess. She's staring down at her feet, fidgeting and rubbing one foot on the back of her leg, hands behind her as her cheeks fluster and turn red. Immediately he thinks that she's done something bad and is trying to appeal to his better nature and look cute so he doesn't punish her.

"Did you start another fire with Natsu?"

"What?! No, of course not! Why would you think that?"

"... don't worry about it, so what's up? Is there something wrong?... Did someone do something to you?" Mest growls, eye narrowing.

"What? Mest! Stop guessing! It's nothing like that!"

"Then what's wrong?" He asks, "because you look guilty."

"I do NOT look guilty! I just, well it's just... you see... I um..." Wendy's face flusters. Her hands are shaking as she slowly brings them in front of her. Her fingers are crushing the envelope she's holding and she gasps, easing up. The damage is done though, her letter is now all wrinkly and she tried so hard to make it perfect.

"For me?" Mest asks reaching out to take it.

He grabs it before Wendy knows what he's doing. Her eyes immediately widen and she jumps up in the air to get it back. Mest, so in tuned to teasing her by keeping things away from her, automatically lifts his hand up higher where she can't reach.

"Wait! Don't! I ruined it! I don't want you to read it!" She whines.

"So it is for me, who is it from? Did you write me a letter?" He asks looking at the front.

It doesn't have anything written on it, but there is a seal on the back that he recognizes as theirs. Wendy stops jumping and pouts. It's too late, she should have never done this. Why oh why did she think of this as such a romantic gesture? She quickly turns on her tail and runs away before Mest can read her ridiculous letter and laugh at her.

"Ah- wait! Wendy!" Mest calls out her name, but she's already gone.

Mest sighs and looks back at the envelope. He teased her too much... again. He really needs to stop doing that before she really gets mad at him... he can't help that cute expression she makes though when he does! He yearns to see that facial expression, her face all in a pout, her bottom lip quivering, he loves it. Mest reaches to break the seal and pulls out the paper inside.

It is a letter, and it is for him, and Wendy definitely wrote it. He's never seen penmanship with so much cursive before and he knows no one here on this ship is literate enough to have learned it (Olivia and Levy maybe).

 _Dear Mest,_

 _I'm really happy to have met you. Thank you for taking care of me. I hope one day I'm able to repay you for all the kindness and joy you have brought to my life. Just seeing you smile makes all my worries and fears disappear. Never be without me. I love you._

 _Love, Wendy_

It's short... and very sweet. Mest finds himself smiling as he reads over it again. Why was she so embarrassed to give him this? He loved it. He should tell her immediately so she stops worrying. Mest starts heading down where she went, asking for her once or twice before he finally finds her in the drawing room along with Levy.

"Hi Levy, hi Wendy," Mest calls her name.

She looks up and her entire face turns red; Mest chuckles to himself.

"I read your letter. I think it's-"

"Ah! Wait!" Wendy says holding her hands out.

Mest raises an eyebrow and Levy giggles from her seat. She goes to hide behind her and Levy shakes her head slightly.

"Hi Mest. I think your wife would rather read your reply than hear it out loud."

"Read my reply?" Mest asks not getting it.

"Yes, write her back. She really wants a love letter back from you."

"LEVY!" Wendy screams sulking down to the floor.

Mest covers her mouth to muffle his laughter. Oh, so that's what she was getting at. He understands now.

"Okay, I'll get started on that immediately then."

"You can take your time," she mumbles from her hiding spot.

"I don't know, I really want to reply my love back to you. I don't think it can wait."

He can't see the bright smile that appears on her lips. Mest smiles at Levy and nods his head at her.

"I'm off then, see you later Wendy, Levy."

When Mest leaves the room Wendy finally gets up off the floor. Levy turns around and rubs the top of her head.

"There, there, see? What did I tell you?"

"Okay, you were right. I really did worry over nothing." Wendy sighs out.

"Of course, now you can wait for his reply."

She nods her head over and over again, "I can't wait."

* * *

 _Dear Wendy,_

 _I'm very happy to have met you as well. I can't imagine my life anymore without you in it. You are the light to my darkest night, my shining bright star guiding my way. It is my pleasure taking care of you and it will always be a pleasure I hold dear. I don't understand this mess about repaying me because in my eyes I'm the one who owes you the debt. You trusted in a man you hardly knew and left everything you've known and loved for a life on the run. You've had to face a lot of dangers because of me and I apologize for not being able to protect you properly. I should have done a better job, I will start to do a better job! I swear nothing will ever harm you again. I love you. You have my heart and it will always be yours. Of course I'll never leave you, have you ever heard of anyone surviving without their heart? You would know, you're a doctor. Of course not. It's preposterous. As long as you keep it, I will always be near you._

 _Love, Mest_

Wendy grins brightly as she crushes the letter to her chest. She likes this, she likes this a lot! Who knew getting love letters could make her feel this way? She only thought looking at Mest and hearing his voice would make butterflies appear in her stomach, but it seems just reading from him has the same effect. Does everything Mest do effect her like this? She doesn't know and she certainly hopes not. She doesn't want her heart to race every time she hears his name or sees something that reminds her of him.

Wendy runs off of the deck and all around the ship, looking for him. She wants to see him now, she wants to see him. She finds him down below where the cannons are messing around with one. Mest grunts as she launches herself onto him, an attack he didn't see coming so he had no time to prepare.

"Wendy," he grunts.

She rubs her face into his chest as she hugs him tightly, "I love you."

He smiles and pats her head, "there are better ways to show it. I take it you got my letter then?"

Wendy looks up at him with a bright smile on her face that makes his heart want to explode, "yup! And I-" she pauses.

Mest waits for her to continue and nods his head, "and you what?"

"I... will write you another letter about what I thought of it. I just wanted to hold you now though, so here I am." She tells him.

Mest chuckles, "hold away then."

"Aye, aye Captain," She says then buries her face in his chest again.

She takes a deep inhale of his scent and exhales happily, nuzzling closer against him. Mest smiles lightly to himself and runs his fingers through her hair.

* * *

 _Dear Mest,_

 _I loved your letter. You have a way with words I didn't know you possessed. Did Levy help you write your letter? Because I must confess, she helped me a little with my first one. This one I'm writing all on my own though! So... yeah, all me. I've had a lot of fun going on adventures with you, even despite the bad things. I don't regret anything at all, so don't you ever feel bad about having me with you. You already do a wonderful job Mest protecting me, you don't have to try harder, but rather keep up the good work. No, I've never heard of someone surviving without a heart before, so it pleases me to know that you're stuck with me. I helped Mira make the dinner tonight and she carefully supervised me to make sure I don't make anyone sick. Make sure to tell me if you like it or not. I love you._

 _Love, Wendy_

* * *

 _Dear Wendy,_

 _Dinner was delicious. I'm pleased to tell you that no one threw up, so it was a huge success! Hahaha! I laughed at that, should I have written down my laughter? Now that I'm reading this it sounds stupid... oh well, I've already written so much. I see your princess side is peeking out in your letters, already demanding your loyal subject. Of course my dear princess I will follow your orders and 'keep up the good work' as you so called it. You walked out of our room wearing the yellow and blue sundress I bought you today. It looks incredibly cute on you, but now I'm wondering if it was a good idea or not to have you wear that in front of others. You should only look that cute in front of your husband._

 _I love you._

 _Love, Mest_

* * *

 _DEAR MEST,_

 _I'M MAD! I UNDERSTAND THAT YOU'RE MAD AS WELL, BUT YOU DIDN'T HAVE TO PUNCH JELLAL IN THE FACE FOR SEEING MY UNDERWEAR! HE WAS JUST AT THE WRONG PLACE AT THE WRONG TIME! HE DIDN'T MAKE THE GUST OF WIND COME OUT OF NOWHERE TO LIFT UP MY SKIRTS! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU DID THAT! I SHOULDN'T EVEN WRITE TO YOU I'M SO FURIOUS! YOU ALSO DIDN'T HAVE TO GET RID OF THAT DRESS! I LOVED IT! YOU'RE MEAN MEST!_

 _I DON'T LIKE YOU!_

 _HATE, Wendy_

* * *

 _Dear My Poor and Innocent Sweet Little Wife,_

 _You seem to not understand that you belong to me and I do not like sharing what is mine. You seem to think of me as ridiculous BUT THAT BASTARD SAW UNDER YOUR SKIRT AND I COULDN'T TAKE THAT LYING DOWN! HE DESERVED THAT! I DON'T CARE IF HE WAS AT THE WRONG PLACE AT THE WRONG TIME! HE SHOULDN'T HAVE LOOKED! Don't worry about the dress, I'll buy you a much better, much more concealing one at our next stop._

 _I still love you._

 _Love, Your Ever Doting and Caring Husband_

* * *

 _Dear Idiot,_

 _I still hate you_

 _Hate, Wendy_

* * *

 _Dear Wendy,_

 _I'm sorry. Please talk to me. Please return back to our room. It has three days, I can't stand you avoiding me and looking away whenever I try to catch your attention. Please forgive me._

 _I love you._

 _Love, Idiot_

* * *

 _Dear Maybe Not An Idiot,_

 _I love you too. Thanks for apologizing to Jellal. I'm sorry as well. I'll never wear a dress again on board so it'll never happen again. I should have known better. I miss you._

 _I love you._

 _Love, Maybe The Real Idiot_

* * *

 _Dear My Intelligent Princess,_

 _You're ridiculous to be apologizing to me. You're not an idiot, but a beautiful, smart, funny, incredible girl that I've fallen in love with. You never had to do that for me. If you want to wear dresses, please do, I enjoy seeing you in them immensely. I'll just be there to protect you from the winds._

 _Did you see Freed's face today? Apparently he lost a card game to Natsu and he drew all over his face with ink. It'll probably take a while for him to wash it all off, so enjoy it and laugh while you can._

 _I love you._

 _Love, Mest_

* * *

 _Dear Loving Husband,_

 _You're mean. You shouldn't laugh at Freed like that... although I did see and laughed to myself as well. I can't believe Natsu did that, he draws very well. I wish to play the same game, but I fear that I will end up losing and I do not want my face to be drawn on. I don't know why I'm so bad at card games, but I can never seem to beat anyone on this ship. Everyone else is too good._

 _Thanks for giving me your dessert last night. It was so delicious I felt a little bad for not thinking twice and taking it. I'll be sure to give you a surprise for my thanks._

 _Love, Your Wendy_

* * *

 _Dear Loving Wife,_

 _They cheat. That's why you never win. We don't play card games for skill, we play to see whoever can get away with cheating undetected. That's the real goal. Don't worry, you have weapons of your own. I'll show you the ways of playing like a pirate. Don't worry about the dessert, I've told you several times before all you have to do is tell me what you want and I'll shall give it to you._

 _I did appreciate you kissing me awake this morning though. If you would like to continue to do so, I wouldn't no be so opposed to it._

 _I love you._

 _Love, Your Mest_

* * *

Wendy stares at all the letters she has hidden away in a box. She keeps it in her dresser drawer, underneath all her clothes. She doesn't have to hide it away, Mest already knows what's written since he wrote it, but she's cautious. She doesn't want to lose them or let anything happen to them. She loves this. She loves receiving letters from him and writing back. She loves this extra way of communication, this extra way of showing her love and getting showered in his. She only wishes Levy would have told her about it earlier so she could have been writing him letters much sooner.

She's more confident now about what she writes and is less indecisive. She no longer has to write one letter three times for it to be perfect. She can just write what she feels, but that's what Mest does every time. Mest... her love. She wants to see him. She always wants to see him after she reads his letters. Wendy doesn't know why she doesn't just stand there and read his letter in front of him; it would certainly save time searching for him. She should do that next time, yeah, but first she should write a return letter.

Wendy walks towards the desk in their quarters and finds some paper, a quill, and ink. She dips the quill in the ink before she starts her return love letter.

 _Dear Mest,_

She wants this letter to be different and special. Technically, each letter she writes is different and special, but this time she wants this one to be the best she's ever written! She wonders how she can make it that way though...

 _Dear Mest,_

 _I love you._

She always writes that.

 _I adore you._

Isn't that the same thing? Geez, what haven't they talked about yet? A lot, it seems, but she wants it to be about him and her... Wendy blinks softly as she stares up at the ceiling... she never really told him how she felt when she first saw him. She did, in a couple of words, about how she thought it could be love at first sight, but then she remembers him thinking that she was just using her. Ugh, she remembers all that arguing before it led up to them trying to fall in love with each other (when they already were). Maybe she shouldn't bring that up. She thinks of herself as such a child back then and is embarrassed to even think about it (although only a few months have passed since that has happened). Maybe something else?

 _Dear Mest,_

 _I love you. I adore you. When I thought of my love at first sight I imagined someone tall. Tall and handsome, with blonde hair, and blue eyes, a strong chin, and flawless features. He would ride a white steed and during our first meeting he would bring me flowers and presents and completely capture me with his dazzling smile. He would worship the floor I walked on and would do everything and anything I asked of him. I can't believe I ever thought of such a thing. Obviously everything I imagined I read from stories. It's actually a bit embarrassing that I admitted that story. Anyways, the point that I'm trying to make is you're not that and I couldn't be happier. My love at first sight prince charming was someone so unbelievable he couldn't be real, and maybe that is what set me up with disaster when I met my ex-fiance... but then again, when I first looked at you..._

 _You were no prince charming. You didn't come save me on a white steed, but completely scared me to my core when you grabbed me and held me close to your chest. You were tall, I have to admit I hate that feature because it makes it so easy for you to loom over me, but you didn't have blonde hair or blue eyes. Not a strong chin or beautiful features. You weren't perfect and flawless... and I loved that. I didn't need what I imagined because what I imagined was a princess's dream. I wasn't a princess though, I didn't want to be, I wanted to be normal, and in a normal world you were exactly what I would have dreamed up. It was love at fist sight. If I had to name one thing only, I have to say it was your eyes that completely enticed me. It was like I was under a spell when I gazed into them. No matter what facial expression you made, I think I remember you being mad at me or thinking of me silly or dumb, your eyes were so bright and filled with warmth I fell under their spell. You were incredibly handsome. You had flaws, scars, but that is what made you who you are and I love who you are. I love the scar on your face, I love your shaggy hair, and your small little goatee. I love how you only wear dark clothes, no matter how warm it is, and the silly hat you always have on. Sorry, not a silly hat, but sometimes it looks a little bit... funny._

 _I didn't like how you lied and tricked me, but I understood. It was partly my fault anyway, so I can't blame everything on you. I just... fell in love at first sight with you. Thinking back I see it, when I first saw you, it was the first time in my life I ever felt like... ever felt... whole. Does that make sense? I don't think it does. It was the first time in my life I ever felt welcomed... ugh, words are failing me it seems. I don't know, I just felt like if I didn't go with you I would never be the same again. I hope that sounds better. Anyways, what I'm trying to say after this very long letter, if you still don't understand, is just this._

 _I was meant to be with you._

 _I love you._

 _Love, Your Wendy_

* * *

Mest walks up to Wendy in the hall. She has a bright smile on her face, ready to get his return letter and read it quickly in front of him before throwing her arms around him. Nothing appears behind his back though. No, Mest surprises her by bending down, cupping her face, and smashing their lips together. She squeals and her eyes go wide as he kisses her fiercely, eyes closed as he runs his tongue across her lips. She's left breathless and tries parting, but he doesn't let her go until his lungs are screaming, demanding for air.

Wendy finally gets free and takes large breaths, her legs shaking and feeling like jelly. She leans into his arms and holds onto his shirt, eyes wide as she looks into his. He looks so serious, so hurt, so... strong, so... she can't describe it. It seems words are still failing her.

"I was meant to be with you Wendy," Mest tells her directly to her face.

Her eyes widen and a tear falls out of her eye. She knew he would write that back. She knew the words would be on the next letter and that it would make her smile and want to hug him, but to hear it out loud? In front of her? Voice filled with truth and love? It made her heart go crazy.

"I was meant to be with you too Mest." She replies back.

A look of pure bliss and happiness appears on Mest's face and it makes her heart hurt even more than it already does. He's kissing her again, backing her up against a wall, hovering over her as he slams their lips together. Wendy is desperate to meet his stride, match his pace, and wraps her arms around his neck to pull him closer.

Neither of them hear the footsteps coming down the hall.

Neither of them hear as the conversation that was loud suddenly goes quiet.

They do hear the awkward cough though and freeze, looking over. Azlack and Bisca are standing there, faces flustered, and they avoid eye contact as they quickly scurry past them. Mest groans and Wendy hides in his shoulder.

"We should do this somewhere private, I apologize for not being able to control my feelings." Mest tells her.

"Don't, it's not like I was trying to stop you anyway," she replies.

They look at each other in the eyes and break out in laughter.

"Thank you for your letter. Thank you for all of them. I'm really happy that you started doing so."

"Me too. It's a lot of fun. Sometimes words fail me, so I'm glad if there is something I can't say out loud I can always write it to you."

Mest nods his head and presses a gentle kiss against her lips, "there should never be anything you can't tell me Wendy."

"Oh, so we should never keep secrets from each other, right?" Wendy asks raising an eyebrow.

"Of course, never between us." Mest agrees.

"So do you mind telling me where we are heading? No one seems to be telling me a thing, and normally I wouldn't think anything of it, but they're being unusually tight lipped about it and you aren't making my suspicions disappear at all."

Mest blinks a couple of times and leans away, "there should never be secrets... but there should always be surprises."

"Mest!"

"I'm sorry Wendy, I love you very much though! I'll write my reply to your letter soon!"

"Come back here Captain Gryder! I'm not done with you!" She calls out.

Mest starts running and laughs loudly to himself. Wendy rolls her eyes, smile on her face, as she chases after him.


	20. Happy Birthday

**BlackLynx17: I made a super duper long chapter in hopes to apologize for late updates. I'll try to post next chapter this week as well as sort of to make up for my disappearance... once again. My apologies.**

* * *

 _Title: Love At First Sight_

 _Secret Title: Pirate Love_

 _Summary: Wendy is a princess forced to be married at the age of 18. It wouldn't be a problem for her if she had fallen in love with her fiance, but alas fate is not too kind. Determined to runaway to chose her own love, she runs into a nice man who rescues her from her guards. Thinking this man is her one true love, she decides to escape with him. She had no idea that her true love was a no good pirate._

* * *

Chapter Twenty

Happy Birthday

* * *

The cutest little noises are coming out of her as she snoozes. Mest leans his head against his hand and stares, smiling as he watches her sleep. He doesn't do it very often (not by choice). Wendy is usually the first one to wake up, but on the rare occasions he wakes up first... he likes to take everything in. A strand of her hair is caught in her mouth and Mest reaches over, brushing it back behind her ear. She's beautiful like this. She's always beautiful actually, he wishes he knew more words to describe exactly how she looks and how she makes him feel. Beautiful... and clueless. When Wendy finally wakes up she flutters her eyes open and stares at him.

"Good morning Princess."

Wendy yawns, "still tired," she mumbles closing her eyes again.

"Then go back to sleep my love, we still have the whole day ahead of us. I just wanted to be the first to tell you," Mest whispers, leaning in and pressing a soft kiss against the lobe of her ear, "happy birthday."

She immediately leans up, her eyes wide with excitement as she stares at him, "my birthday is today?!"

"Of course it is, don't you remember your own birthday?" Mest laughs.

"Yes," she pouts, "but still. I was so excited about it yesterday I must have forgotten that it was today. Silly me. So! What'd you get me? Are we going to throw a party? I know we're still at sea, so maybe a little party so no one gets hungover and we all crash and sink horribly to our deaths. A small party would be good, no alcohol for me thank you very much. I don't think I want to seem foolish and sing drunk on my birthday, I rather not be embarrassed-"

Her rambles stop as Mest places a hand over her mouth. "Don't worry about anything Wendy. No I'm not showing you what I got you... yet, yes we're going to throw a party, and for the rest of your sentence... we'll just have to wait and see. Right now you wanted to sleep some more though, so fall back into bed and let's rest."

"I don't know, I'm too wide awake now that I know it's my birthday." Wendy frowns.

"Try love."

Wendy hums and lays back in bed, feeling relaxed to have the cushions consume her. Mest doesn't like pillows very much; he's alright with using one, but Wendy loves to hug plush. In her old bed she had dozens of pillows to cater to her every hug, drool, and nuzzle. When they were redecorating their quarters Wendy had pleaded with Mest for more cushions, while Mest had bargained saying she could hold him anytime. As much as she loved that idea Mest wasn't soft; he was warm and all muscle. He wasn't as light as a feather or as soft as marshmallows. Wendy was allowed to have three extra cushions with her to hug and hold, but they had to stay on her side of the bed. If Mest got his hands on them he would throw them off and they would stay off until the next day.

"Go to sleep, go to sleep, rest you eyes now yadda, yadda." Mest sings, not entirely good.

It does the opposite of what he wants, but she giggles and rests her eyes, maybe falling asleep again. The next time she wakes up she's wide awake and ready for the day. Mest gets up out of bed, rolling around his stiff neck and shoulders, and sighs out in relief when he feels them pop.

"You know, if it's really that uncomfortable you don't have to hold me and let me use your arm as a pillow when we sleep." Wendy informs, a small frown on her face as she hears his back crack.

"But I very much like holding you in my arms. A little numbness is nothing compared to the happiness I get from watching you fall asleep in them," Mest winks giving her a dazzling grin.

Wendy gulps, feeling her throat go dry, and turns her head away from him. She gets up out of bed and walks towards her dresser, pulling out a pair of pants and a shirt, trying to find her leather vest next.

"Mest, have you seen my vest? The dark gray one?" She asks sorting through her clothes.

"No I haven't, but it doesn't really matter what you wear today since I'll be buying you a new dress once we leave."

Wendy turns around and looks at him, watching as he takes his shirt off and places a newer, cleaner one on. She'll turn back around once he takes off his old pants.

"What do you mean once we leave? Aren't we still at sea?"

"Nope. Just landed last night; we have a whole town to explore, shops to be discovered, and things to be bought as gifts."

"Really?"

She doesn't remember them landing last night, but then again she did go to bed quite early. She didn't see an island nearby though. She probably would have if she had gone up to the crow's next to hang out with Bickslow like she planned, but Lucy and Juvia had wanted to spend time with her so she ended up doing something else instead. Wendy shrugs as she gathers up... whatever clothes now, heading for the door.

"I'll be in the refresher."

"Okay, take your time. I'll meet you in the kitchen for breakfast." Mest replies back.

Wendy leaves the room without suspecting a thing and completely misses the grin on Mest's face. She takes about twenty minutes, thirty minutes tops, before she's walking towards the kitchen. Her hair is wet and dripping everywhere, so she decides to braid it and tie it in a bun for today. When she enters the kitchen she expects for it to be filled with her friends, laughing and wishing her happy birthday... but she spots no one except for Mest. He's sitting down at one of the tables, an arrange of food in front of him, playing with a spoon on his nose. When she walks in though he sits up straight and smiles.

"Wendy! You're just in time, the food is hot. Come eat your breakfast." He smiles at her.

Wendy looks and narrows her eyes a little, "what's going on Mest?"

"Why, what do you mean by that? Would you care for milk or juice?"

"Mest! Where are all our friends?!" Wendy shouts. Screw the drinks (although she would like juice).

Mest laughs as he places the cups back down, leaning against his hand as he rests against the table. Wendy pouts as she walks over, the scent enticing her. Her stomach gives a weak growl, but she's determined to not eat a single bite until he starts explaining things.

"I may have convinced the crew to leave us alone for the day so I could spend your birthday with you and you alone."

Wendy's face relaxes, her heart skipping a beat.

"Don't worry, I only get to keep you until sunset. Then I have to share you; they're going to have this huge party and we'll all have fun and yadda, yadda, yadda. I just wanted to make sure you have a great day before you have an even greater night. Don't be mad at me please for wanting you to myself; I even made you a happy birthday morning breakfast. I don't cook as much as I used to, but it's still good."

Wendy sniffs, rubbing at her eyes. Mest immediately stands up, cursing as he hits his knee on the table from getting up so fast.

"God dammit! Wendy, I'm sorry, I didn't mean- we can get the others, they're all in town, we don't have to-"

"No you dummy, I'm not crying over that. It's just... no one's ever done this for me on my birthday. No one has ever wanted to spend the full day with me and keep me to themselves." Wendy sniffs, trying to will her tears away.

"Oh," Mest sighs out, slowly sitting down as he watches her, "... so is this a good thing?"

Wendy nods her head up and down, "it's a great thing. Everything looks so delicious, I can't wait to eat." Wendy smiles reaching out for a pastry.

"Tell me about your other birthdays, if you don't mind," Mest asks, watching her take the first bite before he begins to dig in as well.

"They weren't really like the parties you guys throw. Um... they were more like ceremonial events. Allies and friends from all around the land would come and visit my parents. They were awfully boring things, there were never any kids my age, and I would have to sit on this throne and greet every single guest that arrived."

Mest's face scrunches up as he chews on some bread, "was there at least cake?"

"Yes, of course there was cake Mest. My parents weren't that cruel, I at least got to chose the flavor of my cake and enjoy it. That was probably the only thing I enjoyed at my party though. I would always run away to the gardens after finishing my duties and hide out there until it was time for my return. I didn't like entertaining people I didn't know, who didn't care for me other than my crown, but my parents would always force me to socialize saying that I needed to be on their good side for when I ruled. Every single day of my life was lessons to teach me to be a better princess, a better queen. I thought for at least one day out of the year they would let me relax and be just me, Wendy Marvell... but no. Not even on my birthday did I get to relax... I'm glad that's all over and behind me. Now I get to relax every single day with people who actually love me for me. That's the best present I could have ever asked for." Wendy grins a toothy grin at him.

Mest smiles back and nods his head, "and that's not the only present you're getting. Your cake is going to be big, huge, better than all the birthday cakes you've had before, and you'll get to eat it all by yourself if that's what you really want. Mira pulled out all the stops to make your cake and even had some of the girls help her."

Wendy laughs, "of course I would want to share, I can't eat a whole cake all by myself."

"But you can eat a box of pastries all by yourself," he teases.

Wendy and Mest both smile at each other and begin to laugh. She loves this already; if the rest of her day is going to be as smooth and easy and carefree as this morning then she already knows this is going to be the best birthday ever.

* * *

"Are you sure I should pick out a dress? It isn't practical out on the sea." Wendy hums staring at the dresses.

She hasn't worn one in what seems like... ages. Sure Mest bought her a few in the towns they've passed, but she's only worn them once or twice. Never on the sea, not when the wind is so fierce it'll lift up her skirts (she had to learn that the hard way with poor Jellal), and the air so cold it'll have her shivering in her boots. Once upon a time all she used to wear were skirts and dresses and she doesn't miss that past one bit.

"Of course, you should always dress up for your birthday. How about this one?" Mest asks.

He pulls out a long sleeved, sparkling, bright white dress with jewels surrounding the neckline. Wendy scrunches her nose up in distaste (which Mest thinks is the cutest thing).

"Too much sparkles, simple is best." Wendy answers pulling out a soft pale pink dress to admire.

"How about this one?" Mest holds up a snow white dress next, curls and ribbons handing down it.

"Too fluffy, I like simple things Mest."

"When I first met you your dress was anything but simple," he mumbles looking through the other dresses.

"That's because I wasn't allowed to pick my own clothes. They were picked for me and I had no choice but to listen."

Mest hums as he holds up a dark blue one, picking it because it looked like her hair. Of course it wasn't though, no color could match the beauty of Wendy's deep midnight blue, but it was a good try. Wendy looks over and smiles lightly, reaching out to grab it from his hands.

"Now this one I like," she mumbles.

It was plain, small colorful flowers sewn into the bottom, short sleeves stopping at the elbows. It looked like something really cheap to Mest; he didn't understand why she was admiring it so.

"I think you should try on something more like this for size," Mest frowns holding up another white dress to her.

"With all this white people would think I was a bride," Wendy giggles.

"Hey, I thought you liked white?"

"I do, but not to wear. I'm much too clumsy, I would dirty it far too quickly."

"So you wouldn't like to wear white on your wedding day?"

Wendy shrugs, "of course that's the exception, but I wouldn't want it to be all white. Maybe a bit of color with it, nothing dragging down behind me. You should have seen the wedding dress my mother picked out for me. It was the ugliest thing, all this lace, and fluff and feathers; it made me look bloated and had the longest veil trailing behind me. Ugh, I'm glad I'll never have to wear such a thing. I hope it gets burned."

Mest blinks softly, his heart lurching a bit, "she picked out a wedding dress for you the minute after you met the guy you didn't fall in love with?"

"Of course. Didn't matter if I loved him or not, our marriage was going to happen. They planned it too, have been since I was sixteen. It was supposed to be the ceremony of the ages. Royalty from all around were going to arrive and celebrate it. Hehehe, it would have been the perfect place for some pirates to loot at," Wendy grins, giggling to herself as she stares back down at the dress. "I think I'm going to try this on, I'll return shortly."

"Take you time," Mest mumbles to himself.

He's glad he rescued her. She was going to have a wedding, forced to be married to someone that wasn't him and he would have never known. If he didn't rescue her in that alleyway he would have no clue the joys of being in love, of having someone that truly enjoys his presence, and she... she would have only known loneliness. Mest gulps, shaking those dark thoughts out of his head as he continues his mission. He walks over to the other side of the store, keeping her words in his thoughts. He only has a few minutes tops before she comes back out of the dressing rooms.

Wendy stares at herself in the mirror and spins around, nodding her head. She really likes this dress. It doesn't make her stand out or look elegant, just cute. It stops just below her knees, a simple blue color with colorful pastel flowers standing out at the bottom. Mest definitely has an eye for style. Wendy giggles to herself as she gathers up her clothes, slipping her shoes back on as she exits the room. Mest is leaning against the counter, whispering with the clerk when she walks over.

"Ah- Wendy, you look lovely. I take it I can't convince you to get something more expensive?" He asks her.

"No, this will do nicely." Wendy smiles at him.

"Such a lovely wife I have, always thinking of her husband's pockets. Here, let me take these from you," Mest says grabbing her old clothes.

He places them on the counter and winks at the clerk with the eye Wendy can't see, "I'll send someone to pick these up later. Will tonight be appropriate?"

The clerk catches the signal and nods his head, "of course, tonight will be perfect. I'll have them ready for you by then."

"Wonderful, let's continue onward then darling." Mest smiles grabbing her hand and pulling her away.

"Ah, wait! Aren't we going to pay?"

"Already did while you were dressing, to our next store!" He cheers.

Wendy stumbles to catch her balance; she starts jogging as Mest strides into the next store. He's acting a bit weird, but maybe he's just really excited about something... or maybe he saw their friends outside of the window and didn't want them interrupting. Yup, that sounds more likely.

"Mest? What are we doing inside of a jewelry store?" Wendy frowns.

"Just making sure there isn't any other rings you would like to have." Mest mentions innocently.

Wendy immediately glares at him and hugs her left hand to her chest, "I thought you knew by now I treasure this more than anything in this store and would never replace it."

"Of course Wendy," Mest smiles fondly at her, "but can I interest you in another? To go along with it? Something with more diamonds that shines."

Wendy huffs and turns her head away, "you cannot."

"Then how about another piece of jewelry? A necklace?"

She touches the second gift he's ever given her, her green necklace hanging around her neck, "no."

"A tiara?"

Wendy gives him a look, "seriously?"

"How about some earrings? Or perhaps a bracelet, maybe even a locket?"

Wendy blinks turning her head back towards him, "a locket?"

Her mother had a locket around her neck. It wasn't anything fancy or special, but when you opened it the inside held a picture of Wendy and her father. She always admired it so and wished she could have one of her own, but she never knew whose face to put in it. Wendy didn't have a lover or a child, she didn't have anyone special other than her parents. She could have put their pictures in there, but it wouldn't have seemed as special since she was surrounded by pictures of them in the castle. Mest looks at her expression and grins brightly, nodding his head. He grabs her hand and moves them around the store with ease, once upon a time robbing this place in the middle of the night. Wendy looks down through the glass and stares at the many colors.

"What makes lockets so special that you would rather have one than any other jewelry in here?" Mest asks as he stares.

"My mother had one with a picture of me and my father in it. I've always wanted one, but I never knew whose picture to have with me always. Now I know I want one of us, me and you. Would you mind posing for a picture with me so I could put it in?" Wendy asks.

Mest face melts into something of pure affection and devotion. He can't help himself as he places a finger underneath her chin, tilting it up slightly to give her a soft kiss.

"Of course Wendy, we should get a matching pair, so I'll always have a picture of you with me as well."

Wendy ends up picking a rose gold colored heart shaped locket and wears it just below her green necklace that reminds her of Mest's eyes. She wanted to pick a gold or silver color, so her husband wouldn't be force to wear rose, but he saw the way her eyes lid up when she held that one in her hands and it didn't bother him so much. No one could even see it as he placed it around his neck, but Wendy knew, and she smiled brightly at him. Before they left the shop Mest gave her a look over and frowned.

"You need something for your hair, a tiara-"

She shoved him and Mest laughed deeply, teasing her relentlessly. She was too busy pouting to realize he bought something else along with their purchases, hiding it in his pocket to give to her at a later time. They left the store after that, Mest's wallet considerably more empty and light.

"Where to next Mest?"

"Sweets of course. Nothing but the best for my princess," Mest tells her, leading their way to a pastry shop.

Wendy oddly felt that the kind chef was expecting them for some reason because when he noticed them he smiled and led them to a table, returning a few moments later with an arrange of colorful cakes displayed on a tray for them. That thought quickly floated out of her head as her mouth watered at the sight.

"Try a bite of each and tell me which is your favorite." Mest says offering her a fork.

"You aren't going to have any? I want to know your favorite cake as well." Wendy frowns softly at him.

Mest shakes his head and laughs, picking up another fork for himself. He quietly nibbles while Wendy moans, her eyes going wide and sparkling as she tries each and every flavor offered. She's never had cakes this fluffy before, this moist, this deliciously sweet! It's killing her.

"I want to move here and live in this shop and eat cake like this every day." Wendy moans out.

"I don't know what type of work I would be able to find in a town like this, but I can especially see you becoming a baker's assistant. You'd get a little chubby though; ah- I actually think you would look cute with chubbier cheeks." Mest teases.

Wendy blushes as she stares at him, turning her head away. When she finishes all she can eat she finds herself unable to move anymore, patting her stomach gently as she tries to digest. Mest is highly amused as he watches her relax.

"So which was your absolute favorite?" He asks her.

"A mixture of things. I loved the fluffy whip cream cake with the blueberries, that was delicious. That rich chocolate cake with all those raspberries in it though- and that pumpkin one! With the cinnamon! Divine!"

Mest shakes his head and leans in to whisper, "if I had to come back in here to steal the recipes so Mira could make you them on the ship, and I could only get for you one, which would you want me to get you?"

Wendy hums, "let me think. Tell me what you loved best?"

"That's easy, watching you enjoy it all."

"You know that's not what I meant."

"Um...the whip cream one... well, I enjoyed eating the whip cream, but the cake was... too sweet for me all together. Maybe if they added that with the pumpkin or the chocolate, the denser one we ate."

Wendy's mouth drools although she knows she can't eat another bite, "yes, whip cream and chocolate, chocolate whip cream, with lots of fruits! Completely covered in fruits! Do you think they would make us a cake like that if we asked? Chocolate whip cream cake with fruits before we leave town? I would love to eat that."

Mest smiles and gets up out of his chair, "well I can ask. Stay there and try to finish digesting, I'll be right back."

Wendy hums and waves a hand at him, planning on doing just that. This has got to be one of the best pastries shops she's been to. She definitely has to write this in her journal for Sherria to have her come and visit. Wendy doesn't notice how long Mest is gone, but when he comes back her stomach feels a bit better and she accepts the hand he offers.

"How would you feel about a stroll and picnic later on? We could watch the sunset before returning back to the ship for your party?" Mest offers.

Wendy blinks softly at him, "to be honest I've never been on a picnic before. Is it fun?"

Mest blinks back at her, "I can't believe, of course I'll make it fun for you. Never been on a picnic, you've probably had royal dinings outside, which are fancier picnics. Mine are just as fun though, maybe even better since Mira has cooked us our lunches."

Wendy giggles and smiles when they run into Mirajane, who is suspiciously standing out in the open with a basket in her hand. She pretends to be admiring the scenery before they walk towards her.

"Oh, hello you two. It seems like I'm just in time. Happy birthday Wendy, have you been enjoying it so far?" Mirajane asks.

"Yup, Mest has been buying me one too many things, so I'm happy we'll be leaving town so he can't use his money anymore." Wendy laughs at her.

Mirajane quietly joins in and looks over at their captain, a mischievous look in her eyes as she hands him the basket.

"Everything going according to plan?" She whispers.

Mest nods his head once, "yup. Thanks again for this Mira, I'll be sure to be by the ship at sunset."

"Oh yes, we have something special in store for you Wendy. Well I hope you enjoy your stroll, bye you two," Mirajane waves, walking off in the direction they came from.

Wendy waves back before looking up at Mest, tilting her head.

"Was she acting a little bit strange to you?"

Mest flinches and looks back at her, "strange? Mira? How?"

"Well, she was just smiling at me a lot."

"Mira always smiles."

"It felt more than usual... oh well, must be my imagination. What did she pack up for lunch? It smells delicious." Wendy sniffs around.

"Oh no, didn't you just stuff yourself with cake?" Mest laughs holding the basket high above her head.

"Yeah? So?! Doesn't mean I don't want another snack!" Wendy pouts jumping up and down to reach it.

"Just wait a second dear, let's finish our stroll and then we can find someplace nice to settle down at and enjoy her food to the fullest, until then though this basket stays on this side, and you stay on this side." Mest tells her.

He holds the basket on the left, and grabs Wendy's hand with his right hand, squeezing it tightly as he stares down at her lovingly. Wendy pouts, it not being fair that she can't fight against this, but goes with the flow as Mest begins their stroll. She loves holding his hand. She can't do it a lot on the ship because they're never really together; there's never any space for strolling around and the only time they cuddled was in bed. They were out in the open now though, with none of their friend's eyes watching them, and a vast amount of road laid out in front of them. Wendy rests her head on Mest's arm, sighing out in complete happiness as she doesn't take this moment for granted.

* * *

A gasps escapes from Wendy's lips. She slowly brings her hand up to cover it, staring out at the endless field of flowers. As far as the eyes can see there are flowers, all different shapes and colors, types and species. She's never seen anything more beautiful in her entire life, has never seen anything like this ever. Wendy takes a small step forward, afraid if she got any closer this mirage would end and she would discover her eyes were only playing tricks on her. She takes another, and another, before she looks behind her over at Mest and silently pleads with her eyes.

"Can I?" She whispers.

Mest nods his head forward, "go for it."

The grin that appears on her face is pure sunshine and she starts running through the fields of flowers. She could never do this back at home. She could never run without care, scream and laugh at the top of her lungs, roll around on the grass and stain her dress. Mest smiles as he watches her frolic, looking around for a place to rest at. He spots a tree providing shade and heads over there, opening up the basket and lying a blanket down before he sits. He makes himself comfortable, using the tree as a rest, and simply watches his wife play.

She wishes she could share this with Sherria, with all her friends. Of course they all must have known that such a place existed, or else why would Mest have taken her here? Why would he have suggested a walk and a picnic if it wasn't to lead her to this place? Suddenly she remembers him and looks around, not spotting him where she left him. Her eyes continues to scan and she sees him waving a hand at her, resting under the shade of a beautiful tree in bloom. Wendy smiles and waves back with both of her hands.

She wants to thank him.

She wants to run over and kiss him and tell him how much she loves him for this.

She still wants to run free though.

She wants to feel the flowers between her fingers and roll around in mother nature.

So she decides to do both. Wendy runs around some more, skipping and jumping, playing and rolling around until she feels her lungs about to explode. Once she's done she gathers up some flowers, enough to make a large bouquet, before running back to Mest. He gets up from his spot and walks over into the light, opening his arms up wide for her to jump in them. She does just that, wrapping her arms and flowers around his neck as she holds on tightly.

"Thank you Mest, I love it." She whispers in his ear.

"I knew you would." He whispers back.

Wendy pulls away and looks at him, tilting her head gently, "how long were you planning this?"

Mest chuckles and scratches the back of his head, "I knew I wanted to take you here when you told me what day your birthday was. It wasn't until after we parted with Lamia Scale that I talked with Laxus, Erza, and then the rest of our crew about heading here and surprising you."

"And you did this all for me?"

"Of course, who else would I do it for? You're the only one I'm in love with."

Wendy squeals and buries her face into his chest, taking in his scent as she lets her happiness overflow. Mest doesn't complain and holds her gently, happy that she loves everything. They find themselves relaxing together, Mest lying on Wendy's lap as she braids her flowers together. Mest grabs a loose one off the blanket and puts it in her hair, right behind her ear, and Wendy smiles as she presents him a flower necklace. They finally unpack Mira's lunch and are not disappointed by her skills. Wendy bites into the sandwiches and her face turns red from the heat coming from it; Mest coughs at the peppers while Wendy just grins and enjoys every bite.

The sun slowly sets in the sky. The food is all gone and Wendy's resting against Mest's chest, his arm around her waist, his fingers playing with her hair. She cuddles in closer, glaring at the sun setting. She doesn't want this day to end yet. She wants for it to go on for a couple of more hours, just a few more. She wants to stay with Mest and lay on him just a few moments longer. Hear his heartbeat underneath her ear, feel his chest make her head rise and fall with every breath he takes. To think she was so lucky to be here right now. To think if Mest never came to her then she would be at home, dreading and hating her fiance she would be forced to marry tomorrow morning.

"Mest?" Wendy whispers.

Mest hums, his eyes closed as he rests. He should be fighting the sleep, but he feels so at peace right now he can't help but be on the edge of sleep. Wendy's hold on his shirt tightens as her fingers curl up into a fist.

"What if you never saved me back in Fiore?"

She feels him stiffen up underneath her; his fingers no longer playing with her hair. It takes a minute as he tries to imagine that horrible alternate universe, his body relaxing a bit, but no longer at ease.

"I wouldn't be the man I am today." He tells her.

Wendy blinks softly and stares at a ladybug that flies onto one of the flowers.

"If you saw me, but didn't save me, you would have just left Fiore and continued on your way?"

"Yes, I would have been the same man as I was before, starting fights, not caring about the women I laid with, grabbing everything my skillful hands could take."

"And you would have been happy?"

"Of course. I didn't know there was anything better like this Wendy, so without you I would have been happy living that same type of lifestyle. Why?"

Wendy buries her face in his chest, feeling a bit embarrassed now, "I was thinking, I think we're meant to be Mest, so I was wondering if the universe would have brought us back together."

Mest hums at the thought, "I think... yes, I believe so."

Wendy looks up at him, "really?" Her voice is light and filled with happiness.

"Of course. I would have gone back to Fiore, the nobility there is too easy to steal from to never go back. I'm sure I would have seen you again, maybe you out on a stroll, or maybe a glance as you gave speeches to your people, I honestly have no idea what princess and queens do, sorry, but I would have seen you and remembered you. You would have been on my mind constantly through my journey, because when I first looked at you I thought you were beautiful. I felt a draw to you instantly, and of course I wouldn't have realized it was love at first sight at first. Once I did I wouldn't have let you go again. Would you have come with me if I offered my hand?"

Wendy wonders, "how long would it have taken you to come back to Fiore after our first meet?"

"Probably a year, seven or eight months."

"I would have been married by then." Wendy mumbles absentmindedly.

Mest's hold on her tightens.

"I don't know. I know I wouldn't have fallen for him, but my parents would have been so proud, and my kingdom so happy for me... it might have driven me to depression. I would have played the perfect part in front of everyone, but alone in my thoughts... if you had been as kind to me as when we first met, and we were alone, I would have told you everything about my life and probably cried to you. Would you have taken a married woman away?"

"If she were you, of course."

"Then I would have come with you. Would you still have wanted me if I wasn't pure and innocent?"

"Wendy, you don't understand how deep my feelings for you are. I would have fallen in love with you if you were a whore, or the daughter of some blacksmith, or a random milk maid, or a princess, or any number of things there are in the world. I didn't fall for your status or for your innocence, I fell for you and your soul. Not your face, but the expressions you make on it, and how your mind works, and your adorable personality. It helps a little that you're incredibly beautiful and cute, but that is only a small extra benefit."

Wendy giggles on his chest.

"You could have been with twice as many people as me Wendy and I would still want you. Even if you were married, once you laid those soft chocolate brown eyes on me and begged me to take you away, I would have done so without a single hesitation. Marriage be damn, I would have taken you as my wife and never returned you."

"Good, I would have wanted that. I would have fallen in love with you again just like I have done in this life."

Mest rubs her back in soothing circles as he sighs out, "we're going to have to return soon. The others are probably wondering why we haven't came back yet."

Wendy groans and leans up, rolling around and trapping Mest underneath her as she lays completely on top of his body. With a pout on her lips she shakes her head at him.

"Nope, I'm not ready."

"But I promised them-"

"You're my prisoner, I'm not letting you go."

Mest raises an eyebrow at her and folds his hands behind his head, "what are you going to do with me?"

Wendy thinks for a minute before looking down at him with a smile, "kiss you."

"And then we can go on our way before Erza sends the crew to tie us up and drag us back?" Mest asks her.

"Maybe two kisses and then we can go."

"Two kisses then."

Mest closes his eyes and waits for her to kiss him. Wendy doesn't expect this and stares at his face for a second. She raises her hand and cups his face, moving his bangs away from his forehead (he finally got that haircut, but it's grown back already), running her fingers across his eyelids, trailing down his cheek to his lips, further down to his chin, rubbing the small scruff he has there.

She's in love with this man. She wants nothing more than to be with him always and never be apart. She wants to marry him and have a life with him. A house on a hill, children, maybe a pet or two, and of course a garden.

"I'm waiting," Mest teases her.

Wendy smiles, tears coming to her eyes. Mest's eyes widen when he feels wet drops fall on his cheek and meets her eyes.

"What's wrong?!" He asks in a panic.

"I'm just...so happy Mest. So unbelievably happy. I can't- I only ever wished of these things Mest. I could only ever daydream about them, and now, it's really happening, and I just can't-" Wendy sniffs, more tears falling out of her eyes.

Mest's face softens as he reaches his hands out to cup her cheeks in return, wiping all the new tears that form.

"I've never met a woman whose cried so much because she's too happy."

Wendy sniffs, "I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize, I love you for it."

What he really wanted to tell her is that he's never made a woman so happy she cried tears of happiness. He doesn't know what he's given Wendy; he feels like she's given him her everything while all Mest has to offer is an old ship and a life on the run. He's become a better man because of her and... he wants to make up for all the times she's ever be alone. All the times she's cursed her life, all the times she's cried herself to sleep, cried because of him, got angry because no one listened. He wants to make up for all the bad in her life for the rest of his life. Her, crying because of him, it's almost funny. He's never graced anyone with so much happiness and she's already cried twice because of it.

"I love you Mest," Wendy clears her throat, trying to get a hold of herself.

"I love you too princess," Mest smiles up at her.

Wendy leans down and presses their lips together, closing her eyes as she just feels him. Mest closes his eyes as well and wraps his arm around her waist. It's soft, and sweet, and full of tears, but there's so much love in it they both feel like their hearts are going to explode. Wendy pulls away and catches her breath; she wipes her tears that still linger on Mest's cheek. She leans down and kisses him again, this time feeling a lot more adventurous. Mest moans into the kiss as she sucks on his bottom lip and turns them around, gently lying her down on the blanket as he cages her underneath him and attacks her.

When they part Wendy is breathless, clinging to his shirt and tilting her head to the side as Mest lays kisses against her neck. He wants to mark it up, shower it with love bites, but then everyone would know of their activities and he doesn't want to lead anyone on. He presses his forehead against hers and wills himself to calm down, it getting harder and harder every time they make out. With a deep and husky grunt he pushes himself off and gets up.

"Come, we're going to need to run if we want to make it back to Vermillion before dark." Mest says offering her a hand, but not meeting her eyes.

If he sees her with her eyes sparkling and alluring, lips bruised, and face red he's going to want to kiss her again. Wendy nods numbly and grabs his hand, taking a small breath. She walks over and leans her head against Mest's back, nuzzling into it.

"How come it only gets more and more intense?"

Mest chuckles and pats her head, "because we fall deeper in love with each other more and more."

Wendy giggles with him.

"Did you love this place Wendy?"

She hums and nods her head up and down, "yes, of course. It's beautiful. It would be the perfect place to hold a wedding; the people in this town are so lucky they get to view this everyday."

Mest smiles brightly, but doesn't say anything else. The two pack up their belongings and head back out towards the town. Mest was right, they should have left sooner. It's dark by the time they arrive back at the port. It's kind of strange though because there are bright lights she can see at the dark where there ship should be. Mest smiles as Wendy quickens their pace, dragging him ahead. She gasps when she turns the corner and finally makes out their ship. It's covered from head to toe in colorful lanterns and decorations. There's a big banner with the words happy birthday hanging on the ship. The crew is all lounging around, tired of waiting for their little princess, until finally one makes out Wendy and gives the signal. Wendy hears a loud whistling in the air, fireworks exploding above the ship as her friends yell out to her.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY WENDY!"

Tears fill her eyes and Wendy gives Mest a passing glance.

"Well what are you waiting for? They've all been waiting for you. Go have fun Wendy." He grins at her.

Wendy grins brightly right back and laughs as she runs on board the Vermillion, wrapping her arms around all her loving friends she wouldn't trade for the world.


	21. At Last

**BlackLynx17: Suprised about my quick update? I promised you guys one, so here it is! One of my favorite chapters! Thanks for reading. Please donate to my ko-fi account for blacklynx17!**

* * *

 _Title: Love At First Sight_

 _Secret Title: Pirate Love_

 _Summary: Wendy is a princess forced to be married at the age of 18. It wouldn't be a problem for her if she had fallen in love with her fiance, but alas fate is not too kind. Determined to runaway to chose her own love, she runs into a nice man who rescues her from her guards. Thinking this man is her one true love, she decides to escape with him. She had no idea that her true love was a no good pirate._

* * *

Chapter Twenty-One

At Last

* * *

"Mest?"

Wendy's hand feels around his side of the bed, but she doesn't come across his warm body. She sleepily leans up and looks around the room, not spotting him anywhere. She runs her hands through her hair as she curls her knees to her chest.

Where is her husband?

She remembers him falling asleep next to her last night. The party had been wonderful, colorful, and so much fun. Wendy was careful when she drank, and Mest never left her side and glared when others spiked her cups. She did have a few sips, but not enough for a hangover. She felt energized and rested... she would be feeling happy if she woke up with Mest next to her. Wendy drops her feet on the floor and gasps, stepping something that doesn't feel like their carpet. She glances down and sees... flower petals? There are flower petals on the floor... what in the world? Why?

Wendy stands up and walks over, following the trail that leads to the closet. She takes a small breath and squeals as she opens it up wide. Nothing pops up to scare her, but she does see a box wrapped with a pretty white bow. There's a note attached to it.

"Get dressed and follow the flowers love," she reads, recognizing Mest's handwriting.

What is this? Another gift? But her birthday was yesterday; she doesn't need anything else. She had the perfect birthday party. What in the world is he thinking? Wendy sighs as she grabs the box and heads to the refresher, ignoring how the trail of flowers leads up to the deck, not deeper into the ship. She enters the refresher and pulls the ribbon off the box, wanting to see what she would be wearing after she cleaned up.

Inside the box is a beautiful new dress. It was snow white with a baby blue sash wrapped around the waist, the most beautiful bow on the back of it. It was so cute and simple, thin silk straps for her shoulders, the skirt made out of lace that was designed with flowers with only two layers underneath that added volume and made it seem puffier. It was so beautiful she didn't want to wear it. She had to though because this is exactly the reason why Mest bought it for her. Wendy quickly takes her clothes off and scrubs herself absolutely clean before trying the dress on. She remembers the feeling of this type of silk pressed against her skin from long, long ago when she was a princess. The dress was a perfect fit. It clung to her every curve and shape, the straps hanging down her shoulders in elegant layers, the fabric hugging her hips and curving around her breasts (Wendy smirks to herself as she cuffs them and actually thinks her breasts look good in this), the skirt cascading down beautifully likes waves to her ankles. She told Mest she liked simple dresses, but she would make an exception for this one. Wendy couldn't believe who she was staring at in the mirror. This wasn't a princess or a pirate, not nice enough or dirty enough, no, this was someone in the middle. This was her.

Wendy sings happily to herself as she fixes her hair next. She braids one small section of her hair, leaving the rest down. Once she finishes getting dressed and fixing her hair she continues her journey of following the flower petals, it leading her to the kitchens next. There's a small dish covered up on one of the tables and two small boxes with blue ribbons right next to it. The small dish contains her favorite porridge Mirajane makes and she inhales it all (being extra careful not to spill any on her new dress) before opening the two boxes. The first one contains a pair of sapphire earrings that has Wendy's eyes widening. Her immediate reaction is to scold Mest for spoiling her too much, but he isn't around. No one is. The next box contains a small golden bracelet, not looking nearly as extravagant as the earrings, but still too much. She pouts as she puts them on, both hating and loving them. She uses one of the blue ribbons from the boxes and ties it up in her hair as a nice touch before continuing to follow the flower petals. She's surprised when it leaves the ship and goes off into town. Some of the petals may have moved around because of the wind, but she can still see the path clearly. She walks through town, people staring and smiling, but none of them saying a word. When she reaches the edge of town Natsu is there, leaning up and tapping Lucy's shoulder. Lucy looks around and smiles brightly at Wendy, holding a beautiful blue and white bouquet of flowers.

"Natsu? Lucy?! What's going on here? Where is Mest?" Wendy asks meeting them.

"It's a surprise, he wants us to take you to him." Natsu grins so brightly she's never seen him so happy.

"Here, mind holding this for me Wendy? Your hair is falling out some places, let me just help you a bit." Lucy asks pushing the flowers into her hands.

She goes around Wendy and starts fixing her hair, re-braiding it and trying to recreate the small bow she did, but neater. Wendy frowns as Natsu just grins wider and wider.

"What's going on?" She raises an eyebrow.

"Nothing Wendy, nothing at all." Natsu chuckles.

"I highly doubt that." She mumbles breathing in the flowers.

They smell sweet and heavenly. Lucy takes a step away from her work, nodding her head. She walks back around Wendy and fixes her dress at some places, agreeing with her work completely.

"All done, let's go." Lucy nods heading off.

"Lucy? Aren't you forgetting your flowers?" Wendy asks waving the bouquet at her.

"Ah- could you hold them for me? I got a cut picking them and it hurts." Lucy lies giving a look to Natsu.

Wendy doesn't catch it and shrugs, looking at her two companions. Lucy is dressed in a pretty dress, but she always likes to dress up. Natsu on the other hand, he looks handsome right now. He's wearing clothes that aren't wrinkled one bit, and actually attempted to fix his hair this time around.

"Why do you two look nice?"

"Um- I'm taking Lucy out on a date." Natsu answers.

"Yeah, and I'm tired of him looking like a slob. We're going to go as soon as we lead you to Mest." Lucy replies after.

"Oh... I don't think you look like a slob all the time Natsu."

Natsu chuckles and looks back at Wendy, "thanks Wens."

"So where is everybody else? I was expecting to find our friends passed out on the deck, but it was empty... again."

"We all got up real early for some exercise then split up. You know the guys, doing things willy nilly," Lucy forces a laugh.

Wendy blinks and stops walking. Lucy and Natsu both stop as well and give her a look, waiting for her to catch up. Wendy doesn't plan on taking another step though.

"Natsu... Lucy... I'm not dumb. What is going on here? What's with all of this? My dress, these flowers, everyone missing, you two!" She shouts, "it's all just a little too suspicious for me."

Lucy frowns and Natsu pats her shoulder, "don't worry, I got this."

He walks over to Wendy, pout on her lips, and ropes their arms together. He stares at her and smiles gently, "Wens, do you trust us?"

Slowly she nods her head, "yes."

"Then trust us now. Mest... he has a surprise in store for you-"

"But it was just my birthday yesterday! I don't need anymore presents-"

"It's not a present Wendy, don't worry. He's waiting for you right now and he's been waiting for a very long time. The longer we wait the more he's going to get scared and worried."

Wendy frowns; he knew how to play her. With a huff she starts walking again. Natsu escorts her down the path, Lucy sighing out in relief. She nods her head at Natsu, giving him a thumbs up, before she realizes it's her time to go and warn the others.

"Oh no, it seems I forgot something back on the ship. Well I better go get it, please go on without me." Lucy waves at them before disappearing back where they came from.

Wendy stares at her before looking back at Natsu, "was that planned?"

Natsu sighs and shakes his head, "we're almost there, let's just go."

Wendy shrugs and continues their walk. She recognizes the path they're on; it's the same path Mest took her when he led her to their picnic in the flower bed. She wonders if they're heading there? Or to a place beyond that? Are they going to explore the rest of the island?! Are they going on a treasure hunt?! If that's the case though, then why is she wearing a dress and holding flowers? Shouldn't she be wearing something more-...

"Oh," Wendy gasps, finally getting it.

Natsu looks at her and grins, pressing a finger against his lips before leading her the final stretch. Wendy feels her head go dizzy and feels a bit light headed. No, it isn't possible. But she did tell him... no. She decides to wait and is dead silent. They cross through the trees and with each step they take her heart beats louder and louder. The trees begin to thin and they come across the flower fields. There, she finally sees it. Music pours into the air as Natsu and Wendy walk through the field of flowers. All her friends are there and stand up, smiles on their faces, all dressed their best. Some of them are huddled together playing fiddles and flutes. Most of them are standing up in rows, chairs behind them. Wendy sees a giant table set up with all sorts of foods on it, a huge chocolate looking cake in the middle covered completely from head to toe in fruit. She sees Lucy, her face slightly red (from running here to warn everyone that they were coming), standing with the crowd. Wendy recognizes the song being played, the wedding march here comes the bride, and she stares down the aisle, seeing Mest dressed all handsome in a dress shirt and pants, no leather on him whatsoever, even wearing a tie. She snorts and covers her mouth, tears appearing in her eyes as she realizes what this is.

Her wedding day. He plans on marrying her today. He had planned on marrying her all along. All of a sudden Wendy thinks back to yesterday. Taking her to buy a new dress, he kept showing her white gowns and she told him what she thought would be best. Taking her to the jewelry place, he wanted to buy her new jewels for her to wear on this big day; she has her locket, earrings, and bracelet on now. The pastry shop! He found out her favorite cake and ordered it to be made. The entire time he knew he was going to marry her tomorrow, and she didn't even suspect a thing.

She's reduced to a puddle of tears as Natsu walks her down the aisle. Never has she had someone so caring and understanding, someone who loved her so much as to go through all of this for her and surprise her like this. She couldn't imagine a better birthday yesterday, and now she can't even imagine a better wedding today. Mest is grinning at her tears while Erza stands next to him, captain's hat on, a soft smile as it seems a tear is falling from her eye as well. When they reach the end Natsu pulls out a handkerchief and hands it over to Wendy, letting her wipe off her tears and blow her nose before giving her to Mest. He reaches out his hand for her and Wendy grabs it without a single doubt in her mind. She takes her rightful place at his side. Erza clears her throat and all of their friends sit down in their seats.

"Fairy Tail Pirates, we are all gathered here today to join our two friends here in holy matrimony, since we all missed it the first time," Erza smirks.

The crew all laugh at each other. Erza chuckes a bit before she continues. Wendy stares up at Mest to realize that he's staring right back at her.

"You look beautiful," he tells her quietly.

She blushes and looks down, "so do you."

"I know," he gives her a cheeky grin.

"What brought this all on Mest?" Wendy whispers.

Erza is talking on and on about things that don't need responses, so they're quick and quiet with their conversation. Mest stares into her eyes and shrugs.

"I don't know really. I thought we would plan our wedding together, but then I remembered when you told me that once you turned 18 that after your birthday you were supposed to get married back home... and it just gave me an idea, and I thought why not here? Why not now? So I planned and the crew helped me get this all together."

Wendy giggles and brings a hand to her lips, "a little childish, don't you think? I was already yours."

"Nope. Now instead of being the day you were supposed to marry a man you didn't love, it's the day you marry a man you do love."

Erza clears her voice, breaking Wendy and Mest out of their private conversation. She gives them a look over and a teasing smile.

"You can say your vows now and exchange the rings," she tells them.

"Oh," Wendy blushes taking her ring off her finger.

Mest's cheeks turn red too as he does the same. They exchange rings and Mest grabs her left hand, holding it tightly in his.

"Wendy Marvell, do you take me to be your husband?" Mest asks, his voice shaking a little.

Because even though he knows for a fact she is going to say yes, she can still reduce him to a puddle of nothingness with one word. Wendy smiles and nods her head, tears appearing in her eyes, but she won't let them fall down yet.

"I do," Wendy answers.

"Great," Mest smiles in relief, slipping on her ring again.

Wendy reaches out for his left hand next, "Doranbolt Mest Gryder the third-"

"The third?!"

Mest groans as he hears a few chuckles from his friends; they aren't going to let him live this down. Wendy giggles lightly and apologizes.

"Oops, sorry. Mest Gryder, do you take me to be your wife, in sickness and in health, with sickness being the less lightly because I am a doctor and it's my job to keep you in tip top shape?" Wendy grins at him.

Mest chuckles and nods his head, "I do."

Wendy smiles brightly as she slips his ring back on.

"As Captain, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Wendy stands on her tip toes and Mest cups her face, leaning down to press their lips together. He doesn't want it to last too long, especially with everyone watching them, so he pulls away seconds later, giving her a quick peck before staring into her eyes.

"You are now mine forever Wendy Gryder."

She cries at that moment, happy tears, wrapping her arms around Mest and squealing as he lifts her up into the air and spins her around. Everyone erupts into cheers for the happy couple, Natsu sounding the loudest as he jumps up on his seat and whistles.

"Whoo! It's time to party! Again! Hit it guys!" He cheers.

Music starts up and everyone is at their feet in an instant, running over to the happy couple. Wendy laughs and thanks her friends, Mest blushes and threatens to punch people, the two of them never letting go of each other's hand. When it comes to the first dance Mest is a mess, not knowing anything other than jumping around while drunk, but Wendy laughs and quickly joins in his pirate dances. She never imagined her wedding this way. She thought of it as a big ceremony, thousands of people she didn't know or even care about coming to see her marry some stranger and be happy for her? No, that didn't make sense. But this, this right here, being with someone she truly loves, having fun and partying with friends that truly care about her and how her day has been... she couldn't have asked for anything more amazing.

She wasn't just gaining a husband, but a family as well. A new family who loved her, cared for her, and would always be there for her.

Always.

* * *

"Ah!" Wendy squeals, a bright blush appearing on her face as Mest sweeps her off her feet.

It's in the middle of the night, the party finally over, and everyone is returning to their rooms to hit the hay. Mest carries Wendy up the board and back onto the ship, following the flower petals that have scattered everywhere as they head to their bedroom. Wendy giggles as he struggles to open the door when all his free hands are holding onto her.

"A little help Mrs. Gryder?" Mest asks.

"Oh, that sounds nice. Of course, Mr. Gryder," Wendy smiles opening the door.

Mest grins as he walks in, kicking it close behind him. He walks over to the bed and places Wendy gently on top of the covers before he walks away. She rolls around and watches him, a slight blush on her face to what comes next. She's been taught about the duties of a woman back at her old home; she knows what to expect after a couple gets married. She's just happy she gets to do it with someone she loves. Mest walks over to his closet and opens it up, pulling out his night shirt. He discards of his pants, leaving on his briefs, and changes shirts before walking back over to the bed. Wendy is watching him with careful eyes, her heart really racing now. Mest leans over and presses a small kiss against her forehead, smiling brightly.

"I love you Wendy."

Wendy blushes and smiles back, "I love you too Mest. Thanks for today. It was... perfect. Beyond anything I ever imagined for myself. Thank you."

"Of course, anything for my princess... well, good night."

Wendy's loving expression drops as Mest pulls the covers up and gets into bed. She blinks, thinking a part of him is kidding, but he makes himself comfortable and keeps his eyes closed.

"Um... Mest?" She asks.

"Hmm?" Mest hums.

"What do you think you are doing?"

Mest cracks open an eye and looks at her, "going to bed? We had a tiring day, I know for sure that I did. I need a good rest."

"But we're married."

Mest looks at her, not understanding. Wendy sighs, is she going to have to spell everything out?

"This is our wedding night? Ringing any bells? Aren't we supposed to, you know... consummate our marriage?"

It makes sense to Mest now and he jumps out of bed, eyes wide as he shakes his head at her.

"What? No, no way." He tells her.

Why is he looking at her like she's the crazy one right now? Every other couple who just got marriage would be thinking the same thought, and yet here he was telling her no.

"Why not? We're married, I want to try it. I want to have my wedding night!"

"Wendy, please, you're not ready-"

"How can you tell if I'm ready or not? Huh? Only I have that decision to make Mest and I'm telling you that I am!" She glares stubbornly.

Mest stares back at her, knowing that he isn't going to win this argument. With her gaze this intense she isn't going to let this go, even if he tries and leaves she is sure to follow. Why can't she understand the point he is making? She isn't ready, not truly. She's never been with a man before. Never had any experience with one until him, never fallen in love until him, and now after only knowing each other for a few months and getting married wants to take that last step? Does she even know what that implies? She isn't going to let this go though, not with that look on her face. Maybe... yeah, maybe if he scares her a little bit then she'll realize that he was right and that this is a bit too soon.

"Alright then Wendy, strip. Show me you're serious about our night by stripping down and joining me in our bed."

Wendy huffs, determined to prove him wrong. She leans up from her bed and starts fiddling with the straps of her dress. She kicks the thing off of her and is left in only her undergarments. Mest tries very hard to keep a straight face and only stare at her eyes, not down at her body.

"Now the rest," he says, keeping his voice leveled.

Wendy reaches for her bottoms, but all of a sudden her hands begin to shake. She's never stripped completely in front of anyone before (she doesn't count the chamber maids that used to help her bathe and dress). To do so in front of Mest, in front of her husband, it should be normal, but... she feels nervous.

"Do you think I could blow out my candle first?" Wendy asks, gnawing on her bottom lip.

Look at her. She's uncertain, she's unclear. He was a little surprised when she just threw her wedding dress off like that, but he's winning now. She just needs another small push.

"No, I want it on. I want to see you." Mest tells her.

Wendy nods her head slowly and swallows. Just close your eyes and do it without thinking. That's all she has to do. Wendy nods her head to herself again and again, tightening her hold on her bottom garment. She's about to pull them off real fast when Mest realizes that she's serious. Before he can see, he throws their blanket on top of her and covers her up.

"Ah-Mest!"

Wendy struggles to get out of it, but Mest just wraps his arms around her covered form and holds her tight. Through the blanket he presses a kiss where he assumes is the top of her head.

"Wendy, don't. I know you're scared. I know you're not ready, and that's okay. I don't need anything more tonight. You've given me everything I've ever wanted, you've given me yourself. I don't need anything else to make this night even more perfect than it already is."

Wendy can't help the shivers that course through her body. She was nervous, of course she was nervous this was her first time, but still. That shouldn't matter. Mest is her husband, she shouldn't be scared of him. She should be trusting and loving.

"It's not fair though Mest," she whines, "you bring me such happiness and pleasure all the time and for once, just for once, I wanted to return the favor for everything you do for me. I wanted this night to be special for you. I wanted to gift you with me."

Mest laughs and she can feel it vibrate throughout his entire body, "Wendy, you just being with me gives me pleasure."

"You know that's not what I meant. You always keep me warm at night and make sure I have everything I want and have eaten enough food, you plan all these surprises for me and buy me things that mean the world and I just... don't feel like I show you my appreciation enough."

"You do Wendy, you just have no idea that you do. If you want to please me so much though Wendy, just continue to do the small little things you know you can do without being scared. I would take great pleasure in the small things of gratitude you always give me Wendy, like stroking my hair, or kissing my cheek, or making me breakfast sometimes. Don't ever force yourself to do anything you're not comfortable with because I would never want that Wendy. Just continue doing your cute, small things for me because they really mean the world."

Wendy struggles in the blankets a bit, trying to peek her head out. When she does she stares at the sincere look Mest has in his eyes and nods her head. He's right. It makes sense to her. He doesn't want her to force herself if she's scared; she'd never make him force himself if he was. Maybe Wendy wasn't as ready as she thought and that's fine. He's okay with it and it's alright for her to be as well.

"Mest, you really are sweet. I can't believe you're mine," Wendy mumbles softly.

Mest smiles and pecks her lips, "you stole the words right out of my mouth wife. We don't need to be like the other couples out there, because we're not. We just need to be you and me, together."

Wendy nods her head again and lets out a small yawn. She wiggles a little to get out of Mest's hold and goes to stand up off the bed.

"I'm going to put on my nightgown real quick and then we can go to sleep."

Mest nods his head and looks away, welcoming her into his arms warmly when she returns and holding her tightly as they sleep. It wasn't the wedding night either of them expected when they were growing up, but it surely surpassed it.


	22. New Adventures

**BlackLynx17: SO LISTEN UP! The reason why this chapter is so short is because it acts like a prologue, a new arc to Love At First Sight. In the first arc Mest met Wendy and it was all about them falling in love. I love how it ended with them getting married, confessing their love for each other, and staying together. That was the perfect ending to the first arc. Now we have a new one starting, so this is to sort of ease you into it and give you a little recap. Wendy is now a full fledge pirate and has been for nearly a year now (it's important to know that a full year hasn't passed yet with her onboard). This is the start of a new arc with her new adventures being a Fairy Tail pirate. I think I only have three arcs written so far? I don't want to give away too much details, so I won't. Know the next chapter will be a normal length one though. As always thanks for your reviews and interests. Please consider buying me a ko-fi at blacklynx17. Let's get started now shall we?**

* * *

 _Title: Love At First Sight_

 _Secret Title: Pirate Love_

 _Summary: Wendy is a princess forced to be married at the age of 18. It wouldn't be a problem for her if she had fallen in love with her fiance, but alas fate is not too kind. Determined to runaway to chose her own love, she runs into a nice man who rescues her from her guards. Thinking this man is her one true love, she decides to escape with him. She had no idea that her true love was a no good pirate._

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Two

New Adventures

* * *

Wendy slowly opens her eyes. She lets herself adjust to the sight of her room as she curls her toes over and over again. Another early morning. She doesn't mean to, but she can't help being an early riser. She lets out a small yawn as gets out of bed, careful not to disturb her husband because she knows how he gets when he's cranky. Like every other morning she wakes up too early for her own good she walks over towards the kitchen and makes herself some tea. Sometimes Mirajane is there getting an early start on breakfast and they enjoy each other's company, but today is not one of those mornings. She sits down in a chair and stares out into the ocean from one of the windows as she sips.

Memories of everything passes through her mind. Wendy thinks of nothing and everything at the same time. She thinks of herself completely happy and smiles being able to wake up like this every single day of her life. When Wendy finishes drinking her tea, she makes some coffee for Mest and heads back to the room. He doesn't usually drink this stuff, but after the way she saw him drinking last night she's sure he could use some for the morning.

When Wendy returns to their room he is still passed out lying on the bed. She places the cup on top of the nightstand before sitting down next to him. She leans closer, looking at his sleeping face and takes a moment to admire everything about it. He hasn't aged a bit in her eyes, still the handsome pirate she fell in love with a year ago. Wendy closes her eyes and leans forward, pressing their lips together gently. She doesn't get a response and does it again, and again, cupping his cheeks as she kisses him. She feels something in a while, arms circling around her, hoisting her up on top of him. Mest leans up, yearning for her kisses, running his hands up her back and grabbing her hair. When they part Wendy meets hazy green eyes, blinking slowly, trying to figure out if this is a dream or not. She reaches up her hands and strokes them through his hair, massaging his scalp as he tries to get his thoughts into place. Mest groans slightly and closes his eyes.

"Yeah, just keep doing that," he moans.

Wendy giggles, "morning husband."

"Morning wife," Mest sighs out peacefully.

He protests when she moves away from him; pulling him up into a sitting position. She hands him his coffee and moves over to sit behind him. Mest thanks her before taking a sip, relaxing back as she starts massaging his shoulders.

"Your shoulders are really stiff Mest. You should relax more or else you're going to get grey hairs early."

Mest spits up in his coffee as he laughs, "I'm not that old Wendy; if anything you're the main reason I'm going to grow grey early."

"Ah- no I'm not! I'm helping you relax!" Wendy pouts smacking his shoulders.

Mest laughs louder this time and places his cup down, turning around and wrapping his arms around her. Wendy is still pouting and glares lightly at him, struggling to get out of his hold.

"You're right, I'm sorry dear. Let's kiss and make up," he grins.

Wendy snorts when he presses their lips together, "you know, if you want to kiss me you don't have to make me mad to do so."

"You have to admit that was a low blow with the grey hairs; you know I'm sensitive about my age."

"Ah yes, my old husband. I'll have you know my father was ten years older than my mother. Five years seems like nothing compared to that. If you still feel sour then we can not celebrate your birthday until I catch up. How does that sound?"

"Makes me sound even older to be ignoring my birthdays at 23," Mest chuckles.

"You said it, not me," Wendy smiles back.

Mest raises his hand and cuffs her cheek, Wendy nuzzling against it gently. He strokes her cheek before brushing her stray hair behind her ear, letting his fingers graze her neck, tugging at the two chains she wears around it. One was the necklace he gave her on their first treasure hunt together, the second a locket he bought for her birthday holding a picture of the two of them on their wedding day. He has a matching pair around his neck and has never taken it off... more than once. There was a time he was gambling and threw it in the pile to be able to stay in the game; it was pure luck that he won the winning hand. (Of course he felt incredibly bad afterward despite winning and swore to never tell her and spend his winnings on more gifts for her).

"Still love being with a pirate?" Mest asks her.

Wendy stares him in the eyes and asks the same question, "still love being with a princess?"

"Every day," he grins at her.

"Good, me too."


	23. New Members

**BlackLynx17: Fun fact about me! I have a secret account on another fanfiction site where I post my TodoDeku fanfics that I had stopped... only to restart after reading the CUTEST story about them. Now I'm writing BNHA fanfictions again and it's like crazy how much I'm writing and I wish I could stop, but I'm probably not going to. I'll always love my Mendy though. Kind of sad that my NatsuxLucy drive faded away because they really were my favorite couple to write about when I first started... I don't know why Mest and Wendy survived the test of time.**

* * *

 _Title: Love At First Sight_

 _Secret Title: Pirate Love_

 _Summary: Wendy is a princess forced to be married at the age of 18. It wouldn't be a problem for her if she had fallen in love with her fiance, but alas fate is not too kind. Determined to runaway to chose her own love, she runs into a nice man who rescues her from her guards. Thinking this man is her one true love, she decides to escape with him. She had no idea that her true love was a no good pirate._

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Three

New Members

* * *

"What do you mean we have a rodent problem?" Mest groans, fingers pinching the bridge of his nose.

Mirajane says nothing else as she holds up her sack of grains; it has clearly been gnawed at the bottom with grains falling out of it and onto the floor. Mest sighs out loudly as he rubs his face. He hates rats. Hates them with every fiber of his body and for those filthy creatures to be living on his ship?

"I couldn't tell what the droppings were at first, but now it makes sense." Mirajane mutters placing the bag back on the floor, "I'm going to have to scrub my kitchen clean now. It's going to take forever to wash everything."

"I'll make sure everyone pitches in to help; they're going to have to if they want to eat. Have you set out any traps?"

"Yes, but it doesn't seem to be doing any good. These rodents seem to be smart, or maybe too big for the small mouse traps I have out."

Mest flinches slightly; too big for the traps? How big are these creatures? Monstrous sizes? A shiver runs down his spine. He definitely doesn't want to see them at all.

"What do you suggest then?"

Mirajane hums, "let's head back to Gosa Village; I saw a pet shop while we were there. We can buy a couple of cats and let them roam free. I'm sure they'll catch all the rats and kill them. It'll solve our problem and then we can just get rid of them next time we land."

Mest nods his head, yes. Cats he can deal with. Rats, no, no, no, no, no.

"I'll tell Erza the change in plans then. Do we have someone who knows anything about animals so we won't be tricked and be sold domestic felines?"

"Take Elfman, he'll know what we're looking for. Our parents used to run a pet store when they were alive and he'd help out the most."

"Perfect, I'll do just that then. Excuse me Mira, I'll send someone to help you to clean and restock everything when we land again."

"Thanks Captain."

Mest walks out of the kitchen and shivers to himself. Ugh, he can't stand those type of creatures. What if one of them get into his room? What if he hears it scurrying around in the middle of the night? He'd grab his gun in an instant and start shooting everything that moves... Wendy wouldn't like being woken up like that.

"Ah- Erza! Change of plans, we need to head back into town. Turn this ship around." Mest calls out, seeing her pass by.

"Why Captain?" Erza asks looking back.

He didn't notice Wendy when she first passed, but now he does as she peeks behind her and smiles.

"Yeah, why Captain?" She mimics like a parrot.

"We have a... rat situation."

Erza's lips turn down, "rats?"

"Yes, they've gotten into our food supplies. Mira wants to get some cats to kill them all and saw a shop selling them at our previous stop. We're going to send Elfman down to get one."

"Ugh, I'll go tell Laxus right away; he's at the helm. The sooner we get rid of those things the better. Mice I can deal with, Bisca has the cutest pet, but rats? Ugh," Erza shivers walking away.

Wendy doesn't follow after and stares up at Mest, her eyes sparkling.

"Did you say... we're going to be getting some kitties?" She whispers.

Mest blinks, "...no Wendy."

"But Mest-"

"No. No pets on the sea, and no getting attached to them once we get them either. We only need them to handle our rodent problem. If we actually keep these cats it'll be a nightmare. They would only cause trouble and what if they fall overboard? They'll drown Wendy; they're not meant for a life at sea."

"And yet humans are?" Wendy asks raising an eyebrow.

Mest stays stern though, "my answer is no. I'm sorry love."

Wendy pouts and crosses her arms over her chest, "you're mean."

"I'm practical. Now, have you seen Elfman? I need to talk to him about the cats; Mira said he should be the one to get them."

Wendy shrugs and Mest pats the top of her head before leaving. She pouts and stares off into the ocean. Cats. She wants a pet cat. She had a few living back in the castle, but they were never really hers. She could never play with them, or feed them, or chase after them. They were more like decorations like everything else in the castle. She longed to have a pet of her very own... so she just needed to convince Mest to let her keep the cute little kittens that they will get. Once they do a good enough job, surely he'll see their value and let her keep them. Or maybe Wendy just needs to make sure that there are plenty of rats so they can stay forever... that idea doesn't seem very good, she should go with the other one. Mest did mention Elfman getting the cute little creatures. Maybe she should head into town with him to help pick them out.

A smile appears on her face and she giggles into her hand.

* * *

"Has anyone seen Wendy?" Mest asks.

He hasn't seen her once since they've docked back on the island. Half the crew went out to buy more supplies, the other half staying on board to help Mirajane with her cleaning. Elfman left half an hour ago and should be coming back soon. He hasn't seen his Wendy since the conversation they had earlier this morning.

"Didn't she go on land with the others?" Bisca asks him.

"Did she? I don't remember seeing her wander off," Mest frowns.

She knows she's supposed to tell him whenever she's leaving without him. If not for her safety, then for his peace of mind.

"Actually I see her coming right now with it looks like... Elfman." Bisca says, narrowing her eyes.

Mest turns around and glares, in fact seeing his wife heading towards the ship hugging a cage close to her chest along with Elfman. That sneaky little wife of his. He waits until they come aboard, ready to lecture her... but pauses for a moment seeing the bright smile on her face. Elfman walks in after her, carrying a cage of his own in his hands as he heads towards him.

"Hey Mest, got just what we needed." Elfman smiles placing the cage down gently on the floor.

"How many?" Mest asks eyeing the two cages.

Elfman snorts, "get this, the merchant tried to push a litter of six onto us; six cats. It doesn't take six cats to handle a couple of rats, especially for a ship this size. One could easily do it."

Mest keeps his eyes on the cages, "and yet I see you brought back two cages."

Elfman blushes and scratches the back of his head, staring down at his wife. Of course, Mest rolls his eyes. Wendy places her cage gently down next to the other before she looks up at Mest with a pout on her lips.

"We had to get two! If we only got one then Happy would have gotten lonely! Plus he would have been doing all the work on his own! Now with Charlie they'll have a little break and can catch the rats twice as fast!" Wendy cheers.

Mest only blinks at her, "Happy and Charlie?"

Wendy takes a step back and stares down at her boots, "yeah... I named them."

"And why on Earth would you do that when you know very well Wendy that we aren't keeping them once our problem is gone?"

She doesn't say anything, just looks away and pouts to herself. Mest sighs and rubs his eyes, hating to be the bad guy in this situation. They can't have two cats running around his ship though messing things up, no matter how cute and cuddly they are.

"Are they at least trained to capture rats?" Mest asks.

"Doesn't take much training. We just don't feed them; they'll find the creatures on their own due to hunger and eat them up. Depending on how big our infestation is it should only take about a week or so."

Mest nods his head, "good. Thanks Elfman. Warn the others to keep the chart rooms closed at all times. We don't want them getting in and scratching up our maps, as well as anything else they'd like to keep in good condition. Wendy-"

He begins to lecture her, but sees the sad expression on her face... as long as she understands that they can't stay... he supposes he can let her enjoy them while they stay here temporarily.

"Would you like to introduce me to Charlie and Happy?"

Wendy's face brightens up and Elfman chuckles under his breath as he walks away. She runs back over to the cages and opens one of them up, pulling out a soft blue cat. It's a really weird color; Mest eyebrows furrow as he stares.

"His name is Happy! Look how cute he is!" Wendy cheers.

Happy meows in her arms and turns his head around to look at his new surroundings. Mest stares and blinks.

"Cute." He says plainly.

Wendy looks at him and frowns, "you don't have to be so mean."

"I'm not being mean, I said he was cute, didn't I?"

"Whoa! Nice cat! Look at those off colors, is he a new addition to the crew?!" Natsu calls out, coming from what Mest likes to think out of nowhere.

Wendy looks over at him and nods her head enthusiastically, "yes! Isn't he the cutest?!"

"Super cute and cool looking. Welcome to the crew little buddy." Natsu grins shaking one of Happy's paws.

Happy meows and moves around in Wendy's arms, jumping into Natsu's. He starts purring as he brushes up against Natsu's chest, making the man laugh.

"Oh yeah, the cutest. Good picking Wendy, I love having more off colors on our crew. He'll fit right in."

"I like to think so too." Wendy nods her head.

Even after so many months Mest still doesn't understand how close Wendy is with Natsu and how fast they seemed to get this close. Even though he is married to her... he still feels threatened by the man.

"Me and Happy are going to go chill, I got to show him off to the others." Natsu laughs before heading down to the bottom deck.

"See, Natsu likes Happy." Wendy grins back at him.

"Wendy, I never said I didn't like Happy."

"But you don't want to keep him."

Mest groans and covers his face, "Wendy, we've talked about this."

"And I think the point you make is stupid, but you might change your mind after seeing Charlie. Look how beautiful she is." Wendy cheers pulling out the next cat.

Charlie does look beautiful. She's a pure white cat, not a single blemish on her coat, and she stares over at Mest as Wendy holds her. The minute the cat's eyes meet his she begins to hiss very loudly.

"Ah- Charlie, no, bad kitty. We like Mest, he's our friend." Wendy lectures the cat.

Who can't understand her one bit. Charlie just continues to glare as she rubs herself against Wendy's chest. Mest can already tell he's going to hate this cat. He glares back down at it.

"Charlie and Happy are only staying until they fix our little problem," he tells her promptly, "remember that well Wendy. And they won't be sleeping with us in our room either."

Wendy nods her head, waiting for Mest to turn away before she sticks her tongue out at him. That's only what he thinks is going to happen. Wendy has other plans though, good plans. She smiles to herself as she places Charlie down on the floor, watching her stretch and walk around a bit.

"Don't worry Charlie, you're going to like it here on the Vermillion. So much you'll never want to leave."

* * *

"Wendy no."

"Wendy yes."

"I already told you, no cats in our room."

"But it's their first night! What if they get scared?"

"I'm not arguing with you about this."

"It's not arguing, more like demanding since you won't even hear my side. My first night here you stayed with me."

"You're not a cat Wendy."

"Meow."

Mest's eyebrow twitches, "you got two cats when we were only supposed to get one, you named both of them and got attached when I told you they weren't permanent, you've won a lot of battles already Wendy. I'm putting my foot down on this one though."

Wendy huffs and turns around, Happy and Charlie meowing in her arms. Fine. If that's the way Mest wants to do it, then fine. Mirajane and Elfman had placed a small bed for Happy and Charlie in the kitchen, but that place was so quiet and cold and just... no place for anyone to live in. They needed warmth and happiness, but Mest was too stubborn to give in. So she'll just have to provide a home for them.

"Wendy, where are you going?" Mest calls out when he sees her turn to leave.

"To the infirmary. I'll be sleeping there tonight with Happy and Charlie since you've kicked us out of our room."

"Wendy, I didn't kick anyone out. They're cats-"

"They're family-"

"You've only known them for a couple of hours!"

Wendy stares directly into his eyes, "and yet I love them. I only knew you for one second before doing the same."

Mest jaw drops and Wendy looks triumph, walking away with her head held high. She heads over towards the infirmary and places the cats down on the floor once she arrives. She closes the door behind her and begins to make two small beds made out of bandages and blankets. She places stray pieces of papers in a pile for them to hopefully do their business on, before lying down on the bed. Happy meows as he explores the room, sitting next to her plotted plants and sniffing at them. Charlie is different and jumps onto bed along with Wendy, purring against her cheek before she gets comfortable beside her head. Wendy squeals and reaches out to pet her.

"How could anyone not want to sleep with you? You're so precious, yes you are," Wendy coos petting her.

She falls asleep just like that, Charlie curled up by her head, Happy by her toes. Mest walks into the room the next morning to check on her. He sees her fast asleep with the two pets and smiles gently, never seeing such a cute view before. He catches himself quickly afterwards and sighs, shaking his head.

He's really going to have to let her keep the damn things, isn't he?


	24. Happy Birthday Captain

**BlackLynx17: I left on vacation for my birthday and just never came back to update. So sorry. I will try for regular updates again. May have a lot of mistakes in this.**

* * *

 _Title: Love At First Sight_

 _Secret Title: Pirate Love_

 _Summary: Wendy is a princess forced to be married at the age of 18. It wouldn't be a problem for her if she had fallen in love with her fiance, but alas fate is not too kind. Determined to runaway to chose her own love, she runs into a nice man who rescues her from her guards. Thinking this man is her one true love, she decides to escape with him. She had no idea that her true love was a no good pirate._

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Four

Happy Birthday Captain

* * *

Wendy sticks her head in the kitchen. There doesn't appear to be anyone inside of the room, which is a very good thing. She doesn't think she would have the courage to do this if her friends were around. She sneaks in and heads towards the storage room, hearing someone singing from behind the doors. Slowly Wendy raises her hand and knocks on the door before opening it up.

"Yes? Oh, hello Wendy. To what do I owe this pleasure?" Mirajane smiles kindly at her.

Wendy feels a warmth spread through her body as she smiles back, "hi Mira. I just had a personal question to ask if, if you have time."

"Well of course I do, shoot."

"Um, well... Mest's birthday is in a couple of days and I want to make it special. As special as it can be, although I highly doubt that I will be able to top what he did for my birthday. I can't ask him to marry me and hold a ceremony again."

"Well, technically, you could. There's nothing saying you can't renewal of vows and have another ceremony."

Wendy pouts softly, "but I feel like I'm stealing his idea. I wanted to make him a cake, from scratch, except... I don't know how. I was hoping, if you have the time of course, if you could help me? Or maybe give me a recipe? I promise I'll keep the kitchen spotless and restock everything I use next time we make port!"

"What a wonderful idea! I was already planning on making the captain a birthday cake, but I'm sure he would enjoy it from you way better."

Wendy blushes, "I don't know about that! You're a much better cook than me!"

"But Mest doesn't love me as much as he loves you and getting something from the one you love means so much more. Have the others told you about Mest's surprise party?"

"Not... really. I knew we were having a party, or at least hoping we were. I was going to ask Erza about it after talking with you."

"Well since we're still going to be at sea when it's Mest's birthday we were going to throw a huge party right here on the ship! And by that I mean have a grand feast, play loud music, and get completely drunk like we do everytime it is someone's birthday. It isn't really going to be a surprise since we do it for everyone, but I'm sure Mest is going to be shocked to see what you baked him."

Wendy grimaces a little, "let's hope it will be a good shock and not a bad I-can't-believe-how-ugly-and-nasty-this-birthday-cake-is shock.

Mirajane laughs out loudly and shakes her head, "aw Wendy, you truly underestimate just how much that man loves you. Don't worry love, we're going to make Mest the best birthday cake he's ever had."

"Thanks Mirajane."

* * *

"So Wendy, do you understand what you have to do?" Natsu asks her slowly.

"Yes, distract Mest and don't allow him on the deck until noon." Wendy nods her head.

"No matter what. We're going to be decorating and setting out the feast. You can't let him leave Wendy." Erza shakes her finger in front of her.

Wendy raises an eyebrow, "why are you all being so weird about this?"

"Because every year we fail to distract Mest long enough to set up his party and he ruins the surprise." Natsu answers.

"Like it's really a surprise in the first place, but still. It would be nice if he didn't ruin all our effort," Erza growls.

"Does it really matter? We end up getting drunk so much we can't see straight anyway." Gray shrugs.

"Okay, so distract Mest. I can do that. I can definitely do that! You guys will need to distract Mest though afterwards so I have enough time to make his cake."

"Only for an hour or so; it shouldn't take that long to make the cake." Mirajane inputs.

"That'll be easy; we'll start a drinking game or something," Gray chuckles.

Wendy nods her head and smiles. She opens her mouth to say something, but all of a sudden the door to the room opens. Everyone freezes as their captain walks though the door. His face scrunches together as he sees everyone staring at him with wide eyes.

"What's going on in here?" Mest asks.

Some of them are slick enough to play it cool. Mirajane smiles innocently at him while Natsu and Gray both slam their elbows on the table and proceed to arm wrestle. Wendy is the only guilty one who stares up at the ceiling and avoids looking at his gaze. Erza quickly stands up and nods to their captain.

"Nothing much, just having a meeting." She shrugs.

Mest's eyes narrow, "about what?"

"Navigating through charts," Mirajane, Natsu, and Gray say at the exact same time like its been rehearsed (which they have and is normally their go to excuse whenever they're in the chart room).

Mest's eyes scan over to his little wife who is still refusing to meet his eyes; she's the one that gives it away to him, although even if she wasn't there he still would have been suspicious with how quickly they all answered.

"Wendy."

Wendy takes a small breath before meeting his eyes and blinking, "yes Mest?"

"What were you all discussing before I came in through the door?"

All eyes moved towards Wendy; the gang couldn't remember if she was a good liar or not. They've never seen her lie, because she's never had to lie before. They highly doubted that she would be able to lie to the captain because it just wasn't in her nature. She was too sweet and innocent, a princess. Princesses couldn't lie.

Wendy bites her bottom lip and looks down at her toes, the exact image of being guilty. She drags the tip of her boot in small circles on the floor. Immediately the gang thought the worst and wondered how they were going to cover for her.

"Gray, Mirajane, and Erza were going over one of the treasure maps. Natsu was helping me look for Lucy and I... I... I spilled some juice on the map. They were covering for me because I didn't want you to get mad and think of me clumsy and ban me from entering the chart room again or force me to not walk around while eating or drinking because I can't walk in a straight line," she rushes out to say, small sniffles escaping out of her, "I'm sorry Mest! Please don't be mad at me! Please! I swear it was an accident and it won't happen again! Please don't ban me from reading charts and maps with Erza!"

Mest eyes immediately widen and he rushes over, placing his hands on her shoulders and rubbing them up and down soothingly, "ah- Wendy-calm down, I'm not mad. I'm not mad at all, it was an accident, right? You don't have to keep things like this from me. I know you aren't clumsy, I'm sure it was an accident. I'm not going to ban you or force you to stay still while eating or drinking."

Wendy looks up at him from under her eyelashes, "promise?"

His heart nearly breaks in half as he nods his head, "promise. Let's get you some more juice and I'll help you find Lucy. Erza? Is the map salvageable?"

"I'm working on it with Mira." Erza says tight faced.

"Don't worry about it if it isn't, there's nothing to worry about. Let's go," Mest says grabbing her hand.

Wendy makes sure Mest is looking forward before she looks behind her and shoots a thumbs-up at her pals. They all stare with wide eyes as the two of them leave and close the door behind them, amazed.

It seems their princess could lie.

* * *

Mest was snoring very loudly. It was kind of funny watching him do it; his mouth was wide open, deep snores escaping from his lips. Wendy giggles to herself lightly and looks up at the window; the faintest of light is shining inside of their room. She assumes it'll be another two, maybe three hours before it's noon. So far so good; maybe they'd get lucky and Mest will simply sleep till noon all by himself. Wendy knows that's too good to be true though because usually he's the one who wakes up before her (and sometimes surprises her with breakfast in bed).

Wendy had only one mission though and she wasn't going to blow it! Not one bit! She could do this! Distract him until the party, easy! She had it all planned out! First she would cuddle with him for an hour, and if he tried leaving, she would kiss him, and if he still wanted to leave, she would give him his birthday present early, and if he still tried to leave, she would cry and say she had a nightmare or remembered something bad about her past and needed someone to talk to. Mest would never abandon her if she was crying, so the plan was perfect.

She lays back on the pillow and watches her husband. Watching him sleep so peacefully makes her want to fall back asleep, but no! She has to stay awake! To make sure he doesn't wake up! It was so hard to wake up this early on her own and she's wasn't going to ruin all her hard work.

He looks so peaceful though snoozing.

She's fallen asleep to his snores so many times before.

Wendy blinks and the next time she reopens her eyes she's alone in bed. She immediately leans up and looks around her, wiping the drool she feels sticking to her cheeks.

"MEST?!" She calls out in the room.

She looks all around, but finds herself completely along.

"Oh no! What's wrong with me?!" She groans smacking her head.

One job! She had one job! He's probably out on the deck seeing everyone set up everything and she's ruined his surprise (not really) birthday! One job! Just one job! And she couldn't even do that! A princess who couldn't stay awake! A pirate who fell asleep in an instant!

"So stupid, stupid, stupid," Wendy groans smacking her head over and over again.

The handle shifts and the door opens, Mest walking back inside of their room and yawning out loudly. He blinks when he sees his wife smacking herself in the head and closes the door slowly behind him.

"Wendy?"

Wendy flinches and looks up, eyes widening, "Mest! Where did you go?! Why weren't you here?!"

"I went to use the refresher." He tells her, not understanding her reaction.

Her eyes widen before relief spreads through her body. Refresher, he went to the refresher, not on the deck. He wouldn't have came back if he went on the deck; he still didn't know what was going on.

"I wasn't going to get breakfast without you Wendy, if that's why you're freaking out. We can go whenever you-"

"No!" Wendy shouts raising her hands in the air.

Mest stares at her questionable.

"Uh... no, come here!" She quickly says opening her arms up wide for him.

He warily walks over to the bed and climbs back in it. Wendy wraps her arms around his neck and lays on top of him, tangling their legs together and keeping him locked in her embrace.

"I want to cuddle!" She demands out loud.

Mest blinks again before chuckling lightly to himself; Wendy can feel his chest rise up and down rapidly as his husky laughs exit his mouth.

"Okay love." He wraps his arms around her waist and hugs her close.

Wendy looks up from his chest and stares into his eyes, "happy birthday Mest."

"Thank you Wendy," Mest smiles gently at her.

It makes her heart race and her cheeks fluster to see such an innocent expression on his face.

"I'm the first one to wish you that today, right?"

"Yes love, you are the first one. No one ran into me for the five minutes that I left your side."

So he really didn't see anything, perfect. Wendy smiles and buries her face into his chest, nuzzling into it. Mest sighs out and runs his fingers through her hair, closing his eyes. She's able to distract him for a good thirty or so minutes before she feels him getting restless underneath her.

"Do you think we could put a pause on this cuddling until we get some food in our bellies?" Mest asks her.

"Ah- I'm not hungry."

"Well I am. Just something quick, I promise, and then we'll come back and I'll hold you all you want."

Wendy bites her bottom lip and leans over, pressing their lips together. Mest hums and kisses her back lazily before he pulls away.

"As nice as that was, I'm still hungry," he teases her.

"Er- not yet! You're turning 24 today, so I have to give you 24 kisses!"

Mest snorts and raises an eyebrow, "what?"

"Yeah, it's tradition in my kingdom between man and wife!"

"Tradition? Why didn't you tell me on your birthday? I would have given you 18 kisses if it meant that much to you."

"Why didn't I tell you? That's a good- because it's a tradition the wife does for the husband! And it's not really a big tradition, I never had a husband to kiss so this is my first time I've ever been able to do it. I messed up already, huh?"

Mest cuffs her cheek and turns her head back so she's staring at his smile, "nah, I don't think you messed up at all. I'm honored, and a bit relived to hear, that I'm your first experience with this. Does that mean when I turn 90 you'll be giving me 90 kisses in the morning?"

Wendy snorts and begins to laugh, "yes, of course. 90 sloppy kisses."

"It seems that I have something to look forward on my 90th birthday. Until then though, I'll take the rest of my 23 kisses."

Wendy nods her head and leans down to kiss him again. She only feels a little bit guilty for lying to him. Now every year she'll have to remember the stupid tradition she made up and give him kisses to match his age... which actually sounds pretty sweet. She wonders how she was able to come up with such a thing. Mest counted out loud with every kiss she gave him, saying the same number twice sometimes because he wanted to feel her lips more against his own. It made her giggle as she kissed all over his face. Of course though, even with recounting certain numbers, they eventually ended up at twenty-four and Mest wanted to leave again. How long was she able to distract him for? Another hour? It felt like an eternity with every time they kissed each other.

"Mest? Could I give you my present before we go? I want to be the first one who gives you something on your birthday."

Mest was starting to get a little hangry now, but he could never deny his wife anything. So he ignored his stomach eating itself and nodded his head, watching his little wife's eyes light up making it all worth it.

"I hope it's nothing big."

"I wish it was; you gave me the best birthday present ever. I don't think I'll ever be able to top that," Wendy says getting out of bed.

"We'll see what I come up next year."

She ducks down on all fours and looks underneath their bed, arm waving around as she tries to feel for the box she hid underneath there three weeks ago. Mest leans over the bed and raises an eyebrow at her. Finally her hand smacks against the present and she grabs it before climbing back on the bed, goofy smile in place as she presents it to him.

"Happy birthday again Mest. I thank god and the heavens above everyday for you being in my life. Thank you for being born."

Mest takes the small wooden box with a colorful green bow on it out of her hands. He looks up at her and smiles gently.

"Thank you Wendy. So, what did you get me? A pistol? A knife? Maybe a naughty picture of yourself? Then again I don't know who would have taken that for you and I'm afraid to ask who since I might have to kill someone depending on what name you say."

"MEST!" Wendy screams, face turning red.

He laughs as he pulls the ribbon off, "I'm teasing, I'm only teasing... unless it actually is a naughty picture-"

"IT'S NOT!"

"Good. Let's find out now."

He opens up the wooden box and spots a bracelet lying inside of it. He grabs it and holds it up in front of his eyes. It's a leather bracelet, a black leather that will most definitely match with the rest of his clothes. There's an symbol on it of their jolly roger, the fairy with a tail, and Mest runs his fingers across it before he places it on his wrist.

"I love it; thank you Wendy." He leans over and kisses her as thanks.

"You're welcome Mest. I figured since you already have our necklace, and my ring on your finger, a bracelet was the next best thing!"

"You could have given me a scrap of paper and I would have still loved it."

"Hehehehe, you're so silly Mest. You love me too much."

"I love you the perfect amount."

He climbs up out of bed and turns his back to her, staring at his wrist as he heads towards the door.

"I'll wait outside so you can get dressed. I can't wait to show this off to the others."

"Ah- wait! Mest!" Wendy calls out.

What was the next plan? What was next? Cuddle? Kiss? Present? Cry! Was it cry? Lie! It was lie! Lying about a nightmare! She has to looked scared and worried though- she has to make herself look like she was shaken up!

"I-uh, I- don't go yet Mest-"

"I'm not leaving Wendy, I'm just waiting outside. I promise."

"But I had a nightmare!"

"A nightmare? When? You looked peaceful when I was watching you sleep."

"I wasn't though! It was really bad and I'm scared."

"Wendy, what are you talking about? You don't look scared. Sure you've been acting a bit jumpy and funny since we first woke up, but not scared."

Wendy bites her bottom lips and she lowers her head down. She's failed, she doesn't know what else to do. The only thing she can do is take her sweet time getting dressed and hope that enough time has passed.

"I... I'll get dressed now."

"Okay, I'll be outside."

Wendy curses herself as he leaves the room. She grabs whatever is on top of her dressers and throws her clothes on with anger, glaring at the wall the entire time. She wastes a good ten minutes before she opens the door, Mest leaning against the other wall examining his bracelet. It makes her mood feel tons better knowing he likes it so much. He looks up at her and snorts once.

"What?" She pouts.

"Your hair, it's kind of crazy."

Wendy pouts and runs her hands through it, "it's not my fault, it's bed hair. I did just wake up after all..."

Her eyes widen all of a sudden with an idea.

"Do you think you can brush it for me real quick? I don't want the others laughing at me."

This is it, her ticket! Mest absolutely loves her hair! Touching it, playing with it, he's fascinated by it for some reason and he'll never give up a chance like this. His fingers twitch for a second, like he wants to, like he really wants to. She's got him now, but maybe she needs to spice up the deal.

"I'll even sing happy birthday to you as well," she sings softly.

That does it; Mest turns and walks back into the room.

"Real quick Wendy or else I'm going to pass out from hunger."

Yes. Success. Wendy has to try and hide her chesire grin. She's got him this time. She practically skips back to the bed and sits down, closing her eyes as she waits for him to do that first stroke.

* * *

Wendy hopes she wasted enough time for the gang. Mest walks by her side holding her hand, his stomach growling out loudly. There is a smile on his face though since he was able to play with her hair until his heart's content. They walk pass the stairs to the deck and Mest pauses for a second, his nose twitching. Wendy grins and tries miserably to hide it.

"Something smells really good; why isn't it coming from the kitchen though?"

Wendy giggles making Mest look down at her.

"Do you know something?"

"Hehehe, maybe!" She sings before running up on the deck.

She spots her crew standing on top, shooting her smiles and thumbs-up at a job well done. The ship looks nice, paper decorations tied around the railings, a small birthday banner hanging up, and tons of food spread out all over the ship. She joins Natsu and Erza by their sides and gets a pat on the head and back.

"Nice work Wendy," Erza praises.

"Knew you could do it; we even had extra times to set up a prank too," Natsu winks at her.

Mest walks up the stairs and onto the deck, freezing when he reaches the top. Everyone yells out at the top of their lungs happy birthday and Natsu pulls a rope beside him. A bucket of sea water comes flying down from above and completely soaks Mest from head to toe as it drops on him, bucket landing on top of his head. All of a sudden the celebration is turns into laughter as everyone breaks out laughing. It wasn't funny, but Wendy couldn't stop her own giggles from coming out. Mest pulls the bucket over his head and glares at his crew.

"YOU GUYS!" He yells out before chasing after some of them.

Wendy giggles and turns her head, eyes scanning for Mirajane. She meets her gaze and nods her head to the side, motioning for her to leave to get started on the cake. It doesn't seem like her husband would notice with how he's chasing after everyone right now, so she easily sneaks out and heads down to the kitchen to make his second present.

* * *

"It looks funny."

"No it doesn't; it's just a little lop sided is all. With enough frosting he won't be able to notice one bit."

"Do you think this will be enough for everyone? I probably should have made it bigger."

"Ah- you're making this for Mest for HIS birthday, don't worry about the rest of the crew. If they really complain hard enough I'll whip something up real quick, but you're doing this for your husband. They don't deserve to have a slice of your love cake, and I'm sure Mest won't be giving anyone a piece," Mirajane whispers the last part to herself.

Wendy swallows down all her doubt as she reaches for her bowl of frosting. One hour and twenty minutes later she had two medium square shaped lopsided cakes in front of her. She plans on stacking them on top of each other before decorating it with frosting... hopefully it looking better than it is now. This is not how she imagined Mest's birthday cake being. She thought of something fancy and elegant like the cakes she's seen in shops... not this pathetic excuse of a birthday cake.

"Now Wendy, don't give up now. You've worked so hard, you can't lose faith. Keep going until the very end."

"Okay Mira, time to frost this cake!"

The frosting did help; it hid the sloppiness and bumps on the side, but it still looked a bit uneven in the end. Far from perfect, but better than before. Mirajane continued to smile and offer advice from a distance, instructing her as she wrote the happy birthday in frosting and adding candles to it. The end result...

"I think I should throw this away," Wendy moans.

She picks it up, planning on just throwing it away in the trash and saving herself the embarrassment of presenting this to Mest. Mirajane is quicker and takes it from her hands, holding it above her head.

"Why on Earth would you do that after slaving yourself away making this?"

"Because it's bad Mira!"

"Bad? We must not be looking at the same thing then because what I see is a delicious looking cake filled with love for someone very special." Mirajane says lowering it back onto the table.

Wendy frowns and looks down at it, "I just... I want him to love it."

"And how will you know if he won't if you don't go and give it to him?"

She won't. She'll have to take a chance. Wendy reaches out and picks up the cake again, smiling up at Mirajane.

"Thanks for all your help Mira. You're right, I won't know until I do it. I can't be scared anymore like I used to be when I was a princess."

"That a girl, be courageous like a pirate! Now lets go before you doubt yourself again."

Wendy giggles and follows after Mirajane, thanking her whenever she holds the doors open. Everything will be alright. It may not look the best, but Wendy knows for sure it's going to taste delicious because it was Mirajane's recipe. She can make anything taste good. All that matters is that she gets to see Mest's smiling face when he has his first bite. That will be enough for her.

Wendy can hear the music from all the way down the halls. The party must have been going on now, which means the drinking as well. She'll have to be careful not to accidentally drink any booze because then she'll end up with that terrible hangover and that's the last thing she wants.

"Be careful up the steps Wendy." Mirajane calls behind her as she climbs.

"I will!"

When they make it on the deck everyone in their crew seems to be on top of it, dancing and singing, playing card games and drinking. Mirajane shakes her head when she notices most of the food already gone. Why oh why did her crew have to have such bottomless pits, huh? Huh? She feels like the most overworked pirate ever! If it wasn't for her love for cooking (and the fact that she doesn't want anyone ruining her kitchen) she would be forcing these pirates to fend for themselves.

"Do you see Mest?" Wendy asks taking a step forward.

"I'm sure he's around here somewhere unless the guys played a prank and threw him overboard," Mirajane answers looking around.

Wendy takes small steps and kicks a glass cup with her feet. She gasps as she almost falls over, but catches herself in time. Phew, that would have been terrible. One trip and this cake would have been gone.

"Ah! He's over there! Captain! I found him Wendy-" Mirajane's voice gets caught up in her throat.

"Yo ho! Yo ho a pirate's life for me!" Bickslow sings staggering at his feet.

He doesn't notice poor little Wendy in his way, nor does Wendy notice him because she's staring in the direction Mirajane called her. It only takes one bump and she's falling. Bickslow is able to recover and grab her arms, catching her before she falls with an apology on his lips. Wendy isn't so lucky though as her hard work splatters all over the floor.

"Ah, sorry Wendy! Didn't see you short-stuff," Bickslow laughs ruffling up her hair, completely oblivious to what he just did.

"Bickslow you idiot!" Mirajane growls out reaching for his collar.

"Don't... it's alright Mirajane. I wanted to throw it away anyway, it wasn't good enough for Mest. This is what I wanted all along, Bickslow actually did me a favor really." Wendy confesses.

Her voice breaks through and she feels her throat tighten and tears prick her eyes. She looks over at Mirajane and smiles, shaking her head at her, before running back downstairs.

"Wendy no! Dammit Bickslow! Damn you to hell! I could just kill you right now!" Mirajane screams at him.

"Ah! What the hell?! What did I do!? What did I do?!" Bickslow cries out.

The music comes to an erupt stop as everyone flinches away from demon Mirajane appearing. They hear her growling voice and Bickslow yelling out his pleas and turn their heads towards the scene. Mest gets up from his card game and stomps over to stop this fight.

"Hey! Hey! No fighting on my birthday! I don't want to be getting any black eyes or anything like that!" He yells.

"You'll want to kill him too once you know what he did to Wendy!"

Mest blinks and looks down at Bickslow, cocking his head to the side, "excuse me?"

"I didn't do anything! All I did was bump into her!"

"You knocked over the birthday cake she made for Mest! The cake she spent the last week practicing to make it perfect! The cake that she finally had enough courage to give him despite wanting to throw it away because she didn't believe it was good enough! The cake that is now on the ground right now!" Mirajane screams shaking him back and forth.

"What?" Mest asks turning his head.

True to her words, he sees a splattered cake on the floor, candles askew, frosting spread out everywhere. Is that where his little wife was? Making him a birthday cake? A small smile appears on his face at the thought of his wife making him a cake and he looks around for her, but can't spot her.

"Where's Wendy?"

"I don't know, she ran off right after it happened. I swear to God Bickslow you're going to lick off every piece of that cake off the ship until it's spotless!"

"What do you mean she ran off? Where?"

"Downstairs, I don't know! Look Mest I can only focus on one thing right now and that's pumbling Bickslow's face black and blue!"

"Laxus! Freed! Someone! Anyone! Save me!"

* * *

Wendy sniffs away the last bit of her tears. Carla purrs against her chest while Happy nips around her feet. She rubs her eyes one final time and stares Carla in the face.

"It's okay. It's totally okay. I'm just being silly. I should have been more careful, Bickslow didn't see me. It's not anyone's fault," she tells her.

Carla meows loudly.

"I never wanted to give it to him anyway. It wasn't nice enough; it wasn't perfect. I'm just being a big baby right now. I should go back and enjoy the party with Mest; he's probably wondering why he hasn't seen me all morning. If I'm lucky no one noticed my cake on the ground and he'll never know that I tried."

Carla meows again and tilts her head.

"I really tried so hard to make it though. I really tried my best. I've never baked anything in my entire life and I wanted to bake something special for him. He made my birthday so special, how come only I mess up?"

Wendy thinks Carla gets tired of her whining because she jumps off of her chest and begins to wander around the storage room. She needs to get a hold of herself and go back out there. Happy brushes against her legs, tail flicking back at forth. Wendy pulls her legs higher and hugs them to her chest. Her heart skips a beat when she hears footsteps in the other room. She holds her breath, hoping they'll disappear because she's not ready to face anyone right now, but is sadly mistaken when the door handle jiggles.

"Wendy?! Wendy are you in there?!" Mest's voice calls out from the other side.

Her eyes widen and her heart completely stops beating. No, this can't be. He can't find her in here with this sad look on her face; she refuses to ruin his birthday. Send him away with a smile, no, just make him not feel worried about her anymore. Her face can't recover yet, but she can fool him with her voice. Wendy clears her voice before answering back as cheerfully as possible.

"Yes Mest! I'm in here!"

The door handle rattles again.

"Open up! Let me inside!"

"Er- for reasons I can't explain I'm not able to do that right now. Just go back out and enjoy your birthday; I'll be out in a minute! I just need to-... need to-"

Happy meows loudly as he scratches at one of the sacks on the floor.

"Help Happy get unstuck." She lies.

"Wendy I'm not leaving you inside there. Open the door please, please? I want to see you. It's my birthday so you have to let me see you."

Wendy's breath hitches and she squeezes her legs tighter. She's ruining his birthday right now with her pouting. He should be out having fun, getting drunk, and playing card games, yet here he is trying to comfort her over a stupid birthday cake. What is wrong with her? Why can't she be a good wife? Why couldn't she do one simple task?

"I'm sorry Mest, I promise I'll come out in a minute. Just go on without me."

The door handle stops jiggling and for a second she honestly believes he's left her alone. There is a sudden thump sound outside of the door though and she hears him sigh out loudly. Wendy can see a shadow from underneath the door. He's sitting down against the door and she knows he's going to stay there until she opens it. She gulps down whatever sadness she's feeling and gets ready to smile as she unlocks the door. Slowly it creaks open and Mest walks in, seeing his poor sad wife huddled up in the corner between the sacks of flour. He sighs out to himself again as he closes the door behind him and locks it back up, sitting down against the wall across from her.

"I'm fine. I promise. Sorry for ruining your birthday," Wendy mumbles doing a terrible job of smiling.

"It's not ruined. It's just missing you." Mest tells her honestly.

Wendy looks away from his eyes and stares at Happy playing around with a potato. Seems he was able to scratch a hole big enough in the sack for one of them to fall out. Mirajane was not going to be happy about that when she finds out.

"Mira told me you made me a cake. It looked really good... decorating the floor." Mest tries at a poor attempt for a joke.

"It was for the best. I don't think it was going to be any good."

"Don't say that, I'm sure it was amazing. Everything you do for me is amazing. I'm just honored that you even made me a cake at all for my birthday that you wanted me to actually eat. Usually the guys make one and try to shove it in my face."

Wendy looks over at Mest and smiles at him, this time doing a lot better of making it look believable, "thanks Mest. I'm okay now, I promise. Let's go and enjoy your birthday bash."

Mest doesn't buy it for a second and frowns at her, "Wendy-"

"I promise-"

"Stop promising me things! You are not okay! You are not fine! Stop trying to make me believe so! Stop lying to me!"

"I am though! Really! I just want to be alone and pout and be a brat! I shouldn't be, not today, but I can't help it and I'm really hating myself for it! I'm ruining your birthday! After you gave me the best birthday I've ever had in my eighteen years of life I'm returning the favor by ruining yours! You gave me so much happiness and I couldn't even make you a single cake?! What is wrong with me?! I'm just the stupid princess who can't do anything all over again!"

The tears are threatening to fall out and she bites down on her bottom lip hard, trying to force them back inside. Mest runs his hands through his hair as he sighs out loudly.

"You aren't ruining it... you know... on your birthday, I was really scared that you wouldn't like what I did. I was afraid I was going to ruin it as well."

Wendy snorts a little.

"It's true. I kept asking everyone for advice, begged Mira to cook the food after burning everything I touched when I tried cooking our lunches myself, felt so nervous I couldn't stop my hands from sweating, so scared that you wouldn't want to marry me, that you wouldn't like your birthday, that it wouldn't compare to all the ones you've had in the past in your giant ivory tower... you did though. It was such a relief that you did I finally relaxed once the night was over."

Wendy looks down at her toes, "I'm sorry I'm being a brat."

"You're allowed to be a brat sometimes Wendy, you are only 18. You're still a child at heart you know."

"I wish I could have been one after your birthday."

"You're hurt. Bickslow knocked over something you worked so hard to make for me and ruined it all. Mirajane mentioned how you've been practicing for a week to make it right. I was wondering where you would run off to sometimes; you had me completely fooled."

Her cheeks begin to fluster, "I've never made a cake before. My first try it ended up coming out like soup, and another time I burnt it... it took a while to get it right."

"You know... my Mom used to make me a birthday cake. Every year on my birthday, she'd surprise me every morning with it. Homemade, different flavors every year... she would pretend she forgot to make it and then pull it out of nowhere... I forgot she used to do that. I forgot until I saw the cake you made me. It looked exactly like hers. I figured I was going to get a cake in my face again, but you made me one... just for me."

Wendy looks back over at Mest and feels the urge to reach out and touch him. He doesn't look sad or yearning for thinking back about his parent, no, he's smiling to himself at the precious memory. She leans up from her small corner and crawls over to him. Mest instantly opens his arms and wraps them around her, tucking her in the crook of his neck.

"I'm sorry about what happened to the cake."

"I'm sorry I'm acting like this. Ruin-" she pauses, "making you come and comfort me because I got upset over something I told myself I wasn't upset about. I guess I really did... want you to try my cake, even if it wasn't perfect, and see you like it and smile." She confesses, hiding her face in his chest, "I'm ready to go back out now, really this time. Let's go back and join everyone again for the party."

Mest looks at her and shakes his head, "no. I don't want to do that. It's my birthday and I should be allowed to do whatever I want."

"Then what do you want?"

"A cake."

Wendy's face tightens a bit, "Mest-"

"Made by me and you. Together. That's what I want to do on my birthday. Screw everyone else, I have everyone I need right now. You, me, Happy, and Carla. We can all do it. I believe in us... although I've never made a cake before in my life, but I'm sure I'll figure it out."

"Mest, you don't have to. It's okay, let's just-"

"Are you denying me what I want to do on my birthday?"

Wendy stares into his eyes and shakes her head.

"Then will you help me make another cake love?"

Slowly she nods and allows him to help her up to her feet.

"It's a good thing we're hiding in the storage closet. What ingredients do we need to make a cake? Flour? Sugar?"

"Mirajane's recipe is on the counter. Let me go get it real quick."

"Good. I'll do all the heavy lifting, you just tell me what to do."

Wendy unlocks the door and walks out, wandering around until she finds Mirajane's recipe book. She flips through it until she finds the cake recipe and walks back to Mest, finding him lifting up a bag of flour. She begins to name all the ingredients one by one and he carries them out of the room towards the kitchen table.

"Okay, looks like this is everything. What's next?"

"Um, we get a bowl and start measuring the ingredients."

"Yes, Captain, hahaha!" Mest laughs.

Wendy finally cracks a smile and pulls up two chairs while her husband picks up a bunch of bowls and cups. They sit next to each other as they measure out the sugar and flour, Mest looking serious as he tries to get the exact amount.

"It doesn't have to be exact," she tells them.

"Ah- ah- ah- I want this to come out just as perfectly as your last one did," he winks at her.

Wendy giggles at him and shakes her head. Mest grins and grabs a pitch of flour, tossing it in her direction.

"Mest!" She gasps and grabs a handful, tossing it all over him.

White flour covers his face and Mest looks shocked, "I only threw a little bit at you!"

Laughter fills the kitchen as Wendy pours the flour into the bowl, snickering to herself. Mest pretends to pout, but grins on the inside seeing that she's finally laughing. He measures out the next ingredients just as carefully, tossing a bit of sugar her way next saying it was because she needed to be a little sweeter. Once all the ingredients are in the bowl Wendy holds out a spoon for him to grab.

"Okay, we're supposed to stir it until it's completely mixed together."

"Roger that!" Mest cheers and begins spinning as fast as he can.

Wendy screams as batter flies everywhere and Mest stops immediately; he looks up guilty at her with wide eyes, batter covering part of his cheek.

"I was not expecting that to happen."

She stares back at him and lifts up her finger, wiping the batter off of his cheek. She brings it to her lips and takes a small lick.

"At least it tastes good. Slow and steady wins the race, okay?"

He grins at her as he stirs slowly, mixing the ingredients all together. She brings out the cake pans she used last time to make his cake and holds them in front of him.

"Don't pour too much, okay? Last time I did that the cake overflowed and Mirajane had to scrub her oven clean. It smelt like burnt cake in here for days."

"Hahahaha! I bet she wasn't too happy with that."

That feeling is gone inside of her chest. That pain. That hurt. That heartache. He makes her feel better, he always makes her feel better. Wendy smiles to herself and fiddles around with the ring on her finger. She's so lucky to have him in her life. So very lucky. He loves her no matter what, even if she can't make a cake. She always knew that, but it appears she needs reminders every now and then.

"Okay, cake is accomplished. What do we do now that we're waiting for it to bake?"

"Frosting. I think we're out of chocolate though, so it's going to have to be plain."

"Sounds delicious, I don't like chocolate that much anyway."

"We just need powdered sugar and butter for the frosting. I knew where Mira puts the butter; can you find the powdered sugar in the storage? It's white and looks like snow."

"White and snowy, got it."

Wendy grabs the butter, a whisk, and another bowl. Mest returns to the table with a small bag of powdered sugar. He turns it upside down and dumps it all into the bowl, a cloud of white dust flying into the air. Then two of them start coughing and stare at each other; their faces are completely white and they explode loudly in a fit of laughter.

"Mira is going to kill us for making this mess," Wendy giggles.

"Nah, it's my birthday. I think she'll be okay with it." Mest chuckles.

She throws the butter in the bowl, making another cloud of sugar, and they take turns whisking it together into frosting. Mest watches in amazement as the sugar and butter thicken up together and turn into the frosting he recognizes.

"I never realized how much my mother did every year to make me my cake. This really is a lot of work." He exclaims.

"Kind of, but this time went by really quickly. This morning it took an hour for me and Mira to make your cake. It's worth it though making it special."

"I'll never take cakes for granted again... hey, Wendy? I promise I won't get mad, but... were you trying to keep me locked in the room this morning so I wouldn't go into the kitchen and see Mira setting up the things for my cake?"

Wendy snorts out and shakes her head, "ah- you noticed that?"

"Kind of. You never really want to cuddle in the mornings. What gave it away was the fact that you didn't want to eat first thing in the morning."

She hangs her head in guilt, "actually Erza and Natsu asked me if I could keep you distracted so they could decorate the ship. Apparently you always like to appear before they're finished and ruin their not so surprise surprise."

Mest looks up and blinks at her, "seriously? It's my birthday and we're at sea. Of course I know they're throwing me a party."

"I think they just wanted to finish setting up before you pretend to act surprise."

"If they really wanted to surprise me they should have acted like they didn't remember my birthday. I would have been surprised at that."

"I'll be sure to mention that to them. That might be a good idea for next year," she grins.

Mest stares at her again for a minute before asking, "so if you were trying to keep me in the room... was that kiss thing fake?"

Wendy eeps, her entire face turning red. She stares at anything but him as she tries to think up of a good response... which is nothing.

"We can begin to make it a real tradition," she decides to say.

Mest laughs out loudly, so much he nearly falls over in his chair and leans against the table, banging his hand on it. Wendy pouts at him and digs her hand into the frosting, smothering it all over his face to make him stop.

"It's not that funny!"

"I think it's hilarious in fact."

When she tries to smear more frosting over his face he grabs her hands and leans over, rubbing his frosted cheek against her powdered sugar one. Wendy squeals as frosting covers her cheek and she rubs more off on him. Mest laughs louder and kisses her right then and there, frosting covering both of their lips. He pulls away and leans his forehead against hers, staring into her eyes with such amusement. Wendy smiles brightly as she stares right back. The smell of something delicious fills the kitchen and both their noises begin to twitch.

"The cake smells like it may be done."

"Good. How about you check it while I get some towels to clean ourselves up?"

"Sounds like a plan."

Wendy giggles when she spots little paw prints of flour and sugar all over the floor. Seems like they spilled more than they thought they did and Happy and Carla had a lot of fun running around. Mirajane was most definitely going to kill them later... but as for right now, Wendy didn't seem to mind one bit. The cakes cooled on the counter while Wendy and Mest cleaned their faces off.

"Wow... mine didn't come out as lumpy as these this morning."

"They're not lumpy, more like... creative. Yeah, they have their own personalities to them. So much they can't be contained and they're trying to jump out of the cake."

"Mest, I really love you right now."

Mest turns back and smiles at her, "good, because I always really love you. Now let's dig into these bad boys!"

"Wait! We have to let it cool so we can frost it first!"

"Nope, my birthday and I want them now. Just dump the frosting all over it."

"It's going to look messy and melt!"

"It's going to look perfect and taste delicious."

Mest ignores her cries and pours the bowl of frosting all over the cake. True to her words, the frosting does begin to melt on top, but he hardly cares as he smoothes it around with a knife.

"At least let me put your candles on it!"

"Alright Wendy, but hurry up! I've been waiting all day on this!"

"No you haven't."

"You don't know that."

Wendy giggles and rolls her eyes as she comes back from the storage room with candles. She places a few on the cake and Mest pulls out a lighter from his pocket, lighting them on fire. He stares down at his beautiful creation of lumpy cake and melting to the table frosting he made with his wife and admires it.

"Happy birthday Mest, make a wish." Wendy grins at him.

"Thanks Wendy."

He closes his eyes and wishes that this cake doesn't make either of them sick before blowing out the candles. The minute he opens his eyes back up he digs his hand into the cake and pulls out a chunk. Wendy watches with wide eyes as he does it, Mest blowing at his hand from the cake being too hot before shoving it in his face.

"Oh God- hot hot hot- it's so good! I actually made a cake. I really did it! Try some Wendy."

Wendy blinks slowly and shakes her head, "ah... I'm actually good right now."

Mest gives her a sly look and grabs more cake, his hand shooting out like a bullet. She screams as he rubs cake all over her face, purposely missing her mouth just to mess her. It's warm against her face, but not burning. Wendy grabs a handful and shoves it right back against his face.

"Mest! I can't believe you!"

"I've never had birthday cake this way before, ahahahaha!"

Wendy grins and shoves more in his mouth, laughing as he does the same. She licks her lips, tasting the cake crumbs and frosting, and hums lightly to herself.

"You're right, this is good," she says licking her fingers.

"Of course. It was made with love by both of us."

Wendy stares at her husband and sighs out lightly, "thanks Mest."

"Nope, thank you Wendy for helping me make such a delicious birthday cake and giving me a birthday I'll never forget. I don't think I've had this much fun before. I will always remember this as the day I made my first cake and it actually came out amazing with my amazing little wife."

She looks at him and leans in; Mest expects she wants a kiss and closes his eyes as he leans forward. He's sadly mistaken as Wendy shoves more cake into his face before running off, screaming and laughing out loudly. Mest grins as he picks up the cake and chases after her in the kitchen. Neither of them notice Happy and Carla happily licking up all the crumbs on the floor.

* * *

"Wendy?"

"Hmm?"

Mest places his index finger on her forehead and slowly traces it down to her nose, tapping at it until she opens her rich chocolate brown eyes at him. He smiles lightly as he flicks her nose once.

"I had a fun birthday today, just in case you were wondering."

"I wasn't, but thanks for telling me. Happy birthday Mest," she mumbles.

Mest chuckles to himself and flicks her nose again, "alright, I'll let you get back to sleep again."

"Hmm, hold on. I have one more present for you. I," she yawns out loudly, "forget about it though. Can you go get it? I hid it... behind the dresser I think."

He groans as he rolls around in bed, "do I have to?"

"Nope. It's still your birthday, it can wait until tomorrow."

"Nah, I'm too curious. I'm getting up."

Wendy opens her eyes and rolls around in bed, her eyes watching him head to her dresser. He moves it a bit and sticks his hand behind it, feeling around until he grabs something solid. He pulls out whatever she hid and stares down at it in his hand, turning it back and forth.

"A journal?"

"Yup, so you can write your notes down. I noticed the one you have now is getting pretty full."

Mest blinks as he runs his hands down the black leather cover, their jolly roger engraved in the middle, "it looks nice."

"Thanks, Gajeel helped me make it."

"Make it? You made this?"

"Yup, like the bracelet. It wasn't hard. He helped me make an iron that looked like the fairy on our flag. We pressed it hard against the leather; he helped make the buckles for the bracelet and Levy taught me how to bind the paper together to make the journal."

"I thought you bought these things," Mest mumbles.

"What? No, I wouldn't buy you something. I wanted it to be special so I handmade it. Of course right after I thought about buying you something instead, but Gajeel and Levy assured me you would like it."

Mest flips open the notebook and turns through the pages; it was perfection. A warm feeling bubbled up inside of his chest and he joined his wife back in bed, wrapping his arms around her and smothering her face in kisses.

"I love you so much."

Wendy giggles, "I'm glad."

"Now it seems like we have two traditions every year for my birthday."

Her eyebrows furrow together, "if kissing is the first what is the second?"

He grins at her brightly, "baking my birthday cake and making a complete mess."

Wendy laughs herself awake and shakes her head, kissing her silly husband one last time on his birthday.


	25. South Blue

**BlackLynx17: Hello! Quicker update, as thanks for sticking with me when my life gets too busy. Sorry about the short chapter. I tried to make it longer, but what's about to happen next is like a three parter which I cannot break up so it would have made the chapter 10,000+ words and I'm not trying to read and edit through all of that because last chapter was 9,000 words and it was a real struggle for me and I know I had mistakes in it for sure. So please enjoy this calm before the storm.**

* * *

 _Title: Love At First Sight_

 _Secret Title: Pirate Love_

 _Summary: Wendy is a princess forced to be married at the age of 18. It wouldn't be a problem for her if she had fallen in love with her fiance, but alas fate is not too kind. Determined to runaway to chose her own love, she runs into a nice man who rescues her from her guards. Thinking this man is her one true love, she decides to escape with him. She had no idea that her true love was a no good pirate._

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Five

South Blue

* * *

Wendy stares at a picture of her younger-self in the papers. She never realized that her cheeks looked so chubby before; is that why Mest liked to squeeze them so much? She reaches out her hands and gives them a squeeze. She never thought they were that big, maybe that was just her baby fat? Even though the picture was only a year old, she has grown a bit. Maybe not in tallness, but in size wise most definitely.

"Does this mean I can't go ashore?... Again?" Wendy asks.

Erza sighs and pats her head, "sorry Wendy. We really can't risk it though; we're already being chased because we're pirates, if the world found out we had you in custody then we'd be the number one target of not only the marines, but bounty hunters as well with a reward like that."

"It keeps on raising too the longer you're gone. Remember when we first saw her face in the papers? It was only 100,000 jewels back then, but now it's 100,000,000." Jellal says.

"Maybe we should turn the kid in? For 100,000,000 I think all of us would be set for life," Gajeel laughs.

He only teases though and rubs the top of Wendy's head to make sure she knows that. It makes her smile, but a sigh is still on her lips as she stares down at her picture. They've only recently started popping up a couple of months ago. Wendy thought it was so strange that they hadn't heard any news about her disappearance after she left with Mest, but Erza came to the conclusion that they didn't want the world to know that Fiore was missing their princess. It was sure to cause conflict, and everyone back at home must have thought she would have turned up sooner or later... but she never did and now certain parts of the world were looking for her. She's only seen herself in the papers a couple of times before at the previous places they've visited, but now it seems more and more.

"Who is that guy with the scowl on his face next to your picture Wendy?" Natsu asks.

Wendy frowns, knowing exactly who he was talking about. She folded the paper so she wouldn't have to see his face, but it seems Natsu saw it already. With a glare she unfolds it and reveals the picture of a man; they can't tell because the paper is in black and white, but he's dark-skinned with bright blueish purple hair. Even though she's only met him once, she'll never forget him.

"I was wondering about that too; it says he's mainly supporting the reward. Prince Acnologia... do you know him?" Jellal asks.

Wendy balls up the paper, "I don't want to talk about him."

No one misses this, especially Mest who had been quiet in the background as he reads his own paper. Judging from her reaction he has a theory on who this mystery prince is, and once he finishes reading the small column on Fiore's missing princess he sees that he's correct. Prince Acnologia was her ex-fiance. The one her parents were forcing her to marry. The one Wendy believed she would fall in love with at first sight. Mest glares as he stares at the picture; of course she wouldn't fall for him, he looked mean. His face was too sharp, too angry, and he looked even older than Mest! He looked like he didn't know how to cherish anything in life. He's glad he was able to rescue Wendy from this man. To think that once upon a time she was supposed to be with him, Mest growls and balls up his paper as well.

"Captain?" Erza asks.

"We should do what we came here to do and leave quickly. I'm sorry Wendy, we'll find a different place for you to stretch your legs at. Maybe in a couple months or so this will all be old news and out of everyone's minds." Mest says.

"Not if they keep reprinting it," Jellal mumbles.

"Let's hope they won't then," Mest glares at him.

"Fat chance, not like they're going to run out of money for advertisement," Gajeel snorts.

"You know we can always disguise Wendy. I have some dyes, we can completely change the color of her hair, or even shorten it a bit. No one would ever know," Olivia voices.

Mest is about to yell out never when someone beats him to it.

"Thanks Olivia, but I rather be stuck on the ship than change my hair. I don't mind it that much." Wendy says, running her fingers through her hair.

She knows how much Mest loves it. She didn't notice it before when she first joined, but it all made sense after she found out. Why he loved touching her ears so much, to brush her hair behind them. Why he would always kiss the top of her head, run his fingers through it, play with it, twirl it around his finger absentmindedly whenever they laid in bed together. He probably loves it more than she does, and she would never ruin it because of that.

"Mest is right, it won't be like this forever. Sooner or later bigger news is going to happen that will blow Wendy right out of the papers, sorry Wendy." Lucy says.

"Not a problem," Wendy smiles at her.

"We've mainly been seeing them in the Eastern Sea. Even though Fiore isn't anywhere near close to us, they still govern this sea. We should start heading outward toward the South Blue and stay there for a while. Sure that means leaving our home seas for a bit, but that's better than risking losing our doctor." Erza suggests.

"If everyone else is alright with that. I may be Captain, but we all have equal share governing our lives." Mest tells everyone. Although he wants nothing more than to protect Wendy, he would never do so by sacrificing his crew.

"Well duh, we'd never let anything happen to her. I say we head for the South Blue! Pull out all those old treasure maps we have there and start putting them to use!" Natsu cheers.

"It's going to be so cold out there, gives me an excuse to buy more clothes." Lisanna grins.

"I guess that settles that. Tell the rest of the crew and get their opinions, although I'm already sure everyone is going to agree. We're going to have to stock up a lot if we're going to be crossing those waters. A change of scenery will do us some good though; I've been getting tired of robbing these old towns," Erza grins.

Wendy smiles gently at everyone's encouragement. She'd never want to put her friend's lives in danger, and it seems that they all feel the same way as well. There is a small pain in her heart whenever she thinks about her parents, how she betrayed them, how much she hurt them... but this was her life. She needed to live it the way she wanted and being beside some man she doesn't love was no way to live it.

"Who was this Prince Jerkface anyways Wens?" Natsu asks, not letting the subject go.

Wendy's smile falls off and she frowns as she mumbles, "my fiance."

Natsu's face freezes and then he breaks out in laughter, "you were going to marry Mr. Stuck-Up Prince?!"

"More like forced."

"Thank goodness Mest saved you then; that guy looked like he had a stick farther up his ass than Gajeel's!" Natsu laughs louder.

Gajeel came over at that moment and tackled him on the ground. Wendy shakes her head, a small smile on her lips. She feels arms wrap around her and leans back into the warm chest, pressing her face up against it.

"You won't ever return back there," Mest whispers.

"I know, I'm not worried. I just feel bad for the crew."

"Don't, they barely care about anything. Where we go doesn't matter, as long as we're safe. We would all do anything to protect each other and that means you too Wendy. You won't ever be locked up or forced into doing anything ever again." Mest tells her.

And he means it, from the bottom of his heart. Wendy smiles and stands on her toes, giving him a small kiss against his chin.

"I know. I'm yours Mest, always and forever yours. I would never leave you or ever allow someone else to have me."

Mest's eyes soften and he leans down, stealing her lips.

"Ah! Too much! I'm blind! Take it downstairs you two!" Natsu yells covering his eyes.

Mest pulls away and glares, his hold on Wendy leaving as he stalks towards him. He was only teasing, but it seems he's made his captain really mad, and now he's running away.

"Get back here Natsu!" Mest yells chasing after him.

Wendy sighs and smiles to herself. This is her family. This is the family she's always wanted. She isn't going to let this go. Doesn't matter about her past, doesn't matter who she left behind or who she's hurt, because it is her life and if she's not happy with her life then she isn't living correctly. Wendy lets go of the balled up newspaper, watching it tumble away by the wind. She needs to let go and she has. She won't let anything keep her away from her happiness.


	26. Cactus Island

**BlackLynx17: Faster update? Yes? Can I get some reviews saying how much you enjoyed this chapter? Maybe?**

* * *

 _Title: Love At First Sight_

 _Secret Title: Pirate Love_

 _Summary: Wendy is a princess forced to be married at the age of 18. It wouldn't be a problem for her if she had fallen in love with her fiance, but alas fate is not too kind. Determined to runaway to chose her own love, she runs into a nice man who rescues her from her guards. Thinking this man is her one true love, she decides to escape with him. She had no idea that her true love was a no good pirate._

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Six

Cactus Island

* * *

Wendy takes a small breath and watches her target. She comes running towards him and meets his strikes with her own. Swords clank together as they swing; she's obviously weaker, but she's smaller and faster. She moves and uses her size to her advantage, dodging, spinning around, getting in low blows. She still doesn't like seeing blood on her friends, but this is a battle, so she swings with all her might and protects herself as best as she can.

It's over in a second. She dodges the lunge, gets in close to her opponent, brings her sword up in the air and stops right at his throat. Wendy smiles thinking she's won, that she's finally won a match! Why is Freed grinning at her like that though? She furrows her eyebrows together and Freed glances down. Wendy follows his glance and frowns, seeing a gun aimed at her stomach. She looks up and glares, the words cheater on her lips. Freed just raises his eyebrows though.

"Pirate," he says like it answers everything.

"That's not an excuse. I could have easily pulled my gun out and shot you in the beginning of the match." Wendy pouts.

"Good, next time do that. If you ever face up against a pirate with a gun that's exactly what they're going to do. Don't try to fight fair, pirates never will." Freed tells her.

Wendy pulls away and frowns still, putting her sword down, "is there really no honor among pirates?"

"No. Don't ever forget that Wendy. You'll lose your life if you do." Mest says coming up to her.

He has a handkerchief in his hand and starts rubbing the sweat and dirt off her face.

"Ow, I can do that myself you know. You rub too hard," Wendy pouts.

"Of course you can." Mest agrees, but doesn't stop until she's all clean. He goes to her arm next and examines the cuts Freed was able to give her, "you should have aimed for his head; Freed needs a haircut."

"Shut up Mest. She did pretty good, I wasn't expecting that move at the end. You improve more and more each day Wendy. Soon I'm sure you'll finally beat one of us," Freed grins.

"I would if you all stopped cheating!" Wendy yells out.

Freed, Laxus, Jellal, and Erza all laugh loudly around her. Wendy puffs her chest out even more and stares at Mest, seeing him chuckle underneath his breath.

"Pirate's life," they all tell her.

Wendy rolls her eyes, "pirate's life," she repeats after them.

"LAND HO!" Bickslow calls from the crow's nest.

Wendy looks up and sees Bickslow waving his hand around. She follows his direction and walks over to the railing, staring at the distance. There is a small island over there, which is probably actually really big and she can't tell it yet. Mest walks up by Erza and stares at it as well, a peculiar expression on his face.

"We aren't at our island yet, are we?" Mest asks her.

"No, we're too far. I don't know what that island is. I didn't see it on the map, or at least I think I didn't. Shall I check?"

Mest hums, "doesn't matter if we don't stop at it."

"Why shouldn't we stop at it? A little break would be nice. We have been at sea for weeks now." Freed asks.

"It's a detour we don't need." Mest tells him.

"It couldn't hurt though, right?" Laxus asks.

"Don't you all think it's a little bit funny how there's an uncharted island in the middle of nowhere? Shouldn't we be careful about these things?" Erza asks.

"You don't remember seeing it on the map, so it's not really uncharted or nowhere." Jellal tells her.

Erza glares at him for not being on her side. Mest rubs his neck and looks down to Wendy staring at the island. She hasn't been on land for weeks now because of the papers. If this island is in the middle of nowhere, maybe they don't know anything going on in Fiore at the moment. She would be able to walk around and stretch her legs without fear of being found out. Making a small detour would be worth it rather than having her wait a few more weeks to finally walk on land again. Just because she hasn't complained about it doesn't mean it doesn't bother her. Maybe this is a good thing.

"Does anyone have a bad feeling about this island?" Mest asks.

Freed, Laxus, Jellal, and Erza all look at each other, not really saying anything. Erza shrugs her shoulders as she scratches the back of her head.

"It's not really a bad feeling for me, I just think it's a bit strange." She says.

"A small detour wouldn't be so bad. We can deal with strange, let's still go over our maps though and try to find this place. Laxus, start making way over there. Jellal, mind telling the crew we might have a small break before finishing our journey? Freed, help Erza and I go through the maps." Mest orders.

"Yes Captain," they all say.

"You sure this is a good idea? Don't let the others bully you into stopping. What happened to not wanting a detour?"

"It'll be good for the crew."

Erza follows his eyes and sees Wendy in his view, leaning up against the railing as she stares out into sea.

"Ah- I see now."

"If it's not mapped then maybe they don't have contact with the outside world."

"No need to explain to me Captain, I understand. Let's see if it's safe for our princess to go to," Erza pats his shoulder before leaving the deck.

"Wendy! We might be landing soon! Make sure Charlie and Happy are locked up so they can't escape!" Mest calls out.

Wendy turns around, her eyes sparkling, a bright smile on her face, "really?! Okay Mest! Aye, aye Captain!" She grins and skips off to find her pets.

That right there is why he changed his mind. Mest smiles to himself and heads over to the chart room. Erza and Freed are already looking over their map, frowns on their faces.

"We're here and that island is no where around us." Erza says pointing on the map.

"Maybe it's a newly discovered island?" Freed asks.

"This map isn't that old; it should be here." Erza answers.

"Well then maybe it's an older island that people have forgotten about? Where are our old maps?" Mest suggests walking over to the buckets filled with maps.

He starts pulling them out and hands them to everyone, rolling them open and scanning his eyes over them. This one doesn't have anything, so he checks another, and then another, until finally one of them is successful.

"Found it. It's a bit old, but if you match it to the other maps we have this island in the same waters. It's called Cactus Island." Freed calls over.

Mest and Erza walk over to his map and look over, seeing a small island with the name written in Latin. There isn't anything out of the ordinary on the map warning travelers to stay away from it.

"Ever heard of it?" Mest asks.

"No, never. Don't you think that's stranger?"

"Just because it doesn't ring any bells doesn't mean it's immediately dangerous." Freed tells Erza.

"Right, but when do things ever go right for us?"

Freed hums, "true. Your call Captain. We know what the island is now, I don't think it's dangerous."

Mest bites the inside of his cheek and looks at Erza, "what do you think? Still no funny feeling?"

Erza presses her lips together, "we... should be fine. Maybe it's inhabited, which is why it isn't on the map. Whatever society lived there must have moved away. That's the only reason I can think on why it wouldn't be on our latest map."

Mest shakes his head, "no... we shouldn't risk it. We all have doubts, and now... I should just listen to my gut. It is strange how it isn't on the map anymore, something must have happened there and we don't know if it's still a problem or not. It's not worth risking the crew."

Erza nods and Freed sighs out.

"Whatever you Captai-"

Freed is interrupted by the sound of bells ringing. The three of them look up and only think for a second before they are racing towards the deck. Bickslow is ringing the warning bells, calling all hands on deck.

"EMENY OFF THE PORT VAUL! EVERYONE TO THEIR STATIONS!" He yells out.

Mest runs over on the deck and spots a pirate ship gaining on them. He curses and looks over at Erza, eyes wide with panic.

"What the hell is that? Where did it come from?!"

"I don't know, but it's gaining on us. We might have a battle." Erza growls grabbing her sword.

Mest eyes harden and he looks over to where he last saw Wendy. She isn't on the railing anymore- that's right. He sent her to get Happy and Charlie. She should be in the infirmary.

"Take control Erza, I need to make sure Wendy is safe." Mest says before running there.

He passes by his crew and heads for the infirmary, slamming the door open when he reaches it. Wendy is there sitting on the bed with Happy and Charlie on her lap. Her sword and gun are next to her, not strapped, but close by.

"We might be under attack." Mest pants out.

"Oh. I know the drill Mest, I'll stay in here," Wendy smiles sadly.

She doesn't want to hide; she wants to be out there and help her friends fight for their lives, but she won't do anyone good, especially Mest, if they're worrying about her. Mest walks over to her and cuffs her cheeks, pressing their lips together for a quick kiss.

"Nothing is going to happen. I'll be sure to send someone when it's over; be ready to help people princess." Mest grins at her.

Wendy smiles back and nods her head, "of course Captain."

He reaches for her belt and hands it to her, eyes focusing again, "put this on. Just in case... be prepared. Protect yourself Wendy, nothing can happen to you. I don't know what I'll do if something does happen."

Wendy takes it from him and stands up, moving Charlie and Happy away. She straps on her belt, her sword resting against her hip, her gun on the other side.

"You too Mest, return to me in one piece, okay?" She grins.

"Yes love," Mest tells her, kissing her one more time, before he heads for the door.

He glances behind him and sees Wendy smiling him off before he closes the door. There, she's safe. He needs to make sure she continues to be safe. Mest heads back on the deck and sees his crew all standing there ready.

"What's the status?" He asks walking towards Erza.

"They're leading us to the island; if we try to change our course they'll catch up and crash into us." Erza tells him.

"And if we don't?"

"They'll still catch up to us, but it'll just be a little slower."

Mest groans as he thinks things over, "if they're leading us there they either have reinforcements waiting or they prefer fighting on land."

"If we stay at sea and this turns really ugly it might be best if we're near land. Inhabited or not, there might be a town that can help us. Wendy is a great doctor, but there are too many of us."

Mest snorts, "just how badly are you expecting us to get beat Erza?"

"You know I'm only thinking of the worse. That ship just keeps getting larger and larger the closer it gets. It must have paddles for it to be catching up to us; I imagine a crew of no less than seventy."

"We've fought worse."

"We've lost too because of that worse."

Mest gulps and looks over at his crew. So many good faces, so many of his friends that he doesn't want to be his last time seeing. He jumps up on the railing and grabs onto the rope to keep him steady.

"I only have one order here for everyone on this ship! Don't die! Even if you die, don't! I want to see everyone here again! We're going to fight for our lives! We're going to fight for our freedom! We're going to fight for each other! Just another day living as Fairy Tail Pirates! We will prevail! We will win! Protect each other and go for the kill! We're going to all live another day!" Mest orders.

The crew cheer out in unison. Mest nods his head, grin on his face, and looks at the ship again. It is more clearer than before, a jolly roger that he doesn't recognize waving on its flag. He's going to do this. They will fight, they will win. That's all there is to it.

"Men! Be prepared!"

* * *

Her hands aren't shaking. They usually do whenever a raid happens. She's never been in one, Mest would never allow her so close to danger. Maybe she was just used to these things happening now. Pirates are so strange. They attack other ships to steal treasure, never go to the aid of each other, and fight against their friends. Shouldn't pirates stick together? Like how marines stick together?

The whole ship shakes as a cannon ball hits it.

Wendy doesn't flinch at all. She has her hand on her sword, ready for someone to come. No one ever does. The raids usually end in a couple of minutes; that's how powerful her crew is. She only knows it's all over when Mest or her other friends come dragging in the wounded. She's not allowed on deck anymore until Mest knows it's 100% safe. He hasn't forgotten the first raid that happened when she foolishly ran up on deck and got captured. Wendy will never forget that either. Don't trust pirates... even if she trusted Sherria and they ended up being best friends, not all pirates are like that. She's not supposed to trust pirates-

Wendy screams as a cannon ball flies through the room, bursting open the wood and walls. She ducks down as debris falls, Charlie and Happy hollering at the sudden surprise. That's never happened before, it was so close! Her eyes are wide as she looks back up, seeing a hole in her ship. Charlie is crying like crazy and Happy jumps through the small hole, crawling into the other room.

"Happy! No!" Wendy yells running over there.

She can't fit through the hole though. What if Happy falls off deck? What if he comes across a pirate and they kill him? Charlie is meowing and Wendy quickly picks her up, shoving her into a cage. She should have done this in the beginning. Wendy runs for the door, opening it and heading for the other room. It should be a storage room and as soon as she opens the door Happy is running between her legs and down the hall.

"Happy!" She screams running after him.

More cannons burst through the wood and Wendy falls down, cowering on the ground. The shaking is back, along with the flinching. She's scared. She's scared. How are cannons going through their ship right now? They normally never hit them, or at least, in this area. She's scared... she can't stay scared though. Wendy gulps and gets to her feet, chasing after Happy. She hears him meowing and follows after. Happy hisses loudly and Wendy turns the corner.

"Damn cat!" A strange voice yells.

Wendy gulps as she runs into a man she doesn't recognize. He lifts his leg up and kicks at Happy, trying to get him off of him.

"Leave him alone!" Wendy growls drawing her sword.

The pirate looks up and grins at her, "hello pretty girl."

His teeth are all rotten and crooked and Wendy feels her legs shaking. She isn't going to allow herself to be scared though. She knows how to fight, she's been training for months now, nearly a year. She just has to remember everything Erza, Jellal, Laxus, and Freed taught her. She tries to capture her breath, lowering her legs and taking a stance.

"Don't you dare touch my cat," Wendy tries to sound menacing.

"This is going to be fun," the pirate grins out.

He holds his sword out and starts running towards her. Wendy is ready to meet his attack and focuses her eyes on him. All of a sudden another cannon comes out and hits the man; he goes flying out of the wall and into the ocean. Wendy's eyes widen and she walks over to the huge hole, trying to spot the pirate. She sees nothing but the ocean now. Don't think about what happened. She needs to get back to safety and she needs to get Happy. Wendy turns around, putting her sword away, and bends down to pick up Happy who's curled up against the floor.

"Don't worry Happy, I've got you. I'll take care of you," she says picking him up.

The ship lurches and makes this God awful sound. It starts tilting all the way back and Wendy screams as she's thrown off her feet. She crashes against the wall, hearing the wood break underneath her. She doesn't know what happens next. One minute she is holding onto Happy tightly and then the next she hears a sharp break and is falling. Happy jumps out her arms and she sees the ship above her before she crashes into the ocean. She's not prepared to go under, her mouth swallowing sea water. With strength she struggles to find she swims her way above water and gasps loudly for air.

She's fallen overboard, and now that she has, she sees the damage to the Vermillion. It's covered in so many holes, so many cannon wounds, and more and more seem to appear. It's sad; she doesn't know how long it's going to take Natsu to fix this. A wave crashes against Wendy and she's brought back underwater. She fights and struggles to stay above water, swimming back to her ship. She can't stay in the sea, she's a sitting duck. She needs to get back onboard.

The sea is an unforgiving lady though. One minute she could be still and peaceful, and the next moment a raging storm. Waves after waves crash against Wendy and she's hit beyond control. She feels herself drowning, her strength leaving her as she tries to fight against the current. Finally though she lets go and lets it consume her. It hurts too much. She should have listened to Mest, she should have stayed inside. Happy escaped though and she had to save him. Cat or not, he was still her friend. Mest isn't going to be happy. He's going to be sad. They're going to win and he's going to go to the infirmary to get her only for her to not be there.

Wendy opens her eyes in the water and frowns deeply. She thinks to herself, trying with the last bit of her strength to survive.

 _Mest... I'm sorry._

* * *

Wendy lands on the shores coughing out every bit of sea water she's swallowed. She keeps coughing and coughing, maybe she's throwing up. She can't tell. Her limps feel weak and she just wants to lay on the beach and stay there until someone finds her.

She was drifting for so long, she struggled to stay afloat and keep breathing until she made her way to the island. Swimming sucked. Doesn't matter if she could do it or not, Mest did not prepare her to be able to swim for hours.

She can still hear the fighting. The firing of cannons, the sound of gunshots. Wendy rolls around and looks out at the sea. Her ship is much closer than she remembers; maybe she didn't have to swim that far to land. The enemy ship is still floating, but it's on fire. The pirates are abandoning ship now... and if they're doing that, then they're going to head to land... Wendy is stuck on land with no one here with her.

She's a sitting duck.

Wendy quickly gets to her feet, but falls over and over on the ground. Her limps feel heavy, but she can't stay here. She'll die if she does, she needs to go and hide. She still has her sword and her gun is still in its place when she checks. She can fight. She feels terrible, but she can still protect herself. Maybe her friends will come on land too and finish this fight off. She has to hold onto that hope.

"Well, well, well, look at what I found."

Her blood turns cold. Wendy turns and looks, seeing someone crawl out of the ocean.

"Hello poppet," the man grins.

Her fear is her new strength. Wendy pushes herself to her feet and runs towards the trees. She's surrounded by a forest moments later. Good, this provides cover. The perfect cover. She can hide here, she can use the trees to her advantage and hide.

"You can run, but you can't hide girly! I'm going to get you!" The man laughs.

She can hear his voice right behind her and pushes herself. She can't die here, she can still fight. Mest is waiting for her. Erza is, and Lucy, and Gray, and Laxus, everyone back at Fairy Tail. Everyone is trying their hardest to stay alive and Wendy isn't going to be the only one who isn't-

"AH!" She screams getting yanked back.

She feels a hand in her hair, grabbing her, pulling her hair towards him. Wendy is screaming and grabbing it, trying to pull it out of his grip. She feels her hair strands break, but he has too much balled up into his fist.

"Wow, you're a pretty young thing. I wasn't expecting such a find to be on such a wimpy and ugly ship. My crew is going to love playing around with you," the man grins at her.

"Let me go!" Wendy screams at him.

"Don't think so poppet. Your stupid crew fell right into my trap. This island here, it's ours. We killed everyone who inhabited this place and we've been using it as our own personal treasury if you will. We usually wait for unsuspected folks to come across before we kill the lot and take all their gold, but we know the flag you bare girly all too well. Fairy Tail Pirates, ha!" The man laughs creepily and spits on the floor, "we've heard of your success and now think about it, my crew becoming famous over night for taking down the Fairy Tail pirates. Don't worry, we'll have to keep someone alive from your crew to make sure the story is true. I think it'll be you. Yes, you're a beautiful little thing. I think you'll do just nicely. I'll take you here, and then again when we tie up the rest of your crew and kill them all in front of you. I love it when women scream so much."

"You're sick!" Wendy spits at him.

"It's my sick mind that has kept me Captain for so long." He grins.

She draws her sword. She has the element of surprise. She can do it, she can run it into the man and he won't know what hit him. She hesitates though, never taking a life before. The man's eyes widen and he reaches for his own sword, only to find nothing there. He curses as he finds himself defenseless; must have lost his weapons when he fell into the sea. Wendy has another chance, but she doesn't take it. She doesn't know why. This man wants to hurt her, wants to kill her. She's so petrified though, so scared- she brings her sword and swings it down.

Tears fall out of her eyes as she watches her hair fall on the ground, her captor falling down with it as his grip is suddenly broken. Wendy runs back into the forest, biting her bottom lip to keep her tears at bay. She didn't need to do that. She could have just stabbed him, cut his arm off, just given him a small wound. She cut her hair off instead though, the hair Mest loved so much, the hair she's been growing since childhood.

"Dammit! You get back here or you're going to regret it!"

She's not going to be able to escape. He owns this island, that's how he caught up with her last time. He knows every piece of it. What Wendy did was just delay the inevitable. She needs to think and think fast. Her body feels limp, she has a sword in hand and a gun, she's being chased after, she can't hurt him... she needs to lead him off her trail. Wendy stops running and hides behind a tree, breathing heavily. With shaky hands she reaches up and feels her hair. The left side of it is still long and running down her back, but the right... its gone. Wendy sniffs and bites her bottom lip hard. She raises her sword in the air and holds onto her hair tightly, cutting the rest of it off.

"Mest, I'm sorry," she cries.

He saw her cut her hair, so she'll use that to her advantage. Wendy throws it everywhere as she walks forward, making a trail of some sort for him to follow. She keeps going until she gets rid of it all, and then backtracks, getting rid of her prints. She quickly climbs up a tree as best as she can and keeps her sword in hand, hiding in the branches as she sits and waits.

This is the perfect element of surprise. She can attack him just like this. The moment he comes she can jump out of the tree and stab him. The moment he passes by she can reach for her gun and shoot him. Wendy reaches for her gun and pulls it out, her hands shaking as she holds it. She can do it. She won't have to look at him in the eye. She can just aim, close her eyes, and shoot. It'll be easy, so easy- footsteps are coming closer and Wendy holds her breath.

"Stupid, dumb bitch. Cutting her hair off like this, does she even know she's leading me right towards her? Hahahahaha! I can't wait to find you girly! I'm going to take you nice and slow! Watch the life die in your eyes! Should have killed me when you had the chance!"

She sees him walking by her tree. She can do it, she can shoot him. Close her eyes, close them and shoot. Close and shoot. Wendy closes her eyes... but she can't pull the trigger. She hears the footsteps walking away and brings her hand to her mouth, trying to hold back the sobs. What was the point of learning how to fight if she wasn't going to do it when it really mattered? She's let everybody down. She can't stay hiding up in this tree forever, he's going to find her sooner or later, and if not him, then someone else from his crew.

He said they owned the island, so Wendy can only imagine how many pirates are here right now. They might be killing her friends at this moment, they might all be dead right now. Mest... it hurts. It hurts. It hurts. It hurts. Why should she value his life when he doesn't value theirs? Her friends could be dying. They could have hurt them, he could have hurt them. He was trying to hurt her, attack her, use her body. Wendy shivers and hugs herself.

She is not going to survive this. She can't stay up here waiting, she has to fight. Mest is screaming at her in her head, begging her to keep going, begging her to not give up. If she stays here... she might not be found... but she knows she will. She has to fight. She has to find the strength. Wendy takes a small breath and closes her eyes tightly.

He is really starting to hate this girl right now. She isn't worth all of this trouble. He should have stayed at sea and attacked her helpless crew as they tried to swim ashore. He wanted to finish watching his crew burn down her ship and laugh as they slaughter the rest of her crew. She wasn't worth all this trouble, but he was going to make damn sure that he would use her until he was satisfied.

"Girly! Aren't you tried of running by now?! You know I'll find you!" He laughs.

Let her run, let her get scared, let her tire herself out. He's going to be there the moment she gives in and then he'll win. He keeps walking forward, his grin turning wider and more sadistic with every step until he hears it-... her screams. He turns back around, grin still in place, as he starts running towards where he hears it. He backtracks and curses, thinking she must have been hiding and outwitted him for a second. She was pretty stupid to let herself be found out again though. He breaks through the clearing and sees her on her knees, clutching one of her legs with her hand as she glares over at him. Her sword is far away from her and from the way she's sitting... she must have fallen out of the tree she was hiding in and broke her leg. Stupid bitch, she's just made it all the more easier for him. He takes a step forward.

"I'm only going to warn you once, don't do this. Walk away. I don't want to hurt anyone!" Wendy cries out.

The man laughs, "you aren't going to hurt anyone. Look at you, all useless like that. You caused me a lot of trouble girly, so I'm only going to return the favor. Tell me, are you a virgin? You look like one, all innocent and pure. What's a girl like you living a life of a pirate?"

Wendy squeezes her leg harder, not yet.

"I'm sick and tired of just anyone thinking that they can be a pirate simply by picking up a flag and taking to sea, especially your damn crew. You've been around for generations, my old captain had a few run ins with yours. Family, he laughed at them. Pirate crews aren't supposed to be family, but enemies, common men with common goals ready to backstab their so called friends at any moment to gain what they want."

"Please, don't do this." Wendy pleads one last time.

The man only keeps getting closer and closer to her though. He reaches out and grabs her shirt, pulling her towards him. She cries out and he just laughs at her tears, sticking his tongue out to lick them off her cheek.

"Don't worry. We're going to have fun, you're going to live, then I'm going to drag you back to the sea and make you watch as everyone you care about is killed right in front of your-"

Wendy pulls the trigger. She hyperventilates as she sees the man cough up blood, it splattering on her face as his body crumbles to the ground. He's reaching out at nothing on the floor, clutching his stomach bleeding out. She tries her best to look forward, to not watch as the life disappears from his eyes. The gun in her hand falls out onto the ground as she cries.

"Yo-you-yo-y-yo-you-" he struggles to speak, fingers curling into the ground before... he's gone.

Wendy pulls her legs up to her chest and starts crying out loudly. She can't believe she did that, she didn't mean to do that! She just wanted to hurt him! To shoot him in the leg, the arm, make him stop coming after her! Make him stop chasing her! He was going to attack her though, he was licking her cheek- he was going to hurt her and-

"AHHHHHHHH!" Wendy screams.

Her voice disappears in an instance and she's left there, breathing slowly, hands curling over and over again. She has to get up. She's given away her position, she has to keep moving or else someone might come around. Wendy's cold hand curls around the gun again. She pushes herself off of the tree and stands to her feet, staggering for her sword.

Her plan worked. She made him think she was defenseless by planting her sword away from her. She made him think she couldn't move by clutching her leg and screaming out in pain. She made him think she wasn't hiding anything behind her back by begging for her life... what he didn't know was that she was begging for his. She can do this. She feels numb right now, she's not allowing herself to think. She can do this. Mest will make her feel better, Mest will make everything go away. She can do this.

Wendy staggers into the forest, eyes lifeless as she clutches both her weapons. She fears for the next person who stumbles across her that wishes her harm.


	27. It's All Over

**BlackLynx17: I lost my laptop charger so I couldn't post this fanfic for the longest. Sorry everyone. Happy new year!**

* * *

 _Title: Love At First Sight_

 _Secret Title: Pirate Love_

 _Summary: Wendy is a princess forced to be married at the age of 18. It wouldn't be a problem for her if she had fallen in love with her fiance, but alas fate is not too kind. Determined to runaway to chose her own love, she runs into a nice man who rescues her from her guards. Thinking this man is her one true love, she decides to escape with him. She had no idea that her true love was a no good pirate._

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Seven

It's All Over

* * *

Mest has never felt so bad before in his life. No, that's not true. He's forgetting the time he was stabbed in the neck and was chocking on his own blood. This isn't as bad as that, but it still hurts. Erza was right; their crew was fearsome. He watched as his friends were cut down, but he couldn't stop to help them. He kept trying to protect his own life, to get back to her. Victory was right in front of him when their ship was burned. Mest watched them jump into sea and ordered his crew to finish the fight.

There were more reinforcements on land when they arrived. So many hurt, so much blood. They were the last ones standing though and Mest finally let the pain overcome him. He laid there on the beach, letting Mira help him stop the bleeding, fix him up. He was cut down and shot at so many times he doesn't know which pain is from which wound; everything just hurts.

"How many?" He manages to choke out.

"Shh Captain, we'll worry about that later. First let's make sure you're okay."

"Mira, how many?" Mest asks again, staring into her eyes.

Mirajane is covered in blood, just like him. She fought like a demon, protecting her sister and brother, protecting her family. She wasn't able to protect everyone though, Mest can see it on her face. She's ready to cry, but doesn't knowing that it'll only waste time she could be using towards helping others.

"I don't know... I really don't know Mest," her voice breaks.

Mest balls his hands up into fists. At least Wendy was alright. His crew may not be, and his ship may be damaged, but at least she was. Hopefully someone on deck was getting her help now, letting her save everyone who was left behind.

"Is it all really over?" He asks.

"Laxus is leading another group to scout the island; those who can still fight are with him. If it isn't, it will be soon." She tells him.

Mest looks up at the moon and sighs out, "this fucking sucks."

Mirajane hiccups and laughs, a few tears falling out of her eyes, "it does, but we're okay. We made it. Pirate's life."

Mest sniff and nods his head, watching the stars twinkle above him, "pirate's life."

* * *

The next morning he wakes up to the sight of his ship landed on the beach. His friends are scattered around and Mest is alone, lying down on the sand with a coat thrown over him. He leans up and groans heavily, clutching his chest as he ignores the pain to sit up.

"Mest."

He looks up and sees Levy walking towards him. She leans down and helps him into a sitting position, checking his bandages to make sure he didn't reopen his wounds.

"Levy," Mest whispers out.

She looks wrecked. Her eyes are heavy, bags underneath them, her hair a mess, and her outfit is still covered in blood. She looks like she's been crying all night. Mest reaches out his hand and grabs her tightly.

"Who did we lose?"

Levy's voice hitches up and new tears begin to fall out her eyes, "Mickey... Tono... Wan... and Joey."

Mest closes his eyes and sighs out, squeezing them tightly. His friends, friends he'll never see again. They were too good to die this kind of way.

"We haven't found Enno, Krov, or Mikuni yet... Mest-"

"Are we still looking? Help me up, I don't care how hurt I am I'm going to help find them. They might have drifted here on a different part of the island-"

"Wendy's missing as well."

Mest feels his breath get taken from him. He falls back towards the ground, his legs given out underneath him, and clutches at his heart as he struggles to breathe.

"We went into the infirmary Mest, but it was nearly blown to pieces. We didn't find her there... we don't know how long she was gone for. She might have fallen overboard, she might have landed here, we're looking Mest. We're going to find her, along with everyone else."

He's lost her... again. He swore to protect her, swore to provide for her, yet he's lost her. He couldn't protect anyone. She was supposed to be his first concern, he was supposed to be her husband and protect her.

"Mest? Mest please, everything is going to be okay." Levy tells him, gripping his hand tightly.

"You don't know that." He whispers.

"Of course I don't, but I believe. You have to believe too Mest. If Wendy was gone don't you think you would feel it?"

But he does feel it. Feels a world with her absence, feels a world where she's not by his side. How can he sit here while she's missing? How can he be so okay with it? Mest grips Levy's hand tightly and uses her to help him stand up.

"Mest?! Mest stop! Mest your wounds are going to open up again! You'll bleed out!"

"Let go of me Levy! Wendy! I need to find Wendy! She needs me! WENDY!" Mest yells out loudly, heading towards the forest.

"Mest! Someone help me stop him!" Levy cries out.

Erza comes running over and hops on Mest, tackling him down. He screams out loudly in pain, his bandages turning red, but Erza doesn't move as she pins him.

"Calm down Mest!"

"My wife is missing! She may be dead! I have to find her! I have to Erza!"

"You don't have to, we will! All you have to do is rest! Everyone is scouting the island right now looking for our lost friends! You can't Mest, you need to wait and rest-"

"I need to do no such thing! She's my wife!"

"You're not the only one who loves her Mest!" Erza screams at his face.

Mest freezes when he feels her tears falling on his cheeks.

"We all lost friends today. Good friends we'll never see again and we're trying desperately to make sure we don't lose any others. If Wendy is alive Mest we will find her. Don't even think of anything else. She will be found, everyone will. Enno, and Krov, and Mikuni too! We're going to find them all!"

Mest lets his body relax and feels just how much pain he is in again. He allows it to help him with his feelings, numbing the fear of not being able to do anything for his wife.

"Lisanna! We need more bandages over here! Mest is bleeding again!"

"I told her to wait in there for me. I thought it would be safer... but she still ended up getting hurt. I prided myself on protecting her, but I don't know how to do it Erza. I don't know how to protect Wendy. I keep failing."

Erza sighs and gets off him, "Mest... you do your best. That is all anyone can hope for. Wendy is a strong girl, she can protect herself as well."

Mest doesn't respond back. He wants to ask what if she isn't found? What if she's gone? What if she's lost at sea? How long will they stay here searching for her body they will never find? He wants to voice all his doubts and fears, but he doesn't. He doesn't say a thing. He just lays there on the beach and cries. Cries for his lost friends. Cries for his lost wife. Cries for every promise he's made to her that he couldn't fulfill.

* * *

Step after step. That's all it is. Just keep walking. Keep moving forward towards him, towards Mest. Step after step. One after the other. She can hear the ocean up ahead of her. She can hear the waves moving back and forth. Once she's there she'll look for her ship. It should be there. If it isn't then she'll go find it. There's no way they could have lost. There's no way her friends are gone forever. Her sword is dragging behind her, she can't really feel the strength to lift it up anymore. Her gun is hanging in her other hand. It's not longer filled with bullets, but she can still use it to scare others and throw it.

She makes it through the trees, the sunlight shining strongly on her. The rough dirt turns to soft sand and she looks ahead of herself. She sees the sea, vast and empty. She sees the Vermillion, huge and majestic, beached on the sand. She sees a group of people surrounding it, her friends. She knew they would be here, she knew that they would win.

"Mest," Wendy croaks out.

She walks forward, step after step, dragging her feet she feels her body failing her. She's moving closer and closer though, close enough for people to see her, close enough to hear the screams of her name.

"WENDY!"

Mest eyes shoot open and he groans as he leans up from his resting position. He turns his head around and looks for her, knowing his friends wouldn't do such a cruel thing to yell out her name if she wasn't there. He sees someone walking over, people running over towards the figure, and he struggles with all his might to get up and run after them.

She isn't the Wendy he remembers though. She was smiling when they last saw each other, her eyes full of life. She was laughing when he last saw her, her face full of joy. She was telling him to come back to her, her voice full of love. Mest eyes widen and he chokes out a sob as he gets closer to her. Her hair... her beautiful, exotic, luxurious, long hair... it's gone. It's all gone. It's been chopped off, all lop-sided, pieces longer on one side than the other. She's covered in blood, whose blood he can't tell from here. There's blood on her sword, so he knows for sure it isn't all hers. Their friends finally reach her and grab for her.

Wendy looks at these people and recognize them as her friends. She finally releases the tight hold she has on her weapons and lets them fall to the ground. She's safe now, she doesn't need them. The hands are touching her, holding her, and she lets them. She doesn't feel like walking anymore, she doesn't feel like standing. She doesn't feel anything except for a strong need to see her husband.

"Wendy," Mest breathes out, finally reaching her side.

Everyone breaks away to give them space and Wendy looks up, her eyes cold and lifeless. She reaches out and touches Mest's cheek, leaving a trail of blood where she's touched.

"Mest," she whispers, and then she finally starts letting out all the tears she's been holding back out of fear, "I'm sorry. I couldn't- I wasn't... I'm sorry."

For leaving. For getting hurt. For cutting off her hair. For worrying him. She's sorry for everything. Mest cries out and reaches for her, crushing her against his chest. He thought he lost her. He thought she was gone forever; he thought the worse things, but she was here right now. That was all that mattered. She was here.

* * *

They burned Mickey, Tono, Wan, Joey, and Krov on that island. They cut down some trees, held a bonfire, and watched as the ashes of their friends became dust in the wind. Enno was found on the other side of the shore barely breathing, while Krov and Mikuni were washed up on land. Only Mikuni was alive.

The Vermillion was trashed. It was going to take weeks to fix her up; they had suffered more casualties than they first thought. The island was swept clean of any lingering pirates; it was Fairy Tail's property now. Luckily for them there was still a town there, although deserted, with tools and materials for them to fix up old Vermillion. They also found a treasure stash hidden there, treasures beyond their wildest dreams, but no one could think of that. Not when their friends were gone; not when they couldn't share their success. Mest had ordered all of them not to die and only a few were not able to follow orders.

Wendy was safe though, in his arms. She was there and he wasn't going to let her go. She was fine, according to Mirajane and Elfman. She didn't have any injuries really, just exhaustion as far as they could tell. She wasn't talking though. It was all too much for her. The fear of dying, being chased, having to kill, returning to her friends only to find out some of them had died... she wasn't used to such pain. She wasn't used to any of it.

She watched the wind put out the embers of the bonfire and felt empty inside. No more tears were coming up; she had nothing left to cry out. Mest hid his face in the crook of her neck and she felt his tears, but had nothing to offer back. The danger was gone, but that fear still exist.

"Mest... what do we do?"

Erza didn't want to ask that question. She knew what she had to do, they all did. None of them wanted to do it though. None of them wanted to move on and forget. Mest had to be the first, he had to be the strongest, because if he wasn't there to lead then everyone would fall apart.

"What we always do Erza. Keep going. Fix up the Vermillion as soon as possible, load the ship with whatever supplies and valuables we find, and then sail off. It hurts now, but it always does in the beginning. We can't forget what we still have now. We can't forget that we're still alive. Everyone, we must move on."

It hurt to say, but it needed to be heard. Everyone nodded their heads and called on in agreement, doing exactly what was ordered and moved on. Mest stayed there sitting with Wendy, running his fingers through her hair, feeling it end way too quickly to look and find out that it's all gone over and over again.

"Wendy," he calls her.

Wendy turns her head and blinks in acknowledgment, but doesn't say a word. Mest's face crumbles and he pulls her towards him, hugging her close.

"I'm sorry Wendy, I'm sorry."

Why is he sorry? There's nothing he could have done for her. She should be the sorry one, not him. Wendy reaches up and pats Mest's head, running her fingers through his hair soothingly. He suddenly stands up and lifts her to her feet, bending down to carry her in his arms. He starts walking towards the Vermillion, needing to be with her away from the others.

"Come on, up you go," Mest says giving her a lift to climb onto the ship.

Wendy's muscles scream in protest, but she's able to pull herself up onto the slanted ship. Mest is climbing up right behind her and grabs her hand when he's on. He helps her keep balance as they walk downstairs and head towards their bedroom. A lot of things in their room has fallen off where it belongs, but the bed is still intact. Mest walks over and pushes it slightly so it isn't as uneven and uncomfortable before he pulls Wendy to his side and tucks her in.

"Wendy, please talk to me. Please tell me your okay." Mest whispers.

Wendy rests her head against his chest.

"I'm sorry I wasn't there to protect you. I'm sorry you got hurt. I failed as a husband, you have every right to be angry with me, but please, please, you have to say something. Yell at me, scream at me, cry, I don't care, just let me hear your voice." Mest begs her.

Wendy lets out a shaky sigh, "Mest."

His voice hitches and he hugs her even tighter.

"I'm okay Mest, I'm okay."

"Wendy-" his voice cracks as tears begin falling out of his eyes.

Wendy doesn't have any tears left, so she hugs him tightly and runs her hands up and down his back. She lets him cry his heart out and is there for him, wishing she could do more, wishing she could take the pain away.

"What happened Wendy? Please, tell me what happened."

Wendy blinks softly as he stares into her eyes, "I'm scared to."

"Why? You have nothing to fear, you're safe now. You're safe in my arms."

"You'll... you'll be mad... and disappointed. I didn't listen to you, I didn't... I don't want you mad. I don't want you hurt. You're already... I don't want to make you cry anymore." Wendy whispers.

Mest reaches out and kisses her, long and hard. Wendy pulls away for breath, but he doesn't allow her to get much before he's crashing their lips together again. Mad? Disappointed? How could he be any of those things towards her? He thought he lost her again! He thought she was dead again! Twice he believed this! He swore it would never happen again, yet it did! She should be the mad and disappointed one! Not him! Never him!

"Mest!" Wendy cries out, pulling away.

"I love you Wendy, more than anything in the world. I would never, could never feel any of those things. You mean too much, so much! I can't- I can't even- I was so scared. I was fighting so hard to protect you that I didn't even notice you were no longer there to protect! I failed you Wendy! I failed you!" Mest moans out.

Wendy breaths heavily as she tries catching her breath. They both think that they are to blame. This is classic them; they need to talk things out. They just need to talk and listen, but she's scared to relive everything. She's scared to remember the people she's hurt, she doesn't want to. Mest was right. She wasn't a fighter; she wasn't meant to fight people and take lives. She couldn't regret learning how to, because if she hadn't then she surly would have died, but she can't handle the guilt and pressure of taking a life.

"Mest... I didn't listen. Everything would have ended up being okay if I had listened, but I didn't."

Mest blinks at her, "what?"

"I-" Wendy bites her bottom lip hard, shaking her head.

Mest comforts her and cups her cheeks, stroking lightly as he forces her to stare into his eyes.

"It's okay Wendy, it's just me and you. I'm here for you, I'm here right now."

Wendy sniffs and nods her head, "Happy escaped."

"No he didn't, everyone found him and Charlie. They're safe right now."

It pleased her heart so much to hear that; she shakes her head at him, not meaning that though, "no, before. During the raid. A cannonball broke through the walls, there was a hole. Happy escaped through it. I went after him and ran into a pirate."

Mest sucks in his breath, but he keeps stroking Wendy's cheeks to soothe her.

"I was going to fight him, he was hurting Happy, but a cannonball got him first. He flew right into the wall, then the ship lurched, and I was thrown into sea. It hurt, I was drowning, but I kept swimming and swimming and let the current push me to land."

So she was safe. She wasn't there when the other cannonballs flew through the walls destroying the infirmary.

"I tried getting up, but I didn't have any strength. Then I saw someone, the captain of the ship. He was washed ashore as well and he started chasing me."

"Wendy," Mest groans, his hands shaking on her face now.

"He caught me Mest, he grabbed my hair, but I had my sword. I could have fought him, I could have killed him," she whimpers, tears pooling around her eyes.

She thought she was all cried out, but recalling the memories, living through them once again, she remembers that fear.

"He tried to reach for his sword, but he had no weapon. I could have won Mest, I could have saved myself before anything happened... but I didn't," she cries out, tears running down her cheeks, "I couldn't. I was so scared to kill him. I didn't want to, so I cut it off Mest. I'm sorry, but I cut off my hair and ran! I shouldn't have, if I just would have tried harder, I ended up killing him anyway, if only I would have done it sooner then I wouldn't have lost what you loved so much!"

"Wendy! Wendy, shush, there, there, please stop crying love, please stop crying. I'm not upset about your hair, it's still beautiful, it'll grow back, I still love you Wendy. I know you knew how precious I thought it was, but it's okay. Don't worry, please don't worry. I'm not mad, I'm happy. You're in my arms right now and I'm happy that I still have you," Mest comforts.

He tries wiping her tears away, but they keep flowing freely out of her eyes.

"I couldn't outrun him. He caught me the first time and I knew he was going to catch me again. He kept talking about keeping me alive and using me, letting his crew use me and forcing me to watch as he killed everyone in front of me. I hid Mest, I hid and had the chase to kill him again, but I didn't. I couldn't resolve myself, I couldn't allow myself. I thought of you though, I thought of wanting to return to you, and I knew he was going to kill me if I didn't fight, so I made a plan and begged him not to come any closer. I gave him a chance Mest, I truly did, but he t-touch- he touched me Mest and I just-"

She's shaking in his arms. Mest goes still as he stares at her. He listens to the story and his mind goes crazy as he replays what he just heard. He wanted to use her, he wanted to let his crew use her, he touched her. He touched his wife, his Wendy, he dared lay his hands on the love of his life...

"I shot him. I didn't watch him die, but I know he did. I shot him and just left him there Mest. I started wandering back to you guys, and someone else got in my way, and I struck them down as well. I'm a murderer Mest. I killed people. They were going to hurt me, I didn't want to, they didn't give me any choice and I just- I just-"

She can't breathe again. She can't breathe. She's trying to catch her breath, but it's not coming to her. Mest remembers himself and starts stroking Wendy's cheek again, forcing her to look at him.

"In," he breathes in.

Wendy breathes in.

"Out," he breaths out.

Wendy copies. She copies his breathing as she watches him go in and out, in and out, his chest rising and falling. She feels herself start to calm down and Mest is helping her, making her feel safe, comforting her. Once she captures her breath he's presses small kisses against her cheeks, kissing her tears away.

"Wendy, you did what you had to do to get back to me. I don't blame you, no one does. I'm so proud that you were strong enough to keep yourself safe. You came back to me Wendy, in one piece, and I'm so proud of you because of that. Thank you Wendy. Thank you for coming back to me. Thank you for allowing me to love you a little bit longer."

Wendy's heart stops racing and she lowers her eyes, a peace washing over her. These are the words she wanted to hear. That it was okay for her to do what she had to do. That no one would blame her for trying to survive, because she had to get back to Mest. She had to. He needed her and she needed him.

"But Wendy... when you said touch... what did you mean exactly?"

He tries to keep his voice leveled, but it's filled with angry. Wendy rests her head on his chest again and closes her eyes, not wishing to relive this. He needs to know though; Mest isn't going to be at peace until he knows.

"The first one... he licked my tears off my cheek. He was going to try and do more, but I killed him first. The second... he held me down. My gun was jammed and he tackled me down... I fixed it in time, he was too busy trying to pull of my... that was all. There was a third guy, he was defenseless. I told him to run, but he still thought he could take me and my sword slashed through him... I promise that was everything. None of them were able to... it made me realize how scary it was. To be taken forcefully without ever experiencing it with you. I was scared. That's all they wanted from me; they didn't see me as a threat, or figured that I would fight back. They just wanted to use me."

Mest takes in a deep breath and lets a shaky one out. He rolls around in bed, hovering over Wendy, trapping her between his arms. His eyes are filled with such conflict Wendy reaches out and tries to stroke that anger away, rubbing the lines between his foreheads softly.

"Do you want to?"

Wendy tilts her head to the side, "do I want to what?"

"Experience it."

She doesn't understand, but then all of a sudden it clicks. She gasps softly, her fingers no longer moving, as she stares at the determined look in his eyes.

"You should never- they shouldn't have- you're more than-..." Mest struggles to find the words, "I love you. I wanted you to be ready, I wanted to make sure you were prepared and it didn't hurt and you would feel so good and love it. They were just going to take you though, take you with no consideration, make you cry, hurt you- and I just- I've never even had you yet they were going to take that away from me! Your first! I don't ever want you to experience such a thing! I'd rather they kill you because what they were going to do would have been worse! Wendy-... I can't protect you. I'm realizing this now. I've let you get hurt... too many times. I want to, but I keep failing... I can do this for you though. I can make you forget, I can make you feel great, make you feel wonderful. You just have to tell me what you want."

"Mest," Wendy sighs out, her eyebrows furrowing, "is that how you truly feel? That all you can offer me now is a clumsy embrace? Oh Mest, you're so stupid. Of course you can protect me-"

"I can't though Wendy! I can't! Not when Lyon kidnapped you! Not when these assholes chased after you!"

"That wasn't your fault-"

"And yet I couldn't do a single thing for you! Hell I didn't even know you were gone until the fighting was over! Wendy, what kind of husband am I if I can't even protect my wife?!"

Wendy takes a small breath, "Mest... you do protect me. From danger, from my fears, you protect my heart Mest. You make sure nothing ever happens to it... you do protect me. You are a great husband Mest and I wouldn't trade you for anyone else... I just wish I could be a better wife-"

"Don't you dare say such a thing! You are perfect Wendy! Perfect! It's this world that is cruel to us! Not you!"

Wendy smiles softly, "why can't you feel that way about yourself? Since you're saying it so easily about me?"

Mest frowns down at her. He can say it easily because it is true about her; he can't say it about himself because it isn't. He leans down and kisses her softly, shaking his head when they part.

"I don't want to talk about this anymore. Do you or don't you?"

Wendy frowns back at him and lets her hands fall to her sides, "do you?"

"I'm asking you Wendy."

"And I'm asking you back Mest, because to me it seems like you don't really want to. You're just offering it because you think that's what I want, so if that's the case then no, I do not. But if this is something you need, if you need to be with me like this to know, to understand, that you are my first everything and they weren't able to take that away from you, then I do, because I love you, and I want to be with you. I don't want it to be for any other reason than our love."

Mest stills and lowers his head down, placing it on the pillow beside her head. He sighs out loudly next to her ear and lets his body fall on top of her. It isn't crushing her, but it is a little uncomfortable. Wendy doesn't say anything as she wraps her arms around his neck and holds him tight.

"I'm so unromantic." He mumbles against the cushions.

"I wouldn't say that." She mumbles back.

"I want our first to be after a huge fight where we literally just burned our friends stranded on an island where the inhabitants tried to kill us."

"Well if you say anything in that tone of voice of course it wouldn't sound good."

Mest chuckles deeply against her. He moves his arms to curl around her body, nuzzling his head against the crook of her neck.

"I love you Wendy, so much."

"I know Mest, I love you too."

"I just want to make you happy. Every time I think we're good, every time I think we're safe... shit keeps happening that makes me question what we're doing out here pirating when I should be protecting you and providing for you on some safe land somewhere."

"There will always be problems Mest, we can't control fate. Even if we were safe in some peaceful little town bad things would still happen. Would it make you feel better if I told you there's no place I rather be right now than pirating? What can I say? A pirate's life for me. I've really gotten used to it. To take that life away from me now before I'm ready would be cruel."

Mest gulps and he nuzzles closer to her, "what about a family? We could live someplace safe, far away from Fiore, far away from pirates, and the sea. In the middle of some land. We could have a big farm, I could give you all the pets and animals you want... all the children you want."

"You speak as if you're ready to give up this life as well," Wendy giggles.

"I am, if that's what you want Wendy. I can't... you mean too much to me now. If anything happened, I wouldn't be able to go on... living without you. My heart understands that, my mind understands that, and my body understands that. It'll do anything to make sure you stay with me Wendy, so... tell me what you want. Tell me what I can do for you, so I can do it."

"Mest, I don't want you giving up anything for me. I just want you with me."

"And you'll accept the dangers?"

"Of course."

"The risk of death?"

"Yes Mest."

"The killing? The murdering?"

Wendy lets out a shaky breath, "I did what I had to do to get back to you. If I had to murder 100 people... I would. If it meant saving you, getting back to you... I would do that Mest, for you."

She's willing to do anything for him, just like he's willing to do anything for her. They really are a strange couple.

"I don't know anymore. We can stay like this for a while longer. When we come across a place we love though, a place where you can imagine raising a family, let's do it. Let's give up everything and live the simple life, married with kids."

"What happened to the thought of being a father scaring you?"

"It disappeared after the thought of you being dead entered my mind a second time. I rather have you with child than have nothing at all."

"That's a weird way to say that. I think you would make an excellent father Mest. Maybe a bit too protective," she teases, "but any daughter or son of ours would be loved by you."

"I want that." Mest mumbles.

He imagines it. A peaceful home, a child's laughter filling the rooms, where the worse thing that could happen is a simple boo boo. Wendy, belly swollen, and glowing. Their kids, bright smiles on their faces. Him, as proud as any man could be. Nothing happening to them. Nothing threatening them, chasing after them, fighting them, trying to kill them. Nothing but peace and love.

"Do you feel better Mest?"

Mest moans and nods his head, "just let me stay like this a little while longer."

"Okay, I find this comfortable as well. After we wake up from our nap lets see the others and do our part to help the Vermillion sail again. I don't think she'll mind if we rest our eyes for just a second though," Wendy yawns a little.

Mest doesn't say anything, but he agrees. Just a small little nap. He listens to the sound of Wendy's heartbeat and lets it lull him to sleep.


	28. Starry Night

**BlackLynx17: Thanks for reading!**

* * *

 _Title: Love At First Sight_

 _Secret Title: Pirate Love_

 _Summary: Wendy is a princess forced to be married at the age of 18. It wouldn't be a problem for her if she had fallen in love with her fiance, but alas fate is not too kind. Determined to runaway to chose her own love, she runs into a nice man who rescues her from her guards. Thinking this man is her one true love, she decides to escape with him. She had no idea that her true love was a no good pirate._

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Eight

Starry Night

* * *

"Mest, I swear to God, unless you want her to end up bald stop breathing over my shoulder." Lucy growls out.

Mest take several large steps back away from her. Wendy brings her hand up to her mouth to hide her giggles. Lucy sighs and shakes her head. She combs through Wendy's hair again, for the third time, and holds the ends up. She lifts her scissors and begins snipping away. Wendy can see Mest flinch every time she snips and reaches her hand out towards him. Mest is by her side in an instant, squeezing her hand.

"Does it hurt?"

Wendy raises an eyebrow, "you've had haircuts before Mest, no it doesn't hurt. It's just a bit... weird. The only time I've ever had short hair was when I was a baby and I don't remember that at all. I'll have to get used to it I suppose."

Mest smiles at her warmly, "don't worry, we both will, together. I'm liking it a little right now."

Lucy ignores their chattering as she continues to snip and even out Wendy's hair. She had long strands here, medium ones there, and super short ones that she tried to cut all to the same length. She couldn't let Wendy go another day looking like this; it simply had to be fixed. Lucy hums as she finishes combing through her hair, checking the ends to make sure they all seemed in order.

"I think I'm done, tell her how it looks Mest," Lucy smiles moving away.

Mest looks up at Wendy with passion in his eyes, "beautiful."

Wendy blushes and looks away from his intense gaze, "thanks Lucy. I couldn't have cut my own hair without you."

"No problem Wendy and don't feel too bad. Your hair will grow back; it'll just take a little bit of time."

"Of course! Who knows though, I might get used to this short cut. It certainly makes my head feel lighter," Wendy giggles running her fingers through it.

Her new hairstyle stops just underneath her ears, curling in a little bit at the ends. It still feels as soft as she remembers; that didn't change. Only the length. She was sad to see it all go, but now she's over it. As long as she's alive, as long as Mest is happy, it doesn't mean anything to her anymore. The only reason why she kept it long in the first place is because royalty was expected to have long hair, especially the women. She was no longer royalty though, so it made sense now.

"I mean it, you look really cute Wendy. More mature. I can really get used to this," Mest flirts, giving her a small wink.

Wendy decides to tease him and winks back at him, even blowing a kiss his way. Mest snorts and covers his mouth, Wendy laughing out loudly when she sees his reaction.

"I think we're going to have fun with this haircut," Wendy laughs brushing her strands behind her ear.

Mest wants to kiss her at this moment, so he does. He pulls on her hand, drawing her closer, and presses their lips together for a sweet kiss.

"Hmm, I believe there is work to be done Mr. Gryder. There will be time for kisses later," Wendy tsks.

"Can't it wait?" He pouts back.

"Not unless you want to be stuck on this island."

Mest grimaces, all playfulness disappearing, "you're right, that would be terrible. I never had to fix anything since... ever actually, so let's see how this carpentering thing works out."

The Vermillion truly wasn't in that bad of shape according to Natsu. She just had too many holes in her now; if she went out to sea she would take on water and sink. All they had to do was patch up a few holes and they could leave asap, but their rooms would still need fixing. The only problem with the Vermillion was that she was a really old ship. One not worth fixing if it didn't have any sentimental value to it, but luckily for her it did. The Fairy Tail Pirates would sail Vermillion until the day she became nothing but dust. They would sail her to the ends of the Earth and back.

"How's it looking everybody?" Mest asks walking up to his crew.

"We should be able to sail by the end of the week according to Natsu. We aren't going to make it to the South Blue though, not in her shape. We'd have to stop by another island to make even more repairs. We could stay here for longer, everything we need is here on the island to fix her up. That crew... it seems they really did live and inhabit this island well. There isn't a single other person on here except for pirates, and it seems like it has been that way for years. It's whatever you call Captain." Erza says.

Mest hums as he nods his head, looking at Vermillion. She deserves more than to be force to set sail at half strength. To stay on an island full of murderers though, where more might come back at any time... it was a tough call.

"Do you think we're safe?"

"No one knows of this island; it isn't on any other map. Our only enemies would probably be more allies of the same crew. I don't think we need to worry though. You saw the size of the crew we fought; I doubt there are any more lurking around the seas rushing to get here."

"Let's play by ear then. Tell Natsu I want her up and running by the end of the week. If all is still peaceful maybe we'll stay a little longer. Has everyone else finished gathering everything up?"

"Yes Captain. You wouldn't believe the mountain of treasure they were sitting on. We're going to be living the high life once we enter the South Blue. Mirajane just finished gathering up everything eatable on the island as well; she said there were homes in the town that we could use to sleep in-"

"I rather not. Keep our crew to the beaches near the ship. I don't want us separating."

"Which is exactly why I told her the same thing. She understands, just wishes she had a functional oven. I was thinking, once we got to the South Blue, if we could use the majority of our riches to give the Vermillion some needed updates. She could use a few new things to spruce her up."

"You know, seeing her like this now, I was thinking the exact same thing," Mest tells her, "I forget how old of a ship she is. Four generations of faeries she's carried... she deserves the best."

"Good! I think that's about everything Captain. You going to grab a hammer and help? Or would you rather spend time playing around with your wife? I understand how completely useless you were last time she disappeared on you," Erza teases.

Mest frowns at her, "too soon Erza."

"Really? I still think it's funny."

He rolls his eyes, "no, I'm not going to follow Wendy around like a puppy again. I don't need to this time... I feel better this time around. I don't know why. We talked though and I just... we're good. We have a plan and we're all set."

"Whatever you say Mest. Let's get to work, shall we?"

* * *

She didn't expect it to be this freezing outside. They're on a tropical island (maybe?) so shouldn't it be warm? Wendy scoots closer to Mest, wrapping her arms around him tighter. She tries to absorb the heat radiating off of him.

"You doing alright there princess?" Mest asks, watching her squirm all over him.

"J-j-just-t-t f-fin-nn-e." Wendy's teeth chatters.

Mest chuckles and wraps her around in more blankets, "sure you are. How about we head back on the ship and sleep in our warm bed?"

"B-but- but- everyone else is sleeping outside under the stars; I want to do it too." Wendy pouts.

"I don't want you catching pneumonia and dying though wife."

"That's easy, just keep me warm and I'll be fine."

Mest chuckles and kisses her temple, "if you think it's worth it."

The stars are shining so brightly tonight. The rest of their friends are scattered around the beach, fires lit to keep warm, some still up drinking and laughing, others completely passed out from a hard day of work. Wendy felt exhausted herself. She's been running all around, from the ship back to the beach, getting supplies to help patch up and heal her friends. Changing bandages, gathering clean water, collecting her plants and settling them out on land. Mest has worked muscles he hasn't in years, carrying supplies to the Vermillion, following orders from Natsu of all people as they worked on her. It was nice for everyone to finally have a break and just relax... until tomorrow comes and they have to do it all over again.

"You know, if this island wasn't run by the worse type of pirates, it would actually be a nice place to vacation at." Wendy says.

"I don't know about that. It's still in the middle of nowhere with nothing to offer to visitors," Mest mumbles.

"What do you mean? Look at the stars, perfect for stargazing. And the forest, it's so vast and colorful, you're just not looking hard enough Mest."

"I'll give it a good long hard look when we sail away from it."

Wendy giggles, "how much longer do you think it'll be?"

"Still looking at a week, maybe longer if we decide to stay and completely fix her up here. I'm itching to get out of these waters, but I wouldn't want for you to be stuck in the ship again for weeks if we do just sail off onto the next island. I'm hoping to relax and stop pirating for a while once we hit the South Blue."

Wendy hums, "what is South Blue like?"

"Cold. Even colder than tonight. It's winter season over there, so it may be snowing when we arrive. I've never eaten anything better than the meals cooked in the South Blue though; they have these exotic and rare type of animals that can only survive in that part of the world, so we eat like kings whenever we visit. The last time we went it was... hmm... four, maybe five years ago? We try to stay in the Eastern seas, because everyone still has family out here they like to visit. Whenever our trail is too hot though, or whenever we're attracting way too much trouble and attention, we escape there and wait until everything cools down. I think you'll like it Wendy, I'm sure they'll be lots of things that will catch your eye."

"It sounds amazing. I would love to play in the snow! Whenever it snowed in Fiore I would have to sneak out to play in it. I wasn't allowed to go have fun whenever I wanted. Do you think we could build a snowman? Or make snow angels? And have a snowball fight! I had to play that all by myself... it wasn't as fun as it sounded. I always hoped..." Wendy shuts her mouth, the joy leaving from her voice.

"Hoped for what?" Mest asks.

She shakes her head, "it's nothing."

"No, please tell me Wendy."

Wendy takes a small breath and sighs out, "well, it's just... I always hoped that when I got married my husband would be my best friend and play with me. It's really silly, growing up everything was so strict and I kept thinking once I got married everything would get better. I wouldn't be forced to do anything anymore, I would be able to make my own rules and my husband would be just like me and want to play around and go on walks and see the world and be on my side, not anyone else's, and... it was childish to think, really. Like getting married really would have solved all my problems."

Mest raises his hand up and strokes her hair away from her face, staring down at her with his glowing green eyes, "I don't think that's silly at all Wendy. Isn't that what happened? We're best friends, aren't we?"

Wendy's eyes widen and a smile breaks across her face.

"If you wanted to play more you could have just ask. I would love to have a snow ball fight with you as soon as we land in the South Blue, and make snow angels, and build snowmen. Tomorrow we can go for a walk, just the two of us, across the beach. We can see the world, I like to think we're already doing that, and you know I'm always on your side Wendy. It isn't childish, that's what you hoped for in your husband. I just hope that I can live up to that."

"Oh Mest! You do! You really do!" Wendy exclaims, wrapping her arms around his neck.

She jumps on top of him and lays there, squeezing onto him tightly, enjoying how good it feels to be with him. Mest smiles and pats the top of her head.

"I'm glad Wendy. You're my best friend too you know. My lovely wife, the only woman I've ever loved... I want to give you the world."

"I just want you though," she mumbles against his neck.

"Then the world can be a side gift."

Wendy giggles and closes her eyes, relaxing on top of him. "You're so silly Mest."

Mest hums as he strokes her head, over and over, until he hears her soft snores. He sighs out and stares up at the sky, watching the stars dance above them.

"Good night my little princess."


	29. Firsts

**BlackLynx17: I am still... alive.**

* * *

 _Title: Love At First Sight_

 _Secret Title: Pirate Love_

 _Summary: Wendy is a princess forced to be married at the age of 18. It wouldn't be a problem for her if she had fallen in love with her fiance, but alas fate is not too kind. Determined to runaway to chose her own love, she runs into a nice man who rescues her from her guards. Thinking this man is her one true love, she decides to escape with him. She had no idea that her true love was a no good pirate._

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Nine

Firsts

* * *

Everyone held their breath as Vermillion went into the ocean waters. She stayed there, floating above, and a sigh of relief escaped from everyone's lips. She had finally been fixed, well enough to survive a journey to South Blue without any trouble. Once they landed there she would be getting a well deserved fix up, but until then she would be sailing to her heart's desire. The crew was happy they finally would be able to get off this terrible island. With only one look behind, whispering their goodbyes, the Fairy Tail pirates were off to their new adventure.

"At least one good thing came from our ship getting blown to pieces; I'm pretty sure we don't have a rat problem anymore," Mirajane sighs delightfully, stirring her tea.

"I'm pretty sure that is because of the cats Mira, you should have seen Happy. I saw him walking around carrying a rat as big as a-"

"Natsu, please! Don't finish that sentence!" Lucy flinches, shivers running down her spine, "I do not want to remember that image."

"Hahaha, you're so girly Luce," Natsu laughs.

"No more rat problem means we no longer need the cats anymore," Elfman says.

Wendy drops her spoon, it clattering on the table spilling tea around it. Mest gulps down his drink (coffee because he'll never drink tea), ignoring the pleading eyes that are directed at him. Her tea is long abandoned now, Wendy grabbing on Mest's shoulder and tugging at his shirt.

"Mest! We can't get rid of them! I love Charlie and Happy! We have to keep them! We can't let them go, they're Fairy Tail Pirates now!" She cries.

Mest sighs out, "Wendy, what did I tell you when we first discussed this?"

"But-but-but-but-" tears really fill her eyes now and she can't speak probably anymore as sobs and cries escape her lips.

Mest looks at the others for help, but Mirajane, Lucy, and Elfman are all looking away, Natsu the only one looking back and shaking his head in disappointment at him.

"They're a handful-"

"I'll take care of them!"

"Cats aren't meant to live at sea-"

"Charlie and Happy have grown sea legs! They love it! Especially when Gray and Juvia are fishing, they always meow to get some fish!"

Mest looks down at Wendy, her eyes pleading, her cheeks all puffed out and pouting as she begs him. He doesn't know why he's fighting against her. The minute the idea got inside of her head that there were going to be cats on their ship he knew that she was going to want to keep them. No matter how much he tried to prepare, he knew that he was never going to win against her. He never does.

"Wendy-"

"Please Mest! Please!" She begs.

"They're still not allowed in our room-"

"Hooray! Yes! They get to stay! Happy and Charlie get to stay! Thank you Mest! I love you!" Wendy cheers throwing her arms around him.

"Yeah, yeah, you better make sure they don't cause any trouble." Mest mumbles, but there's a smile on his face from seeing how happy she is.

"I promise! Natsu and I already have Charlie and Happy pretty well trained, don't we Natsu? Lets go tell them the good news!" Wendy grins standing to her feet.

"You said it, I knew Mest wasn't going to get rid of them. I had a plan to keep them hidden away just in case he did change his mind though," Natsu winked at Wendy before following her away.

"The two of them... are going to tell the cats... that they can stay," Lucy says slowly and then sighs to herself, "sometimes I can't believe they're the same age as me."

"It's cute though, isn't it? Surely keeps everything lively around here," Mirajane giggles to herself.

"You said it," Elfman agrees.

Mest just shakes his head and lifts up his cup to his lips again, "I don't know why I even bother. That girl can get anything from me; all she has to do is pout out her bottom lip and flutter her eyelashes."

Lucy gets an evil glint in her eye and she reaches out to touch Mest's shoulder. She pouts her bottom lip, fluttering her eyelashes as she asks sweetly, "you think I could get a cat too Mest?"

The table explodes in laughter as Mest, Mirajane, Elfman, and Lucy all laugh together. Mest shakes his head and pats Lucy's back, tears in his eyes from laughing so hard.

"Good one Lucy."

She grins back at him, "I try."

* * *

"Hey, I thought that was my job," Mest asks entering the room.

Wendy looks back from her vanity mirror and smiles, "well my hair isn't long anymore, so I can finally manage it on my own now."

"Just because you can doesn't mean you should, give me that."

Mest takes the brush away from her and stands behind her, reaching out for her hair and brushing it down. It's been a tradition between them; Mest always brushing her hair whenever they wake up, or go to sleep, whenever it's messy and needs fixing, or whenever he feels like running his hands through her soft hair. Wendy stares at Mest in the mirror, a smile on his face as he stares at her hair and brushes it.

"If I told you I wanted to try it tonight, what would say Mest?"

"Hmm?" Mest hums, looking up and catching Wendy's gaze in the reflection of the mirror.

"Sleeping together, my first. What would you say?"

A small blush appears on Mest's face and he clears his voice, staring back down at her hair, "I would ask what brought this on."

Wendy shrugs, "I don't know, just feeling like it."

"I thought we agreed to move to the next step when you're ready, there's no rush."

"Exactly, no rush, I am feeling pretty adventurous and curious right now. I'm happy Mest, so lets try it. We don't have to go all the way-"

Mest starts coughing, "if you want adventure then lets look for a treasure map and follow after it. I thought my asking before was unromantic, I want it to be something special for you Wendy."

"Of course it'll be special because it'll be with you Mest. I don't need flowers, or candle light dinners, or gifts and presents. I just need you."

Mest gulps thickly and places the brush down on the counter, "if... if it's what you want."

Wendy turns around and smiles at him, lifting her arms up in the air. Mest takes a deep breath before he reaches out and grabs her, picking her up and carrying her towards the bed. He prays he remembered to lock the door, not wanting anyone to barge in on what they're about to do. The only time anyone ever does come through his door is when their ship is about to be attacked.

"You said you've done this a lot of times, right Mest?" Wendy asks getting comfortable on the bed.

"Yes, but it didn't mean anything." Mest tells her.

Wendy blinks and tilts her head, "when was the last time you've done it?"

Mest pauses and thinks, "... obviously before I met you in Fiore... maybe a month before I landed in your kingdom? I don't know, does it matter?"

"Just trying to think about how long it has been for you. I mean, I hear the stories, and everyone talking about how wonderful it is, and I've studied it of course because I had to know what to expect on my wedding night back home, but I hear all these things about it being fantastic and feeling great and how they can't survive without it, so it leaves me to wonder how you have been able to survive all this time without it."

Mest chuckles lightly to himself, "well it isn't like breathing Wendy, isn't necessary to live. It's more like... a luxury in life. It's like... eating food without spices. Food is still food without it, you can survive just on bland food, but the spices make everything taste so much better."

Wendy raises an eyebrow, a coy smile on her face, "you're comparing sex to food?"

"You know what I mean. Yes I used to... sleep around a lot, but that was all just for fun. I never really had a connection with anyone. I would only do it to relieve my pent up emotions and stress. Once I met you though I didn't look at anyone else. I didn't feel like being with anyone else. You... caught my attention, and all that pent up emotions and stress disappeared along with it. I didn't feel the need to sleep around anymore, not when I had you."

"So you didn't feel the urge to have sex with me at all?" Wendy asks, curious now.

Mest's entire face goes red and he babbles on for a couple of seconds, "well- I mean- it wasn't like-I- I-... I felt attracted to you, if that's what you're asking."

"That is what I'm asking. So you did?"

Mest rolls away from Wendy and covers his face with his hand, "on a couple of occasions. I knew better to though, I didn't want to take advantage, you didn't know your feelings yet and I felt horrible every time my mind went to that."

Wendy giggles and lays on her side, rubbing her fingers on top of his head, "you really did take good care of me, didn't you Mest?"

Mest doesn't say anything.

"I'm realizing it more and more every single day. You've loved me for so long, even when I didn't notice... thank you Mest. I'm so happy you are my husband."

Mest turns around and glances at Wendy; she's being honest, there is nothing but pure love and adoration in her eyes. He reaches out and brushes his fingers against her hair, his heart racing in his chest.

"I... so, how do you want to do this?"

Wendy blinks at him and smiles, "well you're the expert, you tell me. I'm in your hands Mest."

Mest rolls his eyes, "I wouldn't say expert-"

"I know, I'm only teasing."

Mest chuckles, happy they can tease about it now. He remembers when she used to get so jealous and angry when she heard his past, getting drunk and ignoring him. She's really matured since they first met. He leans up from the bed and reaches for the bottom of his shirt, figuring that this is as good as a place to start as any. He pulls his shirt off of him and throws it on the floor. He's surprised to see Wendy leaning up and staring intensely at his chest. He feels a little self conscious, but doesn't move to hide away as he lets her stare.

"Can I?" She asks, wiggling her fingers as she lifts up her hand.

Mest clears his throat and nods his head. She reaches out and places her hand on his pecs, giving it a soft squeeze. She giggles and then places her other hand on him, letting her fingers glide across his skin. They follow the cracks and lines, trailing down his stomach, around his waist, back up his ribs (making Mest laugh at that), stopping at his shoulders. Wendy runs one hand down his right shoulder, tracing the tattoo he has here.

"When you get this?" She asks.

"About a year after I joined Fairy Tail."

She hums, "I've seen this on everyone onboard. It's your flag symbol, right?"

"Yup. Our first captain drew it when she created Fairy Tail."

"She?" Wendy asks, a bit shocked.

"Yeah, girls can be pirates too. Hahaha, her name was Mavis Vermillion. The ship was named after her. She believed in fairies and sailed off on an adventure to find them; we kind of do the same, looking for more sparkling treasures than fairies, but we still like to live up to her legacy."

"You're going to have to tell me all about her story one day. I like this a lot now, maybe I should get one?"

"No." Mest tells her sternly.

"But Mest-"

"You are not tainting your skin and getting a tattoo anywhere on your body Wendy. That's final."

"You can't tell me-mmph," Wendy is interrupted when Mest presses his lips firmly against her own.

"We're not discussing this now, or ever again. Weren't we in the middle of something else?"

Wendy pouts, but continues to feel her way over him again. She can't help it, she's really curious. She's never touched a man before. Sure she's seen a lot of shirtless ones over the past year because pirates have no modesty, but it's different when it's Mest. She actually likes seeing him shirtless. She likes seeing all of his muscles spread out, how tan he looks, his tattoo, where his pants cover him up, the dips of his pelvis. Mest shivers every time she touches him below his ribs.

"You look good," she mumbles softly.

Mest snorts and looks down at her, "what?"

"I'm sorry, I didn't know what else to say. I like how you look, I like touching you like this. I always wanted, and wondered, but was too embarrassed to ask. How could I have brought it up anyway? Hey Mest, can you take off your shirt for me while you walk around the ship? Thanks." Wendy shakes her head at herself, stupid.

Mest laughs harder, "all you need to do is ask Wendy and I'll give you anything; I can see the embarrassing part though, I don't think the crew would have appreciated me walking around half naked for you. They barely like it when we kiss."

Wendy giggles and pulls her hand away. Well, Mest did the first part. It was only fair that she would return the favor. She reaches for the buttons on her shirt, slowly undoing them one by one. By the time she gets to the second one though Mest reaches out and stops her hands.

"Mest?" Wendy asks looking up at him.

His eyes are wide and he's blushing brightly, "ah- I... I'm sorry. Just, automatic reaction I guess... I'm not used, I mean I do want to see, but if you're not ready- just don't force yourself!" He spits out at the end.

Wendy smiles warmly at him. She knows she's ready for this, but it seems like Mest might not be prepared as he thought he was.

"Can you kiss me Mest?" She asks sweetly.

Mest blinks at her before nodding his head, "sure."

He leans over and presses their lips together, their tongues dancing against one another. Wendy starts leaning back to lie in the bed, and Mest follows, hovering over her as he gently places her down. Her hands move to his chest, sliding up to his shoulders, and holding his head tightly in her arms as she pushes him down more. Mest breaks apart and starts giving her butterfly kisses up and down her neck, trying to catch his breath and calm his heart. When their lips meet again Wendy grabs his hands and bring them to the side of her hips. She raises them up, letting Mest feel her body, feel the dips of her side, the bumps of her chest- Mest pulls away abruptly and hisses, but Wendy's hands are quick to grab his head and pull him back down to her again.

She kisses him with feeling and when Mest gets over his embarrassment, he lets his hands wander. How many times has he held her in his arms without ever really touching her? How many times has she flung herself on him and he had to make sure his hands never wander? Now she was giving him permission to and Mest couldn't find himself to take advantage of it. He was too used to playing the good guy. He needed to remember his old self, Mest the scoundrel, Mest the playboy who could swoon a woman in a matter of seconds and take her home minutes later. He dug his fingers into her flesh, wanting to feel it, wanting to feel her real skin, her warmth. He doesn't think, he just lets instincts take over. His hands find their way under her shirt and Wendy shivers from his cold touch. They run across her stomach, up higher, pressing against her chest.

Wendy squeaks and pulls away, her face entirely red. Mest freezes, apologizes on his lips, but she's shaking her head at him. She takes a moment, but she shakes her head and then nods and tells him it's okay.

"You just surprised me, that's all," she mumbles, gnawing on her bottom lip.

"Um," he gulps, "maybe-"

"No, we're good. Just... um..." this is turning awkward.

It isn't like in the books she's borrowed from Erza. She's read about the passion, about the heat. There's no hesitation, there's no thinking about it. There's just this raw energy between the two lovers and they attack each other in a frenzy. This isn't anything like that though. Sure Wendy feels desire, but she's also afraid, and nervous. She knows what to expect, but she doesn't know what to feel either. It's all so new and- Wendy takes a deep breath and grabs Mest's hand, putting them back on her breasts. There, it isn't awkward (maybe a little), she'll get used to his pressure. Mest feels like he's about to have a nosebleed and without really thinking about it, he gives her a squeeze.

Wendy flinches, her eyes closing as an erotic moan escapes from her lips. He feels his blood rushing towards his bottom half and pulls his hands away.

"I can't- I'm good for the night!" He blurts out then quickly shakes his head, "I mean-gosh Wendy, I don't know what's wrong with me. It feels like the first time ever with you, and I'm messing up, and I don't know why, and I'm just- ugh, my hands won't stop sweating... I feel too nervous to please you." He moans.

Wendy blinks her eyes, staring as Mest pulls his legs up to his chest and away from her. She starts giggling softly, not believing her eyes. She was supposed to be the embarrassed one. She's the one who had no experience at all with any of the things they were doing. He was the one who has been with women before, yet he was acting just like her. He couldn't help it though. She meant so much more, he was risking so much more with her. If he hurt her, if he did something wrong, if he didn't please her enough, it would kill him. He was nervous and scared to be with her; he didn't want to let her down.

"We can stop here if you want Mest... just promise not to put your shirt back on," she teases, a smile on her lips.

Mest looks up from his sulking, a small smile appearing on his on face when he sees her. He nods his head and goes back to lay in bed, Wendy curling up around him and pressing her head on his naked chest. She hears how fast his heart is beating right now; he really wasn't lying. He really was nervous.

"I-..." Mest starts.

"We can try again tomorrow, and the next day, and the next day, until we're comfortable with each other. One step at a time, remember?"

"Yeah," he mumbles.

He brings his arm around her waist... pauses... does the very brave thing of slipping his hand underneath her shirt, and just traces small patterns against her bare back. Wendy shivers at first, but relaxes and actually quite enjoys having his touches on her.

"Night husband." She yawns tiredly.

Mest closes his eyes and relaxes, "night wife."


	30. My Turn

**BlackLynx17: RATED M CHAPTER! RATED M FOR SMEX! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED**

* * *

 _Title: Love At First Sight_

 _Secret Title: Pirate Love_

 _Summary: Wendy is a princess forced to be married at the age of 18. It wouldn't be a problem for her if she had fallen in love with her fiance, but alas fate is not too kind. Determined to runaway to chose her own love, she runs into a nice man who rescues her from her guards. Thinking this man is her one true love, she decides to escape with him. She had no idea that her true love was a no good pirate._

* * *

Chapter Thirty

My Turn

* * *

All the girls are staring at her like she sprouted a second head. No one says a thing and now Wendy is regretting bringing this subject up. Juvia is the brave soul who looks around before raising up her hand. Wendy looks at her and nods her head.

"Yes Juvia?"

"Um... Juvia is wondering... you've been married to Captain for a very long time, so everyone just thought... but you're saying no... Juvia is very confused. When you said never, did you mean never ever?"

Wendy nods her head, "yeah. We were waiting until I was more comfortable; last night I felt ready, but it just... it was a disaster."

"How?" Lucy asks tilting her head, "Mest has bed plenty of women- er, I mean, he's not a virgin. Shouldn't he have taken the lead?"

"We were both nervous. He told me it was because I meant more to him that he was scared of what to do."

Lucy closes her mouth and appears to be deep in thought. Levy leans over with her hand raised next, calling their attention.

"So last night was the first time you two tried anything more than kissing?"

Wendy nods her head, "yup."

"I see... honestly I didn't know Mest had that in him. It's kind of romantic if you think about it. He was waiting for you, he didn't pressure you, he really loves you." Levy sighs out.

"Or he's a wimp," Lucy mumbles.

"Lucy!"

"Come on Levy, this is unbelievable! Nothing! Nothing at all! Like... this is mind blowing. I mean, it would make sense if Wendy was completely oblivious to what sex is, but-... wait, are you completely oblivious Wendy?"

"I wouldn't say completely. I was untouched when I met Mest; I was supposed to remain pure for my husband. I did have teachers that taught me about what was expected of me as a wife, our wedding night, childbirth; I have all that general knowledge."

"Have you ever read a porno?" Juvia asks.

"Juvia! Honestly?!" Levy screams.

Wendy's face turns red, "I did borrow one of Erza's book, but I think that was by accident. I don't think she knew what she gave me until I gave it back."

"And?" Lisanna asks, "what did you think?"

Wendy's face turns redder, if that's even possible, and she lowers her head, "it was... after I got used to reading the vulgar words, it was... interesting."

The girls sigh to themselves.

"So she doesn't know anything, which is why she probably never noticed Mest advances, if he did any." Lucy says.

"No, I think Mest was just respecting Wendy's wishes and was waiting for her to be ready. He really loves her." Levy shakes her head.

"Does it matter? The problem is that their first time ended in disaster." Lisanna says.

"This is a problem. So Wendy, what do you want to do about it?" Juvia asks.

"I don't know, that's why I'm asking you girls. I don't really know what to do. I mean I do, but just... I don't know. I want to please Mest, but I don't know how. He tries so hard for me and is always taking care of me, even in this situation. I'm tired of being the lost princess who doesn't know anything."

Lucy places her hand on Wendy's shoulder and nods her head, "the way I see it he made the first move last time, so it's your turn to initiate it this time."

"Technically I told him I was ready and wanted to try," Wendy squeaks.

"But he was in charge, right? So this time you're going to be in charge." Lucy tells her.

"Yeah, you can totally do this Wendy! We'll give you pointers!" Lisanna nods her head.

"You should tie him up! That way he won't be able to squirm or get away from you again." Levy suggests.

The girls all freeze and look over at Levy; she realizes what she just revealed about herself and blushes, placing her hand over her face.

"Never mind that please." She mumbles.

"Go Levy," Juvia cheers.

"I know way too much now," Lisanna whispers.

Lucy giggles and looks back at Wendy, a smile on her face, "don't worry Wendy. You did the right thing by coming to us. We'll make sure you and Mest have an unbelievable first night together next time."

A smile graces her lips and Wendy nods her head, "thanks guys."

* * *

"Close you eyes."

Mest blinks at Wendy and stares at her, raising an eyebrow, "why?"

"Because I asked." She answers cutely.

He looks at her for a minute and then shrugs as he closes his eyes. What was she going to do to him with his eyes close? Sneak him a kiss? Wendy waves a hand in front of his face, making sure he wasn't peeking, before pulling out her surprise she hid underneath her pillow. She grabs Mest's hands and holds them tightly in her own, slowly raising them above his head.

"If you wanted to hug me Wendy why do I need to close my eyes?" Mest asks, thinking she's lifting his arms so she can lay on his chest and wrap them around her.

"Just keep them up there and don't peek." Wendy says letting go for a second.

She's quick to attach the cuffs to his wrists and Mest's eyes shoot open when he hears something lock. He tries moving his arms, but they're being held back.

"Wendy!" He yells in a panic.

He keeps trying to move his arms and looks up. She-she-she cuffed him to the bed! She actually cuffed him to their bed! Why?!

"Wendy, where in the world did you get these cuffs? You better have the key to them or so help me-"

"Mest, stop worrying. Calm down, this is supposed to be fun."

Mest freezes and looks over at his wife, "fun? How exactly is this fun?"

Wendy tilts her chin up and looks confident, "because I'm taking control."

It only confuses her husband more, "taking control? What are you talking about?"

"Well last night when we tried to have sex you were in control and it ended without anything happening, so now it's my turn to try. Don't worry, I'll take real good care of you Mest." Wendy grins a toothy grin at him.

Mest blinks slowly before speaking, "do you even know what that means?"

Her eyes move side to side, "uh- don't worry about-"

"Who put you up to this Wendy? Because I know there's no way this idea could have came into your head on your own."

"Mest!"

"Was it Erza? Lucy?! One of the guys?! I promise you Wendy there won't be any punishment for you if you just tell me who did it and uncuff me this instant."

"No!" Wendy pouts, "I'm doing this! You tried your best last time, so it's my turn to try my best! I'm going to have my way with you!" She yells at him.

Mest stares at her before sighing. She completely has no idea what she's doing. That much is obvious. A part of him wants to see where this will go honestly. She's tried so hard to get him into this situation, he really wonders what she is going to do next.

"Okay. Go ahead."

"Wha-" Wendy is surprised he gave in so easily, but she quickly catches her breath and coughs into her hand, "I mean, good. Glad you see things my way."

Mest nods his head, "so what are you going to do to me?"

"What am I going to do?" She mimics.

"Yeah, what's first?"

Wendy bites her lip, "um, well..."

She doesn't remember what she was supposed to do next. Luckily the girls planned on this happening. Wendy squirms around on top of Mest for a minute, him sucking in his breath when she knees his stomach. She reaches under the bed and pulls out her little cheat sheet, staring at the paper with the list of things she could do in this situation. Step one was tie him up, and she's already accomplished that. Step two was...

"I'm going to take your clothes off."

"Wendy, what is that? What are you looking at?!" Mest asks, tilting his head up so he could see.

Wendy hides the paper behind her back, "nothing! Don't worry about it! Your shirt is coming off now!"

Mest blinks at her and rattles the cuffs on him, "how? I can't pull it over my head, my hands are cuffed, remember?"

"Oh," she whispers and then shakes her head, "I'm going to cut it off then!"

Mest's eyes widen as she moves off the bed to grab her knife.

"No Wendy, don't you dare! I like this shirt! Don't do it! Wendy! Don't cut me, don't cut me, don't cut me!" Mest moves around, trying desperately to get out now.

"Calm down Mest and stop squirming, I would never cut you." Wendy says holding up the pocket knife.

Mest stills and holds his breath as Wendy puts the knife under his shirt and lifts it up; the fabric tears under the sharp blade and Wendy smiles as she raises it higher and higher, ripping off the last bit. It would have been sexy if he wasn't completely terrified. A breath of relief falls out of his lips when she puts the knife down.

"There," she smiles at her handy work.

"... that was terrifying Wendy."

"What? No it wasn't."

"I don't ever want to relive that again. So, what do you plan on doing now?"

Wendy blinks and goes back to her list. There were several things listed after she took his clothes off, but the one that caught her eye was massage. Yeah, she could do that. Lucy even gave her the lotion to use as well. Wendy reaches over to the nightstand to grab it, Mest raising both eyebrows as he stares at the bottle.

"What is that?"

"Lotion; I'm going to give you a massage." Wendy grins.

"Oh... that doesn't sound so bad... okay." Mest calms down.

Finally something normal. Wendy unscrews the bottle and squirts some on Mest; he flinches and yelps out.

"Cold!"

"Oh, sorry," she giggles putting some on her hands and rubbing it together.

She places her hands on Mest chest, rubbing the lotion in his skin. She massages his shoulders first, letting her fingers dig into his muscles, before moving lower and lower after showing each part of chest equal treatment. Mest thinks he's about to relax, but when her fingers come across a certain part of his skin and dig into it he jumps and starts laughing. Wendy pauses, her fingers in the air, and she stares at Mest with a mischievous expression on her face.

"Are you... ticklish Mest?" She asks, fingers wiggling in the air.

Mest stares wide eyed at Wendy and slowly shakes his head, "no."

Wendy smirks at him and laughs slowly, "I think you're lying to me."

"Wendy don't! No Wendy no- AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Mest starts laughing at the top of his lungs as Wendy tickles his ribs.

He tosses and turns, but Wendy stays sitting on top of his waist as she tickles him relentlessly. She's never heard such a musical laughter before; never heard Mest laugh so hard or carefree (well, maybe she shouldn't say never). It was a surprise and she wanted to keep hearing it, keep watching the laughs.

"Wendy! Hahaha, please! Hahaha, can't breathe Wendy!" Mest cries out.

Oh, that's not good. She's supposed to be seducing him, not tickling him to death. She's definitely going to remember this though for another time. Wendy seizes her tickles and Mest lays there on the bed, breathless, tears falling out of his eyes. He tries to catch his breath and stares at his wife, the proud and smug look on her face, but also the bright smile as she found out one of his weaknesses.

"I thought you loved me," he breathes out breathless.

"I do husband, I loved doing that to you." She replies back.

Mest rolls his eyes, feeling a little better. Wendy rubs more lotion on her hands and continues her massage, this time being extra careful not to tickle him. Mest finally feels himself start to relax. He groans out softly and closes his eyes. He loves her fingers, when they run through his hair, when they massage his scalp, when they cuff his face, and now when they weave their way across his body. Wendy smiles lightly to herself, happy with his reaction. She looks down at the paper to see what she should do next and makes a questionable face at one of the things written. How in the world could that possibly feel good?

Curiosity gets the better of her and she looks back at Mest. She lifts one of her fingers up near his nipple and flicks it hard. Mest flinches and jumps, cursing out.

"Ouch! What the hell was that for Wendy?!"

Wendy stares at him, "that didn't feel good?"

"No, why would it?!"

She frowns and picks up the paper, "it says that it should feel good. Maybe I didn't do it right," she wonders and flicks his other nipple.

Mest curses, "ah- none! None of that feels good!"

"Oh... we can try the next one, although I can't imagine getting candle wax poured on you would be anything but painful."

Candle wax? Poured on him?! Is she crazy?!

"Wendy I swear to God! Don't you dare! I will break through these chains and you'll be in a world of trouble if you even think about doing that to me!" Mest yells.

Wendy flinches at his voice, scared a little, and scurries to a corner of the bed. She sighs out and frowns, her eyes scanning over the paper.

"Okay, I didn't think it would be all that fun anyway." She mumbles.

That is absolutely out of the question it seems. Wendy scans over the rest of the list and nods her head. She's read about this one in Erza's book and the male characters always seem to like it when the girls did this. Maybe this would put them back on track. She's brought him fear, then laughter, a little bit of pleasure before more pain. She wants it to be all pleasure; this will probably help.

"Wendy, I think we're done for the night. Please untie me and let's just go to bed. We can deal with everything else in the morning."

"No we're not, I'm not finished taking care of you yet."

Wendy gets up off the bed and grabs Mest's feet. She pulls his socks off before pulling his pant legs, trying to slip them off of him.

"Ah- Wendy! What are you doing?!"

"Getting you undressed of course," she says, a triumph smile on her face as she holds his pants in her hands.

He's nearly naked in front of her. What in the- why is this happening to him right now? What did he do to deserve this? Truly? Is it because he coveted her? Is it because he wanted her above all else and stole her away? Was this his punishment? Wendy hovers over him, fingers wiggling as they reach for the last article of clothing on his body.

"Wendy, we're done." He warns her.

She ignores him.

"I'm serious. Don't you dare take off my underwear."

"Relax Mest, I know what I'm doing... kind of."

"WENDY!"

She rips them off and is face to face with his manhood. Mest pulls against the chains, really trying to break the bed frame now to cover up. It doesn't budge at all and only cuts into his wrists. Wendy stares long and hard, tilting her head to the side. It's... different from what she's seen in books. She knows all the parts of it, but to see pictures in books, and then see a real one in front of her right now... they're completely different.

What does it feel like? Does it really hurt when people kick it there? Is this really what was supposed to be shoved inside of her to make babies? It didn't look all that big, it might fit. Wendy wishes she had her books on anatomy right now so she could make notes.

"Wendy, stop staring." Mest grunts through his teeth.

"I can't help it, it's my first." She tells him, then reaches out to touch it.

"Don't do tha-ah!" Mest whimpers.

She pokes it with a finger first, watching it wiggle a bit under her touch. This is supposed to bring him pleasure like he's never known before? Wendy remembers what she read and reaches out for the lotion again. She rubs some on her hands, Mest staring at her wondering what she's going to do next, and gasps when her hands grab his shaft.

A curse is at his lips and he lets his head fall back as she slowly starts to pump him, moving her hands up and down his length. He forgets that he's supposed to be mad at her. He forgets that she chained him to the bed and messed with him beyond belief. He forgets everything but the pleasure he feels from her hands working on him, but it's not enough. She's not doing it strong enough. He should stop her, make her untie him, kill whoever wrote that damn paper with instructions she's following... but he can't remember the last time he's felt this good. It's been too long, far too long. He hasn't had a release in forever and she did want to please him. What was so wrong? They were husband and wife. She wanted to have sex and this was the step before that.

"Ha-harder," Mest gasps out, digging his nails into the palm on his hands.

"Hmm?" Wendy asks looking up.

Mest is panting lightly, his face turning red. It isn't because he's mad though, he looks like he's actually... enjoying it. Wendy smiles lightly and goes back to business. He told her something, harder? Did he want her to squeeze tighter? She tightens her grip and Mest gives a husky and deep moan from the back of his throat. His voice does things to her and she feels a tingle in her body. She quickens her pace, pumping him harder, faster, watching him unravel underneath her and loving every moment of it. This is what she wanted to give him, pleasure.

"Wendy I'm- ah- stop, I'm gonna- I-" Mest grunts out.

It's too late. His seed spills over her fingers and hits her face a bit. It's all warm and sticky; she leans away with a frown on her face. Mest stares at her and has never seen a more erotic scene than her kneeling in front of him covered in his semen. She pulls on the blanket and wipes her hands and face off on it. When she finishes she looks over at Mest, catches his eyes, and tilts her head to the side.

"Was that good?"

Mest pulls against his restraints, "please, let me go, release me so I can hug you close and kiss you senselessly."

She seems to think about it for a minute before reaching for the key. She had her fun, she was able to give him pleasure, and she really wanted to be held by him and kissed. The minute the restraints are off Mest attacks her and tackles her on the bed, smashing their lips together and kissing her roughly. Wendy gasps and moans, her hands tugging at his hair as he crushes her.

"Fuck Wendy," he breathes out heavily, pressing their foreheads together.

His heart is racing inside of his chest right now. He wants more, he wants her. He wants to take her right here and right now.

"Did I do a good job?" She asks.

"Incredible," Mest says before kissing her again, "I've never felt that good before," he says between another kiss, "you're still in trouble though." He pulls away from her.

Wendy gives him an adorable pout and he bites at it, tugging her lip away before kissing her again.

"Why? It was my turn to be in control, I think it turned out great."

"It turned out terrible wife."

"Fine, it was okay. You enjoyed it, that's all that mattered to me."

Mest groans and kisses her again, "I don't want to talk about this anymore. You're never going to restrain me again, is that clear?"

Wendy puffs out her cheeks and huffs, "you didn't like it just a little bit?"

Mest doesn't want to answer that; instead he rolls off her and gets up, grabbing his pants to pull them back on. He spies the paper she kept glancing at and picks it up, a range of emotions appearing on his face as he reads off the list. He can't believe some of the things listed, can't imagining Wendy doing half on them, and then actually tries imagining her doing them and feels his member twitch. He crushes the paper in his hand and turns back to Wendy, who's looking over at him innocently on the bed.

"Next island."

Wendy blinks at him, "what?"

"Next island we land on. I'm going to drag you away and make you scream my name. I'm going to punish you for what you did to me tonight, and only when you're begging and crying out will I reward you and give you pleasure. No hesitation, no distractions. You wanted this, so I'm going to give it to you. No looking back after this," he warns her, eyes turning dark and hazy.

Wendy feels a shiver course through her entire being, her legs pressing together as she feels something pulse below her stomach.

"I'm going to completely wreck you Wendy. I'm going to fill you up with so much of me you won't remember anything at all, not even your name. All you will know is the pleasure that I give you. All you will say is my name as you call it over and over again; no other words will come from your lips except moans and cries," Mest continues, walking over.

He pinches her chin and tilts her head up, staring directly into her eyes.

"I will take everything from you."

"Mest," Wendy moans out, falling under his spell.

He smirks and lets her go, letting her fall back on the bed. Her strength has vanished being stared at like that and she doesn't know why.

"Until then though I will no longer touch you again."

Wendy breaks out of his spell and looks up, "what?"

"Consider it your punishment as well. No more touches, no more caresses, kisses, hugs, until we land I won't be giving you anything."

"Mest! No! I'm sorry, please don't! I love you! I want you!" She whines.

Mest reaches out and pats the top of her head one last time, "bad little princesses don't get what they want. Good night my dear, I'll be sleeping somewhere else tonight."

What had she done? She can't believe this! She tries reaching out for him, but the look Mest gives her is so stern, so strong, she pulls back afraid. She's never wanted him more than she does right now and she can't even touch him. This is the worst type of punishment he could have given her and Mest knows that.

He leaves the room and she's left with this unsatisfied yearning deep inside of her soul.


	31. Punishment

**BlackLynx17: Quick update! I plan on going back to school soon, but I don't know what for? We'll see!**

* * *

 _Title: Love At First Sight_

 _Secret Title: Pirate Love_

 _Summary: Wendy is a princess forced to be married at the age of 18. It wouldn't be a problem for her if she had fallen in love with her fiance, but alas fate is not too kind. Determined to runaway to chose her own love, she runs into a nice man who rescues her from her guards. Thinking this man is her one true love, she decides to escape with him. She had no idea that her true love was a no good pirate._

* * *

Chapter Thirty-One

Punishment

* * *

"For the next two weeks you four will be scrubbing every single inch of this ship, top to bottom." Mest growls out.

Levy, Lucy, Juvia, and Lisanna's jaws all drop and before they scream out curses and questions at their captain.

"What the hell for?!" Lucy screams out loudly.

Mest holds up a piece of paper he's uncrumbled; the four girls hold their breaths as they recognize their handwriting. Everyone goes silent.

"... so I take it you didn't get laid last night and you're taking it out on us?" Lisanna asks quietly.

Mest glares fiercely at her, "now it's a month."

"This is completely unfair Mest! Your wife came to us for advice! You shouldn't be punishing us!" Lucy yells.

"Wendy is being punished accordingly as well, you four should not have advised her to do these things on this paper. Seriously? Candle wax? What is wrong with you?!" Mest argues back.

"Hey, don't knock it until you've tried it," Juvia warns him.

His eyebrow twitches as he loses his patience, "I don't care. You shouldn't have given advice to Wendy about this, especially when it concerns our private love life. You should have sent her to me to talk about these thing- and I don't care for your excuses!" Mest raises his voice when he sees the girls start to open their mouths again.

"One month! Say another word about this and I'll make it two and keep doubling it until you learn your lesson! Captain's orders!"

The four girls look down at the ground, glaring hard.

"Don't let this happen again," Mest growls, tossing the filthy paper overboard before he leaves the deck.

The four let out a breath of relief when he finally leaves and start their moaning.

"I can't believe this! He should be thanking us, all we were trying to do was help!"

"Yeah! Did Wendy accidentally shove a stick inside his ass last night? I didn't write that down, did you Juvia?"

"Juvia doesn't want to think about this. She's depressed about having to scrub the floors on her knees."

"We did go a little out of hand though guys... I can't believe I told Wendy to handcuff him. I can only imagine how terrible last night went for him to be this angry," Levy sighs, covering her face.

"Let's ask Wendy, she'll tell us everything and then we'll figure this out and talk to Mest again." Lucy says.

"No thanks, I don't want to be on scrubbing duty for two months. I'm okay with one." Lisanna says waving her hand in front of her face.

"But come on! This is unfair! All we tried to do was help and-" Lucy's breath hitches.

She spots Wendy, her eyes bright red, a frown on her face, no Mest by her side to comfort her and ask her if she's okay. She's dragging her feet as she walks up on the deck, a pure look of depression and sadness as she passes by them and doesn't even spare a glance. The four girls all gulp and look at each other, fear in their eyes. Maybe they really did get off lucky if that's the way Wendy looks.

"Let's just do our work and keep our heads down," Lucy ends up saying.

"Agreed," the three girls say, all of them feeling sad for Wendy.

None of them meant for this to happen, they just wanted to help, but it seems they just made an even bigger mess of things.

* * *

"Mest, are you going to tell me what's going on or not?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about Erza," Mest says, turning the page of his book.

Erza glares hard and snatches it from his hands, tossing it across the room. "Don't play smart with me. You know exactly what I'm referring to. Why does Wendy look like she got her heart broken and is wandering around the ship like a ghost? And why is Lucy, Juvia, Levy, and Lisanna all scrubbing the ship clean?"

"Oh, that... I don't wish to discuss about that. Those girls got what they deserved." Mest tells her plain and simple.

"And what exactly did they deserve?"

"I'm not going to say Erza. I don't wish to talk about it."

Erza's eyebrow twitches and she grabs his collar, pulling him to her, "you're acting like a real asshole Mest! Think about your wife! I've never seen her so hurt before! What the hell is the matter with you?!"

"Erza, don't talk about matters you do not understand. Wendy knew what she did, she's accepted her punishment. All will be fine once we land in the South Blue, until then though she has to remain in trouble."

"You're hurting her," she spits out.

"She's not the only one hurting," Mest spits out with just as much venom.

It's killing him inside to see her like this. He hasn't touched her in days, no kisses, or playful caresses. He misses her, he's yearning for her, but he knows if he gives in he's just going to take her and he doesn't want that. Not here, not now on his ship. No, he wants privacy. He just wants them with a room all to themselves without anyone knowing where they are or how to find them. He wants to take her. What she did to him, it awoken the beast inside that has been dormant for so long; that he's been trying to keep locked up since the moment they were together. He didn't want to harm her, so he couldn't act on those feelings. She brought this out on herself though, teasing and pleasuring him like that, and they aren't going to disappear so easily again. So he has to stay away; he has to stay away from the temptation until he can finally act on it.

"Never mind us Erza, just focus on getting us to our destination in one piece," Mest says, pulling her grip away from him.

"You're such a dumbass sometimes," she shakes her head.

"We both agree on something it seems."

* * *

Wendy doesn't understand why it hurts so much. She never used to touch him before when she first arrived on the Vermillion, no. That's not true. He was always holding her in some way. Brushing his fingers through her hair, patting the top of her head, squeezing her cheek. It was something small, but it was still a touch from him. She grew used to them, she took them for granted. She never knew how much she would miss him until he took it all away from her.

And she understands what she did, no wait, no she doesn't. All she wanted to do was make him feel good. That's all she wanted, her intentions were pure, yet he was punishing her like this. Wendy wouldn't have been so cruel to him if it had been the other way around... a blush appears on her cheeks as she imagines what Mest would have done to her if she had been the one tied up. She doesn't understand and she wants to be on land now so Mest can fulfill his promise. She wants him, desperately, in a way she's rarely felt before. The pit of her stomach always lights on fire when she sees him, or hears him speak; she doesn't want to leave the infirmary again.

Is she just going to let him get away with this though? He's hurting her and not even caring. How come he gets to still be with her after making her go through this? She should be punishing him as well! But Wendy knows she's not strong enough to resist him. It's tearing her apart inside right now not being able to be in his arms. She may be thinking tough, but the moment he stretches out his hand for her she's going to run towards it.

"Ugh, what should I do Happy?" Wendy sighs out.

Happy looks up when he hears his name being called and jumps on bed with Wendy. He walks around her stomach, meowing as he goes. She reaches out and starts petting him gently.

"It's unfair. I want him and Mest always gives me what I want. It's not like he didn't enjoy our time together last time... he was pretty angry though. Maybe I shouldn't have gone so far- but it wasn't that far! I didn't do anything that hurt him! I just... ugh! I don't understand!" Wendy cries out, rubbing her hair.

She wonders if he's as miserable as her right now? He certainly doesn't seem like it... he seems normal... maybe Wendy should start seeming normal as well. She keeps thinking if she looks sad and pouts he'll come to her side... that is a sad thought though. When did she get so... pathetic? When did she start having her life completely revolve around her husband?... Always. She remembers when they would get into fights, when he wouldn't let her do certain things and she wouldn't listen and do them anyway. What happened to that girl? She must have gone dormant after getting her way for a while. Now Mest is being unreasonable and Wendy shouldn't be taking this lying down. She shouldn't be sulking, she should be out doing whatever the hell she wants because guess what?! Mest isn't talking to her which mean he can't stop her!

Wendy leans up, her eyes wide and bright. Mest can't stop her. Mest can't stop her from doing anything right now! She's free to do whatever the hell she wants now until they arrive on land! Wendy jumps out of bed and runs out of the room, searching along the halls and on the deck for her friend. She spots Natsu fishing on the side of the railing and runs over to him, smile on her face.

"Natsu!" She screams.

Natsu yelps and jumps up, his fishing pole slipping from his hands. Wendy gasps and reaches overboard, grabbing it with her hands. Natsu only freaks out more and wraps his arms around her, falling back to pull her with him to make sure she doesn't fall over. They both land on the deck with an oof and she starts laughing hard.

"Wendy?! What in the world is wrong with you?" Natsu asks her.

"I don't know, but that was fun. Hey, remember all those things we've been wanting to do, but haven't because of Mest?" Wendy asks.

"What? Like practicing dueling and making my secret concoctions in Mira's kitchen?" Natsu asks, raising his eyebrow.

"Yeah, let's do that. Let's do all of that and more." She grins at him.

Natsu raises both eyebrows now, "uh... why?"

"Me and Mest are having a little... fight I guess, and he's no longer talking to me. If he's not talking to me then he won't be able to scold me for doing things he didn't want me to do before."

A wicked grin makes it's way across Natsu's face as he listens, "that diabolical Wendy, I love it. Let's go, I'll call Gajeel and some other guys. We should have a dueling tournament! And a drinking contest! Oooh! I'll let you try all my famous flaming drinks now as well! Oh, this is going to be so much fun!"

Yes, fun. That's what Wendy should be having right now. Fun. She grins and nods her head up and down.

"Let's do it all."


	32. Wild Soul

**BlackLynx17: Was thinking of my favorite OTP's and I missed this couple, so faster update!**

* * *

 _Title: Love At First Sight_

 _Secret Title: Pirate Love_

 _Summary: Wendy is a princess forced to be married at the age of 18. It wouldn't be a problem for her if she had fallen in love with her fiance, but alas fate is not too kind. Determined to runaway to chose her own love, she runs into a nice man who rescues her from her guards. Thinking this man is her one true love, she decides to escape with him. She had no idea that her true love was a no good pirate._

* * *

Chapter Thirty-Two

Wild Soul

* * *

He hears his men cheering out on the deck. It's a lot louder than usual, did they discover land or something? No, that's impossible. They still had a few more days at sea before they even got into the South Blue. Something is happening out there though. Mest gets up and heads for the door, leaving the charter room and heading for the deck. He sees everyone crowded around cheering out names. Oh, they're having a duel right now. It shouldn't be surprising, they did this a lot actually. There's only so much entertainment at sea. Mest sighs and shakes his head, hoping no one gets too hurt this time around. He turns around to head back to the room, but freezes when he makes out a certain chant.

"Go Wendy! Take him out Wendy! Wendy! Wendy!"

Mest's eyes go wide and he practically runs back on deck, shoving through the crowd as he sees his worst fear. Wendy is sword fighting against Natsu, sweat running down her face, hair wild everywhere as she fights. His blood starts to boil; he told her she wasn't allowed to do this! She wasn't allowed to fight with his crew, only train with Erza and Jellal because those two never actually hurt her! She wasn't supposed to be fighting! He has half a mind to stop the fight and drag her out of there... he can't though. He can't touch her, that was her punishment. He could still use his captain powers and order this fighting to cease and punish those who actually went along with fighting his wife.

Wendy dodges Natsu's sword, swinging hers up with all her might. Natsu loses his balance and she runs up, shoving her body against his, knocking him on the floor. She quickly steps on his chest, stopping him from getting up, and points her sword at his throat.

It's over just like that.

"Yield!" She yells.

"I yield," Natsu says, a proud ass grin on his face.

She is no longer the wimpy princess she was when she first arrived. She has truly turned into a pirate. And just because she doesn't like hurting others, doesn't mean she stopped learning how to fight and protect herself. Her friends cheer around her and Wendy raises her arms in the air, smiling brightly. She did it! She won a fight! Sure she lost a couple before, but this time she won! She stares at her friends as she turns around, pausing a second when she sees Mest's eyes on her. Their eyes meet and she stares for a second, seeing the anger on his face. She huffs and quickly turns away, helping Natsu to his feet and laughing when he hugs her tightly.

Something inside of Mest snaps. She knows what she's doing... this was all her idea. From that one glance, she smirked at him. He growls out and turns around, going back to his room. No, he will not break first. She's only doing this because she wants him to react and grab her. Well he isn't as weak as she seems to think he is. He isn't going to do to anything; let her run wild. Let her get... Mest gulps thickly, hurt. She's only going to be in more trouble the moment they land and he drags her away from their crew.

Wendy watches Mest retreating form and smirks. It worked, it actually worked. She can do whatever she wants right now. A wide grin forms on her lips and she cheers out, holding her sword up.

"Who's next?!"

* * *

Wendy doesn't think she's ever had this much fun with the crew in the past week. She has done everything and anything her friends had suggested, all the things Mest shook his head at and warned her against. She had drinking contests with her friends below deck (always getting sick right after and never winning, but she was getting the hang of getting drunk now), she made special dishes with Natsu in Mira's kitchen when she wasn't around (most of them ended up terrible, but it was fun trying them until Mira came once when they exploded her kitchen and made them scrub it clean), she learned how to use the cannons below deck with Gajeel and actually found it quite interesting and laughed when he let her launch one (it didn't hit anything because there wasn't anything around to hit, but it did make a large splash that had her laughing). She asked for more forbidden books from Erza and stayed up all night reading them, blushing and covering the page whenever things got too spicy. She gambled with her friends (although she had nothing to bet, Natsu was nice enough to loan her some money and she was proud to say she was really good at winning). She went back to manual labor instead of being the ships doctor alone and helped Natsu fix up the ship, helped Bickslow keep watch at the crow's nest as they throw things down at the crew, helped Jellal keep watch through the night when everyone else in the ship was asleep.

Hell, she even watched a fight break out on deck and jumped overboard when her friends were thrown over to help save them. It felt great, it felt liberating, and best of all, it made her forget about how much she missed Mest. No one questioned this new Wendy, afraid of what they might discover. They liked this new Wendy so they just went along with everything. Natsu had gotten her into playing pranks on the rest of the crew, and she has to admit that's the most fun she's had so far. It would be little things, tripping people, hiding things, but Natsu was the master adding his special hot sauce concoction to people's food when they weren't looking and watching them scream out. She wasn't as skillful to get away with that, but she hopes one day she would be able to.

"Hey Wendy!"

Wendy looks down from the crow's nest, stale bread in her hand ready to toss it over at an unexpected Max. She sees Lisanna down below smiling and waving her hand at her.

"Come down here! The girls are planning something!" Lisanna cheers.

"Sorry Bickslow, gotta go," Wendy grins, flicking a piece of bread at him.

"No problem girly, come by again whenever you want," Bickslow grins at her.

She climbs down the crow nest carefully, slipping once or twice in the past. This would be a nasty fall and it's not like she wants to hurt herself. When she gets to the deck she looks over at Lisanna, who is waving up at Bickslow before looking back at her.

"The girls are getting a make-over and dressing up. Come join us." She says grabbing her hand.

Wendy's face scrunches up. She remembers her time back at the castle, the hours it would take for her to be 'presentable' for the public. That doesn't sound like any type of fun.

"I don't think so, I like keeping watch with Bickslow." Wendy says shaking her head.

"No, come on! It'll be fun!"

"I don't think-"

"Stop thinking and just do! We're having a party tonight! Mirajane says she's making a big banquet, so we all need to dress up! They'll be dancing and a small fire, we have to look our best Wendy!"

Wendy sighs, pouting lightly as she lets Lisanna drag her off. A party did sound fun, especially with how long they've been at sea. She did like dancing and she especially loved food. She'll only let them help her dress and fix her hair a little, but nothing else! Thinking of food was making her stomach growl. Lisanna drags Wendy to the refreshers and she grimaces, not wanting to wash off. She had already done so this morning. All the other girls were in there though and Wendy made a party, throwing soap at everyone, splashing them with water. It turned into a water fight and she enjoyed it more than she thought she would have. An hour later all the girls were inside of their room, gathering around fawning over outfits and exchanging make-up.

"I think we're going to have a lot of fun dressing you up Wendy, your skin is so fair like a dolls, and your hair is still cute and soft," Lucy smiles, touching her.

"Just make it quick. I don't like dressing up, it would take hours back at the castle and it would be the most dullest, painful part of the day." Wendy pouts.

"Well that's because we weren't here with you Wendy, obviously," Erza shakes her head at her, "someone go to her room and grab every dress she has. We're going to make you look absolutely sexy Wendy. We're all going to have all the boys drooling over us."

Wendy hums, liking the sound of that a little. She held her tongue and let the girls take control of her. Held her breath when they doused her with scents and rubbed creams onto her. Bit her lips when they combed through her hair roughly and tried styling it. Tried not to cry when they put make-up on her face and especially on her eyes (since they were the most innocent looking thing on her). She had some say in the dress she wore, one of her favorites. It was sleeveless, her top being held together by a necklace around her neck, blue, green, yellow stripes running down her dress before it became all green and criss-crossed. They gave her armbands to put on her arms, shoes that weren't boots that did nothing to protect her against the seas, and laughed all the while at the boys who would freak out looking at them.

What felt like hours later Wendy stared at herself in the mirror. Her hair was curled outwards, a random braid in it with a pretty golden clip in her hair. Her face looked less chubby and innocent, her cheeks more rosy than usual, her lips a soft pink color, her eyelashes dark and popping. She was wearing bracelets and armbands, the two necklaces Mest gave her hidden underneath her dress. She looked pretty cute, completely different from a princess. Everyone looked beautiful around her, and Wendy decided this wasn't so terrible as she thought to be. She still didn't like how strongly she smelled though.

It was dark by the time they went to the deck and everything was ready. Candles were lit all around, a small contained fire was burning brightly as their bonfire. The food was set out everywhere and music was playing loudly. Wendy clapped her hands in delight and went straight for the food table while all the girls went to show off their beauty. She loved these parties they had on the deck, loved dancing around like crazy and singing along to pirate songs she now knew the lyrics to. What she especially loved was stuffing her face, although she had to be careful now because of her make-up. Wendy sat on the deck with a plateful of food, smiling brightly to herself as she ate. She had no idea that someone had their eyes on her, breath sucking into their chest.

Mest didn't know what he was looking at. An angel? A goddess? She looked like his wife, but at the same time, didn't. What in the world did his crew do to her? She shouldn't be allowed to look so beautiful in front of other people, only him, and she didn't even notice. She was just smiling and filling her face with more and more food. He wanted to go over and talk to her, go over and hold her, grab her, kiss her senselessly and forget about everything. He wanted to ravish her. He could do it, everyone would be out on the deck partying, no one would know they were missing. No one would hear her screaming his name, over and over again from pleasure. Mest licks his lips and takes a step forward. He's broken out of his trance when a hand slams against his back, nearly knocking him off of his feet.

"She looks pretty sexy, huh?" Erza smirks at him knowingly.

Mest gets back to his feet and glares at her, "what did you do?"

"Nothing at all, the girls and I just got all dressed up to party. You should really forget about whatever reason you're mad at her and ask her to dance Captain." She tells him.

"And I thought I told you to mind your own business?" Mest replies back.

Erza shrugs at him and turns around, her hair flowing and her dress fluttering, "don't say I didn't warn you then."

He watches as she walks her way to Wendy, talking with her a minute where she nodded her head and put her food down. Erza gives him a knowing glance as they walk over towards the middle of the deck and start dancing to the music. Wendy has a bright smile on her face while Erza twirls her around, something he always does when they're dancing, and laughs out loudly. Mest squeezes his shoulder as he leans against the railing, watching them. He desperately needs a drink and goes to find one.

"May I cut in?"

Wendy and Erza both look and see Natsu there smiling with Lucy. He teases and bows to the princess, making Wendy giggle and curtsy back.

"Of course you may young pirate," Wendy says and takes his hand.

Erza laughs and Lucy giggles, the two of them dancing away while Wendy and Natsu twirl each other around. He picks her up and spins her around, doing moves she didn't even know he had, moves she didn't even know how to dance with.

"I'm happy to see you smiling Wendy," Natsu tells her, spinning them around.

"Thanks Natsu, I'm happy to be smiling again as well," Wendy says, doing this weird little shake move.

"I don't know what happened between you and the Captain, but I just hope it doesn't last forever. You two really love each other. I'll always be here for you if you need anything, I think of you as my little sis, so tell me if he ever fucks up and I'll beat him up for you."

Wendy laughs and stops dancing, throwing her arms around Natsu and hugging him tightly to her chest.

"Thanks Natsu, everything is fine though. We're just having a little spat; the minute we land everything is going to be great again, until then since I'm already in trouble I figure how much worse can it get? Let me go out with a bang!"

Natsu grins brightly and nods his head, "I like the sound of that. Let's break out the rum!"

They dance. They drink. They sing. Somehow she gets roped into an eating contest and is proud when she comes out in third place (Natsu first, Gajeel second). She doesn't join along in the drinking contest, but doesn't refuse when people keep refilling her cup. She sings the loudest she can when the pirate tunes come, swaying side to side with her arms around Gray and Juvia. The fun seems to last all night long and she doesn't even realize it when she passes out and snoozes softly in a corner of the deck. She doesn't realize when a warm, caring hand brushes against her hair, to check if she's alright. Mest sighs as he reaches down and picks her up. This isn't cheating, he can't just leave her out here like this. He walks below deck towards their room; despite neither of them sleeping in it in the past couple of days, he hates how she's been forcing herself to lay in that small bed inside of the infirmary.

As soon as he closes the door the music seems to be muffled away. Mest carried her to the bed and gently pulls back the covers before tucking her in. He's missed her, missed her beyond his wildest beliefs and doesn't know how much he can stand. Wendy mumbles under her breath, words he can't make out, and snuggles deeply into the hand that's pressed against her chest. She smiles and holds onto it tightly.

"Mest," she sighs out.

Mest flinches and feels his heart soar. He thinks she's awake, but snores soon escape from her lips. So she still dreams about him. He stays and strokes her hair, hoping she won't remember this in the morning, cheating and getting small touches from her before he leaves. Slowly his hand pulls away and she squeezes him tightly, not wanting him to leave.

"I love you Wendy," he whispers, letting his hand finally get free.

A frown appears on her face, but she just rolls around in bed and cuddles with one of the cushions. Mest sighs out and stands up, heading back to the door, back out to the party. Soon, he tells himself, soon.

* * *

Wendy's done with being bad. She'd done. She's partied enough in her lifetime. She's had enough hangovers for a lifetime. She's done being a bad little princess. She just wants to lay down in bed and stay there until everything is better again. That's what she wants to do, so that's what she's going to do. She stays there and tries falling back asleep, maybe succeeding, until the door opening wakes her back up.

"Wendy? You okay in there?"

Wendy moans loudly into the pillow. Mirajane slowly walks over and turns the girl over, a frown on her face as she stares at her. She places a hand over her forehead and tsks.

"You don't look so well and you have a fever."

"I feel terrible," Wendy croaks out.

"Well you should. Stay here, I'll make something for you and see if I can find any fever medicine in the infirmary."

"Use the- the-the whatchamacallit plant, I don't know my head hurts. The stupid pink one, just grind it up into tea and I should be good," Wendy tells her.

"Right, of course, you are the ship's doctor. The doctor getting sick herself," Mirajane giggles as she stand back up.

Wendy just curls back into the blankets, wanting nothing more than to stay there and be engulfed in everything. Mirajane quietly closes the door behind her and heads to the infirmary. She hasn't really been in here for a while since Wendy has taken over the doctor duties; she can now focus all her attention on cooking. She glances at the plants, looking for the one Wendy described, and giggles as the cute little name tag on it. She picks a few leaves before going to the kitchen, walking around her passed out friend's bodies who have yet to awaken, putting on a pot of water before she begins to make some soup.

The door opens and she looks up from her task to spare a quick glance, moving over to get started on breakfast since it seems people are starting to wake up now.

"Wendy has a small fever," she says softly.

"What?" Mest asks, his head snapping up.

He regrets it, because he feels a dull pain, and hisses as he clutches his head. Mirajane places a cup of water on the table for him to drink.

"Don't worry, it isn't bad. She told me what to do and she should be okay by tomorrow. I'll check on her every so often... unless you want to?"

Mest scowls and doesn't say anything. Mirajane hums to herself as she grinds up the leaves, pouring steaming water over them in a cup. She ladles soup in a bowl and places everything on a tray.

"No? Then thank you for volunteering to finish breakfast for me Captain while I go take care of your wife. Good luck," Mirajane smirks, swaying her hips as she walks past him.

Mest groans and slams his head down on the table, not even having enough strength to care. She'll take care of Wendy. How did she catch that cold though? Her dress didn't really cover much and he was sure to wrap her up in covers to keep her warm. He should be tending to her side right now... instead he can't even move a muscle. Mirajane returns to the room and makes Wendy sit up so she can feed her. She's reluctant at first, but does as told and drinks the tea, accepting spoonfuls of soup.

"Did you have fun yesterday?"

Wendy groans in response.

"Everyone else sure did, although they will be paying for it this morning. I ran into Mest this morning. Told him about your fever, he looked concerned."

Wendy doesn't say anything to that.

"Should we be worried? At first I thought nothing of it, but it's been a while since you two have talked."

Wendy drinks the soup, "we'll be fine as soon as we make port."

"Oh... well then that's nothing to worry about, since we should be making port later tonight."

Wendy's eyes widen and she turns to Mirajane, "really?"

"Yup. We're in the South Blue now. Maybe that's why you got a fever, the waters and winds are colder here; you must have not noticed. Remember to keep warm Wendy, we'll be arriving in Briss Kingdom tonight. You'll like it, it's pirate friendly and we always stayed there whenever we come to visit. Fight this fever so we can have a fun night." Mirajane tells her.

Tonight. Tonight they were going to land. Tonight Mest was finally going to look at her again, speak to her, touch her, caress her, kiss her, ruin her. Wendy gulps thickly, her mouth going dry. She's been waiting for this day for so long and now she's scared. Will he punish her further for everything she's done? Or will he actually keep his promise and calm this raging storm in the pit of her stomach? She's scared to find out. She's scared to face him. She wants to run. She wants to run away.

She can't do that now though, not when they're at sea. She's afraid that he'll hurt again like he's been doing. Keep ignoring her. Give her something else to rebel against. No, she'll run, she'll run until she calms down, and run until she misses him. She's waited for this moment for so long and now she's afraid to face it, so she'll do what feels natural to her. Run until she can't get away anymore.


	33. First Time

**BlackLynx17: Anyone still reading the new fairy tail? In the newest chapter Mest saw Wendy and called her name and even though it was absolutely nothing it meant the world to me.**

 **WARNING: RATED M CHAPTER! SEX! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED**

* * *

 _Title: Love At First Sight_

 _Secret Title: Pirate Love_

 _Summary: Wendy is a princess forced to be married at the age of 18. It wouldn't be a problem for her if she had fallen in love with her fiance, but alas fate is not too kind. Determined to runaway to chose her own love, she runs into a nice man who rescues her from her guards. Thinking this man is her one true love, she decides to escape with him. She had no idea that her true love was a no good pirate._

* * *

Chapter Thirty-Three

First Time

* * *

Mest heart is thumping inside of his chest loudly. He can see the island up ahead, see the port getting closer, and it's only a manner of minutes before they dock. A matter of minutes before he grabs Wendy and drags her to the nearest inn. His heart is racing inside of his chest, his body feeling foreign to himself, and he can't stand the wait. He busies himself by looking for her around the ship, expecting her to still be resting in their room because of her fever. He doesn't spot her anywhere in the room though. Strange, did she get over it? Or maybe she went to stretch her legs? Mest walks through the halls, checking the kitchen, the storage room, the infirmary. He asks if she's in the girl's room and knocks on all the refresher doors. A panic sets into his chest as no one seems to know where she is and when they finally dock his heart is racing, fear entering his system.

Where was she? He just tucked her in last night, Mirajane was just taking care of her this morning. She couldn't have gotten far. Was she hiding? Did she fall overboard? Was she passed out somewhere?! His eyes go wide and he runs back on deck, ready to call everyone's attention to find his missing wife. As soon as he runs up top he hears a loud and long whistle.

"Look at her go."

"Does she even know this place?"

"Maybe she got seasick and ran to the nearest place to hurl?"

"Mest, hey, is Wendy alright?" Gray asks.

Mest's eyes widen and he heads straight over to Gray, "why? Have you seen her?"

"Uh, yeah, we couldn't set the board out quick enough before she was running across it onto land. Is something wrong with-"

Gray doesn't finish his sentence because Mest takes off running towards the town. Gray blinks slowly and looks at everyone else, each looking just as confused as him.

"Am I missing something here?"

"Don't worry about it; those two have something to settle. Let's just get ready to stay and fix up our baby," Erza says, patting his shoulder.

Gray looks back towards where they ran off and shrugs to himself, "alright then."

* * *

"WENDY! WENDY I KNOW YOU HEAR ME! STOP RUNNING!"

Ha! Like she would listen to him. He sounds angry, very, very angry. She was right to run away. She was right to take off. Look at him go, chasing after her. She's got a pretty big head start, as long as she keeps ducking and diving, running in zig zags and hiding, he'll never catch her. She just needs some space to herself. Some time to wrap her head around what he's going to do to her later. She runs as quickly as she can, lungs burning, legs hurting, inside the town and down alleyways. She's glad the town seems to be falling asleep; she wouldn't be able to run so quickly if there were people in her way.

She's strangely reminded of the day she first met Mest. She was running through a bazaar, bumping into people, trying to escape her old life. She knew if she was captured her life would be over, so she kept running and running. She made the mistake last time and looked behind her, scared to see her guards so close. She's not going to make that same mistake this time. She keeps running with all her might, hiding in corners, ducking behind objects. She's able to keep him off her trail for a while. She allows herself to think she's safe. She really had no plan though, no plan at all. Where could she hide? She wasn't going to sleep in the wilderness and she had no money on her for a room. She could run back to her friends and hide in one of their rooms, but Mest was sure to find her. Maybe she could head back to the Vermillion. Yeah, he wouldn't think to check there for a while and she could hide somewhere on it. He wouldn't check the entire ship, he would miss a crack or two. She could get a good rest before facing her maker tomorrow.

She doesn't know why she's so scared. Mest loves her, but she doesn't want to face him. Maybe she's just nervous about what's going to happen. For so long she wanted it and now she's terrified he would be cruel. Wendy tries to catch her breath and peeks out of her hiding space, not seeing him around. She slowly crawls out and creeps behind the buildings, trying to be as quiet as possible to not let him know her location. She hears something flutter behind her and without thinking takes off. She's not fast enough this time and Mest finally catches her, grabbing onto her arm. The two of them go falling, Mest pulling her close and taking the fall. She lands on him with an "oof," both of their chest heaving rapidly from their run.

"I," he breathes heavily, "finally, ah ah ah, caught you."

Wendy lets her body relax. His arms are finally around her. He's holding her right now. She's finally lying her head down on his chest. He's hugging her right now. Tears fill her eyes, not realizing just how much she missed her husband until this very moment. She starts sniffling and Mest freezes, leaning up and looking over her to check if she did get hurt.

"I'm- I'm, sorry," she cries, hiccuping as tears run down her cheeks.

She starts crying harder, letting out all of the hurt she's been holding inside. She pushes Mest arms away from her and starts smacking at his chest weakly.

"You were so mean! You didn't touch me! You didn't love me anymore! And it hurt so much Mest! It hurt so much and I was scared! Scared of you! Scared of everything! I didn't mean it, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to hurt you, but you hurt me back and you're so mean! You're a bad husband! You're a bad friend!" She cries out, smacking him over and over again.

Mest's heart breaks and he grabs her hands, holding them tightly in his arms, "I'm sorry Wendy."

"No you're not!" She screams, lowering her head.

"I am, I really am. I just couldn't- I just wanted you so badly- I didn't want to..." Mest sighs out roughly, "I love you. I do love you. Please stop crying, please don't run away from me again. I'm not mad anymore, I promise."

Wendy sniffs and looks up at him, boogers running down her nose. Mest smiles a little and wipes her face off with his sleeves.

"Really?"

"Yes, really," Mest tells her, nodding his head.

Wendy sniffs and shakes her head, "I don't believe you," she says cutely and stubbornly.

"Believe this then," he says before pressing their lips together.

It's wet and salty, but Wendy finally relaxes against him and pulls him close. How she's longed for his lips, his kisses. How she's dreamed about them every night. When they part her tears finally stop falling and Mest is able to wipe the rest of them away.

"I made a promise to you when we first landed in South Blue. I still plan on keeping that promise... only if you're up for it though," he frowns, pressing their foreheads together to feel for a fever.

Her temperature seems normal and Wendy bites her bottom lip, shaking her head up and down. She wants him. She wants to feel him, wants to be one with him. She's been denied him for far too long and now all she wants to do is be with him and only him. Mest smiles softly and moves to stand. He lifts her up with him, holding onto her hand tightly as he leads the way to the nearest inn. Wendy follows behind, wiping her face, knowing she probably looks really bad and ugly right now. She shields herself behind him when they enter the inn, not wanting anything one to see her, and trips when he starts tugging her quickly up the stairs to their room.

She only has a minute to think and catch her breath as Mest opens, closes, and locks the door behind them before he's on her. Hands cupping her face, he crushes their lips together and leads her to the bed. Wendy moans loudly and falls back, staring up at Mest with watery eyes as he lifts his shirt over his head before joining her. Her hands immediately go out and reach for his skin, touching him, feeling him all over, getting days worth of touches she's been neglected as he kisses down her neck and unbuttons her shirt. He smashes their lips together and leans her up, discarding her shirt, letting his hands roam free against her skin. She flinches and gasps when they land on her breasts and give them a squeeze.

"May I?" He asks, tugging at her undergarment.

Wendy bites her lips and nods her head; it's all the answer he needs. He takes it off and leaves her bare in front of him, both of their chest showing. There's a bright blush on her face, but Mest pays no mind as he kisses down her neck again, going down to her chest. So soft, so lush, so squishy, so warm. Wendy arches her back and moans loudly as he nips and kisses her all over. She feels something warm and slick between her legs, and bites her bottom lip until blood comes when he runs his tongue over one of her nipples.

"Let it out Wendy, let it all out," he tells her, giving her permission to scream out all her desires.

Wendy's moans get louder as he continues to lick, suck, and nip at her nipple. Her hands are in his hair, pulling and tugging, scratching his scalp as he showers her with attention. She feels something building up inside of her as he teases her nipples, showing the neglected one just as much attention as the other. When he feels like she's had enough he's kissing down her again, tongue swirling against her belly button, down to her hips. He pulls her belt off harshly and without permission this time, pulls down her pants and underwear all at once. He's hit with the stench of her sex and feels his pants get tighter as she lays completely naked underneath him.

"You're so wet for me already Wendy, I love it," he smiles at her.

Wendy doesn't know what she's feeling right now other than embarrassment. She can't act on it though because there's something else, something more overpowering that she wants, that only Mest can give her. He caresses her legs with his hands as he tries to get her to open them wide; she doesn't want to though. It feels good when she squeezes them together and if they go apart she won't have this feeling anymore. He starts kissing her thighs, biting at them gently, moans escaping her lips as she throws her head back and drops her guard. Mest pries open her legs and the scent is so overwhelming that he feels like he might cum at that instant. She wants him. She wants him so badly. Her perfect, deliciously wet, virgin pussy waiting for him to take her. If she were anyone else his pants would be gone right now and he would be pounding into her with all his strength.

She was his wife though, and she was a virgin. He wanted her to enjoy this as much as him, so he had to take his time. Mest licks his lips, knowing he would enjoy this next part. It's not often that he does this for ladies, but for his wife, he knows it would bring nothing but pleasure for both of them. Mest lowers his head and sticks out his tongue; Wendy jerks up and flinches as she feels something warm and wet lick her down there. She moans loudly as a jolt of something courses through it, repeatedly, as Mest starts eating her out. He shouldn't be doing that though, not down there, she tries to fight the feeling of pleasure and squeeze her legs back close, but his fingers are digging into her thighs painfully, keeping them open.

He licks all of her slick off before going in deeper, sticking his tongue insider her throbbing hole and swirling all around. Wendy cries out loudly, tears coming to her eyes. She can hardly breathe anymore, breathless pants escaping from her lips as her hips buckle forward to get him deeper. She can't believe the erotic sounds that are escaping her mouth right now, can't believe the pleasure that is coursing through her. When she read Erza's book she would feel this heat in her stomach, but she was never able to do anything about it. Mest seems to be stroking those fires, making them larger, hotter than before. She feels something inside her, begging for a release, and cries out loudly as she cums.

Mest smirks to himself and kisses her down there, licking his lips as he leans up and sees her spent face panting at him. It's not over, it's not anywhere near over yet. He reaches out and strokes her face, Wendy nuzzling against his hand and kissing his fingertips.

"Okay?" He asks.

She stares at his eyes and nods her head.

"Good, we're going to do that again, only this time I want to see you when you climax and hear you scream my name." He tells her.

Again? Wendy's eyebrows furrow; she doesn't think she can experience that again. Her mind feels so exhausted right now, her body so tired. She stares with confused eyes, which open up sharply as she feels something inside of her now. She clenches and gasps, Mest long finger probing at her hole and thrusting inside of her.

"There, there, relax Wendy. It's only going to get better," he coos her, pressing kisses against her forehead.

She can't relax though, that pain is building up again, that fire, that need. Mest pushes his finger in and out of her slowly, watching her face curl up, watching her lips open wide, pants escape, her chest heave up and down rapidly. He wants to fuck her. He wants to shove himself deep inside of her and fuck her senselessly, but he wills himself to wait. When she's ready he adds another finger, and another, stretching her out, moving around quickly as he feels his dick get more and more hard.

"Me-Mest," she meows out, mouth open wide as saliva trails down.

"That's it Wendy, keep calling my name. Keep calling it out and I'll go faster," he tells her.

"Mest! Mest! Mest!" She cries out, her stomach tightening up.

She's almost there, he can see it in her eyes, can hear it in her breath. He adds a fourth finger and is really pumping her now, trying to stretch out her tightness, feeling around for just that right spot which will make her really scream. She cums before he finds it, but he still takes pleasure in the erotic expression on her face. Mest pulls his fingers out and licks off her cum in front of her. Wendy covers her face with her hands, embarrassment flooding through her again. She doesn't like the sounds she's making, she doesn't like thinking about how she looks, but god that feeling inside of her, the feeling he releases from her. She wonders how he was able to stand so long without being able to touch her. She wonders how she was able to live before without ever feeling this true ecstasy.

"Wendy, love, look at me." He calls her.

Wendy doesn't want to and Mest isn't going to force her either. He hovers over her, staring hard at her hidden face, waiting for her to show herself.

"Wendy," he calls her name again, husky. He feels the shiver that courses through her, "please, let me see you. We can stop now if you want, we don't have to continue," it kills him to say it, but she needs to know that he's willing if she doesn't want it anymore.

He hears her whisper something that he can't make out.

"What? Say it again, please?" He begs.

"Don't," she whispers softly.

It boosts his ego right up and he can't wait any longer. He needs to have her, he needs to be buried deep inside her where he'll stay forever.

"Then please look at me so we can continue. Look at me Wendy, tell me what you want."

Wendy gulps, her hands shaking as she moves it away from her face. Mest is staring down at her with such love and lust, she wonders if that's how she looks to him.

"Don't stop, I want you. I need you," she whispers.

That about does it for Mest. He's leaning up and off the bed, kicking off his pants and shorts, before he's over her again. Kissing her lips, her forehead, everywhere he can touch, positioning himself above her. He brushes down, grinding their sexes together, and Wendy gasps out loudly in his kiss, letting him shove his tongue down her throat.

"This is going to hurt, I'm going to try and let you get used to it. It won't last forever though Wendy, it'll feel great, I promise," he whispers, kissing at her ear.

Wendy nods her head and wraps her arms around his neck, pulling his body closer to him. She presses her lips against his shoulder and closes her eyes, waiting for the pain and pleasure to take her. Mest kisses the side of her head as he grinds against her again, hearing her moan out in pleasure before he plunges inside of her. He feels her barrier, knowing for sure she truly was a virgin and he really was the lucky son of a bitch who would take her first, her last, her only. She tightens around him and squeezes his shoulder, mouth opening up to bite down on him. Mest kisses her head again and runs his fingers through her hair.

"You have to relax love, you have to relax," he repeats to her.

He tries moving, but she flinches and cries out. There's no easy way to do this. It's taking every bit of self-control to not plow into her right now, and if he keeps going at this slow pace she's only going to feel more and more pain. Mest takes a deep breath and bites his bottom lip, thrusting his hips forward. He breaks through her barrier in one swoop and she's crying out loudly, tears appearing in her eyes. He moans out loudly never feeling such tightness and warmth around him before, but he can't act. He can't enjoy it, not while she's crying.

"It hurts Mest, it really hurts," she cries, biting down on him hard enough to draw blood.

"I know baby, I know. Just relax, it'll feel better. I won't move until you're ready," his voice strains to say.

He leans back and grabs her face, kissing her slowly, trying to distract her from the pain. He doesn't want her like this, crying underneath him, wishing for it to be over. He wants her happy, wishing for more, wanting him to give her everything. Wendy feels herself relax as she kisses him, fingers tangling in his hair, heart racing as she forgets about the dull pain between her legs. When he pulls away to stare at her, she sniffs and nods her head at him slowly. Mest gulps and reaches up, wiping her tears as he slowly starts moving. Wendy lets out a hiss and he stops, watching her face twist up.

"Go," she whimpers.

"Wendy-"

"Please Mest, please, make me feel better," she tells him, seeing her resolve in her eyes.

Mest nods his head and grabs onto the headboard to balance himself. He starts moving again, ignoring her whimpers, setting a soft pace as she gets used to him. He can't believe how she feels right now, so perfect, so beautiful.

"You feel so good Wendy, so good," he groans out, yearning to be deeper inside of her.

Wendy bites her lips as she moans.

"I want more of you, more of everything. You feel so perfect- ah- I can't believe you're all mine."

"Mest-" She whimpers.

She starts feeling something now, something other than pain. She lifts up her legs and wraps them around his waist; he only encourages her as he hits deeper.

"Yeah, just like that, so good Wendy, you're doing so good."

He starts going faster, quickening their pace, and Wendy cries out in pleasure. She loves this, she loves this feeling. She loves him inside of her, she loves feeling him drive deeper into her. How was she feeling pain before? How wasn't she feeling pleasure? Her nails dig into his back and she's tossing her head against the pillows, loud moans escaping her lips now she has no plan on covering up.

"Mest, Mest!"

"Wendy! Keep calling my name, keep screaming it out!"

It's better than she imagined. It's better than what any teacher has taught her, better than what any words she's read in books described to her. He's filling her up, he's causing ripples of pleasure everywhere through her from her toes to her fingertips. Mest's nails dig into the headboard, scratching up wood, but he hardly cares. He just wants more of her, to be more with her.

"Faster Mest, harder. I want more, I want more."

He grunts as he picks up his pace again, letting go of some of his restraints. He allows himself to pound into her, feeling their bodies slapping together as he thrusts deeper and deeper into her. Wendy is really crying out his name now, pulling him closer with her legs, lifting her hips up to meet his strides. She cries out loudly, feeling herself about to explode. She's going to explode. She's going to blow up into a million pieces and become stardust.

"Mest! Mest! Mest! Mest! MEST! MEST! MEST!"

"Wendy!" Mest groans out, pressing their foreheads together.

He finds his release and cums, pouring his seed inside of her body. Wendy moans loudly and bites down against his neck again as she finds her release. He passes out on top of her, crushing her under his weight, their sweaty bodies sticking together as they come down from their high. Mest is still inside her and she can feel him twitching softly, hardening again.

"Fuck," he curses breathlessly, pressing his face down against her boobs and resting there.

Wendy moans out, running her fingers through his hair, trying to see straight again. She licks her lips, trying to remember how to speak words again.

"Is it always like that?"

Mest gulps thickly, "no, never like that. Only with you Wendy, only with you."

Wendy giggles lightly and a smile appears on her lips, "can we do that again?"

His member twitches and comes back to life, loving hearing those words come out of her lips. He pleased her. He was able to please her and give her such pleasures that she wanted him to do it again. He wants nothing more than to keep pleasing her.

"Yeah, just give me a minute. Come over here," he says, bringing her head down to meet her lips.

She was dead, but now she's alive again. Being with him, him being in her. Mest leans up as he doesn't break their kiss, starting to move inside of her again slowly, and Wendy can't imagine anything else she would rather be doing right now than screaming and squirming underneath him.

She gasps out loudly and lets the pleasure take over her again.


	34. Forgiveness

**BlackLynx17: MY LAPTOP IS DYING! I HAVE TO UPLOAD THIS QUICKLY BEFORE IT DOES!**

* * *

 _Title: Love At First Sight_

 _Secret Title: Pirate Love_

 _Summary: Wendy is a princess forced to be married at the age of 18. It wouldn't be a problem for her if she had fallen in love with her fiance, but alas fate is not too kind. Determined to runaway to chose her own love, she runs into a nice man who rescues her from her guards. Thinking this man is her one true love, she decides to escape with him. She had no idea that her true love was a no good pirate._

* * *

Chapter Thirty-Four

Forgiveness

* * *

"Wendy?"

Wendy moans and curls up into a tighter ball, not wanting to wake up yet. She hears a handsome voice chuckle and then she's being shaken again.

"Wife, wake up. You have to wake up now."

She hums in defiance. Mest sighs and leans down, pressing a small kiss against the side of her head. He lays another one on her cheek, and Wendy tilts her head up slightly, so he could lay one on her lips now.

"The water is going to get cold if you don't get up."

She moans as she opens her eyes, seeing her husband smiling down at her. She raises a hand to rub her eyes, moaning out again as she leans up. Mest has his hand on her back as he helps her to a sitting position. The blanket falls off her chest and she feels bare, but she's too tired to cover herself back up.

"What?" Wendy asks rubbing both her eyes now, "I'm tired Mest. Let me sleep some more."

"I'm sorry love, but we have to get you all cleaned up. Come on."

He holds his hands out for her and Wendy pouts as she climbs into them. Mest picks her up from the bed and walks over to the brass tub in the corner of the room. He made a couple of trips to the kitchens to fill it with warm water, knowing she needed to wash off once she woke up. It was a tight squeeze, but they fit. Mest put one leg in, letting the warm water relax his muscles, and then the other leg, sinking down into it and positioning Wendy so she could fit. Her eyes open up wide when she feels warm water against her skin and she sighs out, leaning back against Mest chest, enjoying how his arms wrap around her and how their legs intertwine with each other.

"I'm still tired," she mumbles.

She feels the chuckle deep in his chest, "I'm sorry. Would you prefer a cold bath instead?"

Wendy snuggles closer against him, "not really."

They're silent as Mest runs his hands across her body, rubbing his fingers against her stomach, brushing against her breast, hearing her voice hitch as he teases her clitoris. They'll be time for more fun later though, right now the two of them just need to relax and talk.

"Are you okay?" Mest asks, keeping his hands on her stomach now.

Wendy hums and nods her head, "I hardly feel any pain now, just a little soreness."

"I'm glad, but I was actually referring to before... when you ran from me... I'm sorry Wendy. I never meant to make you feel any of those things, I never meant to make you feel as if I didn't love you."

A scowl settles on her face, "Mest, I don't want to ruin this right now-"

"But we need to talk about it."

Wendy closes her eyes and frowns, "I just don't understand why you did it. Why you kept yourself from me? Why you punished me like that? I didn't understand, it was so cruel. I never would have done such a thing to you, and you left me alone for so long."

Her voice cracks and she's moving away from him, splashing the water as she pulls her knees to her chest and hides her face in them. Mest sighs and runs a hand through his hair.

"You know why Wendy-"

"No, I don't Mest!" She screams looking back at him with tear-stained eyes, "I just wanted to help you! You had such a problem the first time, I didn't want you to carry all the burden! I wanted to try and help you feel good! I didn't know how to exactly, so yes I asked for help, and if that bothered you I'm sorry, but we had fun! You kissed me, you found your release, and then you just tossed me aside and left me wanting! You left me alone after sharing something intimate with you!"

Mest stares down at the water, "well what about you? What we do in our room is our business and our business alone. I don't want you talking about it to other people, only to me. You didn't have to worry about anything Wendy! I would have taken care of you! I just needed to wrap my head around things! You deserved to be punish, but it wasn't a punishment at all! You went out and had the time of your life disobeying everything I've ever told you not to do to get back at me!"

"Because you left me and made me feel like I was nothing!"

His eyes widen, "you are never nothing Wendy! I didn't stop loving you, you know that! I didn't divorce you, I just gave us space!"

"And I was just trying to forget the hole you made in my heart by denying me your love!"

"It wasn't like I wanted to! I was suffering as well!"

"Then why didn't you punish me some other way?! Make me scrub the deck with the rest of the girls?! Not let me have desserts for a week?! Why did you have to choose the cruelest thing to do?!"

"Because I was scared of what I would do to you if I touched you again!"

Wendy sniffs, rubbing the tears away from her eyes as she stares at him, "excuse me?"

"You," Mest groans out and splashes his face with water, "I worked so hard to keep my desire for you dormant. I got used to just being able to hold you and kiss you, I didn't need anything else. But then you... you reawaken it and I just..." he growls, "I couldn't stop it. I wanted you, I wanted you there and now, my desire came back at full force and I just didn't want to take you like that. I didn't want to be with you on my ship, being reckless and not thinking, having you scream my name for the whole crew to hear. No, I didn't want that. I was afraid that if I touched you again, if you kissed me, I would just attack you in front of everybody... so I stayed away. I did something terrible to you because I didn't... I didn't want our first time to be like that."

"But that... that doesn't make any sense. The night before that, you were willing to try it on the ship in that same situation."

"I was level headed that night; I was going to make you feel wonderful, but keep you quiet so no one would know. When you tied me up though I realized that wasn't going to happen. I was going to bury myself in you and get lost, I didn't have self-control. I didn't have any last night, why do you think I made you scream my name so much? I wanted you to. I wanted everyone to know who you belonged to and who was making you cry out like that."

"You should have told me, you made me believe-"

"I know, I'm sorry Wendy. All I can say is that I'm sorry and I won't ever do such a thing to you again."

He hurt her so much. She still feels the pain right now, that vast feeling of emptiness where love should have been. He's reaching out for her, but she doesn't want to go. It may have been for her, but she never wanted that. If he would have only told her she would have tried to work with him.

"Wendy, please," he begs.

"This is what I wanted for days, but you ignored me." She whimpers, shaking her head.

A part of her wants to throw himself at him, but another part is still hurting. Still remembering how she cried every night wishing he was there for her. Remembering how she dreamed about sleeping in his arms, only to wake up and find herself alone.

"Don't do the same then, be better than me Wendy."

Wendy takes a shaky breath and scoots back over. Mest's arms are around her in an instant and he's holding onto her tightly, afraid she'll disappear from him. He buries his face in her hair and kisses the top of her head over and over again.

"I'll make it up to you; I swear I'll never do such a thing again. I'm sorry, thank you Wendy." He promises her.

Wendy lets his hold fill that void with warmth and love. She lets go of that anger and loneliness and lets his being consume her.

"I love you Mest," she whispers, because she does. So much.

Mest holds her tighter, "I love you too Wendy."

* * *

Everyone is silent when their captain and doctor walk into the dinning room hand and hand. There are smiles on both of their faces and a sigh of relief spreads across everyone.

"All better?" Erza asks.

Mest looks down at Wendy, sees her nod her head, and then looks back over to her, "yup, all better."

There are a couple of cheers and Wendy blushes while Mest scratches the back of his head; he didn't know so many people noticed the way they were acting around each other (in fact every single one of them knew something was up).

"Does this mean the girls and I no longer have to scrub the decks?" Lucy calls out.

Mest glares over at them, "absolutely not."

Lucy flinches, Juvia nudging her gently and shaking her head while other people laugh. The chattering picks up again at the good news and Erza walks over, punching his shoulder.

"You had us all worried, don't fucking do whatever you did to her again."

"I don't know about that Erza, I think Wendy liked what I did to her just a little bit," Mest says giving her a teasing grin.

Wendy's face flusters and she pushes him away, wandering off to get breakfast and join her friends. Mest chuckles as he watches her escape, casting his eyes back on Erza who has an unreadable expression on her face.

"Erza-"

"I don't want to know. Just don't make our doctor that depressed again."

"I won't. You have my full permission to beat my ass if I ever do that again."

"Good, that's what I like to hear, come on then." She grins slapping his back.

"Thanks; so, what happened after we left?"

"Finished unpacking and settling the ship in port. Natsu and I went to the nearest supply store; if you want to settle here for a while we can start the reconstruction on the Vermillion now. Prices were pretty fair, but if there's another place you wanted to sail to first."

"No, this place is fine. Start on construction as soon as possible. I know we're good for a while, but I rather not risk sinking in the middle of nowhere. Vermillion deserves more than that."

Erza smiles and nods her head, "you said it. I guess I'll tell everyone to settle in; it'll be our new home for the next month or so. Sure you can handle being in one place for so long?"

"There's something freeing about not having thirty of your friends all at a close perimeter. I'm sure we'll all enjoy our privacy for a while. I know I will be."

She snorts, "whatever you say Captain. Excuse me."

Yeah, this place will be good. Any place would be good to be with Wendy. She's missed land, so to send her back into the ocean for another week or so would be unfair. Besides... Mest isn't quite finished having fun with her yet. He doesn't think he'll ever be finished, but he does need to teach her how to keep her voice quiet whenever they do it... although he loves hearing her cry out his name. They'll have time to learn, they have plenty of time.

Wendy looks back and Mest catches his eyes. He smirks and a blush appears on her face before she turns back around in her seat.

Yeah, he wants to have a lot more fun with this.


	35. Fun Times

**BlackLynx17: I'm sorry. I could not find the drive to upload this story, and then on the one day I did my laptop was dead, so I had to charge it and then I just forgot. I'm going to try and upload multiple chapters to make up for the past month, at least four. I hope people are still reading this. Thank you.**

 **Also, I do not have a beta so there are mistakes in my writing.**

 **THIS CHAPTER IS RATED M! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!**

* * *

 _Title: Love At First Sight_

 _Secret Title: Pirate Love_

 _Summary: Wendy is a princess forced to be married at the age of 18. It wouldn't be a problem for her if she had fallen in love with her fiance, but alas fate is not too kind. Determined to runaway to chose her own love, she runs into a nice man who rescues her from her guards. Thinking this man is her one true love, she decides to escape with him. She had no idea that her true love was a no good pirate._

* * *

Chapter Thirty-Five

Fun Times

* * *

"Mest? What are you doing here?"

Mest flinches as he's found and peeks out of his hiding spot. He relaxes when he sees it's only Erza and falls back into his seat, gathering his papers up into a neat pile.

"Nothing, some work, charting, maps," he answers, a little jumpy.

Erza raises an eyebrow, but doesn't comment on how he's acting, "okay. Wendy was looking for you earlier-"

"Please don't tell her I'm here."

It's silent in the room.

"What did you do?"

Mest looks appalled, "excuse me? What makes you think I did something wrong?"

"Because it's usually your fault and you gave me permission to beat you up if you hurt her again, so tell me."

His eyes narrow, "I'll have you know Erza that I didn't do anything to her... it's what she's doing to me," he whispers at the end.

"Excuse me?".

"I just... want to relax. I just want a break, okay?! I'm exhausted! I just need a moment to myself!" Mest freaks out.

Erza has no idea what to think of her captain right now. He's going crazy; of course he is, he hasn't had a good night's sleep, nor a relaxing afternoon to himself, or slept in for as long as he wants in days... days...

"Mest? What is going on?"

Mest gulps and leans his elbow on the table, running his hands through his hair.

"I'm old." He mumbles.

Erza blinks, "I highly doubt that; you're only a year older than me, so if you're old, then what am I?" She asks.

"No, no, I mean, I just can't keep up with her. I don't think I could have even if I was her age, I don't know where she gets the energy from, but I'm exhausted. I'm so tired Erza and I never thought I would be saying this but all I want to do at night is sleep."

She's not understanding a single thing he's telling her. She walks over to the table and sits down on it, pressing a hand against Mest's forehead. He doesn't have a fever, but he's speaking delirious. She leans in and stares at his eyes.

"You have bags, are you getting sleep?"

"No, haven't you been listening?!" Mest snaps at her.

"Geez, calm down. What's been keeping you up at night?"

Mest closes his mouth.

"Whatever it is just stop doing it and you'll feel better."

"I can't, not when she asks like that."

Erza blinks, "she... is Wendy the one who is keeping you up at ni-oh."

It all of a sudden makes sense. Mest groans and covers his face with his hands again, shaking his head.

"I can't keep up. I'm so tired, but she just wants me to keep going and going and going."

She doesn't really know what to say, so she just reaches out and pats his shoulder a few times, "Mest... why is she- haven't you been- I don't want to ask too much. Not only because it's too personal, but also because I don't want the image burned into my mind."

"We never, we were waiting, even after we were married. We did it for the first time a while ago and now she's hooked. Erza, what do I do? I've been avoiding her all day! All day every day, but she keeps finding me! Please, please, you have to help me! Hide me!" Mest begs, grabbing onto the bottom of her shirt.

"Ah- Mest! Stop acting like this, just tell her no next time! Just say you want to sleep-"

"Hahahahaha!" Mest laughs darkly, "you try telling that to her when she gives you that look, her eyes getting all soft, her lips so juicy, I can't resist! It's killing me though, but the thought of refusing her when she looks like that. There's no one in existence who could resist her."

"Mest, calm down, are you listening? Mest-"

"Mest?! Mest?! Mest! There you are, I was looking for you." Wendy smiles walking into the room.

Mest flinches and let's go of Erza; Erza blinks and smiles softly at her.

"Hi Wendy."

"Hi Erza! Are you guys busy? Do you think I could borrow Mest for a minute? I need to... talk to him," Wendy says, the last bit shyly.

She's laces her fingers, her head down, but her eyes peeking up at Mest from underneath her eyelashes. A soft blush appears on her cheeks and she's chewing on her bottom lip slightly- ah, Erza sees it now. The reason why he can't resist. Mest sees it too and feels his throat go dry. He goes to stand up from his seat.

"Yes Wend-"

"Actually, we are busy. Do you mind coming back later? I'll send him your way when we're done." Erza interrupts.

Wendy's face falls, "oh."

"Erza, we're not-" Mest grunts when she punches him in the stomach. He falls back into his seat and huddles over.

"Yup, busy." She nods.

Wendy raises both eyebrows, but doesn't say anything. It must be important if Mest wants to escape from her. She nods her head and heads for the door again.

"Okay, I'll be at our room at the inn Mest. Come whenever you can, quickly." Wendy waves good bye before she leaves.

Mest struggles to look up, still clutching at his stomach, "what in the world did you do that for?"

"What? I thought you wanted rest."

"But was the punch really necessary?" He grunts.

Erza shrugs, "you shouldn't have said anything. You asked for my help, remember?"

Mest groans and places his head on the table, "but did you see the look in her eyes? She was disappointed. She wanted me and I let her down."

She sighs and places a hand on his shoulder, "Mest, you have to be honest with her. What do you think Wendy wants more? Her desires being satisfied even if it means your suffering? Or for you to tell her the truth so she can help you? I'm no doctor, but I'm pretty sure if you keep going at it like this it will kill you."

Mest snorts, "I've never heard of a death due to-"

"Just shut up and listen, okay? Don't do this to her, with her. Understand? Tell her the truth. You two are normally so good with talking, so just talk."

Mest sighs and runs his hands through his hair, "fine. I know you're right... I'm going to do it later though, tonight. You got me a few hours to myself, so I'm going to use them."

* * *

"Mest? You don't look so good," Wendy mumbles pulling away.

"I'm fine," he tells her, pulling her head back down to press their lips together.

He tries to restart the heavy make-out session, but she's pulling away again, pressing her hands against his chest to keep him away.

"Don't lie to me, I'm a doctor Mest. It's my job to know these things. What's wrong? Did Erza push you too hard today?" She asks, sticking her bottom lip out cutely as she wonders.

Mest gulps heavily. He's supposed to be telling her the truth, they're supposed to be honest, but how can he resist her when she's so tempting? He feels ready now, that all of this will be worth it, but the moment after he's going to feel like his soul left his body and is going to be completely exhausted after one round. Wendy sees how hard he is thinking and pulls away from him completely now, sitting on a little corner of their bed as she stares.

"I don't want to talk about it tonight Wendy." He can't talk about it when she's tempting him and making him want her so much.

"Maybe we should rest for tonight then? I mean, I don't want to make you even more exhausted than you already look. I'm fine with just cuddling." She smiles lightly.

Mest blinks, God blessing her soul. He holds his arms open and she crawls back into them, worming her head to lay in the crook of his neck. She rests on top of him and sighs out peacefully...

…

"Mest?"

"I... I can't help it," Mest grunts out embarrassed.

He got into his mind that they were going to do it tonight, so the blood had already started rushing to his bottom member. Wendy giggles as she looks up at him with a twinkle in her eyes.

"Maybe we should? Just one time, to help you."

He would love that. It might kill him. Once couldn't hurt. He's going to die.

"Wendy I'm exhausted!" His mouth blurts out before he realizes what he's saying.

Wendy tilts her head at him and narrows her eyes, "what?"

"Nothing! I mean, no, I need to be honest. I love you, so much, and I want to do anything to please you, and I love it when we make love, I never want to stop, except... I do sometimes because I'm not as young and energetic as you anymore and doing it all day is really, really making me exhausted to the point where I started hiding so I could get some rest. I'm sorry. I should have told you sooner, but just... I didn't want to deny you anything."

Wendy stills in his arms, her face turning a very bright red. Have they really been doing it so much? After that first night, and that morning in the tub... they did it again that night, and the next morning, and during the afternoon... she's become a sex fiend! She couldn't help it though, everything just feels so good, she wanted to keep feeling this way, and just- it wasn't fair! He was more used to it than her, that's the only reason why she wanted it more often! But he- she was making him, forcing him, because he wanted to give it to her and just...

"Wendy, please whatever you're thinking say it out loud. We need to talk about this."

"I'm sorry," She squeaks, shame filling her entire body.

"Don't be sorry, don't ever be sorry. I feel it too Wendy, I'm right there beside you. I just... can't keep up with you sometimes. Not day after day, I'm sorry that I've failed you."

"But you haven't! Each time you make me feel loved and wonderful! I just want to always feel that way, which is why I want to do it so much- eep!" Wendy blushes, covering her mouth.

A sly smirk appears on Mest's lips and he brushes her hair away from her face, "oh no, what was that? I make you feel what way Wendy?"

"I'm going to bed! Good night!" She huffs, wrapping herself around in blankets.

"But I'm really feeling up to it right now though Wendy. Your kind words have awoken a beast inside me. Please? Please wife?" Mest asks, pressing kisses against the back of her neck.

Wendy shivers and moans as his hands work their way underneath her shirt, playing with her breasts. They tease and pinch, making her breath quicken.

"I think I can satisfy you for one round. What do you say love?"

She spins around and smashes their lips together, tugging at his hair to get him closer. Mest chuckles into the kiss as he pulls her on top of him. She straddles him while his hands rub her butt as she sucks his face off.

"I've created a little monster," Mest laughs when she parts.

"It's not funny," Wendy pouts down at him, "all I want to do is have you inside of me 24/7. Will I ever calm down?"

"Of course, you're still young. I was like that too when I first slept with someone- ah, I mean, it's different for guys than it is for girls. You mature faster, so I'm sure you'll be fine in a couple of more days. Then again, I can see why you can't resist me. I am the best you've ever had," he teases.

Wendy rolls her eyes, but she's giggling as she strokes his cheeks.

"Maybe you should rest-"

"But Wendy!" He begins to whine.

"Ah, let me finish, you should rest, while I do all the work."

Mest pauses and blinks at her, "what?"

Wendy smirks, "well, it's not fair that you're always on top. It's my turn now, you can just lay there and rest while I make you feel good."

Mest blinks again, "who told you about that?"

She flinches and leans up, "no one," she looks away.

"Wendy-"

"Alright, I read it in one of Erza's erotic books. I know the basics about riding you, so I can do it! Just stay there and let me," Wendy says pulling his pants down.

"I'm going to kill her. Wendy, you shouldn't be reading those- ah-" Mest gasps, forgetting what he was saying as Wendy wraps her hand around his member.

She runs her hands up and down his shaft, squeezing gently. Mest groans and falls back into the pillows, thrusting his hips up into her hands.

"This position reminds me of when I handcuffed you to our bed."

"Don't even think about it," Mest grunts out of clenched teeth.

Wendy giggles and releases him, crawling on top of him to press a small kiss against his nose, "really? Not ever? You'd never want me to have my way with you again?"

"Do you remember how much of a disaster that was? And do we really have to talk about it now with my 'problem' between us?" Mest asks.

"After was a disaster, but during I had a lot of fun. Tsk, tsk, so impatient Mest. You're sounding like me," Wendy giggles leaning back up.

But she was also getting just as impatient as well. She's been wanting him since earlier this afternoon, so maybe they should cut the talking and get to business.

"Nah, I wouldn't say that I'm that impa-ah-ah!" Mest moans when Wendy lowers himself onto him.

She's moaning as well, her eyes shutting close as she slowly eases him inside of her. She really should have prepared first, but Mest seemed like he would have taken over after pumping his fingers inside of her. She could have played with herself, but doing so in front of him... it would have been so embarrassing. Mest licks his lips as he sees his wife on top of him in all her naked glory, bringing his hands up to hold her hips.

"Tell me when I can move, love," he says to her.

"No way, I'm doing all the work, remember? You just lay there and relax while I start," she grinds herself down on him.

A deep throated moan escapes from Mest's lips. She's going so slow it's painful, but it also feels so great and seeing her bounce on top of him is so erotic he feels himself growing harder than before. Wendy spreads her fingers across Mest's chest and tosses her head back, mouth opening to a perfect 'o' shape as she lets out gasps and moans. She loved going fast and hard with Mest, she loved it when he grabbed her hair and slammed into her, but this, this was something they were going to have to try again in the future. She liked setting the pace, loved hearing him underneath her. She looks down at Mest and pauses for a second.

He's giving her such a strong gaze. Doesn't even seem to be blinking, his eyes staring so hard on her that she feels her whole body heating up. He doesn't want to miss a single moment of her like this. He wants to remember every detail and commit it to his memory.

"St-stop staring," Wendy whispers, biting her bottom lip.

"But you're so beautiful, so sexy, I have to. Please continue, I need you Wendy."

He reaches out to cuff her face, tracing her bruised red lips with his finger. He wants more, more of her sounds, more of her cries, more of her calling out his name. He jerks his hips forward and Wendy's eyes close, a moan escaping from her mouth.

"You want to be in charge, right? Well finish what you started. This is killing me," Mest tells her.

Wendy nods her head and lifts herself up, grinding against him again. She starts bouncing, Mest bringing his hands back to her waist and digging his fingers deep enough to make bruises as he meets her strides. He can only last a few more seconds, the pressure of keeping everything in too much for him. Wendy smiles dreamily as she watches his face scrunch up as he calls out her name. His body falls back against the bed and she just continues to smile, lying down on top of him and wiping away his sweat from his face.

"Just... one second... I'll help you finish."

"Don't worry," she tells him softly, "I'm actually pretty good right now. Wouldn't want to overwork my old man," she giggles.

Mest glares and pulls at her cheeks.

"Ow-ow-ow!" She whines.

"Don't you ever call me that again Wendy."

"Geez, it was just a joke," she pouts, rubbing her bruised cheek.

Mest sighs out and reaches for the covers, pulling them over their naked bodies. She doesn't remove herself from him, so he doesn't try to do it either. It feels so warm and close to be inside of her, this way she'll never leave.

"I'll rock your world tomorrow then, be prepared," he mumbles closing his eyes.

"Don't worry Mest. Thank you for talking with me; we'll take it easy for a while. I care more about you, being with you, than just having sex and feeling this high. I just want you." She whispers lying her head down on his chest.

Mest hums as he strokes her head softly, the two of them dozing off shortly after.


	36. Vermillion

**BlackLynx17: Second chapter is up!** **Kind of short, but I had to end it here because there's a time skip next chapter.** **Hope you also enjoy this one.**

 **Also, I do not have a beta so there are mistakes in my writing.**

* * *

 _Title: Love At First Sight_

 _Secret Title: Pirate Love_

 _Summary: Wendy is a princess forced to be married at the age of 18. It wouldn't be a problem for her if she had fallen in love with her fiance, but alas fate is not too kind. Determined to runaway to chose her own love, she runs into a nice man who rescues her from her guards. Thinking this man is her one true love, she decides to escape with him. She had no idea that her true love was a no good pirate._

* * *

Chapter Thirty-Six

Vermillion

* * *

Mest admires Wendy's body. He sees the bruises around her hips that he just made last night, more bruises on her shoulders when he held her tightly other nights. He sees the love bites he's been making scattered all across her body, mainly below her stomach because he loves to bite her there before tasting her. He loves the marks on her body. If one didn't know she was his just by looking at her, they would certainly know by his claim marks.

"Come back to bed," he asks her patting the empty space next to him.

"But I just got out of bed," she teases him.

"I know, but I want you back in it with me. Come," he offers his hand.

Wendy smiles and takes it, allowing him to pull her back on. She falls back into his arms and he turns them around, lying down on her chest, head on her breasts, and closes his eyes. Wendy giggles lightly and runs his fingers through his hair. He starts humming and wraps his arms around her.

"Can I have you forever?" He mumbles against her skin.

"I thought you already had me forever? That's why you married me."

"I married you so no one else could have you. You can easily leave though, so I'm asking if I can keep you locked under my care for the rest of time."

"Hahaha, Mest, I could never, ever leave you. You're a part of my heart. To do such a thing, to even think of such a thing, it would kill me."

Mest leans up and looks at Wendy in her eyes.

"I would die without you Wendy." He tells her honestly.

"You are my heart Mest. I can't imagine living without you. You must do something completely insane to have me change the way that I feel about you, like... I don't know... get rid of Happy and Charlie," she teases.

Mest laughs and rolls his eyes, "I've already agreed to keep them, you don't have to keep bringing it up. I don't think I could handle a sulking wife for the rest of my life."

Wendy smiles brightly and nods her head, "good. It's nice to have a reminder though."

"I'm hurt that our relationship depends on a pair of cats."

"It shouldn't since they're our cats."

Mest chuckles and kisses her forehead, "you're so silly sometimes."

"I know. So, how long do you plan on keeping me captive here? Because I am getting a little hungry and unless you have snacks, I might need to sneak away for a quick minute."

"I would never deprive my wife of food, but with that in mind, maybe just a couple of more minutes." Mest mumbles lying his head back down on her chest.

"Now who is the silly one?"

Mest mumbles something into her chest, but she can't make it out. She's about to ask him to repeat himself, but the knock on their door makes her forget. The two of them look up, hoping it was just a fluke or not real, but then the knock turns to pounding the second time around.

"God, I can't have one relaxing moment with my wife. Cover up," Mest groans rolling out of bed.

He throws the covers over Wendy and pulls on his boxers as he walks towards the door. He unlocks it and glares through the small crack.

"What?"

Laxus doesn't say a thing about his lack of clothing, "we got a bit of a problem with our... everything. The crew, the ship, the treasure."

Mest narrows his eyes, "what type of problem?"

"One we need a captain to dispute. So if you wouldn't mind doing your captain duties, Erza and I would really appreciate it," Laxus snorts.

"Fine. I'll be down there in twenty."

"Make it five."

"Twenty!" Mest yells, slamming the door closed behind him.

Wendy pulls her knees to her chest and looks at him, "do you think it's something bad?"

"It didn't sound like it, but I swear to god if it's something stupid there's going to be hell to pay," Mest growls picking up his clothes.

He quickly gets dressed and kisses Wendy on the lips, "I'll come find you later and we can go on a walk or something."

"Okay, sounds good." Wendy smiles at him.

Mest smiles sweetly back before heading for the door, stomping down the stairs and kicking the front door open. He stalks over to the Vermillion, hearing his crewmates' yells way before he hits port. When he starts climbing aboard there is a clear divide between the crew; at least, between those who are there. Laxus is shaking his head while Erza sighs in relief when she spots him.

"Good, you're here. Well Natsu, go ahead and tell him what you told me." Erza says nodding her head.

"Captain... we need a new ship." Natsu tells him plainly.

Mest heart lurches and he takes a step back, "what?"

"Old Vermillion... she's not in good shape."

"But you said-"

"I know what I said; that was just a quick examination though. Once we landed here the guys and I completely looked over her and what we found wasn't good. To be honest I can't even see how we're still sailing right now." Natsu explains.

"We can't abandon our ship! Your examination is bullshit Natsu!" Gray yells out.

"It isn't bullshit, it's the truth! It would be suicide if we kept sailing on her!"

"But she's been with us for so long! You said you didn't understand how she was sailing now? Meaning that she can still float and will still float! You just need to fix-"

"What I need to fix isn't fixable! I would have to take her apart piece by piece and then rebuild her back from the ground up! She would still be a new ship!"

"QUIET! Natsu, please, explain it to me carefully." Mest yells out.

"The backbone of our ship, the keel, it's broken. It can't be fixed. If we tried to sail to another island right now, right at this moment, even if everything seems to be fine now, we would sink. The Vermillion is defying explanation right now. I don't want to lose her, she means a lot to me just like she does for everyone else here! But... it's impossible to fix."

Mest frowns deeply, "but if we try?"

"You mean if I take everything apart, replace the keel, and then put everything back together again? Vermillion wouldn't be the same ship. No two trees are the same Mest; Vermillion is honestly about 60% already not from the original wood that she was first built with. I'm not saying I can't do it, I'm just telling you all that it wouldn't be the same ship. We can't fix Vermillion, but we can rebuild her."

"Mest, fixing or making a new ship would cost a lot of money. It would be our all the treasure we stole from the island and... some of our crew aren't happy with that."

"We don't need a new ship, just make the repairs and we'll be fine-"

"Are you not listening to me!? We will drown at sea! We will not make it off of this island!"

The arguing starts all over and Erza is telling him to make a stand. Mest isn't hearing any of this though. He is in disbelief. Vermillion has been through a lot, sure, five generations of pirates she's carried, yeah, and she's went through a lot of close calls, but she's always come out of them. She's never been so hurt that she couldn't be fixed, but now?... Mest places a hand on her railings... she doesn't deserve this. She doesn't deserve an ending like this... she doesn't deserve to be forced to sail and be fixed when it should be her final resting days. He doesn't want to let go, but to keep sailing with her would be sentencing his crew to death. They know that, but they don't care because they're all attached to her as he is. She's been their home for years, the better parts of forever, and... it's hard to say goodbye. But if they don't move on, they won't be able to continue being pirates...

"Natsu... there's no other way?" Mest asks.

"Believe me, I've tried to think of everything. There's nothing left we can do though."

Mest inhales sharply, "then there isn't anything we need to discuss. The Fairy Tail pirates needs a ship. Do what it takes to give us a new one."

"But Captain!"

"That's not fair!"

"She can still float! She can still sail!"

Mest is met with outbursts, but he growls out loudly and tells everyone to quiet down.

"SHUT UP! You think I like this?! You think I want this?! You think any of us want this?! Do you think Natsu's telling you all this bullshit to get a rise out of you?!" He yells out.

A silence is met.

"We can't sail like this any longer! If any of you have a problem, then fine! The Vermillion can be yours to sail yourself to death! But I can't risk any of your lives just because of my attachment to a ship! I care about my friends, I won't be the reason you all die! So I have to do this, I have to make this decision as captain! We have to get a new ship! And of course, in order to pay for it, we have to use all our treasures because guess what? If we buy a shit ship, we'll sink in a shit ship! While you all have the time of your life for a quick week, we'll be dying the minute we set sail on our new adventure before we can even find more treasure! What we take is what we split, but we all must live! We all must survive! Together! So I'm sorry, but this is going to happen! Vermillion doesn't deserve this! She deserves a good rest! Not to be forced back into sea, crushed under the waves, and sink to the bottom of the black abyss. Natsu... do what must be done, using whatever we have to make it happen."

Natsu takes a step forward and nods his head, "we can still have the Vermillion with us. We can use some of her pieces, we can still take her with us. Always. Our new ship is going to be bigger and better, but it's still going to hold our heart."

Gray gulps as he takes a step forward, "I would be... okay with that. You're right Mest, she doesn't deserve this."

Mest lets out a shaky breath as everyone comes to an agreement. Laxus walks over to his side and pats his shoulder, shaking his head.

"I really hate that we can't stay, I wouldn't have been able to make the same call. I- I grew up on this ship, a lot of us did, and I just... I know you're right. I'm sorry you have to bear this burden."

Mest nods his head, "it must be done."

"We should gather everyone else and tell them the news. If we're making a new ship, we're going to need blueprints. Whatever everyone's been complaining about the Vermillion lacking, we can add them to our new Vermillion. We'll make her better and faster than ever."

"Gather everybody then, I just... I need a moment."

Mest walks out of his hold and down into the deck. He walks towards his quarters and locks the door behind him, sitting down on his bed. Laxus was right, he grew up here. Nearly all of them did. He remembers when the ship first made port at his town. He remembers meeting his old captain. He remembers joining them, all the adventures, the fights, the struggles, the fun, the parties, the treasures, the skies, the music...

"Vermillion," he chokes out.

He covers his face, letting small tears stream down his face.


	37. Dreyar

**BlackLynx17: Alright, this will be the last chapter that I post. The kind of an end to this arc, and the beginning of a new one!**

* * *

 _Title: Love At First Sight_

 _Secret Title: Pirate Love_

 _Summary: Wendy is a princess forced to be married at the age of 18. It wouldn't be a problem for her if she had fallen in love with her fiance, but alas fate is not too kind. Determined to runaway to chose her own love, she runs into a nice man who rescues her from her guards. Thinking this man is her one true love, she decides to escape with him. She had no idea that her true love was a no good pirate._

* * *

Chapter Thirty-Seven

Dreyar

* * *

"I think that's all the patients for today Wendy; go ahead and head off if you like."

Wendy looks up from her notes, "are you sure Dr. Tony?"

"Yes, even if anyone else comes I'm sure I can handle them on my own. I've been doing so for years now, it's just been nice having a little assistance."

"Well, if you say so."

"I am, have a good day Wendy. Thanks for everything."

"No problem Doctor Tony, have a good day yourself."

Wendy closes her notes and gathers all of her things, shoving them into her bag. She double checks to make sure she isn't leaving anything behind before she waves goodbye at the doctor and leaves. It has been almost two months since the Fairy Tail pirates were forced to settle down in this town. What was supposed to be a quick stop to repair Vermillion ended up being them taking residence as they worked on building a new ship. The construction was coming along well, but it would still take a while longer before they were ready to sail off.

Most of her friends had gotten jobs in town, boredom filling their mind when they had nothing to do but to stay and wait. Erza and Lisanna started working at the bakery shop here, Gajeel at the blacksmith, Levy at the library, Olivia and Kinana at the clothing store. Wendy had thought it was a nice idea to gain more knowledge about medicine, so she asked to apprentice at the local infirmary here, surprisingly along with Elfman. He mainly did heavy lifting and storage, but still listened and paid attention whenever they worked on a patient.

It was different work. She was used to sword and gun wounds, so to get a child with a scrap or a baby with a fever... it was nice. Easy work. Not stressful with it being life or death. To be honest though, working around kids... it made her start and think about her own. Of course she wasn't ready, and Mest definitely wasn't ready, the two of them still had a lot of more adventures to go on... but helping babies made her heart soar just a little bit. She thought she would have gotten pregnant after their first few times, but she had been lucky, and now they were being careful so that wouldn't happen. But if it did though... it wouldn't be the worse thing in the world. A little cute baby Mest, an adorable little girl with her hair and his eyes... Wendy sighs and pinches her cheeks. She has babies on her mind when she should have other more important things.

Like the fact if Mest came home today or not. He, and a couple other of their friends, had been roaming the island, venturing off to different towns on the other side of it. Of course he asked for her permission and made sure he would be back in a few days, and always made sure she would be well taken care of before he left. He had invited her to go, but Wendy liked this town quite a lot. Even if the winds were picking up and soon it would be snowing, she liked Dr. Tony and his patients. She didn't want to go venture off when she was content right here. Wendy didn't want to settle down here for the rest of her life, but this was the type of place she would be looking for when Mest and her did decide to quit and start a family.

She still didn't know what type of place would be perfect. Somewhere warm and sunny? Somewhere that didn't rain a lot, that was for sure. Somewhere with wildflowers and gardens beyond her belief! Somewhere with a great view of the sea, so Mest wouldn't get homesick... honestly, anyplace with Mest would be the perfect place. Wendy smiles slightly to herself as she heads inside of the inn. She walks to her room and pulls out her key, unlocking the door. When she walks in she's greeted by the sight of her husband lying in the brass tub in the corner of the room, humming as he scrubs himself with a towel. Her husband turns around when he hears the door open and gives her a smirk.

"Welcome home beautiful."

Wendy giggles and closes the door behind her, "Mest, you're back. That was quick."

"Let's just say that the town of Evergarden was not very welcoming to outsiders. I was able to snag you a few things though before we were rudely kicked out," he tells her, pouring water over his head.

He splashes water everywhere and Wendy is careful to avoid it as she sets her things down.

"I was also rushing to get home after a certain race against Freed and Bickslow went terribly wrong. Let's just say it ended with me falling in a lot of mud and muck. This is my third bath since I've come back and the water is finally no longer turning brown."

Wendy laughs as she walks over to him, "well for whatever reason I'm glad that you're back in my arms," she pressing a kiss against his cheek.

"More," Mest grins cuffing her cheeks with his soaking hands.

It feels all warm and pruney against her skin as she kisses him again, longer this time. Mest shifts in the tub and sits up on his knees, leaning closer to Wendy to deepen their kiss.

"Hmm, it's been a couple of days. I've really missed you princess." Mest sighs pressing their foreheads together.

"Well then dry yourself off and come join me in bed." Wendy tells him cheekly.

Mest smirks, "tempting, very tempting, but I still need to finish washing and shave. Just give me a few more minutes and then I'll rock your world."

Wendy rolls her eyes and walks over to the dressers, planning on wearing something more comfortable. Mest finishes washing himself before he gets up out of the tub, wrapping a towel around him as he stalks to the mirror. He picks up his razor and carefully starts to shave off all the scuffle off his face.

"How was work?" He asks.

"Very productive. We had a little girl, Lolly, who scrapped her knee, an expecting mother who was experiencing some very bad morning sickness, and a bread baker who strained his back. You should have seen the little girl though Mest, she was just the cutest little thing. She tried to act so tough when we cleaned her wounds and thanked me with the cutest smile ever," Wendy smiles as she thinks back to it.

"That sounds like fun. I'm glad you aren't bored like the others. I'm thinking about staying around for a a week or so before leaving again. Let's go fishing or swimming- ah, although, it's probably too cold for us to go swimming-shit." Mest curses.

"It's not a bad thing that we can't go swimming Mest, I don't mind," she tells him changing her shirt.

"No, not that, I accidentally shaved too close to my goatee... damn, I look stupid."

"What?" Wendy asks, pulling her head through her shirt.

She stares over at Mest and sees half of his face still with stubble, the small little goatee she's grown to love since the first time she saw him no longer there. She loved that small amount of facial hair. She would always run her fingers across it whenever she felt like it.

"Oh well, I'll just give myself a really clean shave." Mest says shaving the rest of it off.

"No! I love that goatee!" Wendy pouts, reaching out for him.

It's too late though; Mest shaves it clean off.

"Don't worry princess, I'll grow it back out."

Wendy sulks and pouts, "you better."

"I'm surprised honestly, I didn't think you dug it that much."

"I loved it as much as you loved my long hair." She confesses.

Mest blinks and turns to her, reaching out to tug her small strands, "well I love this hair length as well, although it brings me much pleasure that it's starting to grow back."

Her hair is down at her shoulders now, curling around and tickling her neck all the time. It's a bit irritating, but she knows it won't last forever. She misses her long hair, or well, she misses the way Mest looked when he played with her hair, and how he brushed her hair for hours to tame it. Now it was over in like five minutes, no fun at all.

"Next time I think I want you to keep all your scuffle, I think I'll like it," Wendy confesses, closing one of her eyes to only see the unshaven part of Mest's face.

"Now you tell me when it's too late, whatever you say wife. Your wish is my command, but for now I think I'll look a bit stupid if I don't finish this." Mest says going back to shaving.

Wendy goes to bed, picking up a book on her way, and lays in it while she waits for Mest to finish. He washes his face and stares at the clean shave he now has, his face as smooth as a baby's bottom. It makes him look younger, not younger than the age he was, but still less wise and mature. He turns around and walks to bed, not bothering getting dressed, and falls on top of the covers head first.

"I miss the sea," he mumbles into the blanket.

"We should be ready to set sail soon, right? Last time I checked it was really starting to look like a ship. Maybe just another month?" Wendy asks, running her fingers through his hair as she flips to the next page.

"Another month of this? I want buried treasure. The first thing we're going to do is chase after a map and strike gold," Mest grins rolling around to stare up at the ceiling.

"Okay okay Mest, and then what?"

"Use that gold to buy booze and whatever else my princess wants, of course. Maybe get into a bar fight or two from flaunting around so much money, we'll see."

"Hopefully not too bad of a fight, although I'm getting really better at fixing small boo-boos."

Mest looks up at her and smiles, "do you kiss them better?"

Wendy snorts before laughing out loud, "no, but if you want I can kiss your boo-boos better."

He grins while getting up, "I can think of a better place you can be kiss."

"Oh yeah?" She asks, raising an eyebrow.

"Yup," Mest mumbles before pressing their lips together.

Wendy giggles as he cuffs her cheeks and leans into her deeply. She nips at his lips playfully and pulls away.

"Is the boo boo all better now?" She flutters her eyelashes.

Mest groans, "you're killing me princess."

"As I should. You've been gone for quite a while now husband; it gets lonely, sleeping in here all by my lonesome self. If it wasn't for Happy and Charlie I'm sure I would have died from loneliness."

"I'm sorry wife, but I can't- wait a second, did you say Happy and Charlie?! Were here?! In our room?!" Mest yells standing up.

Oops, she shouldn't have said that.

"Wendy, I thought I told you to not let them in!"

"You said that on the Vermillion, we aren't on the Vermillion though, so I didn't think it mattered-"

"Oh no Wendy, you're smarter than that."

"And what's the problem with having Happy and Charlie in here? It's your own fault really for not being here!" Wendy huffs, trying to turn everything on him.

"Cats are nightmares. They piss everywhere, they tear things up, I don't want them anywhere near my things." Mest sighs.

Including Wendy. Because she fought him so strongly to get them to stay, and if she gets used to Happy and Charlie sleeping with them in their room, then that will only mean it'll become a permanent thing.

"Happy and Charlie are two perfect little angels." Wendy pouts at him.

Mest takes a deep breath and runs his hand down his face, "listen Wendy... okay, first off, I'm sorry for yelling," he says, starting with a different approach. It works, Wendy relaxes her tense shoulders a bit. "I just... could you please no longer do that? I don't want them here. You can play with them all day, just don't bring them in our room."

"There is nothing wrong with Happy and Charlie. They keep me company, I wasn't lying about that. I don't mean to guilt you Mest, I know you have a wanderlust, but I'm... really lonely when you're gone. We're always together and when we're not... I just feel a void." Wendy whispers to herself.

Mest feels guilt boiling in his stomach. He walks back over to Wendy and wraps his arms around her, pulling her into his chest.

"I'm sorry Wendy. You could have told me, if you did I would have stopped leaving you-"

"I didn't want that though, I don't want to make you unhappy."

"You are my happiness Wendy," Mest says tilting her chin up, "when you suffer, I suffer, and when you smile, I smile, so please always tell me the truth. Do you like it when I leave you?"

Wendy bites her bottom lip and shakes her head, "no."

"Do you wish I'd stay with you?"

"Yes, but Mest it's not all about me-"

"I know that, if I cared enough Wendy I would tell you, but I don't. I'll stop having overnight trips, I'll start doing odd jobs around town with everyone else, or help Natsu with the ship."

Wendy frowns, but nods her head, "thanks Mest."

"Hey, smile for me darling. I don't like it when you're sad. Would I ever lie to you? Do you really think I would sacrifice my own happiness for yours?"

"Yes," she answers immediately.

Mest chuckles, "well that is true, but this is not one of those cases."

Wendy slowly nods her head smile, "okay Mest. I'll cut back my hours at the infirmary so I can keep you company."

"Wendy, you don't have to do that. You love working there-"

"And I wouldn't if I truly did not want to. I do not want to make you feel lonesome either; I wish to be with you."

Mest sighs and shakes his head, "if that's what you want."

"It is, because when you're happy, I'm happy." She quotes back.

"Cheeky little thing," he says tugging her cheeks, "are we done kissing and making up now? Can we get back to loving? I wasn't lying about wanting you to kiss all my boo boos, I have tons all over my body. I need your help Dr. Gryder to fix them."

Wendy laughs out loudly and shakes her head at him, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry! That was so funny though!"

Mest narrows his eyes, "way to ruin the mood Wendy."

"No, no, I'm better now, I'm Dr. Gryder. Yes Mr. Gryder, come lay down on the bed and I'm sure I can help you," she grins, winking once at him.

Mest smirks back and follows her commands, stealing a quick kiss.

"Dr. Gryder, hehehehe."

"Wendy!"

* * *

It's different. She doesn't know why she thought it would be the same... just somewhere in the bottom of her heart she believed her crew would be able to bring Vermillion back to life... it wasn't the same though. The ship was larger it seemed, the wood a brighter reddish oak color. The sails were a different color, a blood red instead of the black she became used too, the flag was the same though. Fairy Tail symbol flying in the air. She was sure when she walked on she would be amazed. Natsu and everyone worked so hard to build this ship; everyone took a turn helping, even Wendy for a quick evening before she hurt herself. It will be amazing... but not the same.

Not the same ship she first walked on while Mest held her hand tightly and brought her. Not the same room where they've slept together so many times, where they built a life together, shared secrets together, whispered I love you together. Her infirmary wouldn't be the same, all small and cramped with way too many things inside. The kitchen wouldn't be the same, the girl's room, the bottom levels, the crow's nest. She thought she said goodbye last time as she watched the Vermillion get torn apart. She thought she cried all her tears then, but Wendy sniffs as new ones fall down her cheeks.

Mest slowly walks over to the edge of the port and stares at their new home. His throat is all chocked up, but he has to say he is impressed. It looks like a mighty ship that will be able to carry them towards the ends of the earth.

"Nice work guys," Mest tells his crew.

"Yeah, thanks."

It isn't filled with enthusiasm. Mest turns around and sees everyone with mixed feelings on their faces. They lost their first home only to gain a new one, a better one, but there is comfort with the familiar. It should be ridiculous, it was only a ship. It didn't keep everyone together, their bonds did... but still... the Vermillion was one of them. She was a member of Fairy Tail like everyone else, the oldest living member... not anymore.

"I'm sure everyone looking here can tell that this isn't the old Vermillion," Mest sighs out.

He looks up at the new ship and shakes his head, "of course it wouldn't be, it was finally her time. As great as we all are, we're no miracle workers. Even if we had all the time and the money in the world she couldn't be saved."

He takes a deep breath and stares back at his crew, "do you know what I see here now though? Not a new ship. Not a means to an end. Not a replacement for the Vermillion, or anything of the sort. What I see... is the future... the future home for the next generation of Fairy Tail pirates."

Heads sharply look up and Mest nods at them.

"Our first captain, Fairy Tail Pirates creator, Captain Mavis Vermillion, she built Vermillion with her own two hands to shelter all those who sought refuge, all those who wanted fun, all those who wanted freedom. She's been carrying her future members for five generations... and that's nothing if not amazing... but now it's our turn. Our turn to let our new home, our new pride, sail us and take care of our future family for the next five, ten, maybe even twenty generations! I don't have a doubt, I trust in our skills. This ship might last five times longer than Vermillion, and if it does that's great, and if it doesn't... that just means that our future family has something to give to their future family, and so on, and so on, because once a Fairy Tail Pirate always a Fairy Tail Pirate. Fairy Tail will never die! As long as there are people out there who believe in freedom and friendship, Fairy Tail will always be alive! This should not be a sad occasion, good old Vermillion wouldn't want us to weep for her! This should be a happy one because this marks the first day where we carry our own legacy! Long live Fairy Tail! Long live... Dreyar!" Mest cheers.

"Long live Fairy Tail!"

"Long live Dreyar!"

His friends cheer alongside him and Mest grins from ear to ear, raising his fist into the air. One by one they all walk onto their new home, Dreyar, and welcome him to the family. Laxus pauses by Mest's side, raising an eyebrow as he stares.

"Dreyar?" He asks.

"Figured that it sounded nicer than Gryder, didn't want to seem too conceited," Mest jokes.

Laxus punches his shoulder making Mest flinch and laugh.

"I'm kidding, I just wanted to name it after the man who saved me."

"Gramps would have appreciated it. I'll be sure to let the future generation know that when Dreyar finally reaches its final moments to consider naming the new Fairy Tail home Gryder," Laxus mumbles before walking on board.

Mest laughs out loud, "wow, you know for a second I almost believed you Laxus!"

"Mest?"

He looks down and sees Wendy walking up to him, a small smile on her face.

"That speech... it was what I needed to hear, I think what everyone needed to hear. I was feeling bad for losing our first home, but I realized... home isn't a place. Home is whenever you are Mest, wherever we are, and we can make it wherever we want it to be. I'm happy Dreyar will be our new home for the years to come."

Mest grins down at her brightly and leans down, putting his arms under her legs and picking her up. Wendy screams as she wraps her arms around his neck.

"What are you doing Mest?!" She screams.

"Carrying you into our new home wife," Mest chuckles walking on board.

"Mest! Stop it! You're embarrassing me!" Wendy blushes, covering her face so she doesn't have to look at their friends staring and laughing.

"You're right, for the years to come... and may they be filled with only happiness," Mest tells her.

Wendy peeks from her fingers, "I'm sure they will be Captain."

And if she's sure, then he has no reason to doubt.


End file.
